Unfinished: The Reincarnation of Bonnie Bennett
by jazzywazzy08
Summary: Bonnie uncovers memories of a previous life that she spent with Klaus, Stefan, and Rebekah…ON HIATUS
1. Part One: A Time Remembered

**Title: **Unfinished

**Rating: **M

**Genre:** AU/Supernatural/Romance

**Pairing(s): **Bonnie/Klaus, Stefan/Rebekah, Bonnie/Stefan (minor), Klaus/Stefan (minor), Bonnie/Rebekah (minor), Caroline/Tyler, Jeremy/Anna, etc.

**Summary: **Bonnie uncovers memories of a previous life that she spent with Klaus, Stefan, and Rebekah….

Warnings: Violence, Sexual Content, Racial Tension (Slurs, Racially Motivated Crimes and the Like), Character Death, Bad use of 1920's slang, ect.

_**A/N: I don't really like this but I decided to post it anyway. This fic is AU starting during the episode, "The End of The Affair". So basically the premise of t his fic is as follow…Bonnie was with Klaus, Stefan, and Rebekah in the 1920's and she was murdered and reincarnated in present day Mystic Falls. This follows canon to an extent but veers off, however there will obviously differences which I am sure you will catch and that will be explained. So the editing sucks because I gotta go to work but I hope you like this anyway. Tell me what you guys think! **_

**Part One: A Time Remembered**

While Bonnie Bennett couldn't say that she missed the supernatural, she could say that she missed her friends. Now that she was outside of Mystic Falls she hadn't heard much from anyone outside of Jeremy. Though she didn't want to say so out loud, she knew the reason. There wasn't a spell to be done or a life to be saved.

She understood however, Elena was focused on getting Stefan back and Bonnie couldn't say that she blamed her. She knew how much her best friend loved Stefan Salvatore. Even Bonnie missed him. She still considered him a friend, in spite of everything, but it was more than that. She felt connected to him in a way that she could never quite explain which was why, even though she wanted him home as much as anyone else, she could still understand why he had done what he had done.

Bonnie had been willing to die for Elena. She understood the need to sacrifice yourself to protect those that you loved. She wasn't sure if it could be considered as selflessness or stupidity but whatever it was she couldn't blame Stefan for the pain he was causing the people around him when she understood the reason behind it, even if she was disgusted by what she was sure that he was becoming.

Deciding not to dwell on the drama back in Mystic Falls, Bonnie decided to instead get ready to have breakfast with her father. She began to sift through the clothes she had brought with her when suddenly her cell phone rang. She looked at the flashing screen and smiled when she saw Elena's name. She hit the send button and held the phone up to her ear. "Hey, Elena," she said cheerfully, "I was just thinking about you."

"Bonnie," a frantic voice said from the other line, "Look I would love to catch up but there's not really any time."

Bonnie took a moment to wonder why she had hoped to just have a normal conversation with her best friend for once, before she shook her head, to clear it. Now wasn't the time to think about things that she couldn't change. "What's going on?" Bonnie asked letting the concern leak into her voice, "Is something wrong?"

"We think we know where Stefan is," Elena said. She didn't sound as happy as Bonnie thought she would have.

"That's great isn't it?" Bonnie asked. If they could find him then Elena could get him to come home. Wasn't that what she wanted?

"I think so but Klaus is involved and he's not supposed to know that I'm alive," Elena said her tone sounding very resigned, "Damon doesn't think that its smart for me to go…but I was thinking that he'll be there with me so…"

"I hate to say this Elena but I think that he's right," Bonnie said, agreeing with Damon leaving a bad taste in her mouth, "I mean do you really want to take that risk? Even if Damon is with you who's to say he can protect you." Bonnie sighed looking around the guest room that she inhabited before she went into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Sitting on the edge of the tub she began talking into the phone again in the low voice, hoping that none of her relatives or her father heard her. "Klaus wouldn't hesitate to kill Damon on sight, especially if it's to get to you once he finds out you're alive. Which he will if you go. Even if you want to believe that there is enough of the Stefan you know and love still there that he will protect you, who's to say he Klaus wouldn't kill him to get to you too? Then where would you be?"

Bonnie listened as Elena sighed heavily. "That's exactly what Damon said more or less," she said, "That's why I'm not going. I have faith that Damon can bring Stefan home. He may love me but he loves his brother too, he'll come back for him."

Bonnie wasn't too sure of that. "So Damon is going alone?" Bonnie said choosing not to voice her other thoughts. She didn't think Damon going alone was a good idea either. Klaus would probably still kill him, and he would probably gladly say something that would provoke the hybrid into doing it.

"We didn't think that was a good idea either," Elena said, "That's why I called."

"Don't tell me…," Bonnie said shaking her head. They couldn't possibly want her to go. What exactly could she do to help the situation? She would probably attack Klaus on sight.

"We were thinking you could take care of Klaus while Damon talks to Stefan. You're the only one who has come close to killing Klaus so we know you can handle him," Elena reasoned, "Look Bonnie, I know that this is a lot to ask but since I can't go and Damon can't go alone then the way we see it, it's the only way. I mean as much as you hate Damon I know that you wouldn't just stand by and let Klaus kill him. I know I can trust you to protect them both while Damon talks Stefan into coming home. Please Bonnie, I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important."

Bonnie took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of her nose. It didn't escape her that no one seemed to be worried about her protection. She was a witch but Klaus was now unable to be killed. They both knew that she wouldn't say no. Like Stefan she was a sacrifice. She could think of something to tell her father. They were heading back to Mystic Falls soon anyway so it wouldn't be like she was cutting their vacation too short. He could always stay and explain things to the rest of the family. "Okay," Bonnie said, "For you."

"Thank you Bonnie," Elena breathed clearly relieved, "Damon will be there in an hour."

"He's already on his way?" Bonnie asked. Was she really that predictable?

"He knew that you would say yes," Elena said.

So apparently she was that predicable, or that much of a pushover. It was sad really; even given everything that she had done and lost, she still couldn't refuse them. In truth she had agreed for Stefan almost as much as she had for Elena. "I guess I should ask where we're going," Bonnie commented.

"Chicago," Elena answered sounding slightly guilty.

"Chicago?" Bonnie repeated. She frowned. There was a sudden clenching feeling in the pit of her stomach that she couldn't explain. It was the kind of foreboding feeling she never got used to. She wished like hell that she could just say no.

**:::**

_Niklaus Mikaelson made his way through the speak easy, giving a nod to the booth in the corner that was occupied by his sister Rebekah and one Stefan Salvatore. Their girl would be opening tonight, something they wouldn't miss for the world. _

_ As he made his way to the back he ignored the patrons, both male and female, vying for his attention. He opened the door that led to the back but was intercepted by a brown hand on his chest. He looked up eyes that held none of the humor and smugness of his own. Her blonde hair was perfectly coiffed and her red painted lips were turned up in the semblance of a smile but Klaus wasn't fooled. "Gloria," he said with his best seductive smirk even knowing that his charms were wasted on her, "Nice to see as always, love." _

_ She raised a brow at him but didn't return the sentiment. "What are you doing here?" Gloria asked, going right to the point. _

_ "Dropping off a present for our girl," Klaus said._

_ Gloria rolled her eyes, looking non to impressed. "You know she hates it when you call her that," she said, "Makes her feel 'kept'." The last word she said with so much distaste that Klaus almost winced._

_ However, he managed to look unbothered as he pulled necklace out of his tux pocket. "I think that after she sees this then I'll be forgiven," he said._

_ Gloria moved to respond but stopped when she caught sight of the amulet dangling from the chain. "The evil eye," she said reaching for the prize only to have it snatched away from her. There was the only one reason someone bothered to get a hold of an evil eye, and it never boded well. "Luck dame, 'your girl'," Gloria said when she met Klaus' eyes again, "So one of your kind, the first of your kind, going to all of this trouble to protect her. The question is, what exactly are you trying to protect her from?"_

_ Klaus frowned before he closed himself off completely. He liked Gloria well enough but she knew better than to push him. "As tantalizing as this conversation it," he said, "I think I'll be on my way. That is unless she hasn't already arrived yet. I didn't see her come in." _

_ "We're not exactly allowed to walk in through the front door so I'm sure you wouldn't have," she said her tone condescending. _

_ "You don't need to remind me of that," Klaus said._

_ "Considering the trouble you've been getting her into," she said, "I think I do. She's not as privileged as the rest of you for number of reasons and its time that you all realize that."_

_ "Excuse me," Klaus said. He moved to walk around her._

_ She placed grabbed his arm to stop. "She has as set to get ready for," she said. Her tone was instinctively protective. She had been a great mentor to their sweet Bonnie but she was becoming a problem….a mother hen._

_ "Which is why I should get this to her before its time for her to go on don't you think?" He asked. The underlying threat in his voice was clear. She may have had bravado but she wasn't stupid. She could recognize a threat when she saw it, and power as well. Then again so should he. _

_ Gloria gave him a once over before she stepped aside. "I'll lead the way," she said and so Klaus followed._

_ As they weeded their way through half dressed women, Gloria stopped when she saw no sigh of Bonnie. "Any of you seen, Bonnie girl?" _

_ "She's in the john," one of the dancers said helpfully. _

_ "I'm prepared to wait," Klaus said to no one in particular. _

_ Gloria rolled her eyes. "Of course you can," she said. She moved to walk past him but he grabbed her by the wrist. She turned her gaze angry, this time she was the one whose eyes promised danger. It wasn't until she saw his face, that anger was replaced by concern. "What is it?" She hissed under breath, knowing that his enhanced hearing would allow him to catch it._

_ "I smell blood," he growled lowly. His eyes drifted to where the smell w as coming from, the bathroom. _

_ He sped toward the door without thinking, not even sparing a thought to for the number of people he would have to compel as he broke the door down. He stopped as his eyes took in the scene on the other side. Bonnie Bennett lay lifeless on the floor, her eyes open and empty and her throat almost ripped out. Her blood covered the floor, and from somewhere far away Klaus heard Gloria scream. Klaus fell to his knees. She was gone, their Bonnie Sweetheart was dead. She was dead and it was his fault, their fault. They should have tried harder to protect her, for he knew who had done it. But they had been focused on their own survival. Mikael had found them, and he had killed the only person who could have possibly protected them from him. He wanted to pick up her body, to leave. To force Gloria to bring her back, no matter what she came back as. But he could do that. Klaus felt cold, because he knew what he had to do. It was time to run again. _

Klaus Mikaelson was brought out of his revelry by another one of Stefan Salvatore's pressing questions. He wouldn't have to deal with this alone if Rebekah would quit being a drama queen and wake up already. It was bad enough that the Hybrids were still dying, he didn't need his plan to reveal their past together to Stefan to unravel as well.

For decades he had tried not to think about the past. He had tried to view it in terms of a time in someone's else's existence. View the two people that were stolen from him and the one he was forced to lock away as someone else's loses. It had worked even when seeing Stefan again, even when seeing her again, both so very alive and no remembrance of what had been so important only a few decades ago but for different reasons. It was when he saw Gloria that he threatened to come apart. She was the only one alive with full knowledge of what had happened. She knew his loss. She knew his guilt. She knew his suffering. He could no longer run.

They hadn't even been back in Chicago long and already memories were flooding his mind at an almost overwhelming state. He almost expected, despite the compulsion, for Stefan to be experiences exactly what he was experiences. Being bombarded by memories of a time he could never get back, and feeling an ache that had started the moment that it was no longer just the four of them in their world and hadn't ebbed at all since.

"This obviously isn't working," Klaus sighed glaring at his little sister. It was almost as if she knew that she would have to wake up to a world where neither of the most important people to her outside of him and their family knew who she was. "How about we take a little trip," he said turning to Stefan, "Give her time to stop sulking."

"It's not as I have a choice," Stefan commented idly. He was still irritated that his questions had still gone unanswered.

It wasn't Stefan's irritation that caught Klaus' attention but his word. Words that brought their girl to mind and caused the pain to return. "There's always a choice, Stefan," he said, his words mimicking the last one's that he had heard leave Bonnie's lips the one time he had seen her before he found her body hours later. The look Stefan gave him. The same sort of lost look that he had given Bonnie then, almost made Klaus believe that he had remembered on his own. Almost. "Let's go," he said.

**:::**

Damon Salvatore had never seen the little witch so uncomfortable. He might've been offended if he wasn't so sure that it had nothing to do with him. They had been on the road for of a few hours. It had taken a little compulsion on his part of get her dad to agree but other than that things had gone smoothly. Neither of them had said much. Damon had tried to engage in some banter but he had discovered pretty quickly that Bonnie was in no mood to be baited.

He wasn't too comfortable himself. If it were up to him it would be Elena sitting in the passenger's seat, but he doubted that would be much better. The last thing he wanted to be doing was taking Elena to declare her love for his brother for the umpteenth time, even if he was sure that Stefan would reject her again and give him his in with her.

He watched as Bonnie bit her lip and fidgeted with her fingers. He had seen the first gesture before but the second he wasn't familiar with. "What's with you?" He asked. Bonnie jumped and looked at him as if she had forgotten he was there. "Don't tell me facing Klaus again has you scared?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes at him; _that_ he was used to. "I'm not scared," she said, "More like apprehensive." She began playing with her hands again and he didn't know why but seeing her that out of sorts bothered him. He liked it better when she was making snide comments about him and flaunting her powers. "I just feel like something is coming," she said.

Damon shook his head and his focus returned to the road. "Of course something is coming," he said, "A confrontation with Klaus." This didn't seem to ease her agitation, if anything it made it worst. Sighing Damon tossed Stefan's journal into her lap. "Here read this," he said, "It'll get you out of that witchy little head of yours."

Bonnie picked up the book, somehow knowing without being told that it was Stefan's. She spun it around in her hands, and the flipped through the pages. "What exactly is this?" She asked.

"A log of Stefan's Ripper days," Damon revealed. Bonnie looked at him uncertainly. "If you're going into this then you'll have to go into this with your judgy eyes open. You need to know who Saint Stefan really is." He relished in her reading it. He wondered if his brother would finally be on the receiving end of all of her hatred and distrust. They may not completely hated each other anymore but he was still a little resentful of her judgment of him.

Damon drove silently glancing over every once in a while as Bonnie read Stefan's journal. He didn't get the reaction that he expected. Instead of disgust and horror, Bonnie seemed genuinely curious. There were some parts that she read with a fond, almost wistful smile on her face. It was weird and more than a little creepy.

"Savior and sinner," Bonnie said closing the book after a moment, "The superhero Ripper." She was feeling a plethora of different emotions. Horror, disgust, sadness, loss, and for some reason that was beyond her…longing. She didn't know what the hell was wrong with her but whatever it was she didn't like it.

Damon frowned his eyes brows furrowing. He turned to her completely, not fearing the fact that they were still on the road. He wouldn't have a problem keeping control of the car but he felt as if he would have a problem if he didn't get Bonnie to snap out of whatever funk she was in. "What's _with_ you?" He asked again.

"Nothing," Bonnie said with a shake of her head. It wasn't hard for Damon to figure out that she was lying. He watched as Bonnie hugged the journal, almost possessively to her chest and looked out the window at the passing scenery. _Maybe I should've come alone_, he thought.

**:::**

Elena Gilbert was waiting for her phone to ring. She sighed as she paced the length of her room. She wondered absently how Bonnie had managed to fake her death. How she had managed not seeing anyone, not knowing anything. Then again she had still had Jeremy. Elena didn't have anyone at the moment and she was forced to sit in wait while everyone else saved the man that she loved.

What if she had been wrong to stay? What if Damon wasn't enough to bring Stefan home?

She sighed heavily as she stared at her phone once more. Nothing. She decided that she couldn't wait any longer. She would have to call Damon.

Before Elena could make a move to dial the number her phone rang. She answered it before she even looked down at the screen to see who was calling. It had to be Damon with news of Stefan. It just had to be.

"Damon," she said quickly into the phone, "Did you find him?"

"It's not Damon," the deep voice on the phone said, "It's Tyler." Elena was about to tell him that she didn't have time to talk but he cut her off. "It's Caroline," he said, "She needs you."

**:::**

As Bonnie walked next to Damon as they made their way to Stefan's room she felt and odd sense of déjà vu. She stopped in front of the right door before Damon did. "How'd you know?" Damon asked.

"Lucky guess," Bonnie said even though it was more of a feeling. She was still clutching Stefan's journal. While the reading material was rather disturbing it was somehow eerily comforting.

"Right," Damon said with a raised brow in her direction before he opened the door and held it for her. He watched as she walked in. He expected some hesitance as she was entering Stefan's private domain, but there was none. Instead she walked in like she owned the place, tossing the journal on the bed without even looking to see where it landed. She then took off her jacket, draping over a nearby chair before walking back over to where he still stood slightly shell-shocked in the door. If he didn't know any better, he'd say she had been there before. She looked at him questioningly and he made a comment about the all girls' school that used to be close by.

"There are pages torn out of Stefan's journal," Bonnie said as Damon closed the door behind him, "Do you know anything about that? Is there something that you think I couldn't handle?"

"I'm surprised that you can handle what's left," Damon commented, "But I didn't deface Saint Stefan's private property. It's always been like that. I just figured it was because there were things that he never wanted anyone else to know."

She surprised Damon again by walking over and sitting comfortably on the edge of Stefan's bed. "What could be worse than what is already in here?" Bonnie asked picking the book back up.

"I doubt either us really want to know the answer to that," Damon said. He didn't really know what to make of her behavior. He decided to show her the secret room that Stefan kept the list of his victims in. He hoped that it would get her to realize the seriousness of the situation.

Bonnie watched him as he opened the secret passage. She stood up from the bed and followed Damon inside. Her eyes passed over the bottles of alcohol to land on the list on the names on the opposite walls. "His victims," she whispered.

"Exactly," Damon said watching as she ran her finger over one name in particular, "How'd you know?"

"I don't know Damon," Bonnie said continuing to run her fingers over the name that had caught her attention. _David Wilkes._ Why did it sound so familiar? "I've just been getting these weird feelings since we got her that's all."

"So it's probably something witchy," Damon decided.

"Probably," Bonnie shrugged. It was the only explanation that she could wrap her mind around or even think of.

"Alright I'm going to call and update Elena," he said, "Then I'm going to see if I can hunt down Stefan." Bonnie nodded. "Do you think that you'll be okay here by yourself?" He asked.

Bonnie nodded as she stepped away from the list and out of the secret room. She walked back over to the bed and picked up Stefan's journal. "I'll be fine," she said, "I'll just catch up on some light reading."

"Funny," Damon said heading for the door, "I'll be back in an hour."

**:::**

Stefan Salvatore followed Klaus into his old haunt with a sense of detachment. The last thing that he wanted to do was relive these years of his life but for whatever reason Klaus was insisting that he did. At first he had only been going along with Klaus because he didn't really have a choice, but the more he learned, the more he wanted to know. He knew that there was a reason that he had blocked that part of his life out but as he watched Klaus open the hidden door in the wall, the reason was as lost to him as the reason that Klaus had brought him there.

Klaus narrated another one of his tales and Stefan listened until he mentioned the list of names. That he remembered. "You stay here and reminisce," Klaus said, "I need to make a call to Gloria."

Stefan walked into the hidden compartment expecting to find a few aged bottles of alcohol and his list but instead he found one Bonnie Bennett. He looked at her in surprise. She was leaning casually against the wall that held his list, his journal clutched in her hands. He narrowed his eyes at her. Even though he was surprised to see her, there was something about her being there that didn't seem so out of place.

He waited until the door closed behind Klaus and his sensitive hearing told him that the hybrid was distracted by whatever he and Gloria were talking about. He turned his attention back to Bonnie.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Stefan hissed lowly. He hoped that Klaus didn't feel the need to listen in on what he was doing. He doubted he could protect Bonnie if he wasn't.

"Saving you," she said in a voice barely above a whisper, "Damon is here too."

"I'm going to get Klaus out of here," Stefan said firmly, "And then you are going to go home." His stance was threatening but Bonnie seemed more amused than scared.

"Only if you're coming with us," she said, "I didn't come here to just turn around and go back home. I came here for Elena." Stefan winced at the name. She didn't care. She had left her family to come and help him so he could deal with the reminder of who they both had always done everything for. "And I came here," Bonnie continued ignoring his discomfort, "To help my friend and I do mean you Stefan."

Stefan frowned as was about to respond when he heard Klaus' call end. "Not a word," he mouthed. Bonnie nodded. He reached for one of the many bottles of alcohol and moved to leave the room with it when Bonnie grabbed his hand. He looked at her in question. She shook her head the bottle he was holding and gestured toward another. Confused Stefan replaced the bottle he had been holding and grabbed the one that Bonnie had indicated. Bonnie nodded with a grin. Before he realized what he was doing Stefan leaned forward until his lips touched her ear. "Thanks, green eyes," he whispered so that only she could here. Bonnie shivered and when he pulled back she was wide-eyed but she nodded once more. "Look at what I found," Stefan said louder before leaving the room to present Klaus with the bottle.

Stefan watched as Klaus took the bottle and looked it over. He looked more pleased that Stefan thought a bottle of alcohol should make him. "My favorite," Klaus said looking at him as if he had hung the moon.

Stefan's brow furrowed and he barely stopped himself from glancing back where Bonnie was still hidden. She had told him to switch the bottles; it was almost as if she had known. Stefan shook his head. _No_, he thought, _that's impossible._

"Let's go find someone to pair this with," Klaus said.

Stefan nodded and followed Klaus out of the apartment. He hoped that Bonnie took his advice and left once they were gone. There was no hope of him going back to Mystic Falls and he didn't know what Klaus would do if found out that she was there. Considering their past he would likely kill her and Stefan didn't need another death on his conscious.

**:::**

When Damon finally reentered the apartment he found Bonnie sprawled out on her stomach on Stefan's bed reading his journal, her legs kicking in the air behind her. He put the bags he had in his hands on the table and walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. "You get caught by Stefan and most likely almost killed by Klaus and you're sitting here as if nothing happened," he said looking down at her.

"I told you," Bonnie said, "It was nothing." Her behavior was unnerving even her but she didn't want to show it. The whole situation was becoming more and more weird. It no longer felt like a rescue mission, it like a fall down the rabbit hole. She had been surprised at how calm she had been when she had seen Stefan. Sad yes, disappointed maybe, but also calm. Then there was the whole, "green eyes" thing, since when did Stefan call her that. None of this was making sense and she was beginning to hate Chicago, even if she had never been there before. "Klaus didn't see me so it's fine," she said, "Besides Stefan wouldn't have just let Klaus hurt me, no matter what state of mind he's in."

Damon stood up from the bed and shook his head. He couldn't even promise Elena that so he knew Bonnie wasn't safe with his brother either. "You're deluding yourself," he said, "Whatever, as long as you're still in."

"Of course I'm still in," Bonnie said. She closed the journal and set it aside. She watched as he sifted through what looked like shopping bags. She frowned when he pulled out a green dress. "What is that?" She asked.

"I'm not sure," Damon said holding it out, "But in some cultures they call it a dress." He chuckled when Bonnie rolled her eyes at him. This was more like his Little Witch. He'd never tell her but he was beginning to worry.

"I mean what is it for?" she said. He opened his mouth and she could only imagine the snide remark that question would cause. "Just tell me why you went shopping for pretty little dresses when you're supposed to be planning on how you're going to approach Stefan."

"I have a plan," he said, "And I bought the dress because if you're going to distract Klaus from killing you then you're going to have to show a little leg."

"Considering the fact that the last time I saw him I was helping you and Elijah kill him," she said, "I doubt my legs will save me from his wrath. Even if they are great legs." She wasn't really afraid, not in the way Damon like thought she was, she just didn't know if she could face Klaus. Remembering what had happened when she had faced Stefan, she didn't really know what to expect.

"You'd be surprised how easy man are," he said, "Not even Klaus can resist a pretty face."

"Did you just complement me? How am I going to focus on the plan now? I mean hell just froze over," Bonnie said clearly surprised. _Yes_, she thought, _this situation just keeps getting weirder and weirder. _

"Just get dressed," Damon sighed. Turning away from her he smiled. He was glad she was getting back to her witchy self. If she had started to behave any stranger, Damon was sure that there was no way in hell that they could pull his plan off.

**:::**

Klaus took a shot as Stefan disappeared to feed. Rebekah was taking too long to wake up. Stefan wasn't reacting the way he had hoped to the idea of their past together. Once again nothing was going as planned. He was tired of working so hard to keep the people he cared about, protecting them and ensuring all of their survival. None of them had every really understood his actions, none of them but her, and she had no memory of that understanding. Gloria had assured him that the more Bonnie was exposed to them, the more she would remember. He was starting to lose faith. He knew he couldn't do it alone, missing Stefan wasn't his sole motivation for returning, just like Gloria needing her wasn't his sole motivation for waking his sister.

Klaus' eyes found the stage and he could almost see her there. He still remembered how excited she had been on the night of her big debut.

_"There's my Bonnie sweetheart," Klaus said as he watched her enter the apartment Stefan dwelled in. He had been away. Looking for something that would protect her when the time came. She wouldn't allow him to change her. It wasn't just that she didn't want to be what they were but she didn't want to be forced to stop being what she was. She didn't want to lose her powers. He could understand that, especially since being what they were wasn't protecting them. Not entirely. It was in fact, the reason they were targeted in the first place._

_ Bonnie cocked her head to the side and smiled at him. "Welcome back, Nik," she said. She sat down next to him on the edge of Stefan's bed. She had been looking for Stefan to tell him about her debut on stage but finding Nik was almost better. She rested her chin on his shoulder. 'You can back just in time," she said. _

_ "Did you miss me that much, love?" Klaus asked chuckling when she rolled her eyes._

_ "Oh please," she said with a huff, "Don't flatter yourself, baby." _

_ She stood up but Klaus wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her down into his lap."I missed you, my dear," he said._

_ "Of course you did," Bonnie said. She laughed turning in his arms and wrapping hers around his neck. "I may have missed you too," she said, "But that's not why I'm glad your back." Klaus raised a brow at this. "I was referring to my big debut," she explained, "Me and pipes will be hitting the stage tonight."_

_ Klaus smiled. "You'll be sensational but you already know this," he said, "How about a preview performance?" _

_ "How will you be paying for this performance?" Bonnie asked, "Cash or check?" Klaus grinned at the double meaning of her words._

_ "Definitely cash," he whispered before he kissed her lips._

Klaus was brought out of his remembrance as Gloria sat another drink down in front of him. "Ghosts haunting you again?" She asked.

He lifted his glass in a toast. "Do they ever stop?" He asked. She didn't answer. He downed the shot and motioned for her to give him another but she didn't move. Klaus frowned as about to comment when he saw the look on her face.

"My little, Bonnie girl," Gloria whispered looking just over Klaus shoulder.

Klaus gave her a confused look, before he looked in the direction that she was gazing so intently in. He watched shocked as Bonnie Bennett walked into the bar, looking around. What the hell was she doing in a bar in Chicago? Unless she remembered. No, that wasn't possible. It must have been about Stefan, it had to be. He could just picture Damon begging the witch to help him bring his little brother home.

"I can't do this," Gloria said, "Not now."

"I'll take care of it," Klaus said, "Just leave the bottle." He would be lying if he said that having Bonnie there, in Chicago, wasn't doing anything to him. But it was nothing like the first time he had seen her face to face since learning that she had indeed come back and even he had managed to keep it together. He had kept tabs on Stefan over the years and it was when he had learned that the spell he had had Gloria perform long ago had worked and Bonnie had been brought back to them. The time may have been different but the body and the soul were the same, and when they managed to bring back her memory everything else would be as well. But first he needed to get rid of the monster that had killed her the first time around.

"How can you do that?" Gloria asked, "Pretend like you don't care?" Klaus looked up at her, she had never really acknowledged his feelings before. "I know you care," she said, 'Despite how I feel about you, I've always known that."

"I manage," he said, "Everything gets easier with time."

Gloria nodded but didn't comment. "I'll leave you to it then," she said giving Bonnie one last look. It wasn't long before she disappeared to the back.

Almost as soon as Gloria disappeared, Bonnie sat down next to him. "Another witch in your harem?" She asked.

Klaus smirked. He didn't want to find hope in the fact that she had known Gloria was a witch without being told but he did. "Hello Miss Bennett," he said turning to face her and ignoring her question, "That's a lovely dress."

Bonnie crossed her legs and glanced toward the exit. She hoped that Damon was getting through to Stefan. "You don't look surprised to see me," she commented more to keep the conversation going than anything else.

"I knew someone would come for Stefan eventually," Klaus said, "I just never guessed that it would be you. But you're not alone are you?"

"What makes you think I'm not alone?" Bonnie asked. She wondered if it had been her or Damon that had somehow given them away. It didn't matter. She just needed to buy Damon some time and if Klaus got out of hand then she could handle it.

"You may not believe this, Bonnie," he said, "But I know how important family is. If you're here then Damon isn't far away? Probably pleading to his dear brother to return home, am I right?"

"If that's true," Bonnie said adjusting to a more comfortable position on the bar stool, "I'm not saying that It is. But if it's true, then why aren't you more worried?"

"I'm not worried because there's no reason to be," he said, "I know Stefan better than you might think." He stiffened as the music changed, the first notes of, "How Come You Do Me Like You Do," began to play. He glanced over at Bonnie to find her swaying to the music. Of course she would be, it was her favorite song.

"I love this song," she whispered. She began to sing along with the record almost as if she had forgotten who she was sitting next to. Or maybe she hadn't.

"Care for a dance, love?" Klaus asked. Bonnie stopped swaying and looked at him oddly. He stood and held out his hand. "Come on, sweetheart, it'll distract from these incessant thoughts of murdering Damon."

She could hear the underlying threat and that was the reason she took his hand. At least that's what she told herself. "I've had those thoughts myself," she said as Klaus led her to the center of the bar.

"We're more alike than you think," he said. He spun her around before pulling her into his arms. How long had it been since he had last felt her this close to him? He didn't want to think about it.

"I doubt it," she said, tentatively placing her hands on his shoulders as they swayed to the music. If Damon didn't convince Stefan to return home then she would kill him for talking her into this.

"It's a pity we can't be friends," Klaus whispered his lips brushing against the shell of her ear.

"It's a pity you're not dead," Bonnie responded. Klaus dipped her, his hands gripping her thigh tightly as he did so. When he pulled her back their bodies were pressed together more closely than she would've liked. She could almost understand how someone like Klaus could seem appealing.

"I've missed our back and forth," he said honestly, "I had forgotten how very _stimulating_ our conversations could be." It was true both in the past and in the present.

"We haven't really had that many," Bonnie commented as pushed him away and extracted herself from his arms.

"That's exactly my point," he said. She began to walk toward the exit and he followed. "If fighting and trying to kill each other is this much fun," he shrugged, "Imagine what if would be like if we decided to explore other aspects of our relationship." He already knew what they could be together because they had already been it.

Bonnie stopped midstride and turned to face him. "First of all," she said, "We don't have a relationship and second, the only thing that I could think of that could be more _stimulating_ that trying to kill you is actually seeing you dead."

Klaus smiled, laughing to himself as he watched her storm out. She hadn't changed a bit. She was still in there, and it wouldn't be as hard as he had first thought to get her out.

**:::**

Damon kept his eyes on Stefan as walked out of the bar. Almost as soon as Stefan saw him he had him pinned against the side of his car. "Hello little brother," Damon said calmly.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Stefan growled. He had hoped against hope that Bonnie had taken his advice and left.

"I'm here to bring you home," Damon said, "You don't have to be here. You don't have to do this. Elena is alive and she's waiting for you." Damon watched as Stefan's face softened a moment before he shook it off. "Come one Stefan," he said, "Do you really want to go through this again? You've been a saint for too long, I doubt it will be as fun this time around. You're too soft for it now."

"Go home Damon," Stefan said.

"Not unless you're with me, brother," he said, "Elena isn't thing only one waiting for you to come to your senses and come home. I don't want to give up on you Stefan but I will."

Stefan was about to answer when a thought came to him. "If you're here then where is Bonnie?" Stefan asked.

"Why do you think Klaus hasn't come after you yet?" Damon asked.

Stefan's eyes flared in a way that Damon had never seen before, and then he found himself slammed against the car once more. "I'm tired of you putting her in danger," Stefan spat, "She's not disposable. She's not a tool. If anything happens to her…"

"Let him go, superhero," a voice said from behind them, "I'm fine." Bonnie watched as Damon adjusted his clothes and Stefan turned to her his expression becoming unreadable. "Thanks for the sentiment," she said, "But I can take care of myself." On the inside she was overwhelmed. Between dancing with Klaus and Stefan attacking Damon on her behalf she ready for their little trip to Chicago to be over.

"Take her home Damon," Stefan said walking pass Bonnie on the way back into Gloria's.

"I'm not giving up little brother," Damon called after him.

Stefan didn't respond and Bonnie watched him disappear inside before she turned to Damon. "Let's just go," she said, "We'll try again later."

**:::**

Dancing with Bonnie had only fueled the fire within Klaus. Now that is sister was awake, it would all come together. He could work on building his army for the day that Mikael found them again and bringing Stefan and Bonnie back to him and Rebekah at the same time. He didn't care what it would look like to anyone else. He never had. When they were together and it was their time, no one else had mattered but them. No one had existed outside of them and the world they had created together. They had loved each other and he wanted that back. All of it. Giving Stefan his memory back was the logical next step.

"Now," Klaus said holding onto Stefan's shoulders, "You remember."

Klaus watched with satisfaction as the memories came back. As everything came back. First Rebekah then him. He seemed torn between who to go to and then Klaus saw the moment when the rest returned. "Wait," Stefan said, "This doesn't make sense."

"It does," Klaus said, "It's the truth. Bonnie was with us then and she's come back to us now."

Klaus watched as Rebekah's face lit up. On the night Gloria had performed the spell Rebekah had tried to convince Klaus they could go back for Stefan and wait for Bonnie's return. She had even threatened to leave him. He had seen no choice but to dagger her in the end. If Mikael had killed Bonnie then he would've killed Stefan and they would have been next.

"She's back," Rebekah said her voice hopeful, "That's why you woke. You didn't want to wake me until you had them both."

"She doesn't remember Bekah," Klaus said, "Not yet."

"Then we'll make her," Rebekah said, "We can't lose her again Nik."

Stefan looked between them, clearly confused. "So you're telling me that Bonnie…was…," he sighed, "I don't understand."

"The Bonnie that you know now," Klaus said, "Is a reincarnation of the Bonnie that you knew then. I made a promise to both of you when she died that I would bring her back and I did."

"That's impossible," Stefan said still shaking his head. Yet, somehow he knew it was true. Memories or past and present were overlapping themselves in his head and he could concentrate.

"You remember how you met her don't you?" Klaus asked, "Not in Mystic Fall…but the first time."

Stefan concentrated and finally the memory came to him.

_ Stefan climbed out of the car closing the door on the dead bodies that he had left in his wake. He licked the blood from the corner of his mouth and adjusted his jacket. He began to make his way back to the club but hesitated as he came upon a struggle. _

_ "Come on baby," a deep voice said, "Give us a kiss." _

_ "How about you kiss me where the sun don't shine sap," was the response. Stefan couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped. _

_ Some idiot trying to force himself on of the hoofers. The closer he got the more sure that was that the guy was David Wilkes, a pasty moonshiner and drunk that Stefan had been itching to kill since he met him. Stefan also recognized the dancer immediately. She was the pretty little thing that Gloria looked after. She had apparently ran away from home in search of stardom but the big city had given the dame a rude awakening. She was made for the stage however, and Stefan was sure that in a different time and a different place that she could own it._

_ "Come here you uppity nigger bitch," the hood growled._

_ He watched with interest for a moment as she brought a hand across the man's face. As risky move, one liable to get her beaten, raped, or both. He doubted she would so what Gloria sometimes did, use her powers on a human. It wasn't a fair fight but one couldn't be fair in time that one had no rights in. But Stefan knew better than to expect that from this one, Gloria constantly referred to her as, "One of the good ones." _

_ It would seem that he would have to intervene. He hadn't played hero in a while. He didn't feel the need to in this state, and he definitely had more of an inclination to kill than to save as a "Ripper" as well. Normally he wouldn't care but for some reason (he would blame lingering fear of Gloria's wrath later) he didn't want to see this little dancing witch dead. _

_ So when the sleaze finally managed to pin the witch against the side of the club Stefan sped up behind him. He met the witch's eyes before he sunk his teeth into the assholes neck drained him. He decapitated the body before it even hit the ground and then proceeded to dismember it as the witch backed herself up into the brick wall of the club. When it was over he was cleaner than he probably should have been under the circumstances, but the actions were practiced and perfected. _

_ Stefan looked up to find the witch poised and ready to attack. "I won't hurt you," he said smoothly, "You're safe now. Trust me." _

_ "Why the hell should I believe that?" She asked._

_ "I just saved your life," he said calmly. She put her hand down only to narrow her eyes and send a shooting burning pain through his head that brought him to his knees. He glared up at her, he hated to admit but he was impressed._

_ "No," she hissed, "You just dismembered someone in front of me, that doesn't exactly scream white knight, jack." She knew how unpredictable a Ripper could be and she wasn't taking any chances._

_ "Yeah," Stefan said, "Well aneurisms don't exactly scream damsel in distress, doll."_

_ The little witch smirked. "That's because I'm nobody's damsel in distress," she said, "I could've handled that hood and I could've done it without bumping him off." The last she said with a bit of disgust and perhaps a hint of the guilt he could no longer feel. _

_ "I'm sure you could've sweetheart," Stefan said though he sounded skeptical, "But you're Gloria's girl and if I had let anything happen to you I'd get worse than a headache." She seemed to calm at the mention of Gloria._

_ "I'm nobody's girl either," she said._

_ "Not a girl, not a damsel," Stefan smirked, "What exactly do I call you then doll?" She frowned, narrowing her eyes and he almost expected another attack._

_ "Nothing," she said. She looked like she was itching to leave and for some reason he didn't want to let her._

_ "My name is Stefan Salvatore. You can call me Stefan," he said holding out his hand. She stared at it but didn't take it._

_ "I know who you are," she said, "I usually only see you from behind. One little slip and now the rest of the hoofers are calling you 'hot back'."_

_ "You're the dame behind that nickname, huh?" Stefan chuckled._

_ "That'd be me," she said looking slightly embarrassed, "Don't tell your girl, the blonde with the temper. I hear she's a bearcat." She had seen the blonde more than once and knew there an underlying danger there._

_ "You're sure one to talk," he said. Not many women, let alone a colored one, dared to talk to him the way she did, couple that with that fact that she had just witnessed him brutally rip a man to shreds and it was clear the dame was crazy or a whole lot stronger than she looked. _

_ "Considering the company you keep I'll take that as a complement," she said her painted red lips forming a smile. _

_ "How about I walk you home green eyes," Stefan offered, "I know you're not a damsel but I'm still a gentleman." _

_ She raised a brow at him before shaking her head. "I'd rather not have a Ripper know my place of residence even on that likes to play superhero," she said, "And especially one deluded enough to think himself a gentleman." _

_ She turned to leave and Stefan called after. "At least tell me your name, green eyes," he said. _

_ "Fine," she said, "But only because you'll get it out of Gloria if I don't." There was reason that Gloria never brought her around this one and his friends. She could already tell that he was too charming for his on good which was dangerous for one of his kind. _

_ "Well," he said, "Out with it. I'm not a patient man." _

_ "Bonnie Bennett," she said, "And you're not a man you're a monster." She was surprised when he didn't seem to take offense. "Look," she said, "You got me out of a jam so I'll let you off the hook this time. But next time I catch you bumping some poor smuck off you won't be so lucky." She turned and began to walk away. _

_ "Be careful going home Bonnie," he called after her, "You never know what's lurking in these streets a night."_

_ "Couldn't be anything worse than you," she said without looking back, "Or me." She never realized it but that night he followed her home and it wouldn't be the first time. _

Stefan was completely floored. He had always wondered about the protective instinct he had had when it came to Bonnie, almost immediately upon meeting her when he had returned to Mystic Falls. Now he knew, it was because that's what he did. That's what he always did. That was who he had been. Rebekah's lover. Klaus' brother. Bonnie's superhero. Sometimes the roles changed between them but that was what it always came back to.

Then there were more recent events. The alcohol. Calling her "green eyes" and she had called him "superhero" hadn't she? On some level he had known and maybe she did too.

"We can get her to remember," Rebekah said breaking Stefan's thoughts, "We could have it all back."

Klaus nodded. Stefan was too wrapped up in his own confusion and uncertainty to even speak let alone agree.

"We can but we have do a better job at protecting not just her but each other this time around," Klaus, "Now that I've completed the sacrifice I'm stronger now."

"You've done it them," Rebekah marveled, "Unlocked your wolf side."

Klaus nodded. "But it means nothing without my army," he said, "We need the added protection." Rebekah moved to speak but Klaus shook his head. "There's a problem," he said, "The hybrids keep dying. We need to contact the Original witch and Gloria says we need you in order to do it."

That was simple, she had what they needed. Rebekah reached up to space where she had expected to find her necklace. "Where's my necklace?" She hissed.

"Tell me that's not what she needs," Klaus said his temper spiking as hers did. He wouldn't let anything else fall apart. He couldn't.

It didn't take Stefan long to figure out what necklace they were referring to. The necklace that had given him hope the one that was probably on Elena's neck as they spoke. One that had once belonged to Rebekah and one he had most likely subconsciously kept for so many years because it reminded him of her. He tried to school his features but he feared he was failing. Too much was happening to fast and he didn't know which action he should take and a part of him, a bigger part than he wanted to admit was confused about where his loyalties should lie. He watched frantically search her coffin before she flipped it over. The only coherent thought he had was to run but he couldn't and so he stood frozen and hoped that at someone something would become clear.

**:::**

Elena left Caroline in bed with Tyler and made her way through the Forbes home. Seeing what had happened to Caroline had put things into perspective. She had been feeling sorry for herself since Stefan had left and she had almost completely checked out.

She had spent so much time worrying about the one person that had left that she had forgotten to appreciate and be there for the people that were still there. She still loved Stefan and wanted him to come home but she understood why he wouldn't. She knew that he was protecting her, protecting all of them.

He had sacrificed himself so that she would no longer be in danger. So that she could continue to live her life. As painful as the thought was, maybe she should respect what Stefan was doing and had done for her. She should do what he would want and live her life and appreciate the people that she loved that were still in it.

Just as she left Caroline's house her cell phone rang. This time she checked before she answered. "Hey Damon," Elena said as she answered, "How'd It go?"

"He's being stubborn," Damon said, "But we're not giving up."

Elena shook her head, she knew he was trying to protect her feelings but she wanted the truth. "He's not going to come home is he?" She asked.

Damon sighed. "Maybe not now," Damon said, "But that doesn't mean that he won't change his mind later."

"I want you and Bonnie to come home," Elena said firmly, "Thank you for trying. I'm grateful really but…I guess I just want to be with the people I have left. So bring Bonnie home and we'll have a girl's night. Caroline really needs us right now so it's the perfect timing."

"Are you sure?" Damon asked.

Elena took a deep breath and silently made his decision. "I'm sure," she said.

**:::**

_ Stefan stood outside the door of the hole in the wall that Bonnie called an apartment. He knocked on the door and after a moment the door cracked open. He grinned when her head peeped out and her green eyes widened in surprise. She opened the door fully and he was pleased to find that she was the wearing the silk robe that he had left with Gloria to give to her on his behalf. He was however disappointed to find her clutching it closed and tightly around her._

_ "How'd you find me superhero?" She asked. She knew she should tell him to leave but ever since he saved her she had a damn soft spot of him that wouldn't go away._

_ Her expression was blank. He couldn't tell whether she was pleased to see him or not. He could tell by the way her eyes were darting around that she didn't want him to be seen by anyone else. "I have my ways green eyes?" He said._

_ "What do you want?" She asked. She had hoped he'd disappear once he had saved her but instead he was hell bent on getting her to meet his friends for whatever reason. She figured her powers had something to do with it. Gloria had said more than once that these "friends" were nothing but trouble and Bonnie was inclined to believe. _

_ "A favor," he said, "You gotta invite me in to know what it is." _

_ She raised a brow at you. "Inviting a white man in would be asking for trouble," she said and then leaned forward lowering her voice, "And you want me to invite in a vampire." _

_ "Come on sweet little Bonnie girl," he said reaching out and stroking her cheek, "Do a fella a solid?" He had fed off a couple on the way and so he was in a rather good mood. Besides, for some reason he never felt the urge to attack Bonnie. He thought maybe the fact that she could take down a vampire with a look had something to do with it. _

_ "What's in it for me?" Bonnie asked fidgeting with her hands in a way that told him she was craving a cigarette. Stefan smiled when she pulled on out of her robe pocket and lit it not bothering with a holder. Days of secretly watching her had paid off. He knew her habits now, he could read her. _

_ "How about you invite me in and we negotiate," he offered. When she hesitated he leaned against the doorframe and watched her. He knew she hated the staring and was part of the reason he didn't. He laughed a little when she responded by blowing spoke in his face. "Aw come on, doll," Stefan said._

_ "Fine," she sighed, "Get your hot back in here. But when I tell you to scram you scram. Got it?" She pointed a finger at him in warning. _

_ Stefan nodded his acquiescence and then followed her inside. This one was definitely a bearcat, he'd have to introduce her to Nik._

The memory replayed in his head as Stefan walked back into Gloria's. Somehow he wasn't surprised to find Bonnie still sitting at the bar. His brother was across the room on the phone. He was probably telling Elena that they had failed, that he wasn't going home.

Stefan was still adjusting to the idea of the memories that had resurfaced. He could just barely wrap his mind around the fact that Bonnie had been alive before, in the twenties. More insane than that she had been with him and Klaus and Rebekah. They had been one, consumed with each other. All of them, the memories that he could no longer block out indicated as much. He couldn't reconcile that with what he knew of Klaus now, or even Bonnie. The Bonnie he was looking at in that moment was so different and yet so much the same. When he thought back over the events that had happened since he had met her again in this time he could connect certain things she had said and done with the past that they had shared that she still had no idea existed. Their sweet little Bonnie girl was still in there somewhere and there was a chance that they could get her to remember them.

But was that what he wanted? Klaus seemed to want things to go back to the way they were before. Stefan knew that that wasn't possible, not entirely. Even if it was he didn't want to go back to that. But he didn't want to leave it all behind either. There was something in each relationship that he valued and that he still needed. But there was his hatred for Klaus that still lingered. There was Elena and his brother. There was the fact that he didn't want to disrupt Bonnie life in this time. Still, all of the things that he was feeling now, he couldn't just leave them unresolved. He could think more clearly away from Rebekah and Klaus and going back to Mystic Falls seemed to be the only way out.

So he would go along with what Klaus had told him. He would go back to Mystic Falls and look after Bonnie, try and prompt her to remember. Try and protect her from whatever had killed her the first time, whatever Klaus was still running from. But he would protect Elena as well. He would let Klaus stay in Chicago and have Gloria try and locate Elena's necklace. He could tell him that he didn't know Elena was still alive until he had gotten back to Mystic Falls. It would be a lie but he had lied to Klaus before and he knew that Nik would always forgive.

Stefan watched as Damon ended his call and walked back over to Bonnie. "Let's go," Damon said, "We tried."

Stefan walked up behind them just as Bonnie turned to face Damon. She looked at Stefan in surprise over Damon's shoulder. The look on her face caused Damon to turn. Stefan met his eyes a moment before he spoke. "Ask me to come home again," Stefan said.

"Come-" Damon began but Stefan shook his head cutting him off.

"Not you," Stefan said. He turned and looked at Bonnie, only Bonnie. She looked at him and began fidgeting with her hands in a way that let him know she wanted a cigarette, but this Bonnie, the one in this time didn't smoke. Still the familiar gesture gave him hope. "Her," he said.

Bonnie's eyes widened as she looked at Stefan. She didn't know exactly what he was playing at. It was obvious something had changed since Stefan had left with Klaus an hour before. What it had to do with her, she didn't know. But if this was what it took, then she would do it. "Come home, Stefan," Bonnie said her voice pleading. She didn't want to go back there to the disappointment that she would face if he didn't and she didn't want to leave him there under Klaus' influence either. Even she had softened toward Klaus, even if it had been for a moment. But Chicago wasn't agreeing with her.

Damon's eyes narrowed and Stefan reached out and tucked a stray strand of hair behind Bonnie's ear. "Sure, doll," he said.

Bonnie decided to ignore the term of endearment and focus on the fact that Stefan was agreeing. Bonnie didn't bother her hiding her surprise, "That's it?" Bonnie asked, "You're serious."

Stefan nodded. He glanced at Damon warily, then at Gloria who was watching from behind the bar. She was frowning, probably not too happy to see Bonnie wrapped up with vampires for the second time around but he knew that she knew what he was doing. That he was trying to boost her memory, and if he good do that she would remember Gloria and so she wouldn't stop him. "Anything for you, green eyes," he said.

Bonnie brows furrowed in confusion but she smiled. She wasn't sure what the hell was going on but Stefan was coming home and that was all that mattered in that moment. She could puzzle out the rest later. "Thanks, superhero," she said not really realizing what she was saying.

For a moment as Stefan glanced at Gloria whose hand covered her mouth before she disappeared into the back, Stefan thought that she remembered. Maybe on some level she did, but they still had their work cut out for them in that respect. But at least he had made the first step. "Let's go," he said ignoring Damon's suspicious look. They had a long road ahead of them in more ways than one.


	2. Part Two: Unexpected

**Title: **Unfinished

**Rating: **M

**Genre:** AU/Supernatural/Romance

**Pairing(s): **Bonnie/Klaus, Stefan/Rebekah, Bonnie/Stefan (minor), Klaus/Stefan (minor), Bonnie/Rebekah (minor), Caroline/Tyler, Jeremy/Anna, Damon/Elena, Matt/Katherine, Meredith/Alaric, etc.

**Summary: **Bonnie uncovers memories of a previous life that she spent with Klaus, Stefan, and Rebekah….

Warnings: Violence, Sexual Content, Racial Tension (Slurs, Racially Motivated Crimes and the Like), Character Death, Bad use of 1920's slang, ect.

_**A/N: For those of you who don't know the story behind this fic, it actually began as a memory loss fic but then I started craving a Klonnie fic set in the twenties and so my sister thought about combining the ideas and that's where the reincarnation comes in. So you should seriously thank her because she is the reason I started this. Alright so I'm not in love with this chapter but then again I never am. I wanted to include the some journal entries but the length got away from me and I wasn't able to. Anyway I hope that you all enjoy this part. Editing sucks because of work again but I might go over it when I get off and repost. The only reason I decided to post this is because I am reworking Distortion so if you are reading that look for it to be updated next. Anyway tell me what you think. You are love and thanks so much for the feedback you gave so far, seriously overwhelmed. **_

**Part Two: Unexpected**

Bonnie had fallen asleep in the back seat some time ago. The sound of her breathing was keeping Stefan calm. Though he hated to admit it his mind kept drifting back to Klaus and Rebekah. He wondered how Rebekah was transitioning to being awake after all this time. Wondered about Klaus as a whole, his motives, his feelings toward all of them. He had to force himself not to think of Klaus as Nik, even though they were one and the same. It was hard to wrap his mind around that as well. It was hard to think about Elena, about what he would say to her once he saw her, what he felt for her now that he remembered what he had felt for Rebekah, and even for Klaus and for Bonnie. He didn't even want to think about what he was feeling about Damon at the moment, his brother was less tolerable in his current state. But it was easier think of Bonnie, even if he still couldn't fathom everything in his head, he had cared about her in both times and that was something that was consistent, for now he could understand at least that much.

"You want to tell me what the hell that was about back there?" Damon asked. He was only half paying attention to the road. They hadn't spoken since Chicago. As far as Stefan was concerned, it could've stayed that way. But Bonnie's strange behavior coupled with Stefan's didn't sit well with Bonnie. "So you're not going to answer me?"

"I would," Stefan said sounding as disinterested in Damon's interrogation as he felt, "But I don't really know what you're referring to."

Damon rolled his eyes as he continued to drive. "That stunt that you pulled back there with Bonnie," Damon said, "Do you really expect either of us to believe that you came back because she asked you to?"

He had, he never said no to Bonnie when it really mattered. At least that's how it had been. Stefan sighed, looking out the passenger window. "I really don't give a damn about what you choose to believe Damon," he said. He leaned back in the passengers' seat, closed his eyes and continued to listen to Bonnie's breathing.

"Let me guess," Damon continued, "Gloria isn't being as cooperative as Klaus would like and he needs a new witch to do his bidding and help him with whatever the hell he's up to. Everyone knows witchy back there can't say no to you, so what? Klaus tells you to come home and manipulate Bonnie into thinking there is still a little saint left in there so that she'll feel like she can save you and she'll go as far as helping Klaus to do it." Stefan was silent. "Am I close?" Damon hedged.

Stefan shook his head but kept his eyes closed. "Think what you want Damon," he said, "I meant what I said, I don't give a damn what you choose to believe."

"The witch isn't that gullible you know," Damon said, "Even if she is…I'm not going to sit here and let you take advantage of her." Damon was at loss at how to approach what was happening, because he didn't know what was happening. The only way he could think of to explain Stefan and Bonnie's behavior was that they were closer than he had thought before Stefan had given himself over to Klaus. But still, there was no way that they were close enough for Bonnie to be able to motivate or influence Stefan's behavior, especially in this state.

"Look Damon," Stefan said losing what little patience that he had with his brother, "We both know that you don't give a damn about Bonnie and the only reason why me taking advantage of her would bother you is because, if I'm taking advantage of her then you can't and because if I get her to help Klaus then you know you have no chance of protecting Elena without her."

Damon frowned. It was like Stefan wasn't concerned about Elena at all, and it wasn't just him trying to cover his tracks and not show emotion. "So I'm the only one thinking about protecting Elena now?" Damon asked, "Has that much changed since you left us brother?"

Ignoring him Stefan turned on the radio in hopes of drowning Damon out. He laughed when he realized what song that was playing. "How Come You Do Me Like You Do". He shook his head. "How appropriate," Stefan said. Damon raised a brow at him in question. "Bonnie's favorite song," he grinned. It reminded of the night that he had finally managed to introduce Bonnie to Nik.

_The only time that Bonnie was allowed in the front of the club when she wasn't dancing on stage was when she was cleaning it every night before it opened. She did it because she needed the extra money. What she didn't use for herself she sent back home to her Grams in Mystic Falls. It was worth it though, those few minutes she spent on stage each night. She loved dancing but she really wanted to sing. But the owner said the club didn't need another Negro woman performer, Gloria was "more than enough color" he said, and Bonnie wouldn't begrudge her of the spotlight even if she was sure that Gloria would give it up for her were she to ask. _

_ Gloria had become even more protective since she had started being "friends" for the lack of a better word, with Stefan Salvatore. Stefan's "favors" were usually just excuses to get Bonnie to spend time with him. While Bonnie wasn't under any delusions that Stefan would leave his white lily of a girlfriend for her, nor did she want him to, she knew that "friends" wasn't right word for what they were. It was something else entirely, something that she couldn't put a name on, something that she probably shouldn't have been wrapped up in with a white man that was hiding something as big as being a vampire. White or not, witches and vampires weren't supposed to mix. Gloria had been clear on that but Bonnie couldn't seem to see things that way, no matter how much Stefan's way of life disgusted her. She was envious of his freedom, as she was enslaved by who and what she was, in more ways than one. _

_ Bonnie looked up from where she was wiping down the table tops when she heard a noise behind her. She smiled slightly as Stefan walked in but she frowned when she realized that he wasn't alone. _

_ "Hey, doll," Stefan grinned, "Did you miss me?" _

_ "Turn around hot back," she said, "I'll let you know after I see the view." Stefan chuckled and she went back to her task. "Are you going to introduce me to the half-breed or should I just pretend that he's not here?" Stefan's companion winced at the term, "half-breed," but Bonnie simply shrugged. That was what Gloria had taken to calling him, and Gloria was the reason she knew who and what he was, so who was she to deviate from that._

_ "You did say that you didn't want to meet him," Stefan shrugged._

_ "And you brought him anyway," she said, "If I wasn't a sucker for that mug of yours I'd start punishing you every time you didn't listen to me."_

_ "Well doesn't that sound fun," Stefan said with a smirk in the direction of his companion, "What do you think Nik? Does this dame owe me a spanking?"_

_ The half-breed shrugged. "That depends on if she'll let me watch," he said._

_ Bonnie shook her head. "A hybrid half-breed keen on voyeurism," she muttered, "Now I've seen everything." Stefan laughed at the comment not realizing she was serious._

_ "You were right Stefan," the hybrid said addressing Stefan, "This one does have a mouth on her."_

_ Bonnie frowned setting down the rag that she had been using to wipe off the table. "This one also has a name," she said. _

_ Stefan walked over and took a seat at the table that Bonnie had been cleaning. "But you said you didn't want to be introduced," he said eyeing Bonnie as she crossed her arms over her chest, "So I guess the poor sap will never know it." _

_ "Even though you don't want to hear it," the half-breed began. One moment he was standing across the room and the next moment he was standing behind Bonnie. She turned to face him a frown marring her features. "My name is Niklaus, but since you're a friend of Stefan's here, you can call me Nik."_

_ Bonnie rolled her eyes and resisted the urge to flick the rag in her hand at him. "The name is Bonnie Bennett not 'this one'," she said, "You don't need to trouble yourself about what to call me because we won't be acquainted long enough for you to call me anything, and I suggest the two of you pipe down or better yet scram so I can get back to work."_

_ "Come on now Bonnie," Stefan said, "Stop being a wet blanket." He tapped his hands against the table and looked around the unusually empty club room. "I told this good man here," Stefan paused when she Bonnie scoffed at the sentiment, "That you would give us a little private show."_

_ "I beg your pardon," Bonnie said, moments away from giving him aneurism. _

_ "I told him I caught you singing the other day," Stefan said, "Said you had a nice set of pipes on you. So of course he was curious?" In truth Nik had wanted to meet Bonnie because he saw her as competition for him and his sister. Stefan could tell though that the slight jealousy Nik had been feeling was transforming into curiosity right before his eyes. "He came all the way here just to see you, green eyes," Stefan pressed, "You have to give the man a show."_

_ "Well I'd hate to disappoint you boys," Bonnie said, "But the only thing I _have_ to do is work." She had been mortified when Stefan had let himself into her apartment only to catch her singing in the tub. She knew she would regret inviting him in, he had compelled her land lady into giving him a key and seemed to think he had free reign of the place._

_ "Come on now, green eyes," Stefan said leaning back in his chair, "You know you want to." it was probably the first time she had had an audience in a while._

_ Bonnie gave a bitter laugh. "Even if I did, superhero," she said, "What I want doesn't matter." She knew enough now to know that what you wanted didn't have damn thing to do with what you got._

_ "Now what would be the point of being as beautiful as you are, as talented as you are, or as powerful as you are if what you wanted didn't matter," Nik said._

_ "You don't know anything about me," Bonnie said glaring at him, "Even if your assessment is true." Stefan laughed but Bonnie shrugged. "I can't wry well deny being beautiful, powerful, and talented," she said. Then she turned back to Klaus. "As I was saying being all those things doesn't matter if your skin isn't the right color. Doing what I want isn't an option. I doubt someone like you would understand." _

_ "Well maybe I wouldn't," Klaus conceded, "But from the looks of you, I'd say doing what you want every so often could do you some good."_

_ Bonnie looked to Stefan for assistance but he seemed to agree. "Come on, little Bonnie girl," Stefan said ignoring her glare, "Give us a song. There's some ciggys in for you."_

_ She had half a mind to stop smoking. "You want to buy me then you'll have to up the price, hot back," she said. _

_ "Give us a song and you can name your price," Nik said. He wondered vaguely how much more whining that Rebekah would be doing if he were to start joining Stefan on his trips to see the witch. Stefan had been disappearing on them to look in on the witch for a week now and he didn't seem as if he were at all inclined to stop. Klaus could always see the appeal of a witch's power but he never really looked beyond that, and he hadn't understood why Stefan would, but he was beginning to. _

_ Bonnie grinned. Oh she was going to make him regret those words."Name my price he says," Bonnie said giving Stefan a wink, "Maybe the half-breed isn't that bad. I hope you got your guitar with you, hot back." _

_ "It seems I came empty handed," Stefan said glancing at the stage, "That one there will have to do." While he preferred his own, if Bonnie was singing he could make an exception._

_ "Now if I get fired for this I'm assuming you two jokers are going to pay my rent from now on," Bonnie said._

_ "If you want to quit then I'll pay it now," Stefan offered._

_ "I told you about that," Bonnie said, "I barely know you and I'm not your pet, jack." Bonnie rolled her eyes as Stefan held up his hands defensively. "Now are you going to do something with that guitar or are you going to make me sing all on my lonesome," she said. Stefan followed Bonnie to the stage, picking up the guitar as she took the center. "Look out for my boss man, half-breed," she said. _

_ Klaus rolled his eyes but nodded. He forgot to look out for anyone once Bonnie began to sing. He couldn't look away. Her rendition of "How Come You Do Me Like You Do," was the best he had her yet. She belonged on the stage, and Klaus felt that it was his job to see to it that dancing wouldn't be the only time that she graced it. _

_ "That felt good," Bonnie said when the song had ended._

_ "Doing what you want always does sweetheart," Klaus said, "And Stefan wasn't lying about those pipes of yours."_

_ He may have been an abomination but the half-breed made for an okay audience."Well, Nik," Bonnie said giving his name a try for the first time, "I think I want to do another song. Got any numbers in mind?"  
Stefan smiled as he strummed on the guitar. He glanced at Nik who looked a little starry eyed. If Nik was going to start getting goofy over a dame, Stefan supposed he could do a lot worse than Bonnie._

"Since when do you know the Little Witch's favorite song?" Damon asked. Once again Damon was met with silence. As the song ended on the radio so did Damon's questions. "Forget it," he said, "I'm not going to get any answers out of you if you don't want me to."

"Nice to know you're finally getting smarter, Damon," Stefan said. Stefan began humming Bonnie's song, even as another began to play.

Damon sighed as he looked out onto the seemingly endless road. He wouldn't get anywhere, at least not tonight. "One of us has to," he said.

**:::**

It was late when Elena Gilbert heard the knock on her door. The early hours of the morning. Caroline had preferred to stay with Tyler after her ordeal with her father and so Elena was left to wait up for Damon and Bonnie to return on her own. Damon had called and told her that Stefan had agreed to come home, but not to get her hopes up. Whatever that meant. How could she not get her hopes up? Stefan was coming home; he would no longer be under Klaus' influence. She was one step closer to saving him, to having him back.

All her thoughts of giving up on him, hours before, seemed to have evaporated with the news of Stefan actually returning. It was if some switch had flipped and she was back in, "Rescue Stefan" mode. So when the knock came, she practically leapt from her bed in an effort to get to the door as quickly as possible. Once she had the door open she was surprised to find Damon standing alone on the other side of it.

"Stefan is getting Bonnie out of the car," he said, "She fell asleep on the ride over. Her dad is still away so she needs a place to crash. I thought it would be better to take her home or to Sheila's old place but Stefan didn't want to wake her and he couldn't exactly carry her into her house or Sheila's since we're not invited into either place."

Elena smiled. She thought it odd that Damon was rambling but his words only made her more hopeful. "It's fine," she said. If Stefan could still show concern for her friends then there was definitely hope, more than hope, that he still loved her and would come back to her.

"Elena look…," Damon started but before he could finish whatever thought that he had started Elena's eyes fell on Stefan coming up the walk, a sleeping Bonnie in his arms.

Elena's smile widened as Stefan made it to the door. "Stefan," she said, "I'm so glad you're back."

"Where can I put her?" Stefan asked his voice void of emotion. Seeing Elena again was painful, but not as painful as he thought that it would be. Even with the pain he couldn't manage to feel any guilt at the stricken look on her face. She shook it off quickly however, the smile firmly back in place.

"Right," she said, "You should put her down so that we can talk."

Neither confirming nor denying that they would have the talk that she suggested they needed; Stefan followed Elena into the Gilbert home and into the living room. Elena gestured toward the couch and Stefan laid Bonnie down carefully. Elena watched in surprise as Stefan gently brushed away the hair that had fallen into Bonnie's face as he helped her settle into a comfortable position. He knelt down a cupped Bonnie's cheek with his hand, caressing her face with his thumb. The gesture was so quick that Elena wouldn't have caught it had she not been paying such close attention.

Stefan was standing and walking toward the door a moment later. Elena started after him, catching him by the arm. "Stefan," she said, "Don't go, please. I just…just stay and talk to me."

"I don't have anything to say," he said without turning around.

"I do," she said trying not to let the hurt seep into her voice, "I miss you and I love you. I don't care what you've done. You're home now and whatever damage that Klaus did, we can fix together."

Stefan did turn then, his eyes hard as he looked down at her. "I don't need to be fixed," he said. Elena opened her mouth to object but Stefan held up his hand. "It's over Elena," he said, "I don't want to be with you. I don't want to know you. It's done."

Elena shook her head vehemently. "You don't mean that," she said, "You're home."

"I didn't come home for you," he said. He took a moment to glance over at Bonnie to make sure that she hadn't woken up. He doubted seeing Elena in pain would be something that she would want to wake up to.

"I don't believe you," Elena said.

"He's telling the truth Elena," Damon interjected. He was tired of watching Elena make a fool of herself, it was painful. If he couldn't get through to Stefan then he knew that Elena wouldn't be able to. Then again, Stefan's behavior toward Bonnie was a clear indication that he didn't really know anything anymore.

Elena spared Damon a glance before she turned back to Stefan. "So you came back for Damon," she said, "That's fine. I thought that you might if not for me."

Damon shook his head. "Wrong again," he said. Elena turned to him then looking at him questioningly. "Why don't you tell her how we got you to come home, Stefan?" Damon asked. Stefan was silent. Since Damon was just itching to tell it, why not let him? "Just when we had given up hope," he said, "Stefan shows up and asks Bonnie to tell him to come home. She does and miracle of all miracles he agrees. It was kind of sweet actually; they even have nicknames for each other."

Elena's eyes narrowed as she turned to Stefan again. She looked to be in thought for a moment before suddenly her eyes widened. "Klaus," she said, "He made you come home. He wants you to get close to Bonnie, and use her for some sort of spell or something." Of course that was it. He had to be being so affectionate with Bonnie because he couldn't tell them outright. That was the only thing that made sense.

"Klaus doesn't need to use Bonnie," Stefan said losing patience, "He's not you." Elena stepped away from him and the look on her face told him that he could have slapped her and it would have been less painful. "Or Damon," Stefan added, "Or me for that matter. He knows plenty of witches with more experience that would have less of a problem doing what he said." He was telling the truth, Klaus wasn't interested in Bonnie's power and neither was he. He wasn't too sure that he had ever had been in the present time, though it hadn't been much of an issue in the past. The more he thought about it the more he began to wonder how much of him going to Bonnie had been his subconscious need to be around her, especially when more often than not that was the only way that she would allow his presence, in particular after Sheila's death.

"But he does want something from her right?" Elena asked, "What is it Stefan? You can tell me. Does he want to use her to get information on me?"

"Now why would he do that when he still thinks that you're dead," Stefan said, "Everything isn't about you Elena." He just wanted to leave and go home and think, or not think, which ever sounded more appealing once he managed to get blood in his system. One of Klaus' conditions had been that he maintained his "diet", he had to drink human blood and when he could as often as he could it had to be fresh. He could compel but he couldn't kill, now that Bonnie was back in the picture the killing would have to stop.

"Then what is it?" Elena asked, "You can tell me."

"I already did," he said, "You just don't want to accept it." He turned to leave again, but Elena once again grabbed a hold of his arm. "Damn it, Elena," he growled.

"Stefan please," Elena said.

Bonnie shifted in her sleep and Stefan frowned. "Elena things can't be how they were," he said finally, "They never really were how they were. I was never the person that you thought I was."

"Then I can love whoever you are," Elena said even as she was thinking of things she could do to bring back the old Stefan that she had fallen in love with.

"No you can't," he said.

"Yes I can," Elena said, "Because no matter who you are I'll always be the only person that you've ever truly loved."

Memories came to Stefan unbidden. Dancing with Rebekah in the rain, playing poker with Nik, strumming his guitar while writing show stoppers for Bonnie to sing. "No Elena," Stefan said not even aiming to hurt her but only to be honest, "You aren't. You aren't the first person I've ever loved and you won't be the last."

There was something so sure, so final, about his words that Elena felt like he was leaving her all over again. She knew that Stefan hadn't loved Lexi the way he loved her or even Katherine, who else could there be?

"Alright, brother," Damon said his tone strangely subdued, "I think it's time for you to go."

Sighing Stefan nodded and resumed his walk to the door. "I'm not giving up Stefan," Elena called after him. Stefan didn't know who she was trying to convince more, him or herself.

**:::**

Bonnie Bennett woke up on the Gilbert's couch, the bag that she had packed for Chicago sitting beside the couch at her feet. She heard rattling coming from the kitchen. The last thing that she remembered from the night before was falling asleep in the backseat of Damon's car. She had apparently missed Stefan and Elena's reunion but she assumed that even if things hadn't gone as well as Elena had hoped that her friend would be happy that Stefan was home.

Bonnie stood looking down at herself and realized that she was still wearing the ridiculous dress that Damon had had talked her into. She shuddered as she thought about the dance that she had shared with Klaus the night before, the way that they had moved together had almost seemed natural. She shook the thought away as soon as it came and followed the noise leading to the kitchen. She paused in the doorway when she saw that Elena and Damon were cooking, what smelled that that disgusting Gilbert chili that Bonnie always pretended to like together, she raised a brow at them. "Did I miss something?" Bonnie asked.

They two stopped laughing and looked at Bonnie as she stood self consciously in the doorway. "A lot actually," Elena snapped. Bonnie frowned and Elena sighed. "I'm sorry," she said, "None of this is your fault."

"None of what?" Bonnie asked.

"Stefan," Elena said, "Things didn't go that great last night and so I've decided to take a step back for a little while. Just until he's ready to really hear me."

"So," Bonnie said, "In the meantime you decided that the best thing to do would be to cook…with Damon?"

"Damon could you give us a minute?" Elena asked.

Damon looked smug but nodded. "I need to go find Ric anyway," he said, "You two have fun with your girl talk."

Bonnie rolled her eyes in his direction as he left and then turned back to Elena. "Is something going on between you two?" She asked her tone unexpectedly accusatory. Usually she would at least try not to sound overly critical, despite the fact that people seemed to think that the fact that she had morals that she stuck to equated to her being judgmental. She had her moments she had to admit, but who didn't. But in this instance she found herself extremely angry on Stefan's behalf.

Elena sighed and then shrugged. "He's just being supportive," she said. Bonnie gave her a skeptical look. "It doesn't matter," Elena said, "Stefan is back and as soon as he breaks whatever hold Klaus has over him then things will be back to normal."

"Whatever you say Elena," she said, "How about I take a shower and then I can finish helping you with the chili. Then you can fill me in about what I've missed over the summer."

"Sure," Elena nodded. The anger in Bonnie's tone when she had asked about her and Damon had not escaped her, nor did the fact that Bonnie hadn't said anything about seeing Jeremy when they had spent the whole summer apart.

Bonnie turned away and didn't notice the critical look that Elena gave her as she left the kitchen.

:::

Klaus Mikaelson didn't bother hiding his boredom as his sister came out of the dressing room in the tenth dress she had tried on. The cheap champagne that the hostess had giving him wasn't creating enough of a buzz to make the situation anymore tolerable. "It looks fine," Klaus said once again.

"You're next to useless Nik," Rebekah sighed.

"Forgive me if I happen to feel that there are better things that we could be doing with our time," he said, "Like finding your necklace for instance."

"Gloria is looking and since she doesn't need our help then we'll just have to wait," Rebekah said, "And since I've been in a coffin for ninety or so years then I think an update in my wardrobe is a bit necessary. Don't you?"  
Klaus put down the champagne flute and went for the bottle. "You could be quicker about it," he said.

Rebekah sighed. It would go a lot quicker if the women in this century didn't dress like street walkers. "I wish Bonnie was here," Rebekah frowned, "She always knew what looked good on me."

Klaus took a long drag from the champagne bottle in response. "Well the sooner we find your necklace the sooner we'll get her back," he said. Rebekah crossed her arms and made huffing sound. "You were always impossible once you learned to appreciate her," Klaus said, "I almost liked it better when you hated her."

Rebekah frowned. It was bad enough that she had barely gotten to see Stefan before Klaus sent him away. Now he was bringing up things that she would rather not think about. "I never hated her," Rebekah sighed, "I was threatened by her, there's a difference."

"Yes I know," Klaus said before downing the rest of the bottle, "I'm just surprised you're admitting it."

"We're not just talking about anyone Nik," Rebekah said, "We're talking about Bonnie, remember?"

_Both Klaus and Stefan had disappeared again that morning and Rebekah Mikaelson didn't like it. It had been two weeks since Stefan had rescued Gloria's girl and one since Nik had been captivated by the same witch. While Stefan wasn't losing interest in her she could tell his attention was divided, and it wasn't just Nik who occupied the part of his brain that she didn't. And Nik, he was more careful but she could always see the signs. So few women had caught Nik's attention over the years that when one did the signs were very telling. _

_ Rebekah didn't like being ignored and she decided on one of their nightly outings to the speak easy to actually pay attention to the hoofers so she could find the one responsible of her neglect. The sooner she found the culprit the sooner she could remedy the situation. As long as the witch's death was quick and painless, then Rebekah suspected that she would be forgiven._

_ So she sat in between Stefan and her brother, in their customary booth, her eyes on the stage as they waited for the dancers to appear._

_ "She'll be singing soon enough if I have anything to do with it," Nik said. Her attention was divided between his words, the stage, and Stefan's hand on her knee. "There she is," he said with a gesture of his head, "Don't you love it when she wears white Stefan."_

_ "Makes me want to get her all dirty," Stefan responded earning him a hard elbow in the stomach from Rebekah. _

_ "That tiny little thing?" Rebekah frowned. Rebekah watched as the witch caught Nik's eye, winked and shimmied her chest in his direction. Stefan chuckled as Rebekah crossed her arms beneath her chest. _

_ "She's stronger than she looks," Klaus commented. _

_ "Using my own words against me, Nik?" Rebekah said with a roll of her eyes, "How cute." When she had said the same thing about Stefan she had been able to back her words up. She doubted that the witch was anything other than a pretty little distraction. The fact that the other men in the room seemed to appreciate the performance as well only did more to validate Rebekah's assumptions. "She is limber," Rebekah shrugged, "I'll give you that."_

_ "When you speak to her then you'll understand," Klaus said. He glanced at Stefan and then back at the stage. "Besides," he said, "I gave Stefan a chance so you owe me."_

_ "Stefan," Rebekah hissed, "Was worth it."_

_ Nik lifted his glass toward the stage in salute as the witch made her departure from the stage. "So is Bonnie," he said. _

"I still think we should be in Mystic Falls," Rebekah said, shaking off the memory. She walked back toward the dressing rooms, no closer to making a decision about the dress than she was when she left them. "Stefan won't be able to get her to remember on his own," she continued, "Especially when all of our memories together are here and not there. At least with all of us there, there's a chance that we could actually make some real progress."

"We'll go back when we find the necklace," he said, "Now hurry up."

Sighing Rebekah locked herself in her dressing room. She went to try on the next outfit when she stopped. She noticed that there was a dress identical to the one that she was wearing hanging up and she realized what she had done. The dress was in Bonnie's size, she had gotten doubles of all the outfits she had picked out all in Bonnie's size. She was still used them trying on clothes together, and used to not just Nik but Stefan being their modeling audience. She didn't like being away from either of them. "Well," she said, "Then I suggest we pay Gloria a visit and hurry things along a little."

**:::**

The last thing that Jeremy Gilbert expected to come downstairs after spending the morning talking to the ghost of his ex-girlfriend was the news that his current girlfriend was in the shower. He had hoped that he would get a little more time to get used to the fact that not only was he seeing Anna but he was able to actually speak to her as well.

He decided to hide out in the living room until he could figure out exactly what he wanted to do. How he wanted to approach the situation. What, if anything, he wanted to tell Bonnie. He had managed to stay hidden for an hour, half of which was spent talking to Anna and the other half or which was spent trying not to think about her. The idea of her being there while Bonnie was there was just too stressful to even consider.

After an hour though, a commotion coming from the kitchen caused him to come out of hiding. As he entered he nodded at Caroline, whom he hadn't seen come in. He then looked at a rather upset looking Elena, but there was no Bonnie in sight. "What's going on?" Jeremy asked.

"My necklace," Elena said, "The one that Stefan gave me. It burned me." She shook her head at the look of concern on Jeremy's face. "Its fine," she said, "I mean I'm fine." Jeremy nodded, even though she didn't look fine. "I thought we would be able to figure it out on our own but Bonnie doesn't think so," Elena continued, "So she called Stefan."

"Stefan?" Jeremy asked. His brows furrowed. The last time he checked, Stefan was somewhere unknown with Klaus, their friendly neighborhood hybrid.

"He came home last night," Elena said. Jeremy wanted to ask but she didn't look like she wanted to comment on the matter any further.

"The reunion wasn't as happy as Elena thought it would be," Caroline said, "Which is the only reason why she doesn't like the idea of us calling Stefan. While I understand that she might need a little time, considering the fact that Stefan is the one that gave her the necklace it only make sense for us o call him when it starts acting all weird. I mean he probably knows more about it than we do."

"You don't have to talk about me like I'm not standing right here," Elena said clearly annoyed.

"Sorry," Caroline shrugged. She didn't sound that sorry at all. In all honesty she wasn't. Elena would have to face Stefan after facing a rejection that he probably didn't mean, when Caroline had yet to face her father after he had kidnapped and tortured her. As far as she was concerned, Elena's situation could be a lot worse.

"He's on his way," Bonnie said reentering the kitchen. Caroline took note of her friends hesitance. It was clear that she wasn't the only one who noticed Elena's odd behavior toward Bonnie, though neither she nor Bonnie seemed to understand it. Bonnie broke the awkward moment she was sharing with Elena as she broke eye contact and looked in the other Gilbert's direction. "Jeremy," she exclaimed, "Where've you been? I haven't seen you all morning?"

"I've been around," Jeremy said as Bonnie leapt into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. He was happy to see her, just not as happy as he would've have been if he wasn't seeing people that he had dated that just so happened to be dead. He looked over Bonnie's shoulder and Anna was standing there looking back at him.

"I missed you," Bonnie said. She was happy to see him. Not as happy as she would have been if say, her best friend wasn't giving her weird looks and she hadn't been thinking about Stefan on and off all morning and hadn't felt oddly pleased with herself for wearing white when she found out that he was coming over, but she was happy. She pulled back slightly, and found him leaning down for a kiss. Her smile left her. The thought of Stefan agreeing to come home flashed in her head and for some reason the dance that she had shared with Klaus, and being in Jeremy's arms felt wrong. She felt almost like she was cheating but she couldn't figure, on whom with whom. She turned at the last minute so that Jeremy's lips caught her cheek instead of her mouth. She pulled away from him and he looked at her in question. She felt a strange urge to retrieve Stefan's journal from where she still had it hidden in her overnight bag.

"Now Bonnie," a voice said from behind her, "I had hoped that you had acquired better taste in my absence."

Bonnie turned to face Stefan, eying him as he leaned against the doorframe. "That was fast," she responded choosing to ignore his previous comment.

Stefan gave Jeremy a scathing look that surprised everyone in the room before he turned his attention back to Bonnie. "You call I come, that's how it works, doll," he said.

"Since when?" Caroline asked breaking the moment that had passed between them.

"Lovely to see you as always Caroline," Stefan smirked, "How's Daddy Dearest?" Damon had mentioned the incident with Bill Forbes, so of course he had to comment. He could've blamed the human blood in his system, but in truth he didn't care. He was there because Bonnie had called him and that was it. Caroline looked surprised, then stricken, and then angry. Stefan gave her an assessing look, he wondered faintly how much of his previous closeness to her had been because she reminded him of Rebekah, even if he hadn't connected the two to that very moment.

"Be nice, superhero," Bonnie chastised seriously. The nickname that had come as unexpectedly as her connection to Stefan, slipped out before she could stop it.

"I'm always nice, green eyes," he said, "I'm a saint, remember?" Bonnie watched him cross the room, wondering at how easily he seemed to be ignoring Elena. He was better at hiding his feeling in this state that she thought, though, she suspected that wasn't entirely the reason behind his behavior. "So what's the problem?" He asked.

"The necklace," Bonnie said, "The one that you gave Elena." She jumped back slightly as he reached out. She calmed however, when he begin playing with her curls, twisting and untwisting them from around his fingers.

"What about it?" Stefan asked, invading her personal space. He wasn't really all that interested. He figured, it was simply Gloria searching for it. But when Bonnie had called him, giving him an excuse to see her he didn't see any reason to pass it up. Elena rolled her eyes at him but he could still see the hurt under the surface. It was for the best. He had decided that if he was going to be spending more time with Bonnie that it was best for him to stay disconnected from everyone else. It was a lot easier that he thought it would be.

"It burned her earlier," Bonnie said. Not a flicker of concern appeared on Stefan's face. "Then I touched it," she began, and there was the concern, "I'm fine. I just felt this surge of power."

His hand that had had frozen went back to playing in her hair. He had been right, it must have been Gloria. "Don't worry about it," he said, "I'm sure that it's nothing."

"Don't you think we should still check it out," Bonnie suggested. He used his free hand to wrap around her waist. Consciously she knew that the best thing for her to do would be to push him away but for some reason the best that she could manage was to place her hands on his chest in an effort to put a sort of barrier between them.

"I love it when you wear white," Stefan whispered low enough that he was sure no one but her heard him, except perhaps Caroline, "It makes me want to get you all dirty." It was a shame that Nik and Rebekah weren't there to help him with that. Caroline cleared her throat loudly and Stefan rolled his eyes.

"Stefan," Bonnie exclaimed pushing him away finally, "I don't know what your deal is but stop. We need to figure this out."

"Not that it would be okay any other time either," Caroline added. She was surprised that it had taken Bonnie that long to say something, but even more surprised that the Gilberts hadn't. She was also surprised by Stefan's behavior but she knew they couldn't put anything past him in this state.

Bonnie sighed tuning and picking the necklace up from where it sat on the kitchen counter. "Let's just figure out what's going on with the necklace, okay?" She said. She was mortified and guilty about her own behavior. It made it even worse that she almost didn't see anything wrong with either her or Stefan's behavior.

"Whatever you say, doll," Stefan agreed easily. Bonnie rolled her eyes as she he held out his hand and gestured his head toward the door. She took his hand, however. "But I'm telling you," he said, "It's nothing." Had they been alone he might had at least told her that Klaus was looking for the necklace but they weren't. Still, the fact that she was holding his hand was a good sign.

"You two mind if I join you," Jeremy said his tone non-to-pleased.

"Of course," Bonnie said extracting her hand from Stefan's causing the vampire to roll his eyes, "It'll go a lot quicker if we had some help." Taking a deep breath Bonnie forged ahead. "I'll just stop by my house and pick up a few books we might need."

"I'll go with you," Stefan offered.

"No," Jeremy said, "I'll go." All his thoughts over Anna and her ghost disappeared, as he saw the way that Stefan was gazing at Bonnie. There was a longing in Stefan's gaze that Jeremy had once thought was saved for Elena, but his girlfriend was now on the receiving end of that look and he wanted to know why.

"I'll go alone," Bonnie said feeling more than a little overwhelmed. She didn't know what was happening and she felt that maybe some time to herself would help her analyze the situation.

"Well then," Stefan said, "I could use a snack. I think I'll go find someone to eat. But don't worry; I'll be here when you get back."

"Stefan," Bonnie said her tone warning.

"I have to have blood and it has to be fresh," Stefan shrugged, "Klaus' rules not mine." Bonnie frowned. "Unless you don't want me home," he said.

Bonnie's hands clenched into fists, she was at war with herself. She wanted Stefan home but she couldn't just let him go around killing people. That wasn't exactly making progress. "Stefan look…," she started but he stopped her with her a shake of his head.

"Don't worry," he said, "I won't kill anyone. Another one of Klaus' rules." Bonnie raised a brow at that. "Wouldn't want to upset the witch he said," Stefan explained in his best Klaus imitation. Bonnie still looked skeptical. Stefan shrugged. "He knows you a lot better than you think he does," he said simply.

Bonnie started to contradict him but something stopped her. "Whatever," she said, "I'll be back and if I find any bodies between now and then…" She still didn't like it, but it was something. At least she wouldn't have any deaths on her conscious. For some reason she wanted to trust him so she did.

"I know," Stefan said mocking her serious tone, "I'll be next." Bonnie looked like she was debating on whether to keep him under her watch. She was a lot less nagging when she smoked. If it didn't have the potential to ruin her voice then he might've encouraged her to pick up the habit again. "I'll be fine," he said almost affectionately, "Go."

Bonnie left after giving Stefan one last warning look, not even noticing when Jeremy stepped forward to kiss her goodbye. Stefan noticed however. "So," Jeremy said turning to face Stefan, "Was sucking up to Bonnie one Klaus' rules too?"

"Don't get your panties in a twist junior," Stefan said patting Jeremy on the back, "I promise I'll have you two broken up before I start doing stuff that would _really_ piss you off."

Before Jeremy could respond, Stefan sped off. He turned to Elena. "What the hell was that?" He asked.

"Believe me," Elena sighed, "If I knew I would stop it."

"Would you?" Caroline asked, "Because you seemed kind of quiet just now. Actually you both did." She looked in between the two, trying to sound more curious than accusatory.

"Maybe I didn't know what to say," Elena pointed out defensively, "It's not every day that your boyfriend comes home and starts to treat your best friend better than he treats you. Not to mention what happened last night."

"What do you mean last night?" Jeremy asked suddenly very interested.

"She fell asleep in the car on the way back from Chicago," Elena said, "He carried her inside like a baby. Then while he was basically telling me that he didn't want me anymore he seemed more concerned with not waking Bonnie than he was with the fact that he was breaking my heart."

Jeremy' jaw clenched. "There has to be some sort of explanation," he said more to keep himself calm than anything else.

"Of course there is," Caroline conceded, 'Stefan loves you. No matter what state he's in that isn't going to change overnight."

"But it wouldn't just be overnight now would it?" Elena asked, "I mean he's been gone all summer doing who knows what."

"There has to be something to all of this," Caroline said, "You didn't give up before so why give up now?" Elena didn't seem to have an answer so Caroline decided to press on. "He mentioned Klaus more than once," Caroline remembered, "Said something about him knowing more about Bonnie than she thought. You saw how he brainwashed Greta into helping him. What if he sent Stefan back to get close to Bonnie? To manipulate her into joining Klaus' side? I mean he was being all flirty and affectionate with Bonnie and he didn't agree to come home until she asked him….both are weird right? Maybe it was his way of warning us without actually having to disobey Klaus' orders to do it."

"That's what I thought," Elena said, "But when I asked-"

"Do you think that he would actually tell you if you asked?" Jeremy pointed out feeling calmer about the situation, "I mean it's a delicate situation and you are supposed to be dead so I doubt seeing you is making it any easier."

"Maybe if I can get him alone," Elena said thinking out loud.

"Let's just wait it out," Caroline said, "You and I can head over to the Lockwood's and when Bonnie and Stefan get back then Jeremy can keep an eye on the situation. Let's give some time and maybe Stefan will explain the situation on his own and if not we'll figure the rest out later." Reluctantly, both Gilbert's agreed.

**:::**

_Rebekah stood in wait. Her lover and her brother had gone off to persuade the club owner to get their little witch project singing on stage. She supposed that compulsion and torture would be involved so she didn't expect them to pop up anytime soon. It was the perfect time to get rid of the witch. If only she wasn't taking so long to leave for the night so that Rebekah could stage a little accident._

_ She peaked out of the spot where she had been hidden in an alleyway just as the witch appeared but it wasn't in the state that she expected. The witch stumbled out of the backdoor badly beaten , covered in blood, the white dress she had been wearing on stage ripped and hanging off her body. Despite her obviously extensive wounds she was managing with some effort to walk up right. She stopped suddenly as Rebekah made her way out of hiding. "Who's there?" She asked._

_ Even in her state the witch looked prepared to fight. Rebekah watched as the witch spit blood out onto the sidewalk and marveled at the power she felt coming from her despite her weakened state. She felt something akin to respect as she made herself known. "A friend," Rebekah said as she walked out stopping in front of the witch._

_ "Really?" the witch wheezed blood leaking from the corner of her mouth as she laughed bitterly, "So what did I imagine that look on your face when I was on stage tonight?"_

_ "And what look would that be?" Rebekah asked. It was clear to her that the witch knew who she was. It shouldn't have surprised her as much as it did. _

_ "A look that clearly said you wanted to bump me off," the witch answered, "I'm not going down without a fight Blondie." _

_ "Looks like you've already been in one, doll face;" Rebekah said calmly, "Besides my brother wouldn't like it very much if I killed you, or Gloria for that matter." At Rebekah's words the fight seemed to leave the witch. She slumped against a nearby wall, her powers still her defense. Rebekah bit into her wrist and then held it out to the witch. "Go on," Rebekah said when the witch didn't move, "You've been beaten pretty badly, and we may not have time to get you help." The witch still didn't move. "Come on," Rebekah said, "Nik and Stefan are using their particular powers of persuasion to get you singing on that stage. It'll all be for naught if that pretty little mug of yours is all scarred up," _

_ "I can handle the scars," the witch said, "They wouldn't be my first." She took Rebekah's wrist anyway, covering the open wound with her lips and drinking the blood that seeped from it._

_ When Rebekah was satisfied that the witch was healed, she pulled her wrist back. "Want to tell me what happened?"Rebekah asked._

_ "A couple of hoods found out about Wilkes," she said, "Everyone knew he was trying to get after me. When he disappeared and Stefan started coming around it didn't take long for them to connect the dots. They weren't happy. They couldn't exactly go after Stefan, it's no secret how lethal he is, his reputation precedes him. I was the next best target."_

_ "Where are they now?" Rebekah asked her temper flaring. _

_ "Dead," the witch said simply._

_ Rebekah didn't bother hiding her surprise. Stefan had talked more than once of the witch's high set of morals. "My brother and Stefan are under the impression that you don't kill humans," Rebekah said. _

_ "I've been through this before," the witch said not sounding at all remorseful, "I was defending myself. They weren't just coming for a beating; they would've killed me and probably raped me first. Human or vampire a monster is a monster, a murderer is a murderer. Besides sometimes morals have to take a backseat to survival." _

_ Despite the firmness of the witch's resolve, Rebekah could see the guilt that remained just under the surface. "They were right about you," Rebekah said, "You are stronger than you look." The witch raised a brow in question. "Go home and get cleaned up," Rebekah ordered, "I'll take care of the bodies." Rebekah began to walk towards the door from which the witch had came. _

_ "Hey Blondie," the witch said as she watched Rebekah, "Thanks." _

_ "Don't mention it, doll face," Rebekah said looking over her shoulder, "Or I may have to change my mind about killing you myself." _

_ The witch laughed and despite herself, Rebekah smiled._

Gloria glanced over at where Rebekah sat on the bar kicking her feet impatiently. Another locating spell that didn't work. Klaus was keeping his irritation to himself but she knew that it wouldn't be long before he broke his silence. "I got nothing," Gloria sighed.

"What's taking so long?" Rebekah whined.

Gloria shook her head. "I'm doing the best I can," she said, "I want to find this necklace as much as you do, more even." She hadn't been ready to see Bonnie when she had appeared in Chicago the night before but now her resolve was stronger. Stefan wouldn't be able to get Bonnie to remember on his own, he would need them, all of them. But Klaus wouldn't let them leave until the necklace was found. Whatever he had been running from then, whatever had killed Bonnie the first time, was still out there and Klaus was convinced that without his hybrids there was no hope in destroying it. To create the hybrids they would need the Original witch and there was no reaching her without that necklace.

"Use me," Rebekah offered hoping off of the bar.

Gloria nodded as Rebekah took a seat on the edge of the table that still held the remnants of the spell that she had been working on. ."Alright sweetheart," Gloria said, "Give me your hand." She held her hand out and Rebekah placed hers on top of in. Concentrating, Gloria attempted to make a connection with the necklace. It didn't take her long. "I found the necklace," she said.

"Well?" Klaus asked expectantly.

Rebekah let go of her hand and Gloria looked in between them. "I felt power coming from it before but I didn't want to say anything until I was absolutely sure," she said. Rebekah nodded in an effort to hurry her along. "The necklace is with Bonnie," she said, "We find her then we find it."

Klaus looked surprised then after a moment he smiled, "Looks like we'll be heading to Mystic Falls."

**:::**

"Do we have to look through these?" Jeremy asked as he tossed another book aside, "Wouldn't it be easier if you asked the witches that you're in contact with?"

"I don't have access to them anymore," Bonnie said, "Or their powers."

Both Stefan and Jeremy looked at her in surprise but it was Jeremy who asked. "Since when?" he inquired.

"Since I brought you back from the dead," Bonnie answered, "The witches said they'll be consequences and there were. It's fine."

"It's probably for the best," Stefan interjected before Jeremy's guilt could even set in. Bonnie looked skeptical. "They helped us when you had them but that doesn't mean they were holding you back," Stefan explained, "You haven't even developed your own powers fully. You don't even really know what you're capable of. You'll never find out if you're sponging off dead witches."

"Her sponging off dead witches kept everyone alive all this time," Jeremy cut in.

"I'm not saying it didn't," Stefan shrugged, "But Bonnie's strong on her own and she can't learn and grow and develop if she has a hundred dead witches to use as a magical crutch."

Jeremy was about to object again but Bonnie shook her head. "He's right," she said, "He may sound a little harsh to you Jeremy but that's because you don't completely understand. Those powers were helpful but they weren't mine. Not having them, having to rely on myself and my own abilities, it can only make me stronger."

"Exactly," Stefan nodded. He gave Jeremy a smug look that made the young Gilbert want to stake him. "Now," he said turning back to Bonnie, "What do you think we should be looking for in regard to the necklace?"

Bonnie shook her head. She really wasn't sure. Just when she thought she knew, something would give her pause. "The ring has its own magic," Bonnie said, "That much is obvious but I felt something else."

"Something else like what?" Stefan asked from where he was sitting next to her. They were in Jeremy's room grimoires and old witch journals scattered between them. Jeremy sat across from them but Bonnie seemed more focused on her task than on either of them or their territorial behavior. It was a defense mechanism Stefan knew, she always focused on everything but the very thing that she needed to face. Still she had sat next to Stefan without thought, which told Stefan more than her attempting to ignore the situation did.

"Another witch on the other end," she said, "Her power I could feel it. I recognized it just as easily as I could recognize my own. Is that weird?"

It had to be Gloria and if Bonnie could recognize her power than Stefan knew it wasn't a stretch for the woman to recognize Bonnie's. Which meant that they would know that Bonnie had the necklace or was close to whoever did, which would lead them back to Mystic Falls. "It's not weird at all," he said.

Stefan was taken away from his thoughts by Bonnie placing her hand over his. "What is it that you're not telling me, superhero?" Bonnie asked. She wasn't sure how she knew but she knew.

Stefan gave a meaningful glance over at Jeremy and then said, "Nothing." Bonnie nodded but didn't comment even though she could tell he was lying. Something told her that he would tell her later.

Jeremy felt like he had been forgotten, most likely because he had been. He was about to break up Stefan and Bonnie's silent communication when suddenly Anna appeared next him. Before he could tell him that it was about bad time she was warning him about the darkness that she kept speaking of and then suddenly the books that were between him and where Stefan and Bonnie were sitting burst into flames.

"Stefan," Bonnie exclaimed at the same moment her name left his lips as he scrambled in front of her in order to shield her from the growing flames.

Jeremy scrambled backward kicking at the books with his feet. He watched as Bonnie's arms came protectively around Stefan's middle, even as the vampire continued to shield her. A frantic spell from Bonnie later the flames are gone but Bonnie's hold on Stefan remained. Stefan placed a hand over hers, where they were interlocked around him and Jeremy had to look away.

"Are you okay?" Bonnie asked resting her chin on Stefan's shoulder.

"Fine," Stefan answered. He sighed trying not to think about the fact that he had been close to losing her again, not as close as he had been even in the times of the past couple of years before he remembered, but too close for his own comfort. The flames, hadn't come from Gloria, she would never risk hurting Bonnie if she had felt her and Bonnie had mentioned the necklace having its own magic, so that had to be it. It didn't matter, they could figure it out later as long as Bonnie could was fine now. He turned slightly, until their eyes met. "You okay?" He asked not bothering to hide his concern even with Jeremy's presence.

"Fine," she whispered resting her forehead against his. She tightened her arms around him. Even though apart of her felt like she was overreacting she didn't want to let go. She knew though that she would eventually have to. Slowly she unwrapped herself from around him, even though Stefan was attempting to hold on to her. "Are you okay, Jeremy?" She asked as she turned to him.

"Fine," he muttered. He stood and Stefan followed suit helping Bonnie to her feet as he did so. "Can I talk you, Bonnie?" Jeremy asked, "Alone?"

Bonnie nodded but Stefan hesitated. "Go," she said, "I'll be fine."

When Stefan didn't move, Jeremy went into his bathroom and slammed the door hoping to hind his frustration. When Anna popped up again he wasn't so happy to see her. "Now is not a good time," he said.

Anna reached out and touched his hand. "I wanted to make sure you were okay," Anna said. She frowned at him when he snatched his hand away.

He wasn't sure that he could trust her anymore. The flames hadn't come from nowhere. She kept telling him not to trust Vicki but it seemed that she was the one he should be worried about. She could have easily been manipulating the situation. Jeremy sighed. "You can't keep popping up like this when Bonnie's around," he said.

"I only pop up when you think about me," Anna said, "It's a two way street." Jeremy shook his head obviously not believing her. "Besides," she said, "Bonnie isn't with you. Not the way she was before."

"You don't know anything about Bonnie," Jeremy said, "And you know even less about our relationship."

"Trust me Jeremy," she said, "I know enough. She has a connection to Stefan, one that started long before she was with you and it isn't just going to go away."

"Just like our connection?" Jeremy asked his suspicion increasing. For all he knew she was responsible for Bonnie's odd behavior. "And let me guess," he continued, "I should dump Bonnie because she's meant to be with Stefan and you and I are meant to be together?"

"That's not what I meant Jeremy," she denied her voice pleading, "I have to warn you."

"No," Jeremy said, "No." He closed his eyes and ignored her pleas and he shut her out and she disappeared.

Outside the door, in Jeremy's room, Stefan heard what to him sounded like a one-sided exchange. His brows furrowed but he didn't say anything as it was only his sensitive hearing that enabled him to hear Jeremy's frantically whispered tones and Bonnie probably likely wouldn't believe him if he told her what he was hearing. "I won't be far," he said turning back to Bonnie, "Just outside the door."

Before Bonnie could tell him that she didn't need him to stay, he left closing the door behind him and standing just on the other side. Sighing Bonnie turned toward the bathroom and was about to call out to Jeremy but the door opened and he walked out before she could.

"Look Jeremy," Bonnie started, "I know I've been acting weird and so has Stefan. Something happened, when I went to Chicago I think. If I could explain it I would"

"Maybe I can explain it," Jeremy told her stuffing his hands into his pockets, "There's something I need to tell you. Something I should have told you a long time ago."

"Okay," Bonnie said hesitantly. She didn't like the tone he was using or the fact that he looked so nervous.

Taking a deep breath Jeremy told her about seeing Anna and Vicki. He frowned when she looked almost…relieved. Then he told her about what he suspected about Anna having some role in how she was behaving and the fire and she frowned.

Bonnie didn't think that Anna was responsible for whatever was going on with her and Stefan but she didn't have any other explanation so she remained silent. It was a little painful though, to think that a ghost was responsible for something that felt so natural. She was shocked and confused to find that Jeremy questioning her connection to Stefan was more upsetting that the face that he boyfriend was seeing the ghost of not one but two of his exes.

"Would you say something?" Jeremy asked.

"Um," she said, "I don't really know what to say." That wasn't entirely true. She knew what a part of her wanted to say and she knew what she should say. "I guess losing my power wasn't the only consequence." Jeremy moved to speak but Bonnie held up her hand to stop him. "I think maybe until we can figure out what's going on or how to stop it, we should spend some time apart," she said. Whatever connection that she was forming with Stefan didn't seem to be going anywhere and it was obvious from the way that Jeremy was speaking that he was in need of some sort of closure with the women of his past, even if he didn't realize it yet. "It's for the best I think," she said.

"Bonnie," Jeremy objected.

"I just need some time alone," she said. She left before Jeremy could object running into Stefan as she did.

"Are you ready to go?" Stefan asked.

"I said alone," she said, "That means you too." She walked passed him and wasn't at all surprised when he followed anyway.

Feeling helpless and wondering why he didn't have more of an urge to go after them Jeremy slammed his fist into his bedroom wall. He hadn't missed Bonnie as much as he should have all summer, and seeing her walk away wasn't as painful as it should have been. Something was telling him that their break wasn't as temporary as he would like to think it was. Still, he could let himself let go, right now she was the best thing that he had going for him. He couldn't leave her to go chasing after ghosts.

Sighing Jeremy cradled his hand and looked around the empty room. It wasn't until he heard the front door shut behind Bonnie that he realized that the necklace still sat among the ashes.

**:::**

The next day Katherine Pierce showed up on Damon's doorstep. She had continued to follow Klaus even after Stefan had returned. She knew exactly what necklace Klaus had been looking for. Upon her return to Mystic Falls she had gone to the Gilbert home to retrieve, and it hadn't taken long to trick Jeremy into giving it to her all while moaning over the fact that he had lost Bonnie for good because he had revealed to her that he was seeing his dead girlfriends. In that way Katherine had found a way to contact the other side, which Klaus was also trying to do. For once she was two steps ahead of him.

But has she had been stuffing the male Gilbert into the trunk of the car she had rented she realized that she couldn't go it alone. She had only been able to piece together bits and pieces of what connected the Bennett witch to Klaus and the others but she knew enough to know that Stefan was all about protecting her interest at the moment , which meant protecting Klaus' it seemed, so asking him wasn't an option. So that left Damon.

It didn't take long to get him to agree. Damon always had been a lot easier to manipulate.

**:::**

Elena watched as Caroline walked away to confront her father one last time. She wished that she could be that strong. She could barely face her the fact that she cared a little too much for Damon and that she was ready to give up on Stefan. As if he her thoughts had scared him up Stefan appeared behind her. "You should listen to Caroline," he said, "If you have feelings for Damon then you should see where they you."

"Are you trying to hurt me?" She asked as she turned to face him. She wondered where he had been when Damon had attacked Bill Forbes and snapped Alaric's neck. _Probably with Bonnie_, she thought to herself.

It was the opposite actually. He was going doing the same thing with his feelings for Bonnie and when Rebekah and Klaus showed up he would have to do the same thing with them as well. It was inevitable, leaving things unresolved would just mean they would pop up again later. It didn't make any sense, for either of them. The more memories he embraced the more he wanted to see if any of those feelings that he had back then were still attainable. With Bonnie they seemed to be, even if he wasn't sure about the others. If she had the same problem with Damon he didn't see the point of her waiting for him, especially when it was becoming less and less likely that he would come back to her even if he didn't dive back into his obsessive consuming relationship with t he others head first. "There are things that you don't know about me Elena," he said, "Things that you can't get past or forgive and things I won't apologize for. You may resent me for it this now but you might thank me for this later."

"I love you Stefan," Elena said, "How could I ever thank you for giving up on us."

"Because you don't know me Elena," Stefan said seriously, "And by the time you get a chance to then you may not love me anymore."

Elena's mouth opened to object but he was already gone. When he stopped he was standing in front of Bonnie's house and he was disappointed to find that her car wasn't in the driveway. Before he could think of where to look for her his cell phone rang. He knew who it was before he even answered it.

"How long did you know that the necklace was in Mystic Falls?" Klaus voice said as soon as he picked up the line.

"Hello Nik," Stefan said sweetly, "I miss you too. Of course we can get together the next time you're in town. "

"Don't play games with me Stefan," Klaus said.

Stefan rolled his eyes. "If you must know, Nik," he said, "I knew before I left, and before you ask, no it's not the only thing I'm hiding from you. Can you guess the rest?"

"I assuming that you didn't tell me because you wanted to get away from me and you knew than sending me on a wild goose chase would buy you some time to adjust to your new memories."

"Oh, Nik, darling," Stefan said his tone doting, "You know me so well."

Klaus laughed and Stefan was only slightly surprised to see that he was pleased. "You're starting to sound like your old self," he said.

"Yeah well so is Bonnie," Stefan said as he looked down the street as if expecting her car to show up at any moment, "Even she doesn't remember yet."

"That's progress enough I suppose," Klaus said calmly trying to hide how pleased that made him. Stefan grinned knowingly though Klaus couldn't see him. I just thought I would warn you," he said, "That I'll be making my way into town soon and I won't be alone."

"I don't have to ask about Gloria," Stefan responded, "But don't tell me that you and Rebekah won't be happy to see me."

"It depends on what else you're hiding," Klaus said and then the line went dead.

**:::**

Bonnie jumped as Stefan sat down across from her at the table that she occupied outsider of The Grille. She rolled her eyes at him as he smiled openly at her. She had asked him for space but she was finding that Ripper Stefan was far less agreeable than Saint Stefan, worse than that it didn't really bother as much as she had tried to make it seem like it did. She had fallen asleep reading Stefan's journal and wondering about the missing pages. It wasn't until she saw him that she remembered that she wasn't supposed to be thinking about him. "I thought I told you yesterday," she said, "I want to be left alone."

"I thought I told you yesterday," he stated calmly, "I don't care." He knocked knees with her under the table. "You know," he said teasingly, "You can always punish me for not listening. We know both know how I love to be spanked."

"Oh please," Bonnie said, "You talk a good game but we both know you can't back it up, hot back. I mean you had me looking forward to you getting me all dirty yesterday and the best you could do was whisper so suggestive words in my ear."

"So what you wore white again today as an invitation?" Stefan asked. He wondered how long it would take her to realize that she was acting out behavior that she didn't remember or understand. He would go along with it until she freaked out, because the moment she realized what she was doing that was exactly what she would do.

"Maybe," Bonnie grinned. She was frowning a moment later. "What am I doing?" She asked. He didn't bother answering. "What are you doing? What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing, Bonnie," Stefan said putting his hand over her knee underneath the table.

"You sound so convinced of that that I almost want to believe you," she said, "But then I start to wonder why you're here making inappropriate comments to me instead of somewhere trying to make things right with Elena."

"The same reason that you're sitting here with me instead off somewhere with your little boyfriend having a touching reunion after being apart all summer," he said with a shrug.

"What are you here Stefan?" Bonnie asked. She knew there was something else he wanted and she wanted desperately to change the subject. "What is that you wanted to tell me yesterday? The thing that you couldn't talk about around…Jeremy?"

"Klaus," Stefan said, "He's coming back to Mystic Falls. Hell, he might be here already." Seeing as Nik hadn't sounded too pleased on the phone, he saw no reason to keep lying to her, not completely anyway. He would need her help to keep Nik under control when the time came.

"Why would he come back here?" Bonnie asked, "Does he know about Elena?"

"Not yet but he will soon," he said. Bonnie bit her lip and he gave her knee a squeeze. "I need you to listen," he said. Bonnie took a deep breath and then nodded. "I knew Klaus before he came here," he said, "Before the sacrifice." He saw the question in her eyes but shook his head so that she could let him finish. "I didn't remember myself until recently," he explained, "Klaus forced me to forget. When I met them, they were running from something or someone. Something that he wanted to protect me from."

"So he made you forget about knowing him?" Bonnie asked. She didn't have to question Klaus being protective of him. For some reason it made perfect sense to her that they had been friends. "So why make you remember now?"

Stefan shrugged. "I'm not sure of all of his motives are exactly," he said though that wasn't entirely true, "But I know that whatever he's trying to do he needs the necklace I gave Elena to do it. He was looking for it when he sent me home and thanks to his witch he found it."

"So the power I felt coming off the necklace," Bonnie said, "The one that was familiar. It was the witch from the bar in Chicago."

Stefan nodded, pleased that she completed the puzzle on her own. "Gloria," he said. Something akin to recognition flashed in Bonnie's eyes, but it was gone just as quickly. "I got a call this morning," he said, "Klaus is coming and he knows I'm still hiding things from him. He's not happy."

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Bonnie asked. Bonnie knew that he hadn't been very forthcoming with information sense his return. Then again he hadn't been open to anyone in any way about anything besides her, which was another mystery within itself.

"Because I trust you," he said, "Now I need you to trust me."

"I'll try," he said, "But Stefan it's a lot harder than it was before and it was hard before. Now not only are you so, different…" She paused. That didn't feel like the right word. He wasn't ready different, his journal was proof of that. "I know you're still keeping something from me and I'm pretty sure that whatever this is between us, its Anna's ghost or Vicki's ghost trying to get me away from Jeremy."

"That's not what it is and you know it," Stefan said. He wasn't going to let her brush him off and he wasn't going to let her embrace whatever excuse she could find to do so. He hated to admit it, but he was looking forward to Nik's return, and not just because he was sure that making Bonnie remember would be a lot easier once he did. "I can't tell you everything now," he said, "But I'm telling you what I can."

"So what do we do?" Bonnie asked. She wanted to change the subject. In her mind she still embraced the excuse that Anna was somehow forging a connection between her and Stefan from the grave but al her other instincts were telling her something different. It was better than having to actually think about the real reason behind it, especially when she didn't really know where to start.

"We wait," Stefan said. Bonnie nodded. "And in the meantime," he said, "We can work on getting you dirty." Bonnie laughed, even knowing that somewhere not far away Klaus was likely crossing into the town limits.

_**End Notes: Okay so next chapter is there will be some Gloria/Bonnie flashbacks and more of Gloria's point of view. There will also be Stefonnie, Stebekah, Bonbekah, and Klonnie moments. Matt and Tyler come into play. Think, "The Reckoning" only Bonnie focus and Gloria featured. **_


	3. Part Three: Dark Waters

Title: Unfinished

Rating: M

Genre: AU/Supernatural/Romance

Pairing(s): Bonnie/Klaus, Stefan/Rebekah, Bonnie/Stefan (minor), Klaus/Stefan (minor), Bonnie/Rebekah (minor), Caroline/Tyler, Jeremy/Anna, Damon/Elena, Matt/Katherine, Meredith/Alaric, etc.

Summary: Bonnie uncovers memories of a previous life that she spent with Klaus, Stefan, and Rebekah….

Warnings: Violence, Sexual Content, Racial Tension (Slurs, Racially Motivated Crimes and the Like), Character Death, Bad use of 1920's slang, ect.

_**A/N: An update OMG! Lol. Seriously this chapter is ridiculously long so I will try to make this note short and sweet. Um sorry about the wait but I have had some personal issues that are just now being resolved. To all of you sticking with me I love you. So a lot of shit goes down this chapter. Also there is a slight Tonnie moment but only because I am pretty sure Tyler's near death would have more meaning to Bonnie if they actually had a conversation beforehand just saying. Anyway the editing sucks but I hope you enjoy this anyway. This is unedited and unbetaed since I no longer have one. I might go through it and then repost later but I thought you guys deserved something to read after such a long wait. As always thanks for reading. **_

**Part Three: Dark Waters**

Bonnie Bennett wasn't at all excited about the prospect of senior prank night. Klaus was close, if not in town already. They were in wait and she didn't think that planting mouse traps in Alaric's classroom would make it easier to forget that there was a psychotic hybrid after them that wouldn't be too happy once he found out that Elena Gilbert was indeed alive. And they shouldn't forget. If they forgot for even a moment then that would be the moment that Klaus would strike.

But Caroline wouldn't take no for an answer. Since the incident with her father, Elena and Stefan no longer being the "it" couple, and Jeremy seeing his dead girlfriends, she was adamant about them doing something that would make all of them feel normal. Only a day had passed but with the awkward atmosphere that was between all of them lately, Bonnie doubted they could achieve normalcy in any sense of the word anytime soon. Besides she didn't want to deal with Caroline, dealing with a persistent and out of character Stefan was bad enough. Though, she wasn't acting very in character herself and Caroline had no problem with telling her as much.

"You and Stefan have both been acting weird since he got back," Caroline pointed out as she plopped down next to Bonnie on the witch's couch, "I know you had a soft spot for him before, him being the 'good brother' and all but you were even getting over that. Now it's like you two are closer than you've ever been and he's been acting as far as we know….well, worse than or at least just as bad as Damon. I would've thought that you of all people would've been disgusted or at least disappointed. I mean; not to dredge up old crap, but you weren't exactly best friends with me after I got turned and we're actually…well best friends."

"I am disgusted and disappointed," Bonnie said seriously, "But at least he isn't killing anyone."

"You mean he hasn't killed anyone _lately_," Caroline corrected, "But let's give him the benefit of the doubt on that. Besides that's not the only issue here. What about the way that he's been treating Elena?"

Bonnie shrugged. "That's Stefan's choice not mine," she said, "Besides he's probably just doing it to protect her." Though Bonnie didn't necessarily believe what she was saying, she didn't think it was that farfetched.

"You don't believe that anymore than I do," Caroline sighed, "He's serious and we both know it. If he was doing this to protect her then he would show some hesitance at his behavior, some doubt. Even Ripper Stefan couldn't hide his true feelings for long. He's serious Bonnie. He's done with Elena. What I don't understand is why? Why he's doing this and why you're not upset that not only is he treating your friend like crap but he's feeding off the people of this town? Did something happen in Chicago?"

Bonnie winced. She didn't want to talk about Chicago or the fact that she had fallen asleep reading Stefan's journal the night before or the fact that she had been avoiding his calls since waking up that morning. But Bonnie was still clinging to the chance that she wasn't to blame for her behavior and that Anna was. As Bonnie wasn't talking to Elena at the moment, Caroline was the only one besides Stefan that knew about Jeremy's new gift (unless Jeremy had told Elena himself) so she had no problem discussing it. "I told you," she said, "It's Anna. She wants me away from Jeremy so she's forming some connection between me and Stefan from beyond the grave or something."

"And what?" Caroline asked clearly skeptical, "She's performing spells from the grave that make you and Stefan flirt with and confide in each other? Last time I checked Anna isn't a witch and unless ghosts can somehow access witchy woo-woo from the other side that excuse isn't going to cut it. The best she could do is maybe put you in danger and orchestrate situations for Stefan to be your savior, and even if she was that doesn't explain your behavior before you came back. I mean as far as we know Anna has been with Jeremy and according to Damon you were acting off in Chicago long before you came into contact with Jeremy or Anna again. And what about the fact that you seem to be okay with Jeremy being able to see Anna in the first place?"

"I'm not okay with it," Bonnie said picking at the couch cushion beneath her, "I just...I have other things to worry about." She didn't need Caroline pointing out the inconsistencies in the Anna excuse. She wanted to be more upset about everything, Jeremy, Anna, Stefan, all of it. But every time she tried to get in touch with some sort of anger or sadness, Stefan would pop up in her head and it would dissipate or she would think of Klaus and her mind would automatically focus on the puzzle that his actions made.  
"Other than your boyfriend?" Caroline asked.

"Yes," Bonnie said, "Other than my boyfriend, other than senior prank night, and other than the million other silly little stupid things that none of us get to worry about anymore." She was tired of being the only one who wanted to focus on keeping all of them alive. Of being the only one who had to put aside other things to think about the threat that was looming over their heads. Still, thinking of Klaus or Stefan had become an almost reprieve from thinking about everything Jeremy or Elena related. She knew how to save people and she knew how to sacrifice her own personal life and feelings for the greater good. She didn't know how to puzzle through the mess that was Jeremy seeing ghost and Stefan acting as if he had never cared about a thing in Mystic Falls outside of her.

"So now Jeremy is designated to the category of silly stupid little things," Caroline said. Caroline knew that Bonnie didn't mean it the way it sounded, or maybe she did. Whatever the case, she needed to face things instead of acting as if her life and her relationships could be put on hold until she felt like dealing with them.

Bonnie bit her lip and looked away. "You know what I meant," she said. But she doubted Caroline did. Stefan seemed to be the only one who could understand her without her having to over explain herself, since she had gotten back. It wasn't that she wasn't upset about Jeremy, but she was still sure that her reaction left something to be desired especially given the fact that she had declared that she loved him when she had saved his life only a few months ago. As much as her behavior bothered her and her reactions made her pause she also found that her feelings for Jeremy seemed less in magnitude as they had been before she left. They weren't gone but they seemed to be changing in way she didn't understand and couldn't control, with Stefan it was the same way only instead calming they seemed to be growing rather rapidly in a consuming manner that made it even easier for her to blame some ghost that may or may not have a personal vendetta against her. Any other explanation was beyond her comprehension and if it had nothing to do with her and everything to do with some uncontrollable outside force then she wouldn't have to face the responsibility for the way her behavior was leaning toward or the guilt that came along with it.

"Do you even know what you meant Bonnie?" Caroline asked. She was met with silence. "Okay fine," Caroline conceded, "We won't talk about Jeremy." She didn't miss Bonnie's sigh of relief. "So," she continued, "How about instead we talk about the fact that you don't want to participate in senior prank night because you'd rather stay inside so that you can avoid running into Stefan once you finally decide to leave the house."

"I'm not participating because I need to stay home and figure out what to do to keep everyone safe when Klaus-"

"If," Caroline corrected.

"When," Bonnie pressed, "Klaus finally pops up." It was her job to protect them all, that at least was something that hadn't changed though she never would have guessed that she would one day take comfort in the fact.

"Don't take a page out of the Gilbert book of avoidance," Caroline said, "Running away from your feelings isn't going to make them go away. If you can't be honest with Jeremy or Elena or Stefan at the very least be honest with yourself. You don't want to go because then you'll have to leave the house and you'll likely have to stop avoiding Stefan." If Caroline couldn't get anywhere with Elena or even Jeremy then she would have to make Bonnie see that whatever was going on wouldn't just stop or disappear because they wanted it to. She may not have any degree of understanding about what was happening with Bonnie and Stefan but now that she knew Jeremy was seeing his ex-girlfriends she understood his lack of reaction to it and Elena's growing feelings for Damon spoke for themselves.

"I'm not avoiding him," Bonnie insisted. She just wanted to figure out the Klaus situation in the comfort of her own home. It had nothing to do with the fact that her house was one of the few places in town that she still felt safe as she hadn't lost her mind enough yet to invite him in. At least that's what she told herself.

"So those last three calls that you sent straight to voicemail weren't from Stefan?" Caroline asked gesturing to where Bonnie's phone was sitting on the coffee table.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Bonnie said stubbornly. As if on cue Bonnie's phone vibrated. She didn't have to look at the screen to figure out who it was. Ignoring the phone Bonnie stood. Caroline raised an eyebrow at her, a silent affirmation that she was right. "I'm not avoiding him," Bonnie reiterated, "I just don't have time to talk to him because _we _have to get ready for senior prank night."

"Now she wants to go," Caroline huffed. She grabbed Bonnie's phone from the table. As Bonnie left the living room to go find her car keys Caroline answered her phone.

"Green eyes where the hell have you been," Stefan's voice said as she answered the line.

"Sorry, Stefan, _green eyes_ is all mine tonight," Caroline said mockingly, "But you may be able to talk me into telling you where she'll be tonight if you can answer a few questions."

A heavy sigh was her answer. "What do you want Caroline?" Stefan asked not at all sounding pleased.

Caroline frowned. "You know that there was a time when you were a lot nicer to me," Caroline commented.

"Well there was a time when you were a lot more tolerable," Stefan said sounding bored.

"You seem to be finding Bonnie's presence more than tolerable lately," Caroline said studying her nails. If she couldn't get Bonnie to shed some light on the situation then she would have to interrogate Stefan about what had happened between Chicago and them returning home.

"Didn't you say that you had a question?" Stefan pressed bringing the focus back to the conversation.

"_Questions_," Caroline corrected, "As in plural, as in more than one." She ordinarily wouldn't have taken that sort of tone with Stefan but it seemed that the new Stefan wasn't susceptible to anything else…well anything else but Bonnie.

"You'll be lucky if I answer one," Stefan said.

Caroline could sense that Stefan was losing his patience so she decided to get her questioning over with before the Salvatore decided that simply following Bonnie would be easier than getting the information out of her about Bonnie's whereabouts. "Why are you suddenly so interested in Bonnie?" She asked.

"Is it sudden?" Stefan asked, seeming unbothered as if he had been expecting the question.

Undeterred Caroline continued. "Why'd you come home Stefan?" She pressed, "To break Elena's heart or because Klaus told you to?"

"Did you ever wonder why Bonnie fiddles with her hands when she's nervous?" Stefan asked, his tone evasive, "Or why she listens to old jazz when she's upset?"  
He was dodging but still it gave Caroline pause. She herself had just begun to notice the hand fiddling thing, but the music was something that Bonnie had done since they were children. Bonnie's taste in music was the reason that Elena's parents had always called her an, "old soul". Caroline couldn't remember a time where Bonnie had listened to old jazz in front of Stefan, it would have been the ultimate sign of vulnerability. There was no way that Stefan could've known about that particular habit, unless Bonnie had shared it with him.

"How'd did you know about that?" Caroline demanded.

Before Stefan could answer her or more than likely come up with a way to evade her further Bonnie reentered the room. "We have to go," Bonnie said sounding impatient for someone who had been so adamant about staying home just a few moments ago, "Who are you talking to? Please tell me it isn't Stefan."

"It's Tyler." Caroline said quickly, "I called him to make sure he's bringing Matt."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Bonnie asked. She imagined that would be an awkward ride over. "I mean given the fact that I'm pretty sure Matt still isn't on speaking terms with either one of you right now."

"He's on speaking terms with me," Caroline shrugged, "And he and Tyler will have to actually face each other and air everything out sooner or later. Unlike some people Tyler actually wants to get all of his feelings out in the open so that he and Matt can move forward with their friendship."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, ignoring the obvious dig at her behavior. "Whatever," she sighed, "Let's go. We have toilet paper and mouse traps to load into your trunk so that we can spend the night ruining our beloved school instead plotting the deaths of insane hybrids who want our best friend dead."

"Oh don't be so dramatic," Caroline said. She listened as the line went dead. She pretended to say goodbye to Tyler even as she realized that Stefan had heard Bonnie and she had given him all the information that he needed without even having to answer any of Caroline's questions. Sighing she deleted Bonnie's recent call list in case the witch decided to check it later.

"What are you doing now?" Bonnie asked her tone decidedly suspicious.

"Texting Elena," Caroline said, "You know our said best friend. She wanted me to tell her when we were on our way."

"Last time I checked you had a phone so you don't actually need to use mine," Bonnie said holding her hand out.

Smirking Caroline placed the phone into Bonnie's hand. "Let me guess you want to keep it close to you so that you can count the number of times that Stefan calls you?" Caroline asked.

"Let's go," Bonnie sighed, "Before I change my mind." She stuffed her phone into her purse and told herself unconvincingly that she could care less whether it rang again.

**:::**

_Gloria watched as Bonnie sat down at the old piano that had been in her small apartment almost since she had arrived in Chicago. It was a muddy shade of brown, had scratches on the surface, and needed tuning on a regular basis but no matter how many times Stefan or Nik had pestered her Bonnie refused to part with it. Even with them parading a white baby grand in front of her the brown monster that Bonnie had named, Lolita, stayed just where it was. Lolita had been a gift from Gloria herself, she had scrapped and saved for it and Bonnie treasured it. It was the first gift that Bonnie had received from someone outside of her Grams. The moment Gloria had forced some of the booze runners from the club to haul the thing up three flights of stairs to Bonnie's run down hole in the wall, Bonnie had known that she had made the right choice in befriending Gloria and that the friendship would last. _

_ "What you working on?" Gloria asked. She walked across the room and sat down next to Bonnie at the piano bench a tumbler full of whiskey in one hand and a cigarette in a black holder in the other._

_ "A little ditty called Mystic Blues," Bonnie answered as her hands slid over the keys, "My Grams has a birthday coming up. I figure I could send her an original song every year. You know write it on that sheet music she got me for my birthday. Having trouble with it though."_

_ "How come?" Gloria inquired, "That baloney usually flows out of you like water?" Gloria should know. She had sung many songs that Bonnie had written under the guise of one of the drunks that frequented the speak easy; they gave him a small cut to use his name because he was a man and he had the right skin color to get the owner to agree to buy the music that Bonnie wrote but he presented. _

_ "That baloney is my music," Bonnie said nudging Gloria playfully in the side, "And it happens to get you paid so I suggest you learn to appreciate it."_

_ Gloria blew the smoke she was holding into Bonnie's face. "Alright I got it," she huffed, "Don't go all bluenose on me. Now what's the problem?" _

_ Bonnie sighed. "You know when I write a song about someone or for someone it comes to me more easily if I can think about them and only them," Bonnie said._

_ Gloria rolled her eyes. "And I also know that the only time you have a problem with keep your mind on one thing is when someone has you all goofy," she said, "So who is it this time?"_

_ "You won't approve," Bonnie said seriously. _

_ Gloria shrugged, downing her drink and setting the glass down on the piano lid. "I never do," she said just as serious. She remembered the time that Bonnie had gotten mixed up with a warlock and then with a cop of all things, neither had been a serious relationship but as like most things when it came to Bonnie they had led to trouble. "Let me guess," Gloria sighed, "Its Stefan. Even after I warned you, you let the superhero act get to you."_

_ "It's not Stefan," Bonnie denied, "Not exactly." _

_ "Good," Gloria said, "Because he's more dangerous than he looks and besides that he's wrapped around Rebekah's finger and you know she has a temper. She's like a child that got it's candy snatched away when a dame so much as looks at Stefan too long."_

_ "Blondie isn't that bad," Bonnie defended smiling wistfully, "She's just a little rough around the edges. Besides she healed me after those hoods came after me. Or have you forgotten." _

_ "Don't tell me it's her," Gloria sighed shaking her head, "You go all goofy over a dame and a vamp involved with a Ripper at that then you may as well bump yourself off. Your name'll be next on that creepy little list on Salvatore's wall." _

_ "You know about the list?" Bonnie asked with a raised eyebrow. Gloria nodded. "And he's still alive?"_

_ "I could ask you the same thing," Gloria said putting out the cigarette she had finished in the ashtray that she had placed on top of Lolita for Bonnie's use. "As for me," she continued, "I know how to pick my battles. Salvatore's protected by some powerful vamps and Nik and Rebekah aren't the only ones on the list. I'm not too keen on disappearing; besides the people I care about are safe. We protect our own; we don't need to save the world."_

_ "Right," Bonnie said studying the keys in front of her. Even if she protected the people that she cared about now, how long would she be able to continue doing that now that she was getting personally involved with the very creatures that disturbed the balance that her kind tried so hard to sustain?_

_ "If it's not Stefan or Rebekah," Gloria continued, returning to the previous subject, "Then it must be Nik."_

_ This time Bonnie didn't bother denying it. "We fight all the time," she frowned, "Not just arguing either. I almost killed him yesterday. He's so impulsive, it drives me crazy. It doesn't make any sense. I shouldn't even like him, it goes against everything I am…sometimes I hate him so much...It's stupid, he doesn't even see me that way. I'm just some hanger on that Stefan likes to play hero for and Rebekah like's the dress up in pretty clothes. They'll get bored of me sooner or later. Probably sooner." She was a project, a pass time, a spec in the eternity that was their existence._

_ Gloria saw the defeated look on Bonnie's face and knew that she would be doing the thing that would make Bonnie happy instead of the thing that she thought was right. "I'm not telling you this because I want to," Gloria said after a moment, "I'm telling you this because I love you. But I want you to know that if it were up to me I'd have you on the next thing smoking back to Mystic Falls if it meant getting you away from those three. But at this rate it's too late and I've done all the warning I can do." Bonnie turned to her and she knew that she had the girl's full attention. "I suppose you know this already but Nik and Stefan weren't on very friendly terms in the beginning," she said, "Nik is a very…possessive person and what he wants he takes and what he takes he keeps. You can tell when he's really interested in something by how possessive he gets. It's never subtle. He's not the type that's keen on being alone and he doesn't take too nicely to someone he considers a threat. He was possessive of Rebekah and Stefan was a threat."_

_ "Well obviously that changed," Bonnie said glancing over the half full page of sheet music, "But what does that have to with-"_

_ "Let me finish now," Gloria said, "He found out what Stefan was, his secrets, the types of games that the liked the play, the many people and may ways in which he liked to kill." Bonnie cringed but Gloria was merely being candid, it was better for her girl if she went into this with her eyes open. "After that things changed they became something akin to friends and his passiveness extended to Stefan. Then one day Stefan saved this pretty little witch with a nice set of pipes and nicer set of gams and Nik found someone new to hate."_

_ "I know this story," Bonnie laughed weakly, "And so you know Blondie wasn't too fond of me either. Still isn't if you ask me."_

_ "Then he saw this witch sing," Gloria continued as if Bonnie hadn't said anything, "Found out that she had more power than even her body could handle and something changed. Even though they argued and she had hit him with more than one spell that had left them both closer to death than either would like to admit he still looked after her. He still kept any bird or dame within a five mile radius that showed her a lick of interest aware of just who she belonged to."_

_ "What are you going on about Gloria?" Bonnie asked. _

_ "What I'm saying is that you've become a part of the exclusive club of people that Nik has decided that's he wants in his life, that he's taken a hold of you."_

_ Bonnie shook her head, scoffing until she saw the look on Gloria's face. "You're serious," Bonnie said not able to keep the hope from leaking into her voice._

_ "But when you're Nik's you're not just Nik's you belong to Stefan and Rebekah," Gloria said, "You should know Bonnie girl that when any of them grab on to something their never to keen to let go. That may seem like a good thing now but if there comes a time that you want out, it won't be easy." _

_ "Nothing ever is for me," Bonnie said, "My parents let me go because it was what was best for them. My Grams let me go because she thought it was best for me. Maybe I need someone that won't walk away and won't let me walk away either."_

_ Gloria wrapped an arm around Bonnie's shoulder. "Well no matter what happens you still got me," she said._

_ "I know," Bonnie said giving her a smile, "And I'll never forget that. I promise." As Bonnie began to fiddle with the keys and pen the notes to "Mystic Blues" Gloria believed her. _

Gloria eyed Klaus as Stefan ended the call with Bonnie's friend. Even as Stefan disclosed Bonnie's whereabouts without thought Klaus didn't seem too pleased. He was still stewing over the fact that Stefan hadn't told him that the doppelganger was still alive the moment that he had discovered it. He hadn't let Stefan touch a drop of blood all day as punishment, another one of their games.

Gloria knew why Klaus was so put out. From what she could gather from the conversations that had been had sense their arrival, Klaus was operating under the assumption that Stefan hadn't told him about the doppelganger being alive because he was still in love with her. Some part of him may very well have been but if the way that he was eyeing Rebekah was any indication he wasn't in love enough to be faithful so she doubted he was in love enough to spare her life and risk Klaus' wrath. No Stefan had had other motivations for keeping his mouth shut and if Gloria could venture a guess she would say that it had more to do with Bonnie's friendship with the doppelganger than his own feelings for her.

"I found out where they would all be tonight and I'm letting you all take refuge in my lovely home," Stefan said taking a seat on his couch next to Rebekah, "Can I have a drink now master?"

Klaus smirked sitting down in the only empty chair across from Gloria. "I don't think so," he said, "I want you nice and thirsty so that when it comes time to kill sweet Elena you won't hesitate even if you want to."

Stefan wrapped an arm around Rebekah's shoulders. "Who says I want to?" He asked. He did want to hesitate though not for the reasons that they probably thought. But he knew he had to be careful. He knew how Nik and Rebekah operated so he knew that they would keep him at arm's length until they figured out where his loyalties lied and as he didn't know he couldn't very well take any chances. "You might want to rethink this whole 'kill Elena' plan," he continued, "You recall what happened the last time that you killed one of Bonnie's friends because you were jealous and pissed off. You almost lost Little Nik as I recall." He gestured between Klaus' legs not bothering to hide his amusement.

"Yes," he said, "But we seem to have forgotten the fact that you had no trouble dismembering the body when I was done with it."

Stefan shrugged. "That's the thanks I get for offering my assistance," he sighed, "Rubbing my face in it years later. That's the last time I rip up any bodies for you Nik." He tugged a Rebekah's blonde strands, causing her to swat his hand away. "Your brother is just so ungrateful," he frowned. He saw her smile even as Rebekah tried to hide it.

"Stefan's right," Rebekah said causing Klaus to roll his eyes, "I mean even though the bird wasn't fit to shine Bonnie's shoes she was the reason we had to abide by the no killing rule in the first place. She ruined all our fun. Even from the grave. So do we really want to piss off a Bonnie that doesn't remember having a connection to us, has lived a whole life without us, and that at the very least hates you Nik and will likely hate me by association by killing her….," she cringed before expressing the last sentiment, "Best friend."

"She doesn't need Elena and neither does Stefan," Klaus said sounding bored, "They have us. We've been over this."

Rebekah sighed. Whether her brother wanted to admit it or not; he wanted the doppelganger bitch dead not just because he couldn't make his little hybrid comrades but because she was competition for Stefan and Bonnie's affection. In truth she was of the same mind. But Rebekah wasn't blinded by her jealousy, not this time. She may have an unnatural hatred for this Elena without even seeing her but she also realized how very delicate the situation was that they were in. "Right now she doesn't even remember us so having us to her means nothing," she said, "We have to make it mean something whether she remembers us or not. To do that we have to be sensitive to her feelings and the people that she cares about even if they mean nothing to her by the time all of this is over with."

"This isn't just about Bonnie's feelings," Klaus hissed, "This is about keeping her and all of us safe. How are we to do that with Elena alive and me unable to make hybrids?'

Gloria decided that it was time for her to speak up. "Did you ever think about the fact that you were able to access your wolf side even without the doppelgangers death," she said, "Maybe you need her alive."

"Well as you're still unable to contact the Original witch I suppose we won't know now will we?" Klaus said.

They way he said it made something click in Stefan's mind. "Bonnie is more powerful than Gloria, she just doesn't know it or how to use it," Stefan said, "So what's the plan you get Bonnie to do what she can't and when the Original witch confirms what you already know, that Elena needs to be dead, you'll be able to have me kill her with Bonnie's knowledge."

"Precisely," Klaus grinned.

"You still won't have her blessing." Stefan said, "Even if she knows that's it's the only way that you can get what you want, she's not just going to sit back and let you kill Elena." Bonnie would die trying to save Elena first and they all knew it.

"Unless," Gloria interjected, "She lets Elena die in order to save someone else she cares about. That's the only way."

"I believe her other best friend, Caroline is it, keeps company with a werewolf," Klaus said, "Surely if pushed Bonnie wouldn't let him meet the same fate as the other hybrids just to make sure Elena lives to have her life threatened by someone else another day."

"Do you really think that this is the answer?" Gloria asked.

"You don't know Elena," Stefan chimed in, "She attracts trouble and death. I won't say I want her dead or that I agree with this plan but I won't say that it wouldn't make a lot people's lives a lot easier if she weren't around anymore either." Rebekah eyed him and he shrugged. He was being honest, lying in front of her was always useless.

"So when you said by any means necessary?" Gloria asked.

"I meant it," Klaus stated firmly, "I suggest that all of you become of the same mind and do so quickly. There is no going back and there is no getting in my way. No one will receive mercy from me if you do, not even any of you."

"We're with you Nik," Rebekah said firmly, "All of us."

Klaus eyed Stefan whose loyalty had yet to be tested. He talked a good game but he hoped that his old friend would be found wanting. Things wouldn't be the same if they lost a member of their little foursome. "We shall see," he said, "After tonight."

**:::**

As he couldn't get in touch with Matt, Tyler had ended up riding in with Bonnie and Caroline. While Caroline went about the business of organizing the other seniors which amounted to barking out orders, Tyler and Bonnie were left to unload the car.

"If you don't mind me saying," Tyler said as he hefted a box with one hand and slammed Bonnie's trunk with the other, "You don't seem to be up to all of this."

Bonnie sighed. That was a huge understatement. She had thought getting out of the house might at the very least get her mind off of things, but seeing Elena got out of her way to ignore her as she headed toward the gymnasium with Caroline on her tail only made things worse. "I don't mind," she shrugged, "It's not like you're wrong."

"Can I ask why?" Tyler asked.

"It's complicated," Bonnie said as she lifted a substantially smaller box of her own, It wasn't like she and Tyler were close. In fact they hadn't ever really spoken and she suspected that Caroline was the reason that they were talking now.

"Try me," Tyler said. Caroline had briefed him on Bonnie's situation already and he couldn't help but see how similar it was to his own at the moment. Caroline had told him to be nice to her and he was trying. She had also told him not to delve into anything but Tyler knew that Bonnie would have to get it out somehow if there was any hope of her having a good time and clearing things up with Elena like Caroline wanted her to. "Come on," Tyler pressed, "My best friend isn't talking to me because I'm dating his ex-girlfriend who I didn't exactly have a problem with moving in on when they were still together. I'm not really in any place to judge anyone at the moment, least of all you."

Bonnie nodded. She put the box she was holding down and leaned against the hood of her car, Tyler mirrored her movements. He wasn't her first choice as a confidant but she could admit that he was at the very least unbiased. As far as she knew the only people he had any really loyalties to were Caroline and Matt and neither of them were directly involved in the situation. Then again there was Jeremy but really considering her other options Tyler was probably the most impartial person that she could get. So she told him everything, even more than she had revealed to Caroline.

Tyler blinked. He hadn't been expecting that but, maybe he was right about her needing to air it all out. "Well," he said taking a deep breath, "I bet you feel a little better now that that's out." Bonnie nodded. "Do you want my input on all of this?" He asked. She nodded again. He grinned. At least this way, Caroline could accuse him of being intrusive. "Well I guess I feel more comfortable addressing th Jeremy situation just because I know him better," he said. Bonnie winced and he could tell he can come to the root of the problem. "Look I know for a fact that Jeremy didn't get any real closure with Vicki and I'm guessing given the way that Anna died she could be added to that group as well," he said, "So maybe him seeing them is not such a bad thing. He could get some closure before you figure out a way to get rid of them and then you won't have to worry about his past relationships."

Bonnie nodded, and then shrugged. "I guess that makes sense," she said. If she were honest with herself she would say that she had always been waiting for the bottom to fall out of their relationship. She had lost so much that she never really expected anything to last, so maybe a part of her had been relieved when she had found out about Jeremy seeing his ex-girlfriends. She knew that neither relationship had had closure, and she wondered if closure was what Jeremy wanted.

"Now let's examine the fact that you're not all that upset about this Jeremy thing shall we," Tyler continued, "I can only think of one reason and you're probably not going to like it."

Bonnie took a deep breath. She probably wouldn't but she also probably needed to hear it. "Go ahead," she said.

"Maybe," he ventured, "And please don't bite my head off for this…but maybe you're not as invested in this relationship with Jeremy as you like to think. I mean if you were then you definitely wouldn't even consider Stefan to be an issue."

Bonnie shook her head. "I love Jeremy," she said. The response seemed automatic but it didn't make it any less true.

"I'm not saying that you don't," Tyler shrugged, "But there's different kinds of love Bonnie. I'm pretty sure Caroline still loves Matt but she's with me not him now isn't she?"

Bonnie elbowed him in the side. "If you're trying to get Matt to be all buddy with you again then maybe you shouldn't talk like that."

"What?" Tyler asked innocently, "I'm just being honest. And you should be honest with yourself because it'll be a lot easier for everyone in the end if you are."

"I am being honest," she said, "I mean I brought Jeremy back from the dead. No one would do that for someone that they didn't love."

"Again I didn't say you didn't love him," Tyler said, "I said there are different kinds of love. Besides I'm pretty sure had that been Elena or Caroline you would've done the same thing. Because you save people that's what you do, especially the people you love." Tyler was met with silence and he figured that he had better not press the issue. 'Let me just ask you some questions and you have to say the first answer that comes to mind," he said, "Alright."

Reluctantly Bonnie nodded.

"Okay," Tyler said, "Who would you say understand you the most right now Stefan or Jeremy?"

"Well Stefan," she said, "But that's just as much my fault as it is-"

Tyler shook his head at her. "No making excuses," he said, "Just answer the questions."

Bonnie bit her bottom lip and began to wring her hands. After giving it some thought she finally acquiesced. "Fine," she muttered, "Next question."

"Who have you been thinking about more as of late?" Tyler asked.

Bonnie gave him a death glare but she answered anyway. "Stefan," she said. It wasn't until that moment that she felt guilty that she hadn't talked to Jeremy at all since the day she had gotten back.

"If something bad were to happen right now like an earthquake or I don't know Klaus popping out from behind that bush over there who would you call?" Tyler asked.

"Okay I get it," Bonnie frowned. She was starting to think that talking to Tyler was a bad idea. Still she couldn't deny that he had made some valid points. Jeremy needed closure and she needed to figure out exactly what she felt about him and apparently Stefan as well. Maybe…just maybe in the meantime they didn't need to be together.

"Even if you're not falling madly in love with Stefan you're definitely more interested in him than Jeremy at the moment and seeing as he's not with Elena right now and Jeremy is a little preoccupied playing ghost hunter I say you go for it," he said, "Yeah, Elena might get pissed and Jeremy might be hurt but considering the way things are going if you keep avoiding the situation all that is going to happen anyway only it'll happen with you in denial."

"When did you get so smart?" Bonnie asked as she stood up straight.

"I've always been this smart," he said smugly, "You were just too stupid to come to me for advice."

Bonnie gave him a look that was usually followed by aneurisms but she managed to restrain herself. "So what?" Bonnie asked, "I call Jeremy and tell him that we should break up so he can figure out if he's still in love with a ghost or not, then go in the gym and tell Elena that next time I see Stefan I'm going to plant one on him for experimental purposes to make sure I don't want to hop into his bed."

"I wouldn't put it that way but I guess that works," he said, "At least that way no one's in the dark and believe me in situations like these you don't want to leave people in the dark." Tyler bent down and picked up the box that still sat at his feet. "Alright one more question," he said.

"Fine," Bonnie said but we better get in there before Caroline comes looking for us," Bonnie said.

"Alright," Tyler said, "So who do you think would win in a fight?" Bonnie gave him a blank stare. "Come on Bennett it's a legitimate question," he pressed, "I mean if they decide to fight over you then I want to make sure I bet money on the winning side."

Rolling her eyes Bonnie picked up her own box. "I can't believe I just called you smart," she huffed.

Tyler laughed giving her a playful nudge. "So you _are _going to tell Caroline I helped you out right?" He asked.

"Help isn't exactly the word," she said, "But I might mention it and if you talk to Elena for me I might even talk you up to Matt."

Tyler shook his head vehemently. "How exactly am I going to be able to start being Matt's friend again if Elena decides to kill the messenger?"

Bonnie pouted. "To think I was just starting to like you," she said. Even if she knew that it would be better coming from her Bonnie wouldn't have minded a go between.

**:::**

_Bonnie threw her journal on top of her meager belongings and closed her suitcase. It had been just six hours since Bonnie had discovered the one of her fellow dancers had been murdered by the very man that Gloria had told her not to go all goofy over the night before. But Nik felt himself justified. They had found out that the dame had been stealing some of her songs, getting profit from them that should've gone to Bonnie. She had also been the one to tell those hoods what Stefan had done to Wilkes, apparently she was his dame before he died and she figured that Bonnie getting beaten for her role in the matter was a just punishment. Still she hadn't deserved to be bumped off; a well placed threat would've done the job._

_ Bonnie decided to leave the same moment that she had found out. With a few whispered spells she had snapped Nik's neck to keep him from chasing after her and set his lifeless body on fire to distract Stefan and Rebekah from doing the same. She didn't like having blood on her hands and it didn't help that before all of this had come to light she had actually considered the bird a friend. Her music was going nowhere and Chicago was more trouble than she could obviously handle. Even if all Mystic Falls held for her was her Grams, odd jobs cleaning houses, and protecting a town that didn't appreciate it was better than what she getting, Better than what she was sure would come if she stayed._

_ She locked her suitcase as the pounding on her door began. She didn't flinch. Didn't blink. She already knew who it was and what they wanted. She didn't look up as the door was kicked in. It didn't matter, she wouldn't be staying there anymore anyway. She would have to save up money to send for Lolita, but Gloria would take care of her until then._

_ Picking up her suitcase Bonnie turned and came face to face with Nik. "You're not running," he said simply._

_ "No I'm not," she meeting his gaze, "I'm going home." She moved to walk around him he stepped in front of her._

_ "This is your home," he said firmly, "We are your home and you're not leaving." _

_ "No you're murders and you don't get to tell me what to do," she said. Bonnie looked away, unable to keep her eyes on him._

_ "And you haven't killed?" Nik asked. He was met with silence. "She wouldn't have stopped," he said, "She wanted you dead. She would've have you killed and stolen your precious music and you would've been none the wiser. You trusted her blindly and so you needed protecting."_

_ "I'm not a child," she hissed. She wasn't able to reign her temper before she sent him flying into the nearest wall. She didn't hesitate as she began to leave the apartment. _

_ He recovered quickly however; he was on his feet and in front of her again in a flash. "I never said you were," he spat. _

_ "You could've threatened her and she would've backed off," Bonnie insisted, "But no you had to let your anger lead you and be impulsive and you had to kill."_

_ "A threat may have worked but I wouldn't take the chance not with you," he said, "Given what you are to me, to all of us, and what I stood to lose I had the right to protect you Bonnie." _

_ "What exactly am I to you because from what I can tell whatever this is it's not worth someone losing their life over?" She asked. Bonnie was met with silence and she knew that she was right. She shook her head. "It doesn't matter because whatever you think of me or you see me as it won't stop me from leaving," she said._

_ "You can't walk away from me Bonnie," he said, "We both know that. You can't walk away from me and you can't walk away from Stefan or Rebekah. You're angry now, it'll be better in a few days once you've thought things through."_

_ "Don't patronize me," she said, "I'm not going to forget and you're not going to change. It's better if I leave now then later when you've done something bad enough for me to hate you for." She hated him already and she hated herself for feeling something for him. She knew what he was, what they all were and she still hadn't been able to stop herself._

_ Nik reached out and grabbed the handle of her suitcase. Bonnie attempted to tug it out of his hand causing it to pop open. Bonnie sighed grumbling as she bent down and to retrieve he belongings. Nik's attention was preoccupied with her journal which had opened when it had fallen out of her suitcase. He picked it up and scanned the page before he looked back up at Bonnie who was still throwing things back into her bag. He was surprised by the contents even though given her actions he probably shouldn't have been. "You love me and still you're leaving?" He asked._

_ Bonnie stiffened as she reached out and snatched the journal from his hands. "I need you to let me go," she said. She couldn't live like this. She couldn't let herself care so much about someone who couldn't so much as say that they wanted her in their life but could kill someone in her behalf. He was damaged, so was Stefan and so was Rebekah, but she couldn't fix them without damaging herself._

_ "I can't do that," he stated calmly. Still he continued to repack her suitcase. He could feel her eyes on him but he continued with his task until he was done. _

_ "Why not?" She asked. She watched as he closed her suitcase and stood. He held out his hand to her and reluctantly she took it allowing him to help her up. He still couldn't say what they both knew however. _

_ "Because I can't," he whispered. He leaned forward and gently pressed a kiss against her lips. They both knew that that was the closest thing to an admission that she was going to get. "Now let's go," he said once he had pulled back, "You coming to stay with me and Rebekah."_

_ "And why would I do that?" Bonnie asked even as she smiled and touched her lips._

_ "Because we both know you'll be staying in Chicago," he said, "Stefan's hovel is almost as bad as yours and you can't stay here because thanks to me you no longer have a door."_

_ "Fine," Bonnie muttered, "But you're carrying my bags." He shrugged as if he had planned to anyway. "And I'm only staying until you get my door fixed," she said._

_ "Naturally," he agreed even though his tone sounded rather skeptical. _

_ "I still hate you by the way," she said seriously. She was serious, in a way, just not serious enough to leave even if she was sure that it would be for the best if she did._

_ "Of course you do," Nik said condescendingly. Bonnie glared at him and a moment later his pant leg was aflame. "Sweetheart you should really learn some new tricks," he sighed._

_ "Are you going to teach me?" Bonnie laughed._

_ "You're making a joke my dear but I plan on doing just that," he said. Neither of them missed the double meaning of his words. _

Klaus looked at the evil eye pendant as it dangled from the silver chain. The blue stone in the middle winked back at him. He would have get in around Bonnie's neck as soon as possible. It should have been hers from the beginning from the moment of her rebirth, along with her journal and her other belongings. But he hadn't known the spell had worked and that she was back until far later than he should have and even then when he had come to see her he been forced to face the realization that though she had been returned to him she didn't know who he was. She didn't remember any of them. Even now Stefan was the only one of them that could reach her and though he didn't want to resent him for it he did.

"If you want her back you're going to have to clean up that act of yours," a voice said from behind him.

Klaus turned to face Gloria a frown marring his features. "This is what we do Gloria," he spat, "This who we are, what we were. We fight. We argue. We almost kill each other. We kiss and we make up. If she going to remember I have to stay true to that."

Gloria shook her head. "You know how I feel about you," she said, "You know I think that ruined my girls life and I won't back down from that." Klaus rolled his eyes but she continued. "Even with that," she said, "I know that wasn't all you were. When you let her in, when you admitted how you felt, when you let yourself be vulnerable to her that was when she was the most happy. You ever thought about trying to reach her that way?"

"I don't have that option," he spat, "I'm the villain of this little story in case you've forgotten. I was forced to terrorize her and her little friends because that was the only I could get to Miss Gilbert who unconfidently enough is still alive when she likely needs to be dead. If I show vulnerability now then everything we've worked for would be for nothing."

Gloria walked over and sat down on the edge of the guest bed. "You were never afraid to show yourself to her before," she said, "Even if you couldn't admit what you felt she always knew exactly who you were."

Klaus tensed. "We wouldn't be in the situation if it wasn't for your failings," he said, "Even with the spell she should've remembered once she came back."

"I also said that there was a chance that she wouldn't," Gloria pointed out. Still in other cases in which the spell was used the memories of the former life usually started to come back by now.

"She should've remembered by now," he hissed.

"She shouldn't have died in the first place," Gloria shot back. She knew about his guilt over the fact but she had guilt of her own. So she pushed his and gave him most of blame, even though the more she thought of what Bonnie had wanted the more she realized that death and rebirth had been the answer.

There was a weighted silence. "You won't be coming with us tonight," Klaus said his voice deceptively calm. Before she could object Klaus spoke up again. "She's not likely to do my bidding if I have witch that she feels is more than capable of doing it," he said. Gloria crossed her arms over her chest but didn't answer. "I suggest you research the spell," he said, "Find out why she still hasn't remembered. Do something useful for a change."

Gloria had had enough of him. Bonnie had been a friend, a best friend, like a sister. She was the one thing during that time that Gloria had let herself care about, let herself love and with the one well placed savior and another well placed smirk she had been stolen from her by the very beings that their kind were supposed to destroy. "Bonnie is the only reason I let you live," Gloria stated bitterly.

Klaus shrugged looking unmoved. "I could say the same thing about you," he said. He let the room and returned with a stack of spell books and grimoires. He tossed them down next to where she was sitting on the bed. "Happy hunting," he smiled and then he disappeared.

"Psychotic bastard," Gloria muttered. Even so she thought about Bonnie and then she forged ahead. "Alright little Bonnie girl let's see if we can bring your memory back."

**:::**

The last thing Jeremy wanted was to be in the middle of nowhere with only Damon Salvatore and Katherine Peirce as company. It was mad enough that he had spent majority of the ride passed out in the trunk of Damon's car but now he was being forced to contact Anna when he had sworn that he wouldn't. But seeing as Damon wasn't giving him much of a choice. Apparently Klaus was scared of something or someone on the other side knew how to defeat him. Jeremy wasn't sure as neither Katherine nor Damon were being very forthcoming with information. All he knew was that they needed to be in contact with the other side and he was the way that they were going to do it.

When Anna popped up however she seemed to be more focused on Bonnie than whatever information that Damon and Katherine wanted from her. "You need to listen to me," she told him, "Bonnie isn't what or who you think she is."

Jeremy rolled his eyes even as Damon glared at him impatiently. "I don't want to talk about Bonnie," Jeremy said ignoring the odd way that Damon was suddenly looking at him, "I need to talk to you about Klaus."

Anna frowned. "It's the same thing," she said.

Jeremy's brows furrowed. "What do you mean it's the same thing?" Jeremy asked, "He wants to use her doesn't he? That's why Stefan is trying to get close to her isn't it?"

Katherine looked on the scene uninterested. They didn't have time for Baby Gilbert to be discussing his witchy girlfriend with his ghostly ex. They had bigger fish to fry. They should've taken the witch, as far as they knew Jeremy was talking to himself. "We don't have time for this," Katherine sighed.

Damon however didn't agree. Both his brother and the witch had been acting off since Chicago and he wanted to know why. He didn't need either one of them acting out of character when there was so much at stake. "I want to hear this," he said, "What does the corpse bride have to say?"

Jeremy glared at him but turned back to Anna anyway. "Well," he said, "What does Klaus want with Bonnie?'

"It isn't just a matter of him wanting something," she said, "She's connected to him and Stefan as well. If you unleash this threat she will protect them."

"And why would she do that?" Jeremy asked not bothering to hide his skepticism.

"Because she loves them Jeremy," she answered, "And because of that she'll be in just as much danger if not more. This man that Klaus is running from, Mikael, he's a hunter. If you let him out then no one will be safe. He knows Bonnie will protect Klaus and more than anything he wants Klaus dead. He'll kill Bonnie to get to Klaus and then she won't be here to protect any of you."

"What is she saying?" Damon interjected.

"It doesn't matter," Jeremy said, "None of it makes sense." Damon glared and looked as if he was close to do physical damage to his person. "Fine," he said, "She says that Bonnie's connected to Klaus and to Stefan. That she loves them and she'll protect them. That this hunter that you're looking for, this Mikael, he knows this and he'll kill her for it and then she won't be here to protect anyone, not even us."

Damon puzzled over this. He tried to connect the pieces but nothing came to him. Bonnie liking Stefan made sense, or at least it had at one point but loving him? And Bonnie loving Klaus was completely out of the question. "I'm not buying it," he said, "Just ask her if this Mikael guy can kill Klaus and if so where he is so he can get on with it."

Jeremy looked at Anna expectantly not even bothering to repeat the question. Anna shook her head. "If you care about Bonnie," she pressed, "If you love her as much as you claim then you'll listen. He killed Bonnie once, he'll do it again."

**:::**

One minute Bonnie was reminiscing with a slightly depressed, dejected, and alone Matt by the school's pool and the next they were walking into the gym in search of more toilet paper only to find Klaus for all intents and purposes holding Elena hostage. Perhaps she wasn't on the best of terms with the Elena at the moment but she still didn't want to see her friend hurt. It was odd though that once her eyes left Elena and she met Klaus' eyes and held, her concern for her friend lessened marginally.

"I was wondering when you'd show up," Klaus said and in the blink of an eye he went from being across the gymnasium to being right behind. He smiled winningly as she turned to face him. There was a brief exchange about Elena being very much alive before Klaus decided to get under her skin just a little. If things worked out as planned it would be a while before he saw her again after the night was over. "I've missed you, you know," he said reaching out and letting his fingers gently stroke her cheek, "It feels like forever since that last dance."

"What do you want?" Bonnie hissed. Surprisingly she didn't pull away from him. His closeness didn't irk her as much as she thought it would. She didn't feel threatened by him at all. Even as she watched him slide a lethal glance in Elena's direction Bonnie knew that she at least was safe.

"Does it always have to come to this between us?" He asked. His hand drifted down her neck, his fingers itching to touch her curls. She used to love it when he ran his fingers….

"Just tell me what you want," Bonnie said. She gave a long suffering sigh. It was something that he was used to. He took a step back and she felt a strange sense of loss.

"Fine," he said, "I won't keep you in suspense any longer." He snapped his fingers and suddenly a blonde appeared, a not so willing Tyler in her grasp. Klaus introduced his sister and she treated the occupants of the room with a smile but her eyes settled on Bonnie.

Bonnie studied Rebekah almost failing to realize that the girl had Caroline's boyfriend in an unrelenting grip. She remembered reading about her in Stefan's journal but seeing her was a different thing altogether. There was something eerily familiar about her even though Bonnie was more than sure that they had never met. "Blondie," she said attempting to keep her voice neutral.

Rebekah smiled in a way that made Bonnie think that she knew something that Bonnie didn't. "Doll face," Rebekah greeted with nod.

Ignoring the odd looks that she was getting from her friends at the exchange Bonnie turned her attention back to Klaus. "What do you want with Tyler?" She asked. She thanked whatever higher power there was up there that Caroline was somewhere else at the moment happily oblivious of the situation, probably playing dictator to the lingering students that didn't know that they're senior prank night had been crashed by a sociopath.

Bonnie half listened as Klaus explained the situation about his hybrids. In her mind she was torn between planning on how to get Tyler away from Rebekah and wondering where the hell Stefan was. Before she could formulate a plan however, Rebekah was shoving Tyler into Klaus' arms where he wasted no time in forcing his blood down Tyler's throat and snapping his neck. Even as the others looked on in shock and horror Bonnie rolled her eyes. Klaus was trying to make hybrids so of course he would target the only werewolf among them and of course he would choose to do so right when she and Tyler had actually managed to find some common ground.

Bonnie hadn't much used her powers since she had lost the ones that the dead witches had afforded her after saving Jeremy but something inside of her snapped. With little more than a thought and a wave of her hand Klaus found himself being thrown across the room. Even though Klaus only managed to look mildly irritated Bonnie still felt rather satisfied.

"You should really learn some new tricks sweetheart," Klaus said picking himself up.

"I could say the same thing about you," Bonnie shot back, "I mean really all these little temper tantrums are getting old."

Klaus was back in front of her in a flash, Bonnie didn't even blink. He wondered if she realized that she was acting entirely too comfortable around him especially given what he had just done. But they had done worse to each other and it always ended up the same. They had gotten to the point where they had stopped hurting each other before she died, but they wouldn't be them if they didn't argue.

"Do you really think I would hurt your little friend if I thought that you wouldn't be able to save him?" Klaus asked as he stopped in front of her.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow at him before looking at where Tyler lay lifeless on the gymnasium floor and then back again. "Is that a trick question?" She asked.

Rebekah let out a surprised back of laughter. She had no idea why Nik was worried. Bonnie might not have remembered them but she doubted that it would be all that much different if she did. While she would rather Bonnie remember their shared history she was happy to know that Bonnie was still in there.

"Shut up, Rebekah," Bonnie and Klaus said at the same time as if to prove Rebekah's point.

"You said I could save him," Bonnie said turning her attention returning to Klaus, "How do I do that?"

"For that," Klaus said calmly, "You'll have to contact the Original witch." Before Bonnie could ask Klaus held up his hand. "I'm sure one of your little grimiores could assist you with that."

Bonnie frowned trying not to think about the fact that she no longer had the power of one hundred witches backing her up. "Fine," she said. She managed to fight the urge to enquire about Stefan's whereabouts as she backed away from Klaus, giving Rebekah a nod which the blonde returned.

"What?" Klaus couldn't resist calling out after her, "No kiss goodbye?" Of course she turned to face him again and he smirked at how easy it still was to provoke him. His smirk vanished however as Matt reached a hand out to her and without thinking Bonnie blindly reached out to take it. Bonnie turned away from him without a word and allowed Matt to drag her from the gymnasium. The only thing that kept him from following after them was the fact that Bonnie had managed to light his pant leg on fire before she had disappeared.

Rebekah shook her head ignoring the flabbergasted expression on Elena's face. "Some things never change," she said watching as Nik patted out the fire. She then grabbed Tyler by the arm dragging him out of the room giving a wink to Stefan who blew her a kiss as he walked in.

**:::**

It didn't take Gloria long to realize that they were barking up the wrong tree when it came to solving the mystery of Bonnie' memory loss. They couldn't focus on where the spell went wrong, not when none of them knew what state that Bonnie had been in upon her rebirth. None of them had been there when Bonnie had been born a second time, and for all they knew she could have remembered at some point. It could be something outside of the spell hindering her memory at present, or maybe that was simply wishful thinking on Gloria's part. Either way she knew that she would have to do just as much research on Bonnie as she would on the spell if she was going to figure everything out.

In the twenties Bonnie's grandmother had been the only thing in Mystic Falls that the girl had had any attachment too. Gloria felt that it was safe to assume that Bonnie in this time would be no different. According to Stefan, Bonnie's parents were divorced and even though Bonnie lived with her father in the time since he had returned to Mystic Falls, Stefan had never seen the man and Bonnie didn't talk about him very much. Her Grams however was a different story, the young witch still wasn't over the loss. So that was where Gloria decided to check first.

It didn't take Gloria long to find Sheila Bennett's house. A few questions to a few of the town's locals led her straight to it. She could feel the magic coming from the small house in waves as she made her way up the walkway. Protective spells Bonnie had cast, and the lingering spirit of her grandmother making Gloria slightly uneasy.

Slowly she walked up the steps glancing around to make sure that she wasn't seen. "Alright, Sheila," she whispered, "I'm looking out for our little Bonnie girl here. The question is whether you're going to make this easy for me or not." She stood there a moment as if waiting for a response. Without warning the lock clicked on the door and slowly it opened. There was no sign of anyone on the inside but Gloria smiled anyway. _Thank you Sheila_, she thought, _I knew I would've liked you_. "I'm glad we understand each other," she said aloud before walking inside and closing the door behind her.

**:::**

Bonnie had tried calling both Jeremy and Damon and got nothing both times. This wasn't the night for either of them to be ignoring her calls. Maybe she and Jeremy weren't on the best of terms and maybe she and a Damon hated each other but she had thought that wouldn't matter when it came to something that was truly important. Even if they didn't come for her she had thought the voice mails that she had left or the texts she had sent mentioning Elena would at the very least light some sort of fire beneath one of their asses.

But of course she had been wrong, just as Klaus had been wrong about her grimoires having all of the answers. Still she could only manage to feel half of the amount of anger that she should have felt toward Klaus, even when Matt had called her and told her of his insane plan to contact the Original witch himself. But she had meant what she had said. She couldn't do that kind of magic anymore despite the underlying power that Stefan had declared that she possessed. But that didn't mean that she would give up, just that she would have to rely on her own strength.

Bonnie ran as fast as her legs would carry her. She was frantic as she burst through the doors that led to the pool. She had the urge to call Stefan but she knew he wasn't in right frame of mind to play superhero. Besides that there was no time. Matt was dying so that he could save Tyler and he trusted her enough to save him, and in saving Matt she would save them both.

Matt's trust in her wasn't what scared her. It wasn't the fact that she would have to save someone else that made her tremble. No, she was scared that she would lose someone else. She couldn't lose someone else. She wouldn't be able to take. It was a selfish thought and unlike her but she knew as she leapt into the swimming pool to save him that she wasn't just doing it for Matt but for herself too.

She battled the water and she managed to unbuckle the weight from around him despite the loud thumping of her heart and the ringing in her ears. It was harder to pull him to the surface than she thought. She wasn't used to being a hero without her powers there to back. But she pushed herself and finally they broke free of the water. She pushed herself even harder to get the dead weight that was Matt out of the pool and then she followed only taking a moment to catch her breath before taking Matt's face in her hands.

She may have been better than Matt at CPR but she didn't know whether or not it was too late for that. But she had to try. She pressed down frantically on his chest, and attempted to blow air into his lungs. When that didn't seem to work she kept her motions but also tried words. Not the muttering of Latin that coincided with spells but rather the pleas of one friend whispered to another in plain English. She begged for him to live. She wake, to open his eyes.

Then suddenly he was coughing up water and his eyes were opening and looking at her. His eyes were so blue she realized. She would've missed them. She would've missed them so much. As she helped him sit up she didn't bother hiding her relief. He looked at her like he had known that she would save. Like had had known that there had never been anything to worry about, that she would come through because she always came through.

She gave him a weak closed mouth smile that felt broken and skewed even before it was fully formed on her face. She froze, stiffening as abrupt surge of power seemed to surface. Her mind went to the fire that had started when she, Stefan, and Jeremy had been researching Elena's, no Rebekah's necklace. As soon as she made the connection the source of the power ripped her swiftly from Matt's side and she was pulled roughly toward the pool and thrown in.

Even having just been saved himself Matt made the snap decision to move to save her in return but whatever was keeping Bonnie was surfacing was no holding him captive; he was frozen, rooted to the spot. He could only call her name and watch helplessly as she thrashed in the water and screamed.

**:::**

Elena watched terrified as Stefan talked toward her. She vaguely heard Klaus say something about Stefan being thirsty. She did hear one statement clearly however. "Come now, Stefan," Klaus said, "Now that Bonnie is preoccupied you no longer have to restrain yourself."

Elena didn't miss the implication. It was all coming down to Bonnie lately and Klaus was basically telling Elena without outright saying it that the only reason that Stefan hadn't ripped her throat out on sight was because Bonnie had been in the room and hurting Elena would upset her. But that couldn't be right. Klaus was just trying to provoke, to make her give up so that he could turn Stefan into a monster. "Stefan," she plead, "You have to fight this. You can beat this."

It was like Stefan was seeing things through a fog. He couldn't hear anything outside of the erratic beating of Elena's heart. He couldn't taste anything but her fear. His throat was a dry, the thirst greater than it had been in weeks. Klaus was pleased but he couldn't seem to take in that bit of information. Elena was begging him, tears streaming down her face. He couldn't see her tears or comprehend her words. He only knew that there was only on way to get rid of the thirst.

Elena told herself that she wasn't going to panic. She could get through to him. She knew that she could. It didn't matter that Klaus had forced him to go without blood. It didn't matter that before Klaus' sister had hauled Tyler's body away she had looked at Elena with a smug expression that told her that she knew something that Elena clearly didn't. It didn't matter that Klaus was taunting her, and grinning at Stefan even as he seemed to lose control. None of it mattered. All that mattered was that Stefan loved her, and she loved him. They were meant to be together, or so she told herself. She repeated it over and over, a never ending mantra in her head.

But convincing herself became harder as she realized that Stefan wasn't even trying to fight. Her faith in him was shattered as he sped forward his teeth sinking into her neck. Even her screams failed to stop him. She had been willing to love him at all cost and this was the price that she would have to pay. She would die because she had thought that loving him was enough for him to let her live.

Distantly, somewhere through the emotional and the physical pain, Elena heard a scream that wasn't her own. In an instant Stefan dropped her. She wondered what it was about that scream that was so much powerful than her own. That could get him to spare her life when she couldn't.

"Bonnie," she heard Klaus say his voice sounding oddly broken and strangled. She hadn't even sounded that pained when Stefan had left her, or just a few moments ago when he had been ready to end her life.

"The eye," she heard Stefan respond, "She needs it."

Elena didn't understand what he meant but as she clamped her hand over the wound at her throat trying to stop the blood that still flowed she found that she didn't care. The two were gone a moment later and she closed her eyes forcing herself not to call after Stefan. The odd part about it all was that for the first time she found that she felt safer without Stefan by her side than when he had been there.

**:::**

Bonnie was close to giving up. Each time that she struggled to the surface she was forced back down beneath the water again. She tried to fight but already she was becoming tired. She tried to breathe but every time she did there was no air, only water; water and cold and darkness.

Matt remained frozen by the pool side, his own struggles to move amounting to nothing, just like Bonnie's own. Even though he knew that it wouldn't amount to anything he tried to move. He couldn't just sit there and watch Bonnie die. He couldn't lose anyone else, especially after seeing Vicki again. She had told him what the other side was like, about the loneliness. He was no stranger to loneliness and isolation but he could change it, he still had a life to live but Vicki didn't and soon neither would Bonnie.

He called out to her, screaming his frustration. Not just over the situation, but the night, and his life. He couldn't help but think that Bonnie had saved them all countless times, hell she had just gotten through saving him, there was no way that he could just sit there and watch her die. Yet, no matter how hard he screamed and fought to move it all amounted to nothing in the end. He wanted to close his eyes and look away but he couldn't, he could only watch and pray.

Suddenly Matt heard the loud slam of the doors bursting open, but he couldn't turn his head in order to see who had entered so violently. He hoped silently that whoever it was would be able to help Bonnie as he couldn't.

He didn't have to wait long to see who had come in. Two blurred figured sped out in front of him but it was only when they stopped that he was able to identify them as Stefan and Klaus. Stefan had long ago lost Mat's hard earned trust and Matt's hatred for Klaus was immeasurable, but he was desperate for someone, anyone to save his friends life. He had lost Vicki, his mom was gone, he didn't have Caroline or Elena anymore, not really, he and Jeremy weren't that close, and Tyler, someone despite everything that Matt considered his best friend, would likely be dead by morning. In a way Bonnie was the only one he had left. He couldn't lose anyone else. "I can't move," he said frantically, "You have to help her." He wasn't sure which of them he was talking to but he didn't really care who helped her at this point.

Stefan was the first to move, Klaus seemingly preoccupied with fishing something out of hus pocket. Before Stefan could jump into the pool he was sent flying back against the far wall. He righted himself quickly and went to move again but found that he was just as frozen as Matt. Matt cursed, fighting the urge to cry. It was up to Klaus, the unfeeling bastard that had put her into this position, Bonnie was as good as dead.

Klaus pulled the evil eye necklace out of his pocket. He quickly put it around his own neck before jumping into the water. He knew exactly who was responsible, who was trying to take Bonnie away from him a second time. But the Original witch couldn't stop him from saving Bonnie, even she was powerless against him with the eye around his neck.

Klaus swam quickly to where Bonnie's body had sunk once she had given up the fight. He wondered how long it had taken, how hard she had struggled, before he brushed the thought aside. Klaus grabbed her hand and pulled her toward him. he didn't bother attempting pull her up, the witch may not have been able to act against him but Bonnie still escaped her influence. Instead Klaus took the eye from around his neck and then placed the necklace around Bonnie's own. The water settled immediately after. For now the Original witch was gone, with the eye around her neck Bonnie could be killed and it would take more than at little water to do Klaus in, more than her powers even, though even from the other side she wasn't above using it against him to in order to keep him from saving Bonnie or getting what he wanted.

Klaus wasted no time pulling Bonnie to the surface now that there was nothing working against them. He hefted her still limp body over the edge of the pull, before climbing out after her. Matt looked shocked, but no less worried. Stefan looked worried and angry glaring around the room at the ghost of a witch that was no longer present before his eyes settled back on Bonnie again. Both Matt and Stefan made to move forward but a well placed growl from Klaus stopped them both.

It was Klaus' turn to anxiously attempt to save Bonnie's life, his hands pumping her chest madly as his mouth whispered mindless words of adoration and promises that he would gladly keep if only she would open her eyes. He was trembling he knew, he couldn't help it, Bonnie wasn't conscious so she couldn't calm him. Couldn't warn him about the vulnerability he was showing, not in front of Stefan, Stefan had seen worse, he was of them, he knew Klaus and knew his pain so he would understand. Matt was the problem, however, none of that mattered to Klaus or even Stefan at the moment.

Klaus heard motion as he blew air into Bonnie's lungs, and continued to pump. He felt Stefan's hands on him, one on his shoulder squeezing reassuringly and the other low on his back rubbing soothing circles that Klaus ignored. He continued his motions, Stefan was a fool to try and calm him when his own breathing was frantic and he was whispering curses under his breath. Having him there made Klaus more sure of his actions. "You can save her Nik," Stefan whispered. Klaus nodded. He could save her, he had to save her. He couldn't lose her, they couldn't lose her, not again. Klaus moved forward again his mouth covering Bonnie's, blowing air into her lungs and praying to whatever gods still listened to him for any sign of life.

The moment seemed surreal as Matt watched. Stefan looked lost as his eyes darting back and forth between where Bonnie lay so still and Klaus who was attempting to save her life, his hands clenched where he had hold to Klaus so tightly Matt could hear the sound of bones breaking. He wasn't sure who bones they were but neither the hybrid nor the vampire seemed to mind. But it wasn't Stefan's reaction, as odd as it was, that made Matt think that he had crossed over to some sort of alternate universe.

The man, no monster, looked to be on the verge of tears. He was shaking a muttering things that Matt didn't even want to consider. Words of…what could only regretfully be described as love that seemed so sincere that it frightened Matt to even consider where they came and what had inspired them. Klaus didn't seem to see him or Stefan anymore, only Bonnie. "Please Bonnie," Klaus begged his voice so small, tired, and broken that Matt felt the smallest twinge of sympathy for him even without knowing where she sudden blind devotion toward Bonnie had come from, "I can't do this, not without you."

Matt gritted his teeth trying not to demand that Klaus get the hell away from Bonnie, the hybrid had obviously gone crazy, or rather crazier. It was the psychos fault Bonnie was there in the first place. There was no way that Klaus could possibly think that anyone could believe that he actually cared about Bonnie.

Matt's thoughts were cut short as Bonnie finally coughed up the water that filled her lungs and slowly she opened her eyes. The relief in the room was pliable. Matt let out the breath the he had been holding. He heard Stefan do the same as he released the death grip on Klaus sliding his hands down his back in a way that made Matt wonder just how close Stefan had gotten to the hybrid during his time away. Matt shook the thought away quickly and waited from the moment Bonnie realized just who her savior was a pulled away.

Instead Bonnie looked at Klaus with a mixture of awe, confusion, anger, sadness, and something that Matt couldn't and didn't want to identify. Klaus seemed unbothered by what was in that look or anything else outside of the fact that Bonnie was alive for that matter as he leaned forward and rested his forehead against hers and took hold of her arms wrapping them loosely around his neck. Matt had a moment of incredulity and disbelief when Bonnie didn't push him away but he wrote it off as her being to weak and perhaps in shock to do so. Still, they stayed that way much longer than Matt deemed necessary.

Klaus' eyes closed, a hand moved over Bonnie's heart as if he needed to feel to prove that it was still beating. Matt cleared his throat. Klaus let out an annoyed sound but neither of them moved aside from that. Matt looked to Stefan for help.

Stefan rolled his eyes at Matt but he removed his hands from Klaus just the same. "Nik," he said regretfully, "Remember why we're here." Though a small voice kept telling him that Bonnie was why they were there.

Klaus sighed heavily but nodded, his forehead still resting against Bonnie's. Slowly as if it pained him to do so he sat upright, helping Bonnie with him. Stefan moved to Bonnie's other side, and rested his hands gently on her shoulders. Klaus wrapped an arm protectively around Bonnie's waist, his other hand still covering her heart. To Matt's surprise Bonnie looked at home between them her head moving forward to rest on Klaus' shoulder as Stefan buried his face in Bonnie's damp hair.

Klaus turned his gazed to Matt and suddenly he felt small. "Did Bonnie almost die for nothing or did you find the answer?" He asked.

Matt frowned wondering how the psycho had forgotten that it was his fault that Bonnie was there in the first place. That what had happened to Bonnie as well as everything else was his fault. Rolling his eyes Matt ignored Klaus and turned his attention to Bonnie trying to make the frown disappear from his face despite her current position. "Bonnie," he said causing her to turn to him, "Are you okay?"

Klaus looked like he was about to scold Matt for his insolence or whatever it was that evil hybrids did when they were being ignored, but Bonnie stopped him. She unwound her arms from around Klaus' neck placing one hand on his chest and using the other to place a finger over his lips. Klaus quieted immediately the anger leaving his eyes completely as he looked down at Bonnie and his mouth snapped shut. Matt's eyes widened and he would've commented if Bonnie didn't look as surprised by what she had done as Matt felt. She shook her head as if to clear it and Matt knew the last thing she needed was a sarcastic remark. She looked back at Matt her eyes pleading. "I'm fine," she said, "You?"

"Fine," Matt said with a nod. He knew that neither of them were telling the truth. But they had survived and that was what was important. Matt took a deep breath and told Klaus what he wanted to know, what Vicki had told him. Matt and Bonnie may have survived, but for Tyler to live then Elena would have to die.

**:::**

Damon sat outside of the school wondering faintly if it was a good idea to leave Jeremy alone with Katherine and an age old vampire hunter, even if Mikael was chained up. Besides Mikael would need to eat so if baby Gilbert had to donate some blood then so be it. Damon didn't really trust either of t he vampires not to kill him. But he had let too many of Bonnie's calls unanswered. Still he hadn't really started to worry until the call had stopped, that could only mean trouble, which by now Damon associated with Elena being in danger.

Damon watched as Stefan, Bonnie, Klaus, and a blonde that Damon assumed was Klaus' sister from Katherine's description, walked out of the school. There wasn't any sign of anyone else, namely Elena. Frowning Damon climbed out of his car, slamming the door behind him.

Four pairs of eyes landed on him immediately. Damon wasn't surprised when Bonnie was the first to roll hers. What surprised Damon was the protective stance that the other three had immediately took as the clustered around Bonnie. They stood slightly in front of Bonnie, the blonde female wrapping an arm around Bonnie's shoulder. Damon's frown deepened when he realized that Bonnie was soaked through and shivering slightly. Damon stepped forward as he noticed Bonnie tense at the blondes touch he stopped when Stefan leaned over and whispered something into Bonnie's ear that Damon couldn't make out. Whatever was said calmed Bonnie, as she relaxed in the blonde's hold ever so slightly.

Damon wanted to ask about what had happened to her but he didn't. The scene had a disturbing quality to it and Bonnie damp and looking so tired looked unnervingly vulnerable. So vulnerable that he was reminded of his promise to protect her line. He had and urge to pull her away from them but clenched his fists at his side instead.

He needed to keep his mind on what was most important. "Where's Elena?" He asked.

Bonnie sighed regarding him coolly shaking her head in resignation. "She's fine Damon," she told him, leaving out the part that Klaus was farmer her for blood. If that was what it took for Tyler to live and for Klaus to be appeased then so be it. She was tired of everyone dying for Elena's sake and besides Elena's life was no longer in danger. In fact Klaus was going to do his damnedest to make sure Elena was alive, she was beginning to think that all the people vying to save Elena's life should start a club. The bitterness of her thoughts shocked her but she didn't regret them. "Everyone else is fine too," she continued, "You know in case you were wondering."

Damon shrugged. "I wasn't," he said casually. It was a lie. He had hoped it would rile her up, bring some life into her eyes but she simply blinked at him unsurprised. His eyebrows furrowed and he studied her. Something had changed.

"Why'd you even bother to show up?" Bonnie asked, "It's not like you give a damn." Damon made to speak but she cut him off. "Or did you miss all of my calls because you battery suddenly went dead." Damon decided not to answer. Bonnie huffed and the blonde, whom Damon had mentally dubbed Barbie Klaus, until he discovered her name (and probably after), squeezed her shoulder slightly. Bonnie took a calming breath before she spoke again. "Elena's at the hospital," she said, "You can go now."

All the concern he had for Bonnie left and Damon felt his anger rise. "I thought you said that she was fine," he hissed.

Bonnie looked as if she wanted to set him on fire but Stefan gave a small shake of his head. He glared at Damon and took over the apparently rather daunting task of talking to him. " She is fine," he said.

_Yeah_, Damon thought, _like I'll just take your word for it brother._ There was a time where he might've but not when Stefan was in his current state. "Then why is she in the hospital?" Damon asked forcefully.

Stefan looked like he wanted to snap his neck or at least let Bonnie set him on fire. Stefan glanced to where Bonnie still shivered at his side and a concerned frowned marred his features. He turned his glare back to Damon who looked less than intimidated. "Why don't you go and figure it out," Stefan suggested, "Bonnie almost died tonight so excuse if we don't exactly feel like talking or giving you the answers to questions that you can easily find the answers to by yourself if you actually bothered to get off your ass."

Damon was about to ask when Stefan started putting Bonnie's well being before Elena's but he decided against it. He likely wouldn't get an answer anyway.

Apparently their little discussion was over and Damon watched them walk over to Bonnie's car. "Give me your keys," Stefan said his attention back on Bonnie, "I'll drive."

Damon was surprised when Bonnie obediently handed over her keys as if Stefan, or any Ripper for that matter, regularly had access to her keys. Bonnie moved to stop him though as he opened the driver's side door and began to climb into the front seat. "I came with Tyler and Caroline," she said by way of explanation, "I should probably make sure they have a ride."

Stefan rolled his eyes but then looked at her indulgently. "No you shouldn't," he said, "You should come home with me, let Rebekah fuss over you and get you some dry close, witness the rather bizarre sight of a Ripper making you tea and a hybrid playing you jazz records until you fall asleep." Stefan's words surprised Damon but he didn't show it, instead he watched as Bonnie's eyes softened just a moment before she looked at Stefan warily again. Bonnie seemed rather dumbstruck for a moment and then she opened her mouth to protest again. "Tyler and Caroline can ride home with Matt," Stefan said before she could speak, "I doubt that he's going to be holding anymore grudges given what happened tonight. Stop worrying about everybody else."

Bonnie nodded, albeit reluctantly. Stefan got into the front seat and Klaus opened the back door on the passenger's side moving slightly so that his sister could help Bonnie in. The door was shut behind Bonnie and the Original siblings shared a look that Damon couldn't place before Rebekah climbed into the front seat next to Stefan. Damon frowned as Klaus rounded the vehicle opening the back door on the driver's side and moved to sit next to Bonnie.

"Hey Klaus," Damon said trying to hide his confusion and disturbance at the scene that was playing out. Klaus stopped and sparred him glance. "Mikael says hi," he said.

Klaus stiffened his shoulders tense. His eyes widened and for a moment he looked scared. Damon smirked. He took pleasure in the sight, relishing in Klaus' fear. However, Damon's victory was short lived.

Damon watched as Bonnie leaned forward sticking her head out of the car just enough for Damon to see and a odd necklace he had never seen her where dangling from her neck. He took note of the design wondering if it would explain Bonnie's behavior but was distracted by what he saw next. Bonnie's small hand came out and wrapped around Klaus' wrist giving it a small tug. Klaus looked down suddenly seeming relaxed and gave Bonnie a half smile. Nodding, Klaus ignored Damon and the veiled threat, allowing himself to be tugged into his seat next to Bonnie and closing the door behind him.

Damon watched as they drove away. He could see Bonnie's head resting on Klaus should and the sight made him shudder for a number of reasons that he didn't want to dissect. For the first time since he had forced Jeremy into speaking to Anna, Damon thought they might have been some truth into what the ghost had said.

_**End Notes: No Bonnie doesn't remember, not yet. Next chapter Caroline has to compete with Rebekah for both Bonnie and Tyler's attention. Bonnie doesn't want to be indebted to Klaus for saving him saving her life (think Lucy and Katherine) so she gives him two things he desperately wants. Stebekah and Bonbekah bonding. Vicki tries to kill Elena and a vengeful spirit comes after Stefan causing Klaus to cut his hybrid making spree short. **_


	4. Part Four: Ghosts of the Past

**Title: **Unfinished

Rating: M

**Genre:** AU/Supernatural/Romance

**Pairing(s): **Bonnie/Klaus, Stefan/Rebekah, Bonnie/Stefan (minor), Klaus/Stefan (minor), Bonnie/Rebekah (minor), Elijah/Gloria, Finn/Abby, Kol/Lucy, Caroline/Tyler, Matt/Katherine, Jeremy/Anna, etc.

**Summary: **Bonnie uncovers memories of a previous life that she spent with Klaus, Stefan, and Rebekah….

**Warnings:** Violence, Sexual Content, Racial Tension (Slurs, Racially Motivated Crimes and the Like), Character Death, Bad use of 1920's slang, ect.

_**A/N: Okay so this chapter got away from me lengthwise but what's new. Um so I never understood why a) Bonnie suddenly was no longer a cheerleader and b) why she opted out of taking Alaric's class, so I am going to remedy that. Anyway a lot of Bonnie's behavior is very much subconscious. Thank you guys for reading and I am extremely happy with the amount of people moved by Matt last chapter, moving forward with the story I want to do more with him and probably Tyler as well. Any thanks for the feedback, favorites, and follows. I hope that all of you continue to enjoy this story. A lot of things happening this chapter so I hope you can keep up. Please excuse the errors. You are love! Enjoy! ^_^**_

**Part Four: Ghosts of the Past**

Bonnie Bennett wanted to kick herself, she had been doing some rather stupid things as of late but agreeing to come home with Stefan really took the cake. She had come to the Boarding House thinking that it would be smarter than having her house infiltrated by a hybrid, a Ripper, and an Original. Considering none of them seemed too keen on leaving her alone, which was odd within itself, she had thought that it was a good idea at the time.

Though she had come up with a way to keep them from infiltrating her humble abode Bonnie had never considered that both Stefan and Rebekah had already infiltrated Stefan's. Still she shouldn't have been so surprised that Klaus and his sister were staying with Stefan. Stefan was Klaus' only ally in Mystic Falls so of course he would take residence with him.

Still once Bonnie had taken the time to think about the events of the night and even more time to think about her increasingly unexplainable actions, she had been less than comfortable after finding that she would likely be sharing the roof with all of them for the night, as Stefan had promised not to let her out of his sight.

She hoped that a shower would calm her nerves so when Stefan had offered she wasted no time in agreeing, disappearing upstairs and into the bathroom upon entering the house. She had taken her time in the shower and decided not to worry about anything outside of the way that the hot water felt on her skin, or washing the chlorine out of her hair. As a result of not thinking she ended up staying in the shower far longer than she intended. Even though the sensation of being in the water was less pleasant than it would have been had she not nearly drowned hours earlier, it did have a calming effect on Bonnie.

When Bonnie finally left the shower, she found a towel and a fresh pair of clothing sitting on the sink. She looked at the clothing skeptically but decided it was safe enough, though she was certain that the pair of pajama pants were the ones that Elena had purchased for Stefan for Christmas the year before which was just weird, and she could have sworn that she'd seen Klaus wear the shirt that was with it at some point. Despite the awkwardness of the situation, Bonnie put on the clothes anyway. Considering the car ride in which she had for some reason clung to Klaus, feeling the uncontrollable urge to keep him calm, she figured that things couldn't get any weirder. But of course she was wrong.

As soon as Bonnie finished getting dressed there was a knock on the door as if whoever was on the other side was waiting for her movements behind the door to stop, which was probably the case. Hesitantly, Bonnie opened the door and was slightly relieved to find Rebekah on the other side. Not that she felt particularly comfortable around the blonde but considering her options she would much rather be stuck with Rebekah than an overly attentive Stefan or an oddly vulnerable Klaus.

Rebekah insisted on blowing drying Bonnie's hair, and it was only because Bonnie was tired and in no mood to argue that she agreed. All and all it was a rather surreal experience. The blonde looked almost happy to be taking care of her which was bizarre because Bonnie could tell even from the short time that she had known her that Rebekah was the territorial type and from Stefan's journal Bonnie knew of her and Stefan's past and possible present, and Stefan wasn't exactly being secretive about his affection toward Bonnie, she had figured that Rebekah would want to rip her head off.

But it seemed just the opposite. As Rebekah turned the blow dryer off she began to brush Bonnie's hair while humming Bonnie's favorite song in a rather soothing manner. Bonnie's was too on edge to relax, however. She wasn't sure what to make of Rebekah's behavior.

"How are you feeling?" Rebekah's soft accented voice inquired as she pulled Bonnie's hair up into a ponytail.

Bonnie shrugged fiddling with the odd amulet that was still around her neck. She knew that whatever the necklace was it was somehow connected to how Klaus had saved her life. Bonnie sighed. Klaus had saved her life, yet another thing that she didn't really want to think about. "Better," Bonnie whispered as she looked at Rebekah's reflection in the mirror, "Thanks for asking." She was surprised that Rebekah even cared. Had the blonde not looked so sincere when asking the question Bonnie might not have bothered to answer her.

"No problem, doll face," Rebekah said as she finished her task. She inclined her head to the side and Bonnie raised a brow at her in question. Rebekah ignored her and appeared to be listening to something, the voices downstairs Bonnie realized. After a moment her attention turned back to Bonnie. "Stefan will be done with your tea soon," she said.

"Oh," Bonnie said not really knowing how else to respond.

Rebekah rested her chin on Bonnie's shoulder meeting her eyes in the mirror. For some reason Bonnie didn't really mind her invading her space. "You must be hungry," Rebekah said.

Bonnie shook her head. "Not really," she said. She didn't really feel like eating at the moment, after everything that had happened she wasn't sure that she would ever get her appetite back. They were quiet a moment and then Bonnie couldn't help but ask about Rebekah's behavior. "Can I ask you something?" She said thoughtfully.

Rebekah shrugged, "You can ask me anything, love," she said in a way that kind of reminded Bonnie of Klaus.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Bonnie asked. Somehow Bonnie knew that Rebekah wouldn't be nice to just anyone. She was after all Klaus' sister.

Rebekah sighed. She had seen the question coming. At first she wasn't sure how to answer, but after giving it some thought, she decided to give the witch an answer that she would believe but that also rang true. "Because you're important to Stefan and my brother and they're in important to me," Rebekah said.

Bonnie was about to deny the fact that she was important to Klaus when she remembered the way that he had looked at her when she opened her eyes after he had save her life by the pool, the way that he had held his hand over her chest as if reveling in the beating of her heart. Bonnie pushed the thought away, though she nodded to Rebekah in understanding. Still she doubted that she was as important to Klaus or even Stefan as Rebekah seemed to think. "So," Bonnie said wanting to change the subject, "You and Stefan are together?"

Rebekah didn't know how to answer the question. They had been once upon a time, even if there were times when she had shared him with Nik or Bonnie, or he had shared her with Bonnie. It had always been them in the end. But time had passed and things had changed. Like Bonnie, he had lived a whole life without her. Rebekah didn't know what they were, but there was a tension there that they both kept dancing around.

"Something like that," Rebekah answered finally. She watched as Bonnie nodded, seemingly digesting the information. The witch grew silent and a thought occurred to Rebekah. "Would it bother you if we were together?"

"Not really," Bonnie said with a shake of her head and Rebekah knew that she was telling the truth. Bonnie didn't know why it didn't bother her. When she thought of Stefan and Elena it sent a twinge of jealousy through her and more than a little anger, though she hated to admit it. But for some reason the idea of Stefan and Rebekah didn't bother Bonnie, it almost seemed natural.

Rebekah smiled and looked at her in a way that made Bonnie wonder. "Of course you don't," Rebekah said sounding completely unsurprised.

"You almost sound like you knew that I wouldn't be bothered by it," Bonnie said her confusion obvious.

Rebekah shrugged. "Maybe I did know," she said, "And for the record if it were you and Stefan it wouldn't bother me either."

Bonnie raised a brow at that. As territorial as Blondie seemed, she found her words extremely hard to believe.

"Were it anyone else I would," Rebekah said seriously, "But with you I don't mind."

"Why me?" Bonnie asked. As much as she didn't want to believe what Rebekah was saying, something in the way that she was looking at Bonnie made her words seem all the more earnest.

"You look at him almost the same way that I do," she said smiling softer than Bonnie would have expected given the circumstances, "You can't look at someone like that without there being..." Rebekah barely restrained herself from saying the 'l' word, "Deep feelings there. You obviously know how to handle and accept him for who he is…even in this state. Nik and I were the only ones that were ever able to do that with him before you. So…you're the only one that I trust with him outside of us." Rebekah remembered saying almost the same words to Bonnie once and she meant them as much as she did the first time that she said them.

Bonnie didn't really understand how Rebekah had come to that conclusion after knowing her for less than one night, nor did she understand what Rebekah saw when Bonnie looked at Stefan that she didn't see when she saw Elena look at Stefan. Bonnie frowned slightly at the thought of Elena. Still, she could admit that Elena did love Stefan, even if she couldn't accept him as he was now. Just because Bonnie could didn't mean that her feelings for Stefan were any greater, did it?

Rebekah laughed at the serious expression on Bonnie's face. "Stop thinking so hard," she chastised, "Let's just go and get your tea."

Bonnie nodded. They left the bathroom and Bonnie followed Rebekah toward the stairs, surprised at how at home the blonde was acting. Actually Rebekah's behavior in general surprised Bonnie but not enough to make Bonnie willing to ask for the reason behind her behavior. She knew that she wasn't ready for the answers that her questions would likely receive.

**:::**

Matt Donovan took a deep breath as he stopped in front of Caroline Forbes' house. He had dropped Tyler off first and he had felt nothing as he watched the two kiss each other goodbye. His mind was elsewhere. When he wasn't thinking about him almost dying, he was thinking about Bonnie almost dying. When he wasn't thinking about Bonnie almost dying, he was thinking about Klaus saving Bonnie at the pool side. The whispered words, the frantic movements, the look of loss. Matt shuddered as he thought about Bonnie sandwiched between Stefan and Klaus.

He remembered how they had been with her after. How they had hovered so close. How Bonnie had seemed to be unable to let go of Klaus' hand even as he was forcing Tyler to drink Elena's blood. The looks that she and Stefan kept sharing, and worse the looks that she and Klaus kept sharing, and the way that Klaus, Stefan, and Klaus' sister had herded Bonnie out of the school; Matt kept replaying it all in his head.

"Some night, huh?" Caroline said as he turned off his truck. Matt shrugged his shoulders. "You alright?"

"No," Matt said honestly, "You?" He turned to her hoping that he could get some comfort from her presence but it only reminded him that she wasn't his to draw comfort from anymore.

"I will be," Caroline said. She studied him a moment but didn't make any move to get out of the truck. "Do you want to talk about what happened?" Caroline asked after a moment, "Bonnie told me what the two of you did for Tyler. Thank you."

He hadn't done it for her, and not entirely for Tyler, but he nodded in response to her thanks just the same. He was silent, not really knowing what else to say. Even if he did want to talk about it, which he didn't, he wouldn't know where to start.

"See you at school tomorrow," Caroline said softly when she realized that Matt wasn't going to say anything further. Even with what had happened he still didn't feel comfortable with confiding in her. She wondered what it would take for them to get their friendship back. She moved to get out of the car and he stopped her, grabbing her arm. She turned back to him and looked at him with concern when she saw the expression on his face. "What is it Matt?" Caroline asked.

"I know what you assumed happened," he said, "But I wasn't the one who saved Bonnie after she saved me. It was Klaus."

Caroline frowned. "Klaus?" She asked. She thought back to the moment in the classroom when Klaus had given Tyler, Elena's blood, she had been focused on Tyler at the time but she could remember now that Klaus had had hold of Bonnie's hand.

Matt nodded. "I don't know why he did it," he said, "I can't explain what happened, but he…I never thought before, that he could actually feel you know? I thought he was just this monster with no emotions but he…the way he looked at her, the way he touched her. He was gentle, he acted like she was so frail. It scared me, Care, even more than when he was threatening us, it scared me. So many things just hit me at once. Bonnie…she isn't invincible, Klaus knew that, and he knew that when we didn't. Just because she has her powers doesn't mean she can't break, that she can't die." Matt's eyes squeezed shut. "Klaus knew that. That monster didn't see her as witch when he was saving her life. He saw her as a girl that needed be saved Caroline. How could someone who has terrorized all of us, who has encountered Bonnie less than handful of times still be able to see her that way when all of us, people who grew with her our wholes lives, stopped seeing her that way almost the moment that we found what she was?"  
Caroline didn't know what to say. She had never heard his voice sound so small before, and the things that he was saying made her feel confused and guilty all at once. It was true that once their plans failed or even as a first solution they all depended on Bonnie's powers. They had all forgotten about Bonnie the carefree girl that made silly predictions about the future, sang old jazz tunes in the school talent shows, and had an easy smile, in favor of Bonnie the witch who willing risked her life for all of them without thought. But Klaus had remembered when he hadn't even known her? Caroline just couldn't wrap her mind around that?

"But this isn't about Bonnie," he said, "This is about all of us. We have to stop this. We can't keep putting Elena's life before everyone else's. We can't keep forgetting who we all were before all of this. We were kids. We were friends, all of us. Friends who would do anything for each other, friends that didn't take from each other. I'm not saying that things can go back to the way they were, too much has happened and is happening for that. I am saying that we're still who we were, all of us, and we have to remember that. We have to do better. No more sacrificing one for the good of all. No more one of us playing hero. We need to stick together and we need to protect each other. And every once in a while, how about we be those kids again. Okay?"

Caroline nodded. She wondered what Matt had seen by the pool that had made him break down like this. It was funny that even when they were dating Matt hadn't ever said that Elena's life wasn't worth what they all were going through. But he was right, Vicki was dead, Miss Sheila was dead, she was a vampire, and the list went on but in all of that they had put Elena's loss above all. They had all forgotten how to really be there for each other without the selfishness and the single-mindedness. Matt was right, things couldn't be how they were before but that didn't mean they had to keep on the way they were now. Caroline leaned over in her seat and wrapped her arms around Matt. "Okay Matt," she said, "We'll do better."

**:::**

_Rebekah sat on the bench that was in front of the monster that Bonnie claimed was a piano. Stefan and Nik had moved the bulky mess into their haunt the night that Klaus had broken down Bonnie's door and stopped her from leaving Chicago. Rebekah had long sense gotten used to Bonnie hammering away at it. She ran her hands over the keys. Rebekah wished that she had a passion for something that meant something, like Bonnie and her music. _

_ "I wrote you something," Bonnie said coming up to stand behind her, "I'll sing a few bars if you promise not to laugh."_

_ Rebekah turned to her and smiled. She was wearing the green dress that Rebekah had picked up for her the day before. It was an odd thing, getting gifts for the witch when she had resented her so much just a little while ago. But now that she didn't hate Bonnie it was hard for her to remember why she had ever thought she had. "Alright doll," Rebekah said scooting over and making room on the bench for Bonnie to sit, "But it had better be good or I'm taking that dress back."_

_ Bonnie sat down next to Rebekah and stretched her arms over her head, cracking her knuckles. "It isn't much but Nik likes it," she said._

_ "That's hardly an accomplishment," Rebekah said fluffing her hair lightly, "Nik likes everything you write." Bonnie gave her a look and she shrugged. "What?" She asked, "It's the truth and you know it." Bonnie was apparently choosing not to respond. She instead began to play a tune that was more upbeat than Rebekah would have thought when thinking of something that had been written for her._

_ "Don't laugh Bekah," Bonnie warned. Rebekah nodded. Bonnie looked skeptical. "I mean it," she said._

_ "Oh stop being an idiot and sing it already," Rebekah said with a roll of her eyes, "Or I will be forced to go through Nik's nightstand and flush all of your ciggys down the john."_

_ Rebekah didn't know if it was the threat to her cigarettes or the embarrassment brought about by the illusion that Rebekah had made to Bonnie taking up residents in Nik's bedroom rather than the guest room that was readily available to her, but for whatever reason Bonnie began to sing. "Quick wit, silver tongue, oh boy can you take it? She'll give you her heart but you better not break it. A devil an angel's smile. She's the blonde in the red dress you'd like to come and stay awhile…"_

_ Bonnie stopped singing as they heard the front door open and footsteps coming up the stairs. "Come on," Rebekah said poking Bonnie playfully in the side, "I want to hear the rest."_

_ Bonnie shrugged. "That's it so far," Bonnie said, "There would have been more but...well your brother can be kind of distracting when he wants to be. A dame can only take so much."_

_ Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Of course," Rebekah frowned, "Next time tell him that he can have his fun after I get my song." Bonnie laughed but nodded. Rebekah rested her head on Bonnie's shoulder. "I did like it though," she said, "Makes me sound like a heart breaker."_

_ "That's because you are," a voice said from behind them. They turned and smiled at the same time as Stefan entered the room. "I like seeing my two favorite girls getting along," he said as he stopped in front of them._

_ They frowned at him simultaneously. "Women," Rebekah and Bonnie corrected him, "Not girls." _

_Stefan leaned forward and placed a lingering kiss on Rebekah's lips, his lips then found Bonnie's though the kiss was much shorter. "Women then," he said as he pulled back grinning at them both in turn, "Not girls."_

"Are you coming, Blondie?" Bonnie asked, breaking Rebekah out of her revelry, as she stood frozen on the steps and lost in her memories. Nik had never really understood how she had managed to share Stefan with Bonnie, but she had managed to share him with Nik as well. Just as Bonnie had managed to share Nik with Stefan, and Stefan had managed to shared Rebekah with Bonnie. It was like a cycle with them. They all belonged to one another. As long as at the end of the day it was the four of them together it was all that mattered.

"Sure I'm coming," Rebekah said. She made her way down the stairs leaving her thoughts behind her. "Bonnie," she said as she appeared at the witch's side, "Have you ever thought about taking up the piano?"

Bonnie gave Rebekah a surprised look that was just on the verge of suspicious. "I used to play when I was little," she said, "No one knew that but my parents and my Grams though. What made you think of that?"

"You look like you've got a nice set of pipes," Rebekah shrugged attempting to look nonchalant, "I just have this picture of you cranking out songs behind a piano."

"I used to dream about it when I was younger," Bonnie shrugged, "Haven't done much singing lately though."

"Maybe you should," Rebekah hedged. She could tell that Bonnie was considering it as well as considering her.

"Maybe," Bonnie said with a grin, "I might even write you a song." Bonnie began humming to herself, an odd little upbeat tune that made her think of Rebekah for some odd reason.

Rebekah smiled to herself as she realized that Bonnie was humming her song. Bonnie had to remember them on some subconscious level. It was the only thing that could explain her behavior. "I'd like that," she said, "Just make sure you finish it." She stopped just short of adding, "this time" to the end of her statement.

When they reached the kitchen Bonnie was surprised to find that Stefan was there alone. She wondered where Klaus had gone. For some reason the thought of him leaving without a word made her uneasy. She didn't comment on Stefan's solitude however, choosing to take a seat at the kitchen table. She was surprised when Rebekah took the seat next to her, though given her behavior since their arrival she didn't know why.

"Nik is upstairs scaring up some old records," Stefan said as if reading her mind. Bonnie tried to hide the odd feeling of relief that she felt at finding out that Klaus hadn't left but Stefan noticed anyway. "How are you feeling?" He asked placing a steaming cup of tea in front of Bonnie.

He had been right, a Ripper serving her tea was a out of the ordinary sight indeed. "I'm fine," Bonnie said choosing not to harp on his sudden domesticity, "Rebekah took care of me." Bonnie sipped her tea in an effort to cover up her own surprise at her words.

Stefan smiled at Rebekah before turning back to Bonnie. "Glad to see my two favorite girls getting along," he said.

"Women," Bonnie and Rebekah corrected him at the same time, "Not girls."  
Stefan shook his head but he was smiling even wider. He looked between the two of them and then he and Rebekah shared a look that made Bonnie think that they knew something that Bonnie didn't. "Women then," Stefan conceded, "Not girls."

**:::**

Gloria closed another grimoire and sighed. She felt as if she wasn't looking in the right place. It had been hours and she had yet to find anything to pertain to memory loss or the spell that she had performed in order to bring Bonnie back. Something the back of her mind told her that there was something that she was overlooking but she couldn't put her finger on it.

She tapped her fingers against the coffee table that she sat in front of on the couch that had once belonged to Bonnie's grandmother. That was it. She would have to ask for Sheila's assistance and hope that the woman would trust her enough to give her something that she could go on.

Gloria concentrated. "Come on Sheila," she said, "What am I missing?" She waited and at first nothing came. Frowning Gloria concentrated harder. After another moment a voice told her that she already knew the answer. Her mind drifted to the conversation that she had had with Klaus earlier that day. How she had mentioned that none of them had been there for Bonnie's rebirth.

Gloria blinked. That had to be it. Whatever was wrong now had to be tied to Bonnie's rebirth in some way. "Okay," Gloria said aloud, "Now how do I find out about Bonnie's rebirth?"

Gloria stood, leaving the living room and heading toward the stairs. She took them two at a time as she made her way in the direction that the spirit of Sheila Bennett was guiding her. She stopped in front of a door that said, "Bonnie's Room," in pink letters. The door was decorated in black music notes that brought a smile to Gloria's face.

Tentatively, Gloria, reached for the knob and opened the door. She stepped inside slowly, shutting the door behind her. Looking around the room Gloria smiled wider. There were pictures of Bonnie and her friends on her nightstand and many scattered around her room as well. A poster of Dorothy Dandridge on one wall and on of Louis Armstrong on another, and a jewelry box with a jazz singer on top wearing a green dress that reminded Gloria of the one that Rebekah so loved to see Bonnie in. Gloria walked across the room and sat down on the edge of Bonnie's bed. Looking around her it was hard to believe that Bonnie didn't remember.

She stood and walked over to the record player that sat on top of Bonnie's dresser. There was a purple crate full of vinyl records that sat at the foot of her dresser. Gloria bent down on her knees flipping through the records. She stopped her hand frozen as she came upon one that was much older and worn than the others. Her hands shook and she removed it from the crate. There was a picture of herself on the cover, blonde wig, red lips and all. "How You Do Me Like You Do," recorded live. It was the first and only record Gloria had ever recorded. It hadn't sold well, but Bonnie, she had played it almost every night. Her favorite song, recorded by her favorite singer, she had always said. There were little hearts around Gloria's name, with the words, "Bonnie's Favorite. Don't Touch," written in childish script.

"How?" Gloria whispered to herself tears stinging her eyes. How could she have had Gloria's record and still not remembered?

Gloria jumped slightly as the floor boards beneath her began to shake. She carefully returned the record to its place and then looked down at the floor. The floorboards continued to tremble until finally one loosened and popped out of place. Frowning Gloria reached out and moved the lose board aside. She carefully reached into the hole that the floorboard had left behind, her hand coming into contact with something immediately. She picked it up and from the feel of it she knew that it was a book of some sort. She pulled the book through the hole and as it came into view she held it in both of her hands and careful opened the cover. It was Bonnie's old journal, if anything had the answers that she was looking for then this would be it.

She skimmed through the first few pages. It began the first few years after Bonnie's rebirth. Gloria smiled as she read Bonnie's words.

_ Elena's parents like to call me an 'old soul', because of the music I like to sing. They don't know the half of it. Dad thinks it's nice. Says that I have a talent, he's so different than before. In my old life, the first one, he thought my music was a waste of time. He's still not around a lot like before, always away on business, but he always brings me back the best records and he's paying for me to take piano lessons. Sometimes I think he remembers losing me before, and he's trying to make up for it. Or maybe this time around I just understand him better. _

Gloria's eyes widened at the words. Pushing down the building excitement she flipped a few pages and continued to read_._

_Sometimes I think I hear Nik's voice at night. Whispering in my ear as I fall asleep. But he's never really there. Not really. I hate being this young, this small, and this helpless; and having these feelings and all of these memories. I miss him, all of them, so much it hurts sometimes. I love them and they loved me. They loved me enough to bring me back. It was Gloria's magic that did this, that gave me a second chance, I just know it. But why haven't they come for me? Why haven't they come? _

The pain in the words was Gloria's breaking point. The tears finally fell as she turned pages closer to the end.

_I went to Stefan's house today. The ruins of where he grew up. I had to sneak out of the house but it was worth it. I could almost feel him there. He always wanted to show the place to me but I doubt he ever thought that the first time that I'd see it would be as a six year old little girl after sneaking out of my back door while my Grams wasn't looking. It's hard for me to fit in with the other kids. Caroline and Elena are okay but they look at me weird sometimes. Matt calls me an old lady sometimes but he mean anything by it, not really. Tyler doesn't really like me that much, he's reckless and I hate it, so he thinks I'm too serious, he'll probably be an asshole when he gets older. They're the only kids who bother talking to me though. Everyone else thinks I'm too weird. I know too much. Have too many memories of a life, a long life, an adult life; that I lived before with people that I loved in a way that children aren't supposed to love yet. I say things sometimes that scare people. My Grams knows about my life before, I think, or at least that I had one. She bought me a copy of Gloria's record for my birthday. I feel better when I play it. Today as I looked at the place where Stefan grew up, proof that he was real, they all were real, my memories are real and not just my imagination like Abby says; it made me feel better too. _

Swallowing hard Gloria flipped to the very last entry. Taking a deep breath she read it.

_ I have nightmares about dying sometimes. About Mikael's teeth sinking into my throat. I can't talk to anyone about them. Abby doesn't like when I talk about any of it, about my memories, about my life before. When I wake up at night screaming and crying, sometimes I reach out for Nik, or call out for Stefan, or look around my room for Rebekah. They're never there. For all I know they never will be. So I play Gloria's record and I think the worst. Sometimes I think the nightmares aren't about my death at all. Sometimes I think that Mikael got to them before I had a chance to come back. Sometimes I think they haven't come for me because they're already dead. _

Gloria closed the book and clutched it to her chest. Bonnie had remembered. She had remembered them all. She had been reborn and lost and alone with both new memories and old and none of them had been there. She had waited for them to come and they had never come. "My sweet little Bonnie girl," she whispered, "I'm so sorry."

There was a question that Gloria had for which there was still no answer. She now had proof that the spell had worked as intended. Bonnie had remembered them once, the question was why didn't she remember any of them now? "Come on Sheila," she said, "You got me this far. What are you trying to tell me?"

Gloria read over the entries. Bonnie had referred to Sheila as 'Grams' and her father as 'dad', but there was one person identified as Bonnie's mother that she had always called by name, Abby. Gloria had a feeling if she found out where Abby was then she would have her answers.

**:::**

When Bonnie had asked Stefan where she would be staying for the night she half expected him to point her in the direction of his bedroom. In the state that she was in, she doubted if she would refuse him if he had. However, Stefan had gratefully intended on Bonnie staying in one of the rooms in the Boarding House that wasn't being used.

Bonnie was tired and she figured that she had had more than enough excitement for one night. She walked into the room that Stefan had indicated and was surprised to find Klaus already occupying the room. Obviously Stefan had made some sort of mistake, or perhaps he had assumed that Klaus would be leaving soon. Bonnie knew the best thing to do would be to leave and try and figure out what sort of game that Stefan was playing, and she turned to do just that, but something, some sort of pull she couldn't explain stopped her.

She walked into the room shutting the door behind her. Klaus was seated on the floor, a record player in front of him, and records scattered about around him. He didn't show any indication that he was aware of her presence and yet she was sure that he could feel her there just as surely as she could feel him.

"These are very rare," Klaus said as if speaking to himself, his hands running over the cover of one of the records, "Originals, all of them. In the exact same sleeves and almost in the exact same condition as when they were bought. Works of art meant for the ears instead of the eyes."

Bonnie clutched the mug of tea that was still in her hands from when Stefan had given it to her and took a hesitant few steps forward. "I've always believed that music sounds the best on vinyl," she said as she continued her slow uneasy steps forward, "Especially jazz. You can't get the feel of the music, really know what it was meant to be, until you listen to it as it was originally recorded."

Klaus looked up at her and smiled such a genuine smile that Bonnie was taken aback. "You're a purest," he said, "Like me." Ordinarily being compared to him may have bothered her but he had saved her life, and even without that fact lingering in her mind, she had to agree with his sentiment. "Sit," he said, "Let's have a listen."

Bonnie sat down carefully, choosing to focus on the warmth coming from her mug and not on how close she had chosen to sit next to him. Bonnie silently sipped her tea as Klaus sifted through the records. She watched him curiously until finally he made a selection. Bonnie smiled just a little as she heard the first chords of Jelly Roll Morton's, "Dead Man's Blues", the irony of the choice not escaping her.

They were silent for a moment as they listened. It was a peaceful sort of silence that came with spending a lifetime in someone's company, one that Bonnie couldn't make any real sense of them sharing. It lasted only as long as Bonnie's curiosity could hold out. "Can I ask you something?" Bonnie asked.

Klaus nodded. He moved slightly closer to her until their shoulder's touched. She found that she didn't mind the contact all that much. "Ask me whatever you like, love," he said far too easily.

She thought of the way Rebekah had been similarly agreeable earlier and frowned slightly. They were both being far too nice for her liking. And the way that he had said 'love', it didn't sound like some word that was tacked on at the end of a sentence, the sarcasm or the biting tone that usually accompanied it was gone as well, it almost sounded as if he had meant it. Bonnie shook her head, it was clear that almost drowning had somehow messed with her brain functioning. "Why did you save my life?" Bonnie asked, her mind drifting back to the matter at hand, "Is it because you want something from me in return? You want me indebted to you, right, so that I can do your bidding? Is that it?"

Klaus sighed. Of course that was what she would think. He didn't know why he had even bothered hoping that she would think any differently. All he wanted to do was wrap his arms around her and never let go and yet even after almost losing her again, he was no closer to getting her back, and he had still made no progress. He had taken two steps forward and three back.

"I saved your life because you needed to be saved. I don't want anything from you, Bonnie," he said sounding as tired as he felt. He had lost his will to play the game, to take on the role he was meant to play, of hiding his true feelings.

Bonnie frowned. He almost sounded like he was hurt that she thought he had some sort of ulterior motive but there was nothing else that made sense. And why would he be hurt? What else would she think? Nothing else that she could think of would give him a reason to save her life. She thought back to the way that he looked at her when her eyes had opened by the pool; he had held her so tightly on the ride over to the Boarding House. Something like doubt began to service. "I want to give you something anyway," she said hoping to take her mind off of things she would rather forget, "I don't want to owe you anything. You saved me and I'm grateful, but I don't want to be indebted to you."

"And as I want nothing from you," Klaus said patiently, "You won't be."

Bonnie sighed. It wasn't that she didn't believe him; she just didn't feel that she could leave things this way and she didn't think that he wouldn't call in a favor later on. Whether he had saved her or not he was still Klaus. She had seen what Lucy had been willing to do for Katherine because the vampire had saved her life. She didn't want that. "Please just let me repay you," she said, "I can't have this hanging over my head. If not for you, then do it for me." She didn't know why she thought to use herself to convince him, but when she saw his eyes soften she knew it had worked, though she didn't know why.

Klaus looked over at her then. Even without remembering their history she still knew exactly what to say in order to get her way. She could still play him as easily as the keys of a piano. "Fine," he said frowning, "For you." He considered her as she stared down at her cup. There were only two things that he was willing to ask of her and only one he expected her to agree to. He reached out and took hold of the evil eye that still dangled from her neck. She looked up at him, their eyes meeting and holding. "The first is," he whispered, "You must never remove this from your neck under any circumstances. Promise me."

Bonnie's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She had asked Stefan about the necklace and he had claimed it was a valuable source of protection. She had to wonder why Klaus would waste something so valuable on her rather than on something or someone he cared about, if such a thing or person even existed. "Why?" she asked, "Stefan said that it's meant to protect me but why not keep it for yourself or give it to Rebekah?"

"I cannot be killed and none of you know how to kill Rebekah. Stefan can take care of himself. It is you that is the most mortal of all of us and tonight proved that you are in the most need of protection. That's exactly why I need you to wear that necklace at all times, my dear," he said, "Nothing can harm you as long as it's around your neck. It will keep you safe when I cannot."

She wondered if he was really as invincible as he said, the thought of him not being bothered her for some reason. Bonnie didn't even think to ask him why he wanted her safe, for some reason she didn't think that he had an ulterior motive in that respect, though she didn't really understand his actual motives. She was taking his words at face value and that scared her. "So you're going to have me repay you for saving my life by wearing a necklace that will protect me from being killed, that _you_ gave me which basically means you're saving my life all over again," Bonnie said. That wouldn't be her repaying a debt it would just be him creating a new one.

Klaus laughed a little at her reasoning. Of course she would over analyze his request. She over analyzed everything. She could nitpick something within an inch of its life and still find a way to dissect it even more. He was convinced it was the only reason that she had been able to ever break down his defenses, she had chipped away at him until there was nothing left the same way that she did with everything else and in the end he had loved her for it, though now he was sure it could have easily gone the other way. "Well," he shrugged, "When you put it that way..."

"This isn't funny, hybrid," Bonnie hissed, "I need you to take this seriously." Klaus gave her a look and she poked him hard in the side. "I know that's hard for you, Niklaus, but do try." He raised a brow at her at the use of his full name. It was his own fault for pissing her off. She couldn't help but use his full name when he was acting like a child, it was fitting that when he did, she should treat him like one. "The second thing," Bonnie pressed ignoring her own odd thoughts, "What is it?" She set her tea aside, and gave him her full attention. "It had better be good or I swear I'll repay you for saving my life by ending yours, even if you claim it can't be done."

"Always so dramatic," Klaus muttered under his breath with a roll of his eyes. He hated it when she used his full name, it reminded him of his mother. Klaus blinked, looked at Bonnie, and then smirked. _Son of a bitch_, he thought grinning wider, _she used my full name._ It pleased him even if it was a sign that she was fed up with him. He wondered if she had even realized that she had done it. "Promise that you won't take the necklace off and I will tell you," Klaus bargained. He edged a little closer to her. Carefully he placed his hand over hers.

Bonnie didn't understand how she could go from wanting to cause him bodily harm to getting lost in his eyes in less than five seconds flat. It had to be the fact that he had saved her life, there was no other reason that was at all acceptable. Bonnie swallowed hard as he laced his fingers through hers. She didn't understand how someone who knew so little of her could look at her the way that he was looking at her, especially him, given everything what he was and everything that he had done. Jeremy had never looked at her like that, not even close. Klaus was a monster, she knew this and yet it was hard at the moment for her to care. "Fine," she said resting her chin on his shoulder despite the incongruence and the strangeness of her thoughts, "I promise."

Klaus eyed her for a moment and after a while he felt that he could believer her. It was the first time since pulling her out of the water that he had truly felt at peace. She would have the eye, and so she would always be safe. It would be much easier for him to leave the next morning when the time came. "The second thing is," Klaus said softly, keeping his word, "I'd like for you Stefan, and Rebekah to look after each other in my absence."

Bonnie made the same noise she always made when she was frustrated with him. It was an odd combination of snarl and a whine that always made him want to laugh, when it didn't make him want to duct tape her mouth shut. He wondered what she found so displeasing about his request. He didn't think she would agree, but he had thought she would take it better than this. She had after all wanted him to ask her something that would warrant him saving her life.

"The point of this is to ask me something that I may not otherwise do or at least something of importance that I wouldn't have agreed to if you hadn't saved my life," she said, "Considering Stefan and Rebekah are likely not going to let me out of their sight after what happen tonight because they have for whatever reason decided to latch on to the idea of taking care of me and keeping me safe, and the fact that I am probably going to be watching their every move if for no other reason but to make sure they don't slaughter everyone in town, this request of yours is bullshit. Whether you asked me or not we would have been looking after each other in some way, shape, or form so that doesn't count. Think of something else."

Klaus gave a heavy sigh. Really she was acting more like herself then someone with no memories should have. If he didn't know any better he would have called bullshit on her not being able to recall their life together. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, sweetheart, but there is really nothing else that I want," he said. It was a lie, a big one, but he doubted that she would let him hold her or kiss her or keep her locked up somewhere safe until he got back.

"Bullshit," Bonnie said without batting an eyelash, "But since you're not going ask me for anything I'll do something that I'd rather not do."

He watched as she let go of his hand and stood. "I wouldn't want to put you out, doll," he said his voice dripping with sarcasm. She was the only person he knew that he could argue with and still be this happy around at the same time. And first he had found it odd but he had long since gotten used to it. Even she didn't seem to take offense to his tone. She just looked at him in that darkly amused sort of way she always did when they were arguing about nothing, and fighting about less than nothing.

"Since when?" Bonnie asked looking down at him. He looked up at her with wide innocent eyes. "You live to put me out," she said, "We both know it so just admit it."

"Actually," Klaus said getting to his feet, "I would much rather spend my time convincing you to put out then putting you out, but we can work out the technicalities later." Bonnie looked away from him, biting back a laugh in an attempt to hide her amusement. "So what, my darling, are you willing to give me in exchange for saving your pretty little neck?"

Bonnie chose to ignore the endearment as she looked back at him. "I believe," she said, "That you mentioned something about it being too long since the last dance." Klaus nodded. She looked at him expectantly, he simply looked back at her. He was going to make her say it. "Stefan said that you were leaving tomorrow," she said quietly, "So, hybrid, how about a dance for the road?"

It took a moment for Klaus to realize that she was serious. "If that's the best that you've got to offer," he agreed before she could change her mind.

Bonnie inclined her head in a gesture of indifference. "It's not like I didn't give you the chance to take advantage of the situation," she said with a shrug.

Klaus wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. "I still might," he said, "We're not even until I say we're even after all."

"Ah," Bonnie said smiling, "I was wondering when your true colors would finally come out." She was actually relieved to see his manipulative side surface. Bonnie was being too comfortable with him as it was.

Klaus was surprised when she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I was never good at hiding myself from you," he whispered low enough that he doubted that she had heard him.

Bonnie had heard him, but as he begin to sway to the music, pulling her closer in his arms, she pretended that she hadn't.

**:::**

Stefan smiled as he heard the sound of music coming from upstairs. He had expected Bonnie to come right back downstairs when she discovered just who was in the room that he had sent her too. He found, despite his own hesitance with the situation he was happy that Bonnie had stayed and talked to Klaus. For the first time since he had remembered he felt as if that life wasn't so far away. He felt as if there was a true possibility that they could get it all back.

"It's easier than I thought it would be," Stefan said as he looked to where Rebekah sat across from him at the kitchen table, "The four of us being together in one place again. Even without Bonnie being able to remember it's almost like things are just falling right back into place."

Rebekah nodded, smiling slightly. "When I saw them arguing together at the school tonight I knew that it would be," she said, "Those two, even without Bonnie's memories they're the same people. We all are essentially. We're bound to come together, to find each other, just like we did back then."

Stefan studied her a moment. Everything that had first drawn him to her was still there. Everything that he had once loved about her seemed to be staring back at him. "What about you and me?" Stefan asked, "Do you think we can find each other again?"

Rebekah frowned, looking down at her untouched cup of tea. "I was never really lost to you, Stefan," she said, "Not really. The question is if you want us to find one another again. I know that with Bonnie it's easier for you. There isn't the weight of the history there, and while you lived a whole life without me, these last couple of years Bonnie has been in your life. Even Nik has been there the last few months. I'm just a girl that's been stuck in some coffin that knows nothing about this time or how you've been living in it. For me it's like no time at all has past. The last thing I remember is begging Nik to let me go so that I could be with you. I know it's not the same with you, I understand that. But you should understand that if you don't want me I'm not going pine after you or chase you. I may love you, but I love myself more."

Stefan sighed. "You were never just some girl Rebekah," he said seriously, "You're never going to be just some girl. The only reason it's easier with Bonnie is because even though I love her, I've always loved her, but not the same way I loved you, that I still love you. Bonnie once told me that the harder it is to love someone the stronger that love will be, that's how she feels about Nik. They have to work to love each other and they were always willing to do that because they knew what the payout would be. Loving Elena was easy, because she never really knew who I was and she was willing to accept so much. Loving Bonnie is easy because even though she challenges me, we've always understood each other, always been connected. Even loving Katherine was easy because I could just follow her lead. But you, we clash, and you're a spoiled brat and you have a mouth that makes me want to snap you're neck. You were never easy Rebekah but I stayed because I was in it for the pay out. I won't lie and say that I can say that I still feel exactly the same but those feelings aren't gone, they could easily come back. I mean I still love teasing you and provoking you, so maybe the rest will come back with time. I'm trying to integrate two lives here into something that makes sense, and while I'm figuring it out I want you here with me."

It was the most that Stefan had revealed to anyone about the way he was feeling. While he felt comfortable showing his emotions to a certain extent to Bonnie, talking about them was a different story. But he knew that Rebekah would understand, she always understood. Besides that, it was useless lying to her, she could always tell.

"If you want me with you," Rebekah said softly once she was satisfied that he was telling the truth, "Then I'm with you. But if there is ever a time when you don't want me with you then I need you to tell me, Stefan."  
Stefan stood slightly, leaning across the space that separated them, and kissing her softly on the lips. "I will," he said, "I promise." As she smiled at him, he didn't think that that time would come.

**:::**

Bonnie awoke rather early, even with the first day of school being imminent. As she opened her eyes she found that she wasn't in her own bed. After a moment she remembered the events on the night before. Sighing she closed her eyes again and rolled over, only to roll into something or rather someone. Her eyes snapped opened as she looked at Klaus' sleeping form. After a moment she realized that her head was pillowed on one of his arms and his other arm was wrapped tightly around her middle.

Bonnie gathered all of her self control and tried in vain not to freak out. What the hell was she thinking? Well, obviously she wasn't thinking. She remembered dancing with him the night before and listening to a few more records. At some point she must have fallen asleep, and for whatever reason Klaus had felt comfortable enough to fall asleep with her. It was bad enough that she was still going to have to deal with the Stefan issue but now she apparently had some issues with Klaus as well. She had thought it was bad when she was beginning to be comfortable around Stefan but this was just ridiculous, and extreme. Even as she attempted to unwrap herself from Klaus she found that a part of her didn't want to be away from him.

She couldn't help but marvel at how at peace he looked in his sleep. It was odd and unnerving that she felt that she could watch him sleeping all day. It was that thought that finally got Bonnie to pry herself away from her. Though, she did pull the covers up to his chest after she had gotten out of bed, managing to just stop herself from kissing him on the forehead. She wondered if having a life debt somehow caused some sort of bond between them, maybe that was what Klaus had wanted. But that couldn't have been it. Even when Stefan had saved her life before she had felt a connection to him but it hadn't been this bad and she had even had his blood in her system.

Bonnie shook her head not wanting to think too hard about it. Getting out of the bed, Bonnie walked across the floor, careful to avoid the records scattered around and left the room. The smell of food hit her as soon as she opened the door and as she closed it behind her she found that her appetite had returned since the night before.

Bonnie made her way downstairs and followed the smell into the kitchen. She lingered in the doorway when she found the source of the smell. The witch that she had seen in Chicago was now cooking breakfast in the Salvatore kitchen. Bonnie had to wonder what sort of pull Klaus had over her. She seemed the no nonsense type and she doubted the woman would deal with his bullshit.

As Bonnie studied her she looked almost familiar. Like she had seen her somewhere before. Bonnie chalked it up to the Chicago encounter as she walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Good morning," the witch said, "We haven't been properly introduced. The name's Gloria." As she spoke the woman took a plate down from the cabinet.

"Bonnie," Bonnie said quietly as she watched the woman looking so at home in what was basically a vampire's lair.

"I know," Gloria said more prepared for the sight of her this time, "The others have spoken of you. I heard you had a rough night. You must be hungry." Gloria smiled as Bonnie nodded. It was a good thing that she had made the girl's favorites. She was still upset about what she had discovered the night before but she didn't want to tell the others just yet until she got more information. If she told Klaus that Bonnie had remembered at some point without being able to tell him why she couldn't remember now then she was pretty sure that it would only lead to another fight.

Bonnie gave a happy sigh as Gloria put the plate down in front of her. She found that she liked the woman already, even if she was suspicious at her having cooked all her favorite breakfast foods. "Rough isn't really the word that I would use to describe my night," she said, "But thanks for the breakfast."

"You want to talk about it?" Gloria asked. She didn't know if the girl would take her up on the offer but she was so used to being Bonnie's confidant that she couldn't help but make it.

"Maybe," Bonnie shrugged, "Once I've ruled out the possibility that I'm having some sort of nervous breakdown." The sad part was she was only half joking. Still Gloria was a witch and she was hanging around Klaus so maybe she was that crazy. Then Bonnie thought about Greta and had to take back the thought.

Gloria laughed. At least her girl still had a sense of humor. "Well I can tell you that I am the only bit of sanity that you'll find in this lot," she said, "So if you need anything you be sure to let me know."

Bonnie nodded. As far as sanity went she was pretty sure that the woman was her best bet. "I'll do that," she said. Bonnie was silent a moment and then a thought occurred to her. Stefan had told her what he had known about the necklace but the witch would likely know more and she had offered to help her. "Actually do you know anything about this necklace?" Bonnie asked as she gestured toward her own neck. Gloria nodded and launched into an explanation.

Though, she didn't really know why, as Gloria smiled at her and spoke to her with a patience that Bonnie had thought only her Grams capable of Bonnie felt that she had gotten back something that she had lost.

**:::**

_Nik loved watching Bonnie sleep, her expressions were always the most open and honest when she slept and often she dreamed of him. Even now she was curled into his side in her sleep, clinging to him as if she was afraid that he would disappear before she woke._

_ Nik ran his fingers through her hair, placing kisses on her face until her eyes fluttered open. She looked up at him her eyes smiling before her lips did. No one ever looked at him the way that Bonnie looked at him. She knew him for what he was and still she could look at him as if he were some sort of gift, some broken miracle. _

_ Bonnie beckoned him toward her with her finger. Nik leaned forward covering Bonnie's mouth with his. The kiss was long, slow, sensual, and practiced. He chuckled a little at the glazed look in Bonnie's eyes as he pulled away. "Nik," she whispered, "I want you to make me a promise."_

_ "It depends on what it is," he said his tone playful._

_ "I'm serious," Bonnie said smacking him in the chest. Nik nodded. "I want you to promise me that for every day that I've had or will have to wake up without you that there will be ten that I won't."_

_ Nik wasn't sure what had brought on the demand but it wasn't as if he would deny her. "I promise," he whispered and he intended to keep it. _

It was the promise that that had made Klaus climb into bed with Bonnie the night before, that and the need to be near her. To hold her, to prove that she was still alive, and somehow still here. But he had overstepped, he now realized. He had let himself become too vulnerable. When they had talked and argued and danced, he had gotten too comfortable. He now realized his mistake, as he would have to leave soon and Bonnie was avoiding him. All the progress he had made with her seemed to once again take a back slide.

He stood in front of the front door, Stefan beside him, waiting for Bonnie to come downstairs. He wanted to see her just one more time before he had to leave, even if it didn't end well when he did.

"She'll come around," Stefan said as if reading his mind. Klaus nodded though he couldn't say that he believe him. "Be safe, Nik," he said.

Klaus smiled. He pulled Stefan into a hug, only slightly surprised when Stefan didn't pull away. "Be safe old friend," Klaus whispered into his ear, "Protect them both."

Stefan didn't need to ask who he was referring to. "Always," Stefan said, "I'll protect your interest as well." He felt Klaus nod before he let him go.

Klaus looked up as Rebekah came down the stairs. She stopped in front of him and placed a kiss onto his cheek. "Try not to stay gone too long," she said.

"Try to stay out of trouble until I get back," he countered. Rebekah gave him a look. "I know," he said, "You can't make any promises." Rebekah nodded as she took Stefan's hand. Klaus looked up at the stairs expectantly but there was no movement that could be heard from upstairs.

"Bonnie left," a voice said from behind them, "After breakfast. She showered, dressed in the clothes that Rebekah laid out for her and left. She said there was something that she had to do before school." As Klaus turned to Gloria he didn't see the smugness he had expected to see on her face. She looked as if she felt sorry for him which was much worse in his opinion. "I know you'd like to see her before you go," she said, "But she'll be here when you get back."

Klaus nodded. He had pushed his luck with Bonnie the night before, he had obviously made her uncomfortable and now he wouldn't be able to say goodbye. "Well," he said, "I'll see you all upon my return. Take care of one another." They all nodded and Klaus reached for the door knob.

Before Klaus could open the door it opened from the other side. Bonnie flew in looking slightly disheveled and wearing one of the outfits that Rebekah had purchased for her. She looked at him and gave him a small hesitant smile. "You're still here," she said, "Good. I thought I might have missed you." She laughed at the confused expression on Klaus' face as she pulled something out of the pocket of the Stefan sun dress she was wearing. It was a silver pocket watch, it glinted in the light as she held it out to him. "It was my grandfather's it was the only thing that I could find that wouldn't look too weird if you wore it," she said in a rush her cheeks flushed with embarrassment, "Gloria told me about the eye and its really valuable and I thought… Well, I put a protection spell on it, it isn't anywhere near as strong as the eye, but it'll keep you safe while you're gone."

The shock on Klaus' face was evident. He recovered quickly, however, smiling as he took the watch. He had been worrying for nothing it seemed. He was grateful that she had thought of him even if she was only trying to repay him for saving her life. "Thank you, Bonnie," he said, "I'd say that this makes us even."

Bonnie blinked at him. "Even?" She asked. Then she remembered the life debt. "Oh," she said, "That. Right, of course, that's why I did it." She looked at the others one after another and they all looked skeptical. She was beginning to feel stupid. But when Gloria had told her the real magnitude of the eye at breakfast she couldn't help but think that Klaus would need it more than her but knowing that he wouldn't take it back she had settled on the next best thing. She hadn't even been thinking about the debt. "Seriously," she said attempting to save face and failing, "Don't read too much into it."

"Of course not," Klaus smirked. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on Bonnie's forehead. "Whatever your reasons I will treasure it," he whispered so that only she could hear. "Be safe," he said as he pulled away and her eyes met his.

"Don't worry," Bonnie said poking him in the chest, "Just make sure you come back and I'll be here to kill you when you do." Her smile took the sting out of her words.

Klaus wrapped his arms around her and though she didn't hug him back, she didn't pull away either. "I look forward to it," he said. He let her go and left quickly before he could do what he really wanted and think up an excuse to stay.

Bonnie looked at Stefan and Rebekah as the door closed behind him. There was an odd feeling that she got as soon as he was gone, if she didn't know any better then she would say that she had already started to miss him.

"You alright, green eyes?" Stefan asked stepping up next to her.

"Fine, superhero," Bonnie said though it wasn't entirely true, "Let's go to school." Bonnie went toward the door, and as she felt both Rebekah and Stefan move to follow her she felt a little less alone.

**:::**

Matt Donavan smiled as he saw Bonnie standing by her locker. Despite what had happened the night before she didn't look too worse for wear. He watched as Jeremy Gilbert approached her and began to wonder when she cut the conversation her boyfriend short rather quickly. But then she saw Matt and she was smiling and Matt thought that maybe she was just having problems with Jeremy and not doing bad in general. Either way he decided not to bother her with the fact that he was still seeing Vicki. Besides that he wasn't ready to say goodbye to his sister all over again just yet.

"Feel like walking with me to class," Bonnie asked as she walked up to Matt.

"Sure," Matt said with a shrug, "How are you? I mean after yesterday." He eyed her closely trying to gauge her reaction to the question.

"Okay," Bonnie said, "Maybe a little freaked out, or a lot freaked out. I feel like I'm in another dimension. Things just keep getting weirder."

"I know what you mean," Matt said thinking about the way that Klaus had saved her life, "Did Klaus leave?"

"Yeah," Bonnie said, "He left this morning." Matt thought that she sounded almost saddened by the thought. Then he wondered how she had known he was gone, likely Stefan had told her. "He won't be gone long, though," she said, "He never stays gone long." She then frowned at her own statement.

Somehow Matt didn't think that Bonnie was referring to Klaus often coming back to terrorize them. There was something else in the statement, something almost personal, that Matt couldn't put his finger on. "That's a good thing isn't it?" Matt said, "That he's gone I mean, not that he'll be back."

Bonnie shrugged. "One would think so wouldn't they?" She answered his question with a question, a question that Matt didn't really understand.

As they walked into Alaric's classroom, Matt went for his customary seat in the back hell bent on staring out of the window and not paying attention. He expected Bonnie to take the seat in between Caroline and Elena closer to the front, but one look at Elena and Bonnie was following Matt to the back and taking the seat next to him. Not that he minded much, still it was curious.

His attention was drawn to the front door as Stefan and Klaus' sister walked in. Their eyes scanned the room until they landed on Bonnie and they seemed to move toward the back as one. Rebekah took the seat on the other side of Bonnie and Stefan sat in front of them seeming to glare at anyone who so much as looked in their direction, including Elena. Matt was surprised by the protective stance though considering Stefan's behavior toward Bonnie the day before, he shouldn't have been.

As Ric took his post in the front he revealed that they would start off the year with the "Roaring Twenties". Bonnie, Stefan, and Klaus' sister, Rebekah he remembered her name was, shared a look as if they were laughing at some personal joke. It was then that Matt remembered Elena mentioning something about Stefan being with Klaus in the twenties.

Alaric began to list off major events they would cover. "Prohibition," he said, "The rise in membership of the Ku Klux Klan. The first Winter Olympics of nineteen twenty-three-"

"Nineteen twenty-four," Stefan corrected before Alaric could continue. Matt didn't blink as Alaric frowned as he was used to Stefan correcting him by now.

Alaric opened his mouth to refute Stefan's claim but Rebekah cut him off. "He's right," she said, "It was the same year that Reymont won the Literary Nobel Prize for _The Peasants_." Matt sighed as Alaric's eyes narrowed, as he asked Rebekah's name. She gave it but seemed rather unbothered by his obvious annoyance.

This wasn't exactly a good way to start the year off. Bonnie seemed to sense the tension as well. "It was also the same year Bessie Smith recorded _Boweavil Blues_," Bonnie added. Matt's head snapped toward Bonnie. It was no secret that history wasn't her best subject and from the way the class was looking at her he wasn't really the only one surprised.

"Boweavil what?" Matt asked laughing a little in an attempt to break the shocked silence. The class laughed and Bonnie rolled her eyes at him.

"You know that song Grams used to play," Bonnie said. Matt shook his head, not remembering but surprised that she had mentioned her grandmother as she wasn't fond of speaking of her even at present. He was even more surprised when Bonnie started to sing. He hadn't heard her sing since they were kids. "I don't want no sugar put into my tea…," she sang.

"The mens are so evil, I'm scared they might poison me," Rebekah sang in return. Matt couldn't hide his confusion as the two looked at each other and began to laugh.

"See _someone_ knows good music," Bonnie said.

Matt didn't miss the glare that Caroline sent in Rebekah's direction at Bonnie's complement. Obviously he was missing something there. "I wouldn't call that good music, Bon," he said, one eye trained on Caroline's tense form.

"It's a classic," Stefan said. He turned in his seat and gave Bonnie a wink. It was Elena's turn to glare and Matt sent Alaric a pleading look hoping that he could once again take control of the situation.

"Well," Alaric interjected, "I stand corrected." He gave Stefan a look before he turned to Bonnie and gave her a more genuine smiled. "As for you Miss Bennett," he said, "I'm glad to finally find a subject that you're actually interested in."

Bonnie, Stefan, and Rebekah shared another look. As class went on Matt began to think that Klaus saving Bonnie wasn't just some fluke. There was something going on and it was affecting his friend. He told himself that next time Vicki popped up he would ask her and if she didn't know then he would find another way to figure it out.

**:::**

_Bonnie smiled as Rebekah shelved yet another new book. Bonnie herself was in the process of getting all dolled up for another night at the club. Rebekah always said that she had no passion for anything the way that Bonnie had for music but it was obvious to her that Rebekah felt the same way when reading a new poem that Bonnie felt when hearing a new song._

_ "I think maybe I'd like to be a hoofer," Rebekah said. Bonnie gave her a look. "I know, but really I need something to do that involves the club. You, Stefan, and Nik are always there. And maybe I'm being a little ridiculous but I don't like not seeing all of you so just humor me okay."_

_ Bonnie gave a long suffering sigh, but still she smiled. "Alright," she said, "I will teach you our new routine and if you can pull it off I'll put in a good word for you."_

_ Rebekah beamed as she watched Bonnie walk over to the record player. She began to push the coffee table back toward the couch. She was grateful that Nik had chosen a haunt with a lot of space._

_ "Ladies and gents," Bonnie said in a sing-song voice, "Mr. Jelly Roll Morton with King Porter Stomp." _

_ Rebekah watched as Bonnie began to move her hips and she attempted to mimic the motions. "Hands out," Bonnie instructed, "Straight back, work the middle." Bonnie crossed her legs over each other and watched as Rebekah followed. "On the count of three, turn left and then gimme a shimmy."_

_ Although she felt ridiculous Rebekah did as instructed. As she tripped over the rug Rebekah sighed. "I think I'll keep my day job."_

_ Bonnie grabbed her hand and spun her around, before taking Rebekah's other hand and they began to Charleston. "Or you can stay off the stage and just dance with me," Bonnie offered._

_ "I don't know," Rebekah said with a laugh, "Stefan might get jealous."_

_ Bonnie shrugged as she spun Rebekah out again. "He might be okay if I let him dance with, Nik," she said._

_ "You think that they can manage The Charleston?" Rebekah asked._

_ Bonnie shook her head as she placed her hands on Rebekah's hips. "I happen to think they're Foxtrot kind of birds, myself," she said._

_ Rebekah shook her head. "I bet you ten clams that they'll go for the Waltz," Rebekah said._

_ Bonnie stopped dancing then her hands clutching her stomach as she doubled over in laughter. "Now that," she said, "I gotta see." _

_ Rebekah shook her head. The sad thing was she honestly didn't think that it would take all that much convincing. _

Rebekah Mikaelson wasn't at all fond of her high school experience so far. Though, she was fond of walking the halls with Stefan and Bonnie and pissing the doppelganger off. Still she found that there were much better things that she could be doing with her time. She walked across the track toward where the other cheerleaders were stretching. She had no real interest in joining the squad but Bonnie was a cheerleader and just like with dancing she would do it to be close to her.

Caroline Forbes gave her a look as Rebekah stopped next to her. Rebekah rolled her eyes. As if she had time to worry about a baby vampire with an obvious inferiority complex. Rebekah was beginning to think that Caroline was a poor man's her, not that she was threatened but in all honesty she thought that it would be best to lay all of her cards out on the table now. It was best that Caroline knew that whatever friendship she had had with Stefan was over and whatever closeness that she had to Bonnie would be nothing in the face of what Bonnie and she shared. But really it wasn't worth wasting her words, showing the blonde would likely be more effective.

Caroline made some snide remark and Rebekah lost her will to ignore her. Even if Bonnie yelled at her later she would have to put the blonde in her place. It was bad enough that she thought that she was a match for Rebekah but to think that Rebekah was interested in her wolfy little boyfriend was just laughable. She didn't need anything the blonde had, she had Stefan, which was miles beyond Tyler Lockwood territory, and even her friendship with Bonnie surpassed Caroline's, other than that Caroline's life didn't seem at all enticing. In all honesty Rebekah felt the blonde was beneath her. She was about to her so when Bonnie walked toward them.

"Cool it, Blondie," Bonnie said as sat down next to Rebekah on the ground, "You need to learn to behave." Bonnie began to stretch as she eyed Caroline warily.

"I didn't_ say_ anything," Rebekah pointed out.

Bonnie sighed, "Your face said enough," she said. Tyler had been singing Rebekah's praises all day and Bonnie didn't want to go into the amount of times that he had mentioned Klaus. While Bonnie didn't mind (even though she probably should have), she did think it was weird and planned on asking Klaus about it when he got back, and she didn't think provoking Caroline would do anyone any good. Besides that she didn't want to see Caroline upset anymore than she wanted to see Rebekah upset.

"Fine," Rebekah said, "I'll be good." Bonnie sighed in relief. She gave Bonnie a smug look."If you teach me your moves," she said, "I'm not very familiar with this cheerleading thing."

Caroline rolled her eyes in Rebekah's direction. First she had decided to take Tyler out for "breakfast" and now she was trying to cozy up to Bonnie. Really she was too much. Worse Tyler just kept singing her praises and Bonnie didn't seem at all bothered by her presence. Caroline felt like she was going to snap at any minute. "I'm sure you can figure it out," Caroline said blandly, "You look like a fast learner."

"Its fine," Bonnie said with a shrug, "I can talk you through it. You just need to learn how to move your hips in the right direction and fake enthusiasm."

Caroline looked at Bonnie with wide eyes. She wondered what had happened in between yesterday and now that made Bonnie so accepting of Rebekah. She might not have had a big part in what had gone on the night before but she was still Klaus' sister, and she had still helped him terrorize them. The only thing stopping Caroline from saying anything was the fact that Matt had been adamant about being there for Bonnie and so she would try and stick to that.

"Doesn't sound too terrible," Rebekah said though her tone suggested otherwise.

"I suppose that you'd prefer listening to Jelly Roll Morton and dancing the Charleston?" Bonnie asked.

Caroline watched as Rebekah gave Bonnie an odd look that seemed to be somewhere in between hope and sadness. "Something like that," she said quietly her tone oddly subdued.

Noticing Rebekah's change in mood Bonnie nudged her playfully. "Stop pouting," she said, "Or I won't teach you how to shake your pompoms."

Caroline had to look away as the two of them laughed. The whole thing was just weird. It almost seemed like they were flirting, or at the very least like they had been friends much longer than they had even known each other. Bonnie was still flirting with Stefan so why not? Caroline was pretty sure that at the rate that Bonnie was going, Klaus would be next. She shuddered at the thought. As she watched Bonnie and Rebekah wave happily to Stefan as he took a break from harassing Elena as she ran laps around the track Caroline decided that she was going to have to talk to Matt and soon.

**:::**

After giving Klaus her grandfather's watch, missing Klaus, avoiding Jeremy, and practically shadowing Rebekah and Stefan all day Bonnie had thought that the day couldn't get any stranger. Then Matt had revealed to her that he was seeing Vicki and that he had performed a spell that made her of the flesh, and of course the first thing on Vicki's agenda was to kill Elena, so that she could stay that way. Because everything led back to Elena in the end.

Stefan was protecting Klaus' interest by protecting Elena or rather her blood, and so he had become a target as well and as much as Bonnie hated to admit it even to herself, it was Stefan being a target and Matt having to watch his dead sister wreaking havoc that had motivated her to take action rather than Elena's life being in danger…again. She was beginning to wonder if their friendship would ever get back to what it had been, then she started to_ really_ think about what it had been and she had to say that one-sided was the word that was beginning to come to mind.

After Matt had told her what was going on the first thought that Bonnie had was to call Klaus, which was odd, but then she realized that he was long gone and Bonnie had gone with her second thought since Stefan was already involved and couldn't play superhero, Gloria. The woman had agreed to assist her immediately, no questions, and easy way in which she was able to calm Bonnie's frantic thoughts had brought her Grams to mind.

Bonnie was waiting in the hallway looking for any sign of Gloria. She knew the situation was urgent but because she no longer had the powers of the other witches to help her she didn't want to do the spell without assistance, that and she suspected that Matt would need her when this was over and she wanted to make sure that she could be there without having to deal with the possible magical consequences and the clean up.

Bonnie jumped as he felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and sighed when she saw that it was Jeremy. She knew that eventually they would have to talk but he had the worse timing and she was still angry that he had been missing in action the night before. Even knowing that Damon had taken him, she still couldn't help but wonder why he hadn't even called when he had gotten back, he had to have seen all of the miss calls from her or at least he had to have heard what happened. And even when he had cornered her earlier it hadn't been to ask how she was it had been to talk about Anna.

"Not now Jeremy," Bonnie said her tone dismissive. She had more important things to worry about. The thought made her realize that there seemed to be a lot of things that she considered more important than her relationship with Jeremy lately.

"We need to talk," Jeremy pressed. He had seen her hanging all over Stefan all day even with Stefan hanging all over the blonde that Elena had told him was Klaus' sister. It was pathetic, but it was also the only thing that had kept him from thinking about Anna.

"Fine," Bonnie sighed, "Look I get that you didn't have closure with Anna or Vicki for that matter and I think that you need that. As I am about to send Vicki back to the in between I suggest you take advantage of your time with Anna and we take a break."

"Why?" Jeremy asked, "So that you can go after Stefan?" He didn't really know who Bonnie was anymore. There was a time when she would never have done anything to hurt him or Elena and now she was breaking up with him so that she could go after Elena's boyfriend, even if Stefan wasn't in the same frame of mind as he had once been Elena still loved him.

"I need to resolve some feelings there yes," Bonnie said taking Tyler's advice and being honest, "Also apparently have some odd connection to Klaus from him saving my life I have to deal with and to be honest I don't feel the same about you anymore. My feelings aren't gone and I still love you, but its different and how we're both acting isn't really helping. So I think we should both stop denying how we really feel. We should let go for now and if later on we find that we want to be together then maybe we could try again. But the more I think about it the more I feel like that won't happen."

"Klaus saved your life?" Was all Jeremy managed to say as Anna's words from the night before surfaced in his head.

"Were you even listening to me?" Bonnie asked. Before he could answer she shook her head. "It doesn't really matter," she said, "I've said all I needed to say."

"Do I get a say in this?" Jeremy asked.

Losing her patience Bonnie looked beyond him in order to keep herself from saying something that she would regret. It was then that she saw Rebekah and Gloria walking toward them. "We could stay here and talk this out all night but it wouldn't change anything," she said looking back at Jeremy, "I've told you how I feel. Now I'm going to go help Matt through saying goodbye to his sister. Because even though its hard he can face his feelings and he can let go of the past. I think that both of us can learn something from him."

As Bonnie walked away from him Jeremy thought about her blowing him off to take to Matt earlier and frowned. For all her talk of being honest, she was obviously lying to him when it came to Matt. Elena had told him about how Bonnie had saved Matt's life and now she was putting Matt's feelings above their relationship. Jeremy began to wonder if there was anyone that Bonnie didn't deem more important than him. Maybe she was right and he should let her go.

**:::**

Rebekah smiled as Stefan wrapped his arms around her from behind. After Gloria had helped Bonnie get rid of the spirit of Matt's dead sister it seemed as if things were finally calming down. She had half expected the threat to Elena's life to cause Stefan to run back the doppelganger with open arms, she could tell that Elena had expected as much as well.

She still couldn't believe that Elena had thought that she and Bonnie would let her lock Stefan up somewhere so that she could whine to him about their epic love and try to wane him off of human blood. Rebekah didn't know where the girl was now and she really didn't care.

Bonnie was off somewhere comforting Matt and Rebekah was glad for it. Rebekah didn't know much of Matt but he seemed to be the only one of Bonnie's friends that hadn't looked at her in an accusing manner because of the time that she had spent with Rebekah and Stefan all day. Besides Matt was better than the second option, Jeremy Gilbert, who was supposedly Bonnie's boyfriend but whom Rebekah simply saw as nuisance and an unnecessary obstacle keeping Bonnie from them and Nik. He was obviously hung up on his ghost of an ex-girlfriend and it was becoming more and more clear to her that whether or not Bonnie remembered that she and Nik would somehow end up together, though it would take much longer without the memories, it was still something that was inevitable. Rebekah just hoped Bonnie would cut him loose soon.

"How about we had a little fun before Damon get's back?" Stefan whispered in her ear.

"So you and your ex-girlfriend almost dying makes you want to have a little fun?" Rebekah asked.

She felt Stefan shrug behind her. "What being trapped in a fire engulfed car is kind of a rush," he said, "I have to do something with the left over adrenaline."

Rebekah was about to respond when the lights around them began to flash. She frowned as she looked around and Stefan's arms dropped from around her.

"Well isn't this sweet," a voice said from behind them, "Ninety years and you two are still at it. But where is sweet little Bonnie I wonder?"

Both Stefan and Rebekah's heads whipped around to see a familiar face lounging casually on Stefan's bed. Stefan growled his face distorting. "Wilkes?" Stefan hissed, "What the hell?" He could still remember the idiot's hands all of Bonnie and how it had felt to rip him apart. He didn't have to ask how the mad was there. Obviously even with Vicki gone they weren't exactly rid of the ghost problem.

"Didn't you miss me?" Wilkes asked his mouth twisting into a smirk, "Your bird looks like she did. I'm sure Bonnie will."

"She doesn't even know who you are in this time you piece shit," Stefan said, "You want to come after someone then come after me."

Wilkes smirked. He had never gotten his taste of Bonnie. That stupid bitch had always thought that she was too good for him. The uppity bitch had even gotten him killed. But she would pay and so would Stefan. He would have her and he would take in Salvatore's body, over and over again whether the dame wanted it or not. "Come after you, you say," Wilkes smirked, "What a lovely idea?"

Stefan looked at Rebekah. "Go find Bonnie," he said, "Get her to safety and call, Nik." Rebekah nodded. She looked at Stefan one last time before she sped off. Stefan turned back to Wilkes and braced himself for an attack. An attack never came. Instead Wilkes shot himself into Stefan's body.

Salvatore put up a fight but he was no match for him this time around. Wilkes settled into his body, stretching slightly. "Ah," he said, "It's good to be back." He dug Stefan's cell phone out of his pocket. He didn't like modern technology but thanks to years of watching the world change from the place in between life and death that he was trapped, he understood it. He sifted through the photo in Stefan's phone and stopped when he found one of Bonnie, she was exactly how he had remembered. "Now," he said, "To take care of some unfinished business."

_**End Notes: In case you don't remember who Wilkes is he's the guy on Stefan's wall that he killed for Bonnie when Wilkes came after her the day they met. Yes Bonnie remembered everything when she was born and on through her early childhood and in case you didn't catch Abby is involved in her memory loss now. So next chapter, Klaus comes back with a few hybrids in tow. Gloria helps Bonnie get rid of the ghosts. Damon gets suspicious as he sees our favorite foursome interact. Also you'll get to see some Katherine and Mikael. Bonnie/Stefan/Klaus/Rebekah flashback. Bonnie/Mikael flashbacks. And lastly Gloria approaches Bonnie about finding her mother. **_


	5. Part Five: If You Forget Me

**Title: **Unfinished

Rating: M

**Genre:** AU/Supernatural/Romance

**Pairing(s): **Bonnie/Klaus, Stefan/Rebekah, Bonnie/Stefan (minor), Klaus/Stefan (minor), Bonnie/Rebekah (minor), Elijah/Gloria, Finn/Abby, Kol/Lucy, Caroline/Tyler, Matt/Katherine, Jeremy/Anna, etc.

**Summary: **Bonnie uncovers memories of a previous life that she spent with Klaus, Stefan, and Rebekah….

**Warnings:** Violence, Sexual Content, Racial Tension (Slurs, Racially Motivated Crimes and the Like), Character Death, Bad use of 1920's slang, ect.

_**A/N:Okay so my birthday was last weekend so I didn't get a chance to post anything. Also I have gotten a second job so basically I will be posting whenever and whatever I can. Anyway I will try to make this note short because the length of this is ridiculous. So some things you should know, Klaus killing Esther serves no purpose in this fic and so he didn't. Also I had to cut out some of the flashbacks because of the length. Um and also as usual there was really no editing to speak of so sorry guys. Anyway thanks for reading. Hope you all like this part. Love you guys.**_

**Part Five: If You Forget Me**

Katherine Pierce was at her wits in. She was tired of being cooped up in some dirty old tomb with some ancient vampire hunter that could kill Klaus but apparently couldn't consume blood. She needed a drink and maybe some good music to make the situation at all tolerable. However, she was sure that in the end it would be worth it. They would be rid of Klaus and she could finally stop running, for him at least.

She picked up the rat the she had been trying to entice Mikael with and wiggled it over his head by the tail. Still nothing. "Perhaps you'd like some music with dinner?" Katherine asked not bothering to keep the acid from her voice. No response. "Any requests?" Not even a blink. "It's not really my cup of tea but I'm thinking that you sir, are a jazz man?" Mikael's eyes snapped open and there was a certain softness there that surprised her. "I knew it," she said with a snap of her fingers.

Katherine pulled out her cell phone and sifted through the music that she had stored there. She figured she may as well have a little fun since they would obviously be there for a while. "Oh I think you'll like this one," she said, "Perfect dinner music."

Louis Armstrong's, "Sweet Georgia Brown" began to play and Katherine frowned slightly as she saw a small smile play on the corner of Mikael's lips.

_Mikael had heard rumors that Niklaus was grooming a witch to protect him. One who was sensitive to his charms and unaware of her own powers. It was hopeless Mikael knew, nothing could protect Niklaus from him, still Mikael was curious about what the boy found to be so special about the witch in question. _

_ Niklaus had always had an obsession with witches. Mikael had always thought that it stemmed from his issues with his mother. Still the boy had never been foolish enough to think that any of the witches that readily provided their services could provide him with any degree of protection. _

_ Mikael walked into the club that he had heard Niklaus frequented. Apparently the boy's witch was a dancer there. Bonnie her name was. The club was closed but Mikael didn't have any problem getting access to the joint. Niklaus and his Ripper friend were outside around the back discussing something with the club's owner. His witch had stayed behind cleaning up after the club's guest. _

_ Mikael felt her power before he saw her. It reminded him of the first time he had sensed Esther. When he had still had respect for her and her power. She had been a challenge then. He had thought her strong, but eventually she had bent to his will, her only act of rebellion an affair with a wolf but even that she had repented for. He had loved her in his way but she wasn't his match, she was his instrument and he played her will. _

_ In the end it had been Ayanna who had offered Mikael a challenge. Ayanna who he could not break. Ayanna who refused to back down and give him what he wanted time and time again. He had respected her for that, in a way that he could never respect his wife no matter how much he had loved her. _

_ Mikael's thoughts stunted to a stop as the witch came into view. He saw her bare feet first, the red painted toes peeking out from beneath the table the she stood in front of. She was leaning over a record player, a few strands of dark hair falling out from her up do and into her face. Mikael watched as she put on a record, Louis Armstrong's, "Sweet Georgia Brown". _

_ As the music began to play the witch took down her hair, shaking out the dark curls. She stretched her arms over her head and the red dress to was wearing road up slightly as she did so. She began to dance around the empty club, her hips moving in a way that Mikael could only describe as provocative. The lyrics to the song fell from her lips as her voice rose to join Lois, though hers was more preferable to the rusty sounds of the trumpeter. Her voice was smooth and held a seductive lilt that seemed to be designed to draw in whoever listened to it. _

_ Mikael walked into the room more fully and watched the girl with a candid eyes. He had discovered that she was some kin to Ayanna so the amount of power she had wasn't a surprise to him. he was surprised however, by the untamed nature with which she carried herself. She wasn't showing any restraint, he knew that it was either because she was under Niklaus' influence or because she had no idea that she was being watched._

_ As the witch belted another verse Mikael cleared his throat. He smirked as the witched froze. Her head whipped around and she watched him warily. Her guard was up in seconds, it was a nice little trick. _

_ "The club's closed," Bonnie said her green eyes darkening with suspicion._

_ "I'm well aware of that fact Miss Bennett," Mikael said noting the widening of the witch's eyes at the use of her name, "But I've come to find that I can only see you in such rare form after the club's hours are over."_

_ The witch blushed prettily and Mikael knew that he had peeked her interest. "I don't recall seeing you in the club during regular hours," Bonnie said her suspicion seeming to return, "So how would you know what form I'm usually in?"_

_ Mikael adjusted the sleeves of his tux. "If I'm not mistaken your attention is usually elsewhere," he said hinting at her relationship with the boy, "So how would you know that I've never been in the club during regular hours?" It was true that he hadn't, he had spies for that, those willing to do his dirty work for him._

_ Bonnie sighed placing her hands on her hips. "Alright well," she said, "We've established that you've been here before without me noticing. Would you like to tell me what you're doing here now?" With his accent, his regal appearance, and his intimidating attitude Bonnie couldn't understand how she could have missed him even if she was usually preoccupied by Nik, Stefan, Rebekah, or all three. _

_ "Well," Mikael said with a smile, "I'm obviously a fan Miss Bennett. I know that you have others that preoccupy your time but you interest me and well I was hoping that perhaps I could be on the receiving end of your attention"_

_ Bonnie frowned. No one had really shown any interest in her before Stefan had saved her from Wilkes. But it seemed that now that she was considered Nik's girl everyone was intrigued about what she had to offer. She figured this one would lose interest as quickly as the others did once she told Nik and he scared him away. "I can't very well give you my attention if I don't know your name Mister…," Bonnie trailed her tone leading. If she had a name then she could tell Nik who to look out for._

_ Mikael wasn't planning on giving the girl his real name, he knew she would likely tell Niklaus about their encounter and he didn't want to make his presence known just yet. He had come with the intention of finding out information about the witch and he sill intended to do that. If she was threat he would try to win her over and if he couldn't then he would dispose of her. It was that simple, but whatever happened Mikael was sure that the witch would make the journey along the way rather interesting. "You Miss Bennett," he said, "May call me Mr. Hunter and I can assure you that I always catch my prey."_

_ Mikael watched as the witch blushed again. He eyed her closely as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other. She looked to be warring with herself over whether to attack him or be flattered by his attentions. "Well Mr. Hunter," Bonnie said, "I've already been caught so you're wasting your time."_

_ Mikael raised a brow at that. So the boy had caught her had he. Well Mikael would take her away from him one way or another. "We'll just have to wait in see," he said, "Now won't we. Goodnight Miss Bennett. I'll see you again soon."  
Bonnie watched him leave a chill running down her spine as he disappeared. She wondered how long it would take before he came back, because he would come back, that she was sure of. _

"Why the smile?" Katherine asked. She leaned over Mikael's form and smirked. "Did you have a Sweet Georgia Brown?"

Katherine's brows furrowed as Mikael's smile turned into a smirk. "More like a Sweet Virginia Bonnie," he said. Katherine thought back to Baby Gilbert's conversation,(which she still suspected was one sided), with his corpse.

So he does want to go after the witch, Katherine thought. Before the thought was completed Mikael grabbed her by her hair and pulled her forward his fangs sinking into her neck.

**:::**

Bonnie Bennett sat on her couch next to Matt Donovan, their hands clasped tightly together as he stared at the opposite wall. They hadn't really spoken since he had gotten there. The only reason that he was there was because Bonnie didn't want him to have to go home to an empty house with little to no food in the fridge and a stack of bills on the table when he had just said goodbye to his sister for a second time.

"You shouldn't blame yourself for this," Bonnie said softly as she rested her head on Matt's shoulder.

Matt sighed. "I don't really know who else to blame," he said, "I tried to be there for Vicki and look after her while she was alive and I couldn't do that. Now even dead, I failed her."

Bonnie squeezed his hand and used her other hand to grab his chin and forced him to look at her. "Listen to me," she said her tone firm but gentle, "You didn't fail her in life and you haven't failed her in death. You were her brother and you loved her. You would do anything for her even now, tonight was proof of that. Take it from someone who know what it's like to love the lose the only family that matters, to feel alone in a world that only seems to be able to take from you. If you let the guilt and the anger and the sadness consume you, then it will be that much harder to get your life back again, believe I've been there and I've done that. But you have to let it go. Vicki may have been a lot of things but I know she would've wanted you to be happy, if you hold onto this then you never will be."

She hadn't completely let go of her Grams but she was starting to, and she would keep trying to move on, and slowly she would be able to get back to the girl that she once was. After she had lost her Grams she had lost everything. Her will to be happy. Her easy smile. The friendships that she had. Her trust in others. She had even lost the will to care about herself, about her own wellbeing. She had gotten to the point for putting others before herself, of giving and expecting nothing in return, of feeling like she deserved nothing in return, because she would rather die than lose anyone else. Except she had lost someone else, she had lost herself. She was a shadow of the person she once was and she still hadn't completely recovered. She wouldn't wish her fate on anyone least of all Matt.

She was getting better though and as much as she hated to admit it was Klaus' behavior that had slapped her in the face and woke her up. If someone like Klaus cared if she lived or died, a monster with that spared no concern for the lives of others, then why the hell shouldn't she. The fact that Klaus seemed to place more value in her life then she did, no matter what his reasoning, was a rude awakening for Bonnie. She was once again beginning to believe that she mattered, that her life was as important as anyone else's. Though, it would be a nice fact for someone else to acknowledge, frankly Bonnie didn't give a damn whether she ever heard anyone else say it or whether anyone else knew it are not, as long as she knew that she mattered, as long as she placed value on her own life then that was what was important. She wasn't being selfish, she still cared about her friends, she was simply rebuilding herself, redeveloping her self-esteem. She was learning to love herself again, even if she was no longer the same person. The fact that she had Klaus to thank for that, even if his action had been inadvertent, made Bonnie sad that she hadn't been able to see these things for herself before and grateful for having them shown to her even if Klaus was the one to do it.

"So you have everything figured out," Matt said, "But are you happy now?" It was easy for Bonnie to say all of these things with her loss not being fresh and even her enemies falling at her feet to save her life. Matt had enough trouble seeing past the grief. Happiness just seemed so far away at the moment.

Bonnie shook her head. "No I'm not," she answered honestly, "Not entirely. I mean I've recently lost my best friend, dumped my boyfriend, and discovered a hybrid sociopath seems to care more about my life than I do so…no I can't say that I'm happy. But I can see things more clearly now than before. I can see myself and my choices in a way that I never have before and because of that I can take the first steps to getting to know myself better and letting go of my past. When I know myself and I can know what makes me happy then I can work on that. I'm getting there and if you want we can help each other through all of this. Maybe get there together."

Matt nodded and let himself be pulled into a hug. "I'd like that," he said. He pulled back from her and gave her a small smile. "Bonnie," he said gently, "Do you remember yesterday when you said that I could get past all of this? You said that I could go off somewhere and live a normal life." Bonnie nodded, her concern growing with the change of topic. "You were wrong," he said, talking fast before she could object, "I've seen too much of this life to just ignore it, to be able to move on and live normally as if the supernatural doesn't exist. But even if I could manage it I wouldn't want to. Vicki is gone for good now and my mom is never coming back. You guys are all I have left, and no matter where I go I won't find friends like you. We may not have been the best friends to each other lately but the things we've been through, the things we've seen, our childhood together, it'll always connect us. I won't lost any of you to all of this bullshit, you were my friends since I was too little to know what the word friendship really meant and you're going to be my friends until I'm old and grey and senile. If that means that I have to deal with the supernatural for the rest of my life then so be it."

Bonnie smiled despite the tears stinging her eyes and the she hugged Matt all over again. "I don't want to lose you either," she said, "So I guess I'll be protecting you for the rest of my life then." She didn't want a life filled with the supernatural for Matt either but ultimately it was his choice.

'That's just the thing Bonnie," Matt said seriously as he held her, "You don't have to. It's my choice and I'll deal with the consequences. I don't want you risking your life for me. I know you want to keep everyone safe, I get that, but I'm tired of you playing Wonder Woman for everyone at your own expense. I know that it may not seem like it all the time but you're one of the best friends I've got. I meant it when I said that I didn't want to lose you. I already talked to Care and I want you to agree. Instead of you working overtime to protect everyone else, we all work overtime to protect each other. You got that, Bon?"

Bonnie nodded, though as he was still holding her he didn't see it, or the silent tears streaming down her cheeks. "Okay," she promised, "Thank you, Matt." She had been waiting for someone to say those words, to free her from the responsibility. She knew now that she should have freed herself. She should have been the one to remind everyone that her life was just as important as everyone else's.

"For what?" Matt asked, as he finally let her go. There was still so much he wanted to say, so much he wanted to thank her for. As he pulled back he realized that she was crying. He reached out and gently wiped the tears from her face.

"For seeing what I do," Bonnie clarified, "For acknowledging it. But most of all thank you for saying that I don't have to do it."

Matt smiled, but inside her hated himself for not seeing all of this sooner. It had taken Klaus seeing Bonnie as human, as something fragile that could be broken for him to see her that way again. "Thank you for saving my life," Matt said, "For being here for me now, for being there for me when no one else was, and for the times that you were there without me even realizing it."

Bonnie hugged him for what seemed like the millionth time. "You have to stop," she said, "You're going to make me cry again."

Matt laughed a little. "We wouldn't want that," he said. Bonnie pulled away from him. As their eyes met there was more emotion in his than she had ever seen. "You might be an old woman and you might be really bad at history and you might have terrible taste in music, but I love Bon," he said.

Bonnie giggled, but her heart warmed. "You might be a silly romantic," she said, "You might have terrible taste in music and you might be a dumb jock, but I love you too, Matt."

Matt took her hands in his and took a deep breath. He was about tackle a sensitive subject. "Can I ask you something?" He said after a moment of silence. Bonnie nodded as she wiped away the remainder of her tears. "Did you ever figure out why Klaus saved your life?" he said, "When I saw that it was up to Klaus to save you..I just knew he would let you die but he didn't. Why?"

Bonnie shrugged. Even after talking to Klaus she still didn't fully understand. There were a lot of things that she didn't understand lately. "I got a chance to ask him before he left," she said, "All he said was that he saved me because I needed to be saved." The words made her smile slightly.

"That's it?" Matt asked his confusion evident. There had to be more to it than that. "Do you believe him?"  
Bonnie sighed. "A part of me does," she said, "I mean I couldn't think of another reason that would make any more sense. But a part of me just has more questions and a part of me is just grateful and doesn't care why he did it." She didn't know what she expected by she didn't expect Matt to look so understanding.

Matt studied her a moment and then he decided to tell her what he knew, what Vicki had revealed to him before she had disappeared. "I asked Vicki about it before she...," Matt trailed before shaking his head and refocusing, "I was so shocked by the way Klaus acted and I thought there had to be a reason. She told me some things that I didn't believe at first but now I don't know."

Bonnie frowned as she considered him. "What is it Matt?" Bonnie asked, "You can tell me anything."

Still Matt hesitated not know how Bonnie would react to his words. "Vicki," Matt stated, "She said that the reason that Klaus wanted to reverse the curse and unleash his wolf side wasn't just because he wanted to create his army, not entirely."

Bonnie's face scrounged up in confusion. "Why else would he do it?" Bonnie asked, "Other than the power and the army to protect him and his family what else is there?"

"You, Bon," Matt said, "She said that the witch on the other side told her that Klaus did it for you."

Bonnie shook her head. That wasn't right. So many things about that statement didn't make sense that she didn't know where to start. She chose to go with the easiest way to debunk the statement. "But the night of the sacrifice he thought that I was dead," Bonnie said, "Why would he perform the sacrifice for me when as far as he knew he had killed me?"

"I asked her the same thing," Matt said, "I didn't get it either but he knew that you were alive Bon, at least that's what Vicki said. He knew that if he went after Elena, you would try and protect her so he need to make sure you would be out of the way to protect you. He wanted you to live to her made sure that you had access to a spell that would keep you alive. You and Damon played right into his hands. You faked your death and when the time came he was ready for your attack. I mean had you even seen or heard of that spell before Klaus showed up?"

"Well no," Bonnie admitted, "But it wasn't like I was looking for it before then still…" Bonnie thought back to when she had found the spell. "The book that it was in," she said, "I had never seen if before, I thought that maybe I had bypassed it but now that I think about it popped up almost as soon as Klaus did. But why would he…"

"Why did he want you alive?" Matt asked, "Why did he up his plans so he could go though the sacrifice without you stopping him? Why did you make the sacrifice in your name in the first place? I don't know. Your guess is as good as mine. But I could understand why he kept this from you, obviously he doesn't want you to know his motives."

Bonnie went over all of her encounters with Klaus in her head as few as there were and things started to come to her attention. "That's just the thing Matt," Bonnie said, "He spared my life more that once even after admitting I was a threat. If Vicki is telling the truth then I'm the reason behind all of this, the sacrifice, everything. He saved my life, and he gave me this amulet." She fingered the eye around her neck. "It's so valuable Matt," she said, "Nothing can kill me as long as I wear it. He gave it to me instead of keeping it for himself because he wanted me to be safe while he was gone. I am the motive, or at least it seems like it, what I don't understand is why."

Matt shrugged. He couldn't put the pieces together. It was unnerving to think that Klaus was doing more to keep Bonnie alive than anyone in their group, including Bonnie ever had.

"But if he wants me alive then he's being smart about it," Bonnie said, "I mean I would have died trying to kill him, he must have known I wouldn't get there in time to stop, and he must have known that Elijah would punk out after finding out his family was safe. If he did do any of this for me then he definitely wouldn't have told anyone. It would have only made me feel guilty and if Damon had found out it probably would have killed me to take away one of Klaus' reasons in hopes that it would stop him from going after Elena. Hell, I probably would have through myself off the nearest building in hopes that Klaus would spare Elena if I died." She had been willing to die for Elena and that had been no secret, still she winced at the thought of her being so self-sacrificing, especially since she and Elena were now barely speaking.

Matt didn't bother refuting her claims because they were likely true. "Look," he said, "Having regret bringing up Vicki's words, "We're obviously not going to figure all of this out tonight. In all likelihood you'll have to ask Klaus. I probably shouldn't have even brought it up. We've covered enough heavy stuff for right now so how about we just kill the serious talk. Can we please just order a pizza and pretend to be normal for an hour and a half while we watch horrible television?"

Bonnie nodded. "Sure," she said. Inside her head was still swimming. Rebekah had told her she was of some importance to Klaus , she hadn't believed her before but the more she learned the more she doubted what she had known before was the truth. Bonnie didn't know what to believe but she knew that she wasn't going to get any answers until Klaus returned.

**:::**

Klaus Mikaelson spun the silver pocket watch Bonnie had gifted him with, around in his hand a small smile on his lips. He now had six successful hybrids, seven including Tyler Lockwood. He was that much closer to his goal. He didn't need an army, not really, just enough to keep the people that he loved safe. Just enough to assist him in his fight. He wouldn't have bothered making hybrids at all if not for the threat of Mikael being present.

His other reason for wanting to perform the sacrifice , the one that had come after his need to protect his family, Bonnie, and Stefan; from Mikael stood out clear in his mind.

_Nik kept looking at her oddly and Bonnie was beginning to get annoyed. He wasn't saying anything, he simply stared at her. It was more than a little unnerving._

_ She was laying across his bed, on her stomach, looking over her sheet music and wearing nothing but his shirt. Normally the sight of her with so little clothing on would cause both his hands and his eyes to be on her but it seemed like his mind was elsewhere even as he looked at her. _

_ He sat on the edge of his bed his eyes never leaving her form. Even as he tugged off his tie, kicked off his shoes, and unbuttoned his crisp white shirt he looked at her, obviously not paying attention to what he was doing. _

_ Bonnie huffed, making the noise of exasperation that Nik was familiar with. She couldn't take it any longer. "What is it?" Bonnie asked, looking up at him._

_ Nik looked away then. He knew that she wouldn't want to have the conversation that would occur after he revealed his thoughts to her. But he had no choice but to be honest with her. "What will happen to us when you grow old?" Nik asked, "Or when you die?"_

_ Bonnie immediately stiffened and set her music aside. She knew they weren't forever she didn't need him to remind her of it. "We've already discussed this, Niklaus," she said hollowly. _

_ Nik glared at her, refusing to back down. "So then it's been decided that in one form or another you will leave us?" _

_ Bonnie hated when he said it like that, like she was walking away, like it was something that she wanted. But death was natural, unavoidable, unless she became what they were and she couldn't do that if it meant leaving her life as a witch behind, betraying her own. "Its not like I want to leave you, Nik," Bonnie sighed pinching the bridge of her nose._

_ Nik's eyes narrowed as he looked down at her. "You have a choice, Bonnie," he said._

_ Bonnie nodded. "And I'm choosing to slow down my aging for as much as I can and for as long as possible," she said, "I know what you want me to do and as much as you mean to me I can't do it. If I became what you are then I would be betraying what I am. My powers aren't just something I can do, they're a part of me, they're who I am. I can't let go of them and everything they stand for, to become something that some part of me will always hate."_

_ Nik winced at the word hate. She crawled up behind him and wrapped her arms around his middle, still he stayed stiff as a board. She ran her hands up and down his chest and kissed his neck until she felt his body relax. They were silent for a moment and then she heard him take a deep breath. "What if you could be both?" Nik asked softly, "If there was something in between?"_

_ "We both know that isn't possible," Bonnie whispered. _

_ Nik removed her arms from around him and stood. He turned to face her. She knelt on his bed looking up at him expectantly as he took her face in his hands. "But what if it was possible," Nik pressed, "Would you do it?"_

_ Bonnie bit her lip, unable to mange looking away from his too blue eyes. "If it meant keeping that part of myself and being with you forever then yes, I would. If I could have it both ways then I wouldn't want for anything," she answered. _

_ Nik kissed her then, and there was such desperation there that it scared her. As he pulled back he looked at her as if he wanted to tell her all his secrets but wasn't sure if he could. "You can be both," he said finally, "If I can find a way to perform the sacrifice that will give me access to my wolf then my blood will be the answer. The reason so many want me dead is because I can destroy the balance in more ways than one. I am the first hybrid and so my blood makes it possible for more than one species to exist in one body. If I am the one that turns you then you could be both."_

_ Bonnie stilled. She had never let herself consider a real future at his side, she had never thought that he wanted it. It was obvious the way that he was looking at her that he wanted her with him, always with him. There was so much hope in his eyes, hope that could vanish in seconds if backed out of her words. "Are you serious?" She asked. _

_ "I wouldn't joke," he said seriously, "Not about this." He studied Bonnie face trying to see any sign of what she was thinking. "Now that you know that its possible," he said carefully, "Can you still say that you would do it?"_

_ Bonnie nodded. "Yes," Bonnie said, "I meant what I said. If I can be both and I can be with you then I would do it."_

_ "Then I will do whatever it takes to make it happen," Nik said. No matter what he had to sacrifice, what he had to do, who he had to betray or even kill, he would make that Bonnie remained at is side. _

Klaus broke from his memories, gripping Bonnie's grandfather's watch in hands tightly as he stared out his room and into the night. He would turn Bonnie now if he could, but he would never do it when she had no memory of telling that that was what she wanted. He would wait for her memory to return and in the meantime he would protect her in any way that he could.

Klaus' thoughts were interrupted as his cell phone rang. He knew that if would have to be either his sister, Bonnie , Stefan, or Gloria; none of whom would contact him unless it was an emergency. Klaus dug the phone out of his pocket. His sister's name flashed across the screen. Knowing it was likely important, Klaus answered. "What is it?" He asked.

"Stefan is in trouble," Rebekah said quickly, "Bonnie is in danger and you need to get your hybrid ass back here and help me deal with this."

Before Klaus could answer or ask any questions the line went dead. It didn't matter that she didn't give him any details. All that he needed to know was that Bonnie and Stefan were in trouble and that was enough for him to put his plans on hold and return to Mystic Falls.

**:::**

_Bonnie frowned as she sat down next to Nik on the couch in his living room. He looked over as she pulled a letter out of the pocket of her robe and examined it her face void of emotion._

_ "What is that?" Nik asked, "And why is it making you look as if the world has just ended." _

_ Bonnie folded the letter and then tossed it onto the coffee table in front of them. "A letter from my Grams," she said, "One of my friends from Mystic Falls is getting married."_

_ Nik's brow furrowed in confusion. "Isn't that a good thing?" Nik asked, "Unless of course you're not invited to the wedding."_

_ "Of course I'm invited," she sighed, "But being invited just made me think about who I could bring as a date you know. Then I thought of you but that really wouldn't go over well and neither would Stefan or Rebekah. Then I thought about how I would have to hide this part of my life from everyone back at home. Then I thought about why I would even consider all of you as date options and not just one of you. Then I thought about how weird by relationship is with all of you and about what people would think if they ever found out what went on in this house. Then"_

_ "You thought about how you over think everything and how you should stop sooner rather than later," Nik said cutting her off._

_ "I'm serious Nik," Bonnie said spiraling out on the couch and laying her head in his lap, she smiled when his hand immediately found her hair, "I mean think about it. I know it's you and me, and then there's Stefan and Rebekah, you know together. And that would be okay, if it was just that. There would be people that said things about you and me but I could deal with a few racist clowns here and there. But we all this…." Bonnie trailed not knowing how to put it. Nik looked down at her patiently his fingers carding through her hair as he waited for her to finish her thoughts. Bonnie looked up at the ceiling and thought that maybe giving examples of what she meant would make her seem more clear. "Like last night you and me…well you know…and then we fell asleep and then this morning Stefan's decides to climb into bed with us and neither of us even batted and eyelash."_

_ "Rebekah left early in the morning to hunt down some author or book or something," Nik shrugged, "You can't blame him for not waiting to sleep in her bed by himself, you know how much he likes to cuddle."_

_ Bonnie looked up at him as if he had two heads. "He was naked, Nik," she pointed out._

_ "Because he sleeps more comfortably in the nude," Klaus said, "Again completely reasonable." He could tell from the look on her face that she was close to making some sound of disgust that would likely make his ears bleed._

_ "We were naked, Nik." Bonnie pressed not wondering how he could not see what was wrong with the picture. Although really she hadn't thought of it as wrong until her Grams had written her and unknowingly thrown societies concept of a normal romantic relationship in her face._

_ Nik smirked. "That's because we were…well you know…the night before, sweetheart," he said his tone teasing. He wasn't even bothering to hide his amusement. _

_ "So it wouldn't bother you if I told you that last week while I was slow dancing with Rebekah she kissed me?" Bonnie asked._

_ "Well I think that could let it go if you promise not to hold it against that Stefan has a growing fascination with my hands," he said, "He keeps making these suggestive comments. Wants me to use them in the strangest ways and put them in the strangest places." He laughed when Bonnie unconsciously licked her lips._

_ It was his laughter that brought Bonnie back to the point that she was trying to make. "This isn't normal," she said, "We have no boundaries when it comes to each other and its only going to get worse. We'll just get more and more consumed with each other and no one will understand and then it will get to the point where we're so isolated that it really will just be the four of us." _

_ "That wouldn't be such a bad thing," Nik said unbothered. He had been the black sheep of his family. What he was put him in a league all of his own. He was used to being isolated and alone. If the world were to end the next day leaving only the four of them in it he wouldn't mind one bit. He would mourn his family but other than that there were no others that he valued. _

_ "I know that for you and Rebekah it wouldn't be," she said, "But Stefan and I are different. Its not that you're not enough for us its just that it's a lot easier for us than for you two to tie ourselves to other people. We give of ourselves more freely. Don't get me wrong I understand you being guarded but you've gotten to the point where you don't need to be around anyone else in this world, that you consider yourself above. I'm not there yet and I don't know if I ever will be. As much as I hate to admit it, I care what people think about me, and that includes, and what we're doing." _

_ "Bonnie," Nik sighed, "There will always be people who will judge you. There are things in this life that you'll do or make apart of yours that others won't understand. Whether it's the choices you make or the people you choose to allow in your life, no one will be in agreement with everything you do. What you need to worry about is not your own actions but finding people that will love and accept you whether they agree with them are not."_

_ "Whose going to give me that other than Grams, Gloria, and you birds?" Bonnie asked._

_ Nik shrugged. "No one in this lifetime," he said. They were all that she needed and he hoped she would soon realize that._

_ "Then maybe I will have better luck in the next," Bonnie said only half joking. _

Bonnie smiled as she bit into another slice of pizza. She was sitting on her couch next to Matt and Caroline and Tyler, who Matt had agreed to call after some convincing on Bonnie's part were sitting on the floor a their feet. They were watching Shark Tank, eating cheap pizza, and consuming more Mountain Dew than was probably necessary. The whole thing was so normal that Bonnie could have cried of happiness.

"Who the hell would eat a waffle infused with an energy drink?" Tyler asked shaking his head at the television, "If you want food and excessive energy then why not just drink a Redbull with breakfast?"

Caroline frowned at him. "The point for people to have both food and an energy boost when they don't have time to have full blown mean," she said.

"The idea still sucks," Matt said swiping the pizza crust off of Bonnie's plate, "If you have time to buy a waffle then you have time to buy a pack of mini muffins and a Monster. Besides from the looks on their faces the waffles taste like shit so..."

Bonnie shook her head. No , this was definitely not one of their most profound conversations but she was just glad they weren't talking about anything related to death, or the supernatural, or sacrificing one for the good of all. "I don't know it could work if they fix the taste aspect," she said, "Or maybe they should just try to make it tasteless so it doesn't make the waffle batter all dry and funky."

"Why waffles anyway?" Tyler asked, "Why not muffins or doughnuts?"

"Yes," Caroline agreed, "Doughnuts. I love doughnuts." They all laughed and then the blonde looked at all of them one by one. "I missed you, guys," Caroline whispered. They all knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Me too," Bonnie nodded. Matt and Tyler nodded in agreement. She felt the urge to cry but she restrained herself. "So how about you guys sleep over?" Bonnie asked. The sad thing was that even with everything that had happened Bonnie didn't know whether or not they would take her up on the offer.

"Sure," Matt said with a shrug, "So long as we're not having waffles for breakfast." Bonnie gave him a playful nudge.

Caroline chanced a glance at Tyler and he nodded. "We're in too," she said. Caroline was glad that they were all finally spending time together, though she was disappointed that when she had called Elena the girl had refused to be a part of it because apparently she wasn't ready. Still, at the moment she couldn't remember why she had been so threatened by Rebekah or worried about losing any of them.

Bonnie was about to suggest that they watch a movie when she felt her phone vibrate. She pulled it out of her pocket and frown when she saw it was a text from Stefan telling her to come outside. Bonnie frowned at the message, she had figured that Stefan would be somewhere off with Rebekah as she had told him that she had wanted to spend time with Matt and the others. He had seemed okay with it.

"Who is it?" Tyler asked wiggling his eyebrows obnoxiously, "Is it your boyfriend? You know the one with fangs and a predisposition to blood and mayhem?"

Matt blinked in confusion. "So are we talking about Stefan or Klaus here?" Matt asked. Bonnie would have hit him had it not been for her embarrassment and the good natured grin that he had on his face.

"If you hadn't said boyfriend then I would've guessed Rebekah," Caroline said with just hit of bitterness in her tone.

Tyler looked in between Caroline and Matt and then at Bonnie. "I thought you were dealing with unresolved feelings for Stefan," he said, "When did Klaus and Rebekah come in the picture? And before you answer that answer me this, if you and Rebekah ever go at it can I watch?'

Bonnie was about to give Tyler an aneurism but Caroline beat her to the punch by bending back Tyler's hand until they all heard a bone snap. Tyler hissed in pain snatching his hand away from Caroline. 'I'll take that as a no," Tyler grunted snapping his hand back into place.

Bonnie rolled her eyes at their antics and stood. "Stefan's outside," she said.

Matt sighed. "I guess that's our cue to leave," he said. It looked like this was going to turn into the situation with Elena all over again. Salvatore men could trump any friendship it seemed.

Bonnie shook her head. "No we still have to watch bad movies," she said, "If anything he'll be the one leaving. He knows I was with you guys tonight and he said he was hanging out with Rebekah so if he's here it's probably important or he wouldn't have interrupted."

"But you like him right?" Matt asked curious now at her behavior. It was obvious to him even with the whole developing Klaus thing that Bonnie still had some sort of feelings toward Stefan/

Bonnie looked decidedly embarrassed. She would rather not admit to having feelings doe Stefan before she talked to him about it and while he was outside and had super hearing and was likely able to hear that confession. "Yeah," she said trying and failing to seem nonchalant, "I guess."

"Then its okay if you want to spend time with him Bonnie," Caroline said glad that she had finally made the admission out loud even if it only worried, at least she was dealing with her feelings instead of trying to hide them, "Besides doesn't it bother you that he's hanging out with Rebekah?"  
Bonnie shook her head. "Not really," she said, "They just kind of fit you know. And it doesn't meant Stefan doesn't care about me its not like he's action any different toward me."

Caroline frowned. "So he dumped Elena so he could play around with both you and Rebekah?" She asked her anger rising at what Stefan had become.

Bonnie sighed. "No of course not," she said, "I would try to explain but like Nik always says there are things in this life that you'll do or make apart of yours that others won't understand. I am thinking that his is one of them. Just know that he loves us both okay?" Before she could get an answer her doorbell rang. "I have to get that," Bonnie sad before hurrying away not liking the position she was being put in.

They watched her go and even with their varying expressions they all looked worried. "Did she just call Klaus, Nik?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah," Matt said, "There's definitely something going on there." Caroline frowned and looked more worried than ever but Tyler's expression was more neutral. "It's weird and I don't like it but I didn't like Elena and Stefan or Damon for that matter but I stood by her. I'm not the biggest fan of you two but I'm here. And Damon may call Bonnie judgmental but she never judged Elena for her actions with the Salvatore men despite her reservation and she's never chosen a guy over us so none of us should assume that she would now. Whether Bonnie decides to hook up with Klaus, or Stefan, or Rebekah, or all three, or she decides to become a nun and give herself the church I don't care. It doesn't matter who she chooses to be with she's still Bonnie. I mean if I ever decided to be with someone that none of you agreed with I'd want our friendship to mean more than who I chose to sleep with."

"We got it Matt," Tyler said, "No more being deep for one night. All this serious talk is making my head hurt."

"Wait a minute," Caroline said before Matt made the comment he had on the tip of his tongue about the validity of a hybrid getting a headache, "That whole speech wasn't some roundabout way of telling us that you're about to run off with Katherine is it?"

Matt blinked at her. It took him a moment to figure out that she was joking. "Are you high?" He asked. But as Caroline and Tyler burst into laughter he had to admit that if Katherine wasn't a psychopath then he might consider it. She was hot, and not because she looked like Elena, actually the last thing he wanted was another Elena considering how abruptly they had ended and how fruitless his pining had been. But Katherine could manage to be appealing in spite of her resemblance to Elena, or rather Elena's resemblance to her. She was more exciting and at the very least she owned her actions rather than making it seemed like being fickle, manipulative, and in denial weren't her fault like some Petrova women that Matt knew. But why the hell was he giving this that much thought? How long had it been since anyone had seen her anyway? Would it even matter if anyone had? "Why did you have to put that thought in my head?" Matt muttered, "Now I can't get it out."

Bonnie heard them and laughed to herself. She was touched by their words about whoever she chose and she wanted to comment on the idea of Matt and Katherine but chose to ignore it as she walked toward the front door. When she opened the door she found Stefan standing on the other side. She smiled at him but there was something off in the way that he was smiling back, something different in the way the was looking at her.

Frowning Bonnie stepped out on to her porch and shut the door behind. Stefan took a step back to make room for her. "What's going on?" Bonnie asked, "Is something wrong? Where's Rebekah?" She had been referring to Klaus' sister as Blondie as of late and she was surprised when Stefan didn't comment on the use of the girl's real name.

"I just wanted to see you," he said placing his hands on her hips. Wilkes smirked on the inside, relishing in the way that Bonnie seemed to ease into his touch and they way that Salvatore continued the failed fight against him. "Is that a crime?" He asked smoothly pulling Bonnie into his chest.

"But I thought that you were spending time with Rebekah," Bonnie said frowning even as she allowed herself to pull forward, "Besides you know what happened with Matt tonight and we're all actually in a good place in right now in spite of that so I kind of need you to go. I'll call you tomorrow."

Stefan's eyes turned lethal and Bonnie attempted to get herself out of his grasp even though she was shocked. Something was definitely wrong. She knew t hat Stefan would never hurt her but the way that he was looking at her gave her pause. "Unbelievable," he said, "Even Salvatore you blow off. What you too good for him now too? Did I pick t he wrong body? I knew I should have went for Niklaus, its just too bad he left town." Bonnie's face contorted in confusion. He smirked before his hands moved from her hips and in a flash they were wrapped around her neck. He slammed Bonnie into the side of her house so hard that she felt blood tickle down her head soon after. With the eye around her neck he couldn't kill her but he didn't want her dead. He had something far worse than death in mind. "I know you don't remember your old buddy Wilkes but I remember you and now I'm about to give you a night that you'll never forget."

Bonnie's mind shot to the night she and Damon had went to retrieve Stefan from Chicago. To Stefan's wall of victims, the name David Wilkes coming to the forefront of her mind. She snapped out of her thoughts as he pressed his lips to hers in a hard bruising fashion. As many times as she had thought about kissing Stefan recently she had never thought that the act would cause her to want to vomit. But this wasn't Stefan. Her superhero was somewhere buried under this filth.

Wilkes pulled back and laughed. "I never thought you would let me get that far," he said, "You're getting soft. Or maybe you just can't bear to hurt me while I'm in your precious Stefan's body. Isn't that right, green eyes?"

It was the nickname that finally broke Bonnie's shock and confusion about why the man, whoever he was, was using Stefan to come after her in the first place. If concentrated and moments later he was letting go of her throat and clutching his head. He stumbled back as the door opened behind Bonnie, but before Bonnie could do any more damage a figure popped up behind him and swiftly snapped his neck. As Stefan's body fell onto her porch in a lump she saw Rebekah standing behind him. She looked back to see Matt, Caroline, and Tyler all crowded in her doorway but before any of them could move toward Bonnie, Rebekah shot across the porch at inhuman speed and wrapped her arms around Bonnie.

Bonnie stood frozen. "It's okay, love," Rebekah said soothingly, "Everything is okay now. I'm sorry I took so long I came as soon as I could." Bonnie could barely process her words. But it was clear that whatever was going on Rebekah knew about it. But if she knew what was happening with Stefan then why wasn't she trying to save him instead of helping Bonnie. "We're going to get you out of here," Rebekah said.

"What about Stefan?" Bonnie asked. She knew that Rebekah didn't want to leave him there anymore than she did. In fact she suspected that for Rebekah it was harder. "He's possessed someone is indie of him. Someone he killed before. We can't just leave him here."

Rebekah pulled back from her and smiled at her slightly. "He'll be fine," she said, "We'll find Gloria and she'll handle it but in the meantime we have to go. I need to make sure that you're safe."

Maybe it was the fact that Bonnie wasn't used to anyone putting her first or maybe it was the fact that she had heard Elena's voice say things like, "What about Stefan?" or "We have to save Stefan," so many times, but for whatever reason she didn't understand. "But you love him," she said.

"Of course I so, doll," Rebekah sighed, "But you're my friend and that means something as well." Rebekah had no idea why what she had said had provoked her but for some reason Bonnie looked as if she were about to cry. "Besides he cares about you too," Rebekah continued patiently, "He'd would want me to protect you. Now we have to get you out of here before Wilkes wakes up."

Bonnie nodded trying not to harp on Rebekah's actions. She tool Rebekah's hand and let herself be led off of the porch.

"Where are you taking her?" Caroline asked finally getting over the shock over what she had witnessed long enough to object.

"Somewhere safe," Rebekah said not bothering to hide her agitation at the blonde. Now was not the time for whatever rivalry that had recently birthed between them. "Tyler," she said turning to him, "You and Matt tie Stefan up and lock him in the basement. Don't hurt him. He's been possessed he isn't in control of his actions. I am going to get Bonnie somewhere safe and then come back with help."

Tyler nodded. "Whatever you say," he said wincing slightly when Caroline glared at him, "Not now Care," he said, "This is serious."

Rebekah was grateful that at least someone was understanding the gravity of the situation She turned to leave but stopped at the sound of Matt's voice. "Rebekah," he said. She turned to him and waited impatiently for him to have his say. He looked at her with a surprising amount of understanding that caused her to pause in her agitation, however. "Just," he said, "Take care of, Bon, okay?"

Rebekah nodded. She led Bonnie away thinking that perhaps all of Bonnie's friends weren't useless after all.

**:::**

Abby Bennett stared out into the night from her post at her bedroom window. Her day had gone much the same as if always did. She had woken up, showered, and had her customary bowl of oatmeal for breakfast. She had gone to work, editing articles for the local newspaper, skipping lunch to meet another deadline. She had returned home to work in her garden. Then at half past five she had gone to the neighborhood record store to purchase another jazz to add to the collection she had started upon arriving from Mystic Falls, it had been Ella Fitzgerald that that had caught her eye that day. Then she had had dinner at the local dinner, and then it had been back home again to work on rebuilding her powers.

In truth it hadn't been the small pink house that had attracted Abby to the town, or the prospect of a normal life, it had been the music store.. After she had left home she had simply driven and driven some more with no real thought about where she was going or where she would end up. But she couldn't allow herself to stop anywhere close to Mystic Falls or she would have easily turned right back around.

When her car had finally stopped it had been in front of the record store, The Blue Sax. It had been stark and raining but Abby could clearly make out the poster of Louis Armstrong in the window. She had pulled the car over, turned it off, and taken the keys out of the ignition. She had gotten out of her car ignoring the rain and walked inside of the record store heading directly toward the jazz section. She skimmed through the records without thinking, stopping only when she had come to the recording of her daughters favorite song. She had purchased the record that night and the house the next day. She had gone to the record store every day since. She didn't always make a purchase but it was one time during the day that she allowed herself to think about her daughter.

She thought about her Bonnie even now as she stared out of her window and into the night sky. She thought about the night that she had left home. It had been the last time that she had seen Bonnie.

_Abby had done it. She had imprisoned the Mikael once and for all and her daughter was no longer a target. Bonnie had always spoken of Klaus or Rebekah or Stefan or even a witch named Gloria rather fondly but Mikael, he was the creature in her daughters nightmares. He was the one that had killed her the first time around. _

_ Out of all of the people that Bonnie had mentioned from her previous life it had been Mikael that had finally come for her even though it had been the others that her daughter had been waiting for. _

_ Three days was all that it had taken to shatter their world. For Abby to realize that everything that he mother had said was true that this was not Bonnie's first life in the world but her second. That in the first one her daughter had been mixed up with Original vampires, so much so that she had been coveted by not just two of the children but by the father as well, though for very different reasons. It seemed that while both Bonnie and Sheila had claimed that the Original siblings had loved Bonnie for who and what she was, the father, Mikael had wanted Bonnie for what she could become or rather what he could make her. _

_ When Mikael had come for her daughter he had had the nerve to explain to Abby why he was going to take her and why she was going to allow it to happen. Mikael seen in Bonnie all of the power, strength, loyalty, and the true potential for darkness that hadn't been present in his late wife. He had killed his wife for her unfaithfulness and the first time around he had killed Bonnie in order to get to Klaus, thought had she not had the will to resist him he would have spared her life. _

_ But Mikael had saw her rebirth as an opportunity. He could get Bonnie from a young age and mold her into his own picture of perfection. She may have still had her memories but he could use those against her. It was because of him that Klaus had yet to come for her and as long as he could keep him away then he could claim that Klaus was staying away because he didn't want her, he never loved. He had never told the witch that he loved her out loud, how long would it take for her to begin to believe him. By the time he was done she would come with him willingly?_

_ Mikael had thought with a well place threat that Abby would hand her daughter over and that he could go forward with his plans. But Abby had plans of her own. It hadn't taken her long to do some research, to find a place, and plant a trap. By day four of Mikael's threats and torments he was no longer a factor._

_ Abby walked into her kitchen and sat down at the table next to her mother. "It's done," she said, "Mikael's been entombed, and Bonnie is safe. It's over."_

_ Sheila looked at her. "What happens if someone decides to release him?" Sheila asked, "We'll be back to square one. Killing him is the only answer. Bonnie says that he won't stop until he's dead."_

_ "Bonnie is a _child_," Abby said with a grimace, "She is also my child and seeing is we can't find a way to do kill Mikael then my solution is the only solution." _

_ Sheila sighed as she placed her hand over Abby's. "I know this is hard for you to accept," she said reasonably, "But you know about the supernatural and you also knew the risk of having a child with supernatural abilities, that something like this was a possibility. You also know that while Bonnie has a child's body she does not have a child's mind and she also has more experience dealing with Mikael than either of us do."_

_ "I don't want her involved," Abby said. She didn't, she wanted Bonnie safe and warm in her bed._

_ "Bonnie was involved not just from the moment she was born in this time but from her lifetime in the last as well," Sheila said, "You can ignore it or fight it but if Mikael ever gets out of the tomb he will come from her or he will come for Klaus and if either happens Bonnie won't allow it."_

_ Abby was about to protest when they heard footsteps coming from behind them. They turned to find Bonnie walking into the kitchen dressed in her pajamas and a her childish features marred with a frown. "It's the truth," Bonnie said, "He won't stop coming which is why I plan to let him out and give myself over to him."_

_ Abby shook her head standing from her seat. "You should go to bed, Bonnie," she said choosing to ignore her daughter's words._

_ "Don't give me that condescending bullshit, Abby," Bonnie said reaching the end of her patience. Looking Mikael away would do nothing. He would find a way out. He always found a way to get what he wanted, except in terms of her. _

_ "Watch your mouth, Bonnie," Sheila said, though to Abby's ears her tone wasn't nearly as chastising enough._

_ "Sorry, Grams," Bonnie muttered just the same. She turned her attention back to Abby, however. "But I am serious here," she said, "He made me a bargain before. He told me that he would spare Nik and the others if I agreed to go with him, learn from him and become a hunter. Live at his side as a companion. I told him I would never leave Nik and that I would sooner die then stay at his side and that was why he killed me."_

_ Abby bit her lip and closed her eyes. "I don't want to hear this Bonnie," she said._

_ "You have to," Bonnie pressed, "He wants either me at his side or the others dead or likely both. He won't stop. But at least if I give myself over to him there will be someone on the inside. I would be able to protect all of you and if there is a way to stop then I will be able to find it." _

_ Sheila sighed as Abby's mouth pinched into a thin line. "I don't agree with this," she said, "But you need to talk to your daughter and I need to sleep so I will see you too later. The problem is solved for the moment. I suggest the two of you have a real discussion about your options from here on out."_

_ Abby watched her mother leave and then she turned to her daughter. "She's right," Abby said, "You want to make aduit decisions so we should have an adult discussion." She stood and walked over to kitchen cabinets and took to mugs down. _

_ "What are you doing?" Bonnie asked as she sat down at the table in the seat that her grandmother had abandon. _

_ "Making tea," Abby muttered as she put on water to boil. She knew what she would do before she even opened her cabinet and began to search through her herbs for the betel nut. _

_ Bonnie fiddled with her fingers wishing that she was old enough to smoke. "Look I know this is a lot to handle but the way I see it there are too many people that I love in danger and we're never going to be able to kill Mikael if we aren't able to figure out how he can be killed, what better way to do that then to have someone on the inside."  
It didn't; matter what Bonnie said. There was no way that she would let her only child sacrifice herself to a mad man. She had imprisoned Mikael for Bonnie's sake and now she would take away her motivation to give herself to him. Bonnie may hate her for it later but she would be safe. "You know you talk a lot about how much Klaus and the other's love you. How much you love them. But there are people in this life that love you too Bonnie. Me, your father, your friends, and your Grams"_

_ "I know that," Bonnie sighed, "That's why I have to do this. This isn't just about my past life but this one too. Do you honestly think that he wouldn't be willing to use any of you against me? I'm trying to protect the people I care about and that includes all of you."_

_ Abby slipped the betel nut into the bottom of Bonnie's mug just as the kettle on the stove whistled. She stuck a tea bag into each mug and then filled them with the boiling water. "And what if your plan doesn't work? What if he kills us all anyway?"_

_ "I won't let that happen," Bonnie said as she watched Abby put sugar into their tea, "I know how his mind works. He's smart and calculating but his thoughts are singular. He rarely thinks beyond the moment at hand. The only way that he would go after any of you after I give myself over to him would be if I provoke him or if one of you came after me. As long as you stay put until I figure how Mikael can be killed and you let Nik know what's going on when he comes for me then he'll let me do what I have to do."_

_ Abby fought the urge to roll her eyes as she sat the mug in front of her daughter. Nik wasn't coming. No one was coming. Even if Mikael had put a million obstacles in his way if Klaus had really wanted to he would have come for her daughter by now. If he really loved her then he would be there helping Abby protect her. But he wasn't, there was just Abby. And Abby had a choice to make. But she had one more question to ask before Bonnie's tea cooled enough for her to drink it. "And if it's a trap and he kills you all over again?" She asked._

_ Bonnie closed her eyes and looked to be in a great deal of pain. Perhaps she was remembering or perhaps she was thinking about what was so come. Abby didn't know. But when Bonnie opened her eyes her gaze was resolute. "Then that's a chance I'm willing to take," Bonnie said firmly._

_ Even knowing what she knew about Bonnie's state of mind and memories all Abby saw in front of her was a six year old little girl, her child, willing to sign her own death certificate. She couldn't let Bonnie sacrifice herself. She couldn't lose her. She watched silently as Bonnie drank her tea. She didn't say a word until Bonnie's cup was nearly empty. "I'm not willing to take that chance, Bonnie," she said, "The people in your past life may have loved you enough to bring you back but I love you enough to make sure that you don't suffer the same fate this time around. If he killed you once then he will kill you again. You are my daughter and I won't lose."_

_ "That isn't your choice to make," Bonnie said as she set down her mug, "I know that you don't understand. But I know what's like to die. I know what is on the other side. The loneliness. The longing. I know all about the in between. I lived there for so long with nothing and no one to keep me company. I am willing to chance dying again, to feel that loneliness again for all of you. Because I love you. I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't love you, mom."_

_ Abby had to choke back the tears that threatened to fall."You called me, mom," she whispered, "You never call me mom."_

_ Bonnie smiled weakly. She was telling the truth, despite her problems with her mother in this life and the last, she did love her. But she had to do this, even if it meant her death, if she could just save one of the people that she cared about. Bonnie's thoughts were cut short as she began to feel dizzy. "What did you do?" She asked her eyes full of accusation as she looked at Abby._

_ The only words that left Abby's mouth were the incantation that finished the spell that would strip Bonnie of any and all memories of her past life. Bonnie's father came home from work in time to see his daughter slumped face first on their kitchen table and Abby sobbing as she stood next to the counter._

_ Rudy looked from his daughter to his wife and then back again. "What did you do Abby?" Rudy asked as he eyed her with contempt._

_ "I'm sorry," Abby said through her tears, "I just…I had to make her forget. I couldn't…I didn't have a choice, Rudy."_

_ "Don't Rudy me," he said as he moved toward the table and scooped Bonnie into her arms, "She told Sheila how we were before. I know I travel a lot and I can't help that but I wanted to do better by her this time. We promised we would do better. But you couldn't take it. You, a witch, the definition of abnormal, couldn't stand having your daughter be a little different."_

_ "It wasn't like that," Abby said her voice pleading, "Let me explain"_

_ 'If it wasn't like that then fix it," Rudy demanded, "She isn't her without those memories. She's incomplete. You can't do that to her. You have to fix this."_

_ "I can't," Abby sighed, "My magic hasn't been what it used to be. I used the last of it for that spell. My powers they're depleted." She was telling the truth, to an extent. Rudy didn't know about Mikael, it was Abby's way of protecting him as well. But entombing Mikael had taken almost all of Abby's powers and that last spell had been the last of it._

_ "Then we'll get Sheila…" Rudy trailed when Abby shook her head. He let out a bitter humorless laugh. "Only you can break it right," he said. He pulled Bonnie close to her and kissed the top of her head. He had tried to do what was best for her. He had tried to give her as normal life as possible but not only had he failed her but he had lost her. It had to be the witchcraft. That had to be what had done it. Abby had promised never to use her powers against Bonnie, she had broken that promise but he would keep the one he had made to her. He had told her what he would do if she had ever used her powers against Bonnie. "I want you out by morning," Rudy said._

_ Abby stiffened wiping her tears. "I'm not leaving our daughter," Abby said firmly. She hadn't done so much to protect only to abandon her._

_ "I told you what would happen if you ever used your powers against my daughter, Abby," Rudy said attempting to keep his voice steady, "You've done enough damage. I don't care why you did it. She wasn't our daughter when you made the decision of strip those memories from her. If you had just come to me first. I'm tired to being in the dark. I'm tired you making all of the choices. I never wanted this life for her, not the memories or the witchcraft but I accepted it because love her and I love you. But you are obviously too caught up making decisions for everyone else to love us and trust us enough to make our own choices. You used against our daughter and I told you I would not stand for that and I won't. I'm done Abby. We're done." _

_ Abby watched him leave the room with their daughter. Their daughter that would likely hate her if she knew what she had done. Her first thought was to call her mother but once Sheila found out what she had done…she was alone in this. Rudy wouldn't forgive her and he had money and means enough to take Bonnie away legally if he had to. Abby didn't have a choice. She would go. She would go not because she didn't want to fight but because she felt that she didn't deserve a chance to. Because as betrayed as Rudy felt, as much as Bonnie would hate her if she ever found out, Abby knew that no one would hate herself more than she because her choice had led to her losing her daughter, but Bonnie was alive so Abby had no regrets._

Abby crossed her room and stood in front of her phone. She stared at it wondering if today would be the day that she would call and see how Bonnie was doing. But if she talked to Bonnie then she would have to tell her why she left. She would have to tell her that she no longer had her powers and that the spell she had placed could not be lifted. She would have to put her daughter in danger all over again. She couldn't do any of that. She reached her hand out but pulled it back quickly. She walked across the room toward her record player and put on her new record instead.

**:::**

The next day it seemed that the ghosts were out full force. Bonnie was once again put in the position of saving everyone but unlike other times she actually had support. Caroline and Gloria stayed beside her as she searched for a solution. As she and Gloria waded through grimoires in order to find a solution with Gloria teaching her things along the way Bonnie was reminded of her Grams.

She had even talked to Gloria about being attacked by the possessed Stefan. She had told her things about her feelings for not just Stefan but Klaus as well and the woman had just looked on with kindness and understanding. It wasn't until Bonnie had told her about how flabbergasted she was at the thought of Rebekah choosing to leave Stefan in favor of protecting her the woman looked upset.

"You're not used to people taking care of you are you?" Gloria asked as she eyed Bonnie from her place beside her on her Grams' sofa.

Bonnie shook her head. "Or choosing me over their boyfriends," she said, "Or risking everything to save my life. Or a million of others things that no one seemed to be capable of until recently. I mean I had with Grams, but then she died. I got a taste of it with Jeremy but even he had his limits when it came to protecting me and I think that now it was more of us both not wanting to be alone and mourning our loses. I loved him but it wasn't…there wasn't everything that I expected to happen when you fall in love. You know passion, fireworks, all of that. I know that sounds ridiculous but it turns out he wasn't all in anyway."

Gloria nodded. "What about your friends?" Gloria asked.

"It was sort of us against the world when we were kids but then the Salvatore brothers showed up and all that kind of changed," Bonnie sighed, "We're better now…I mean we realized that we want to be there for each other. So we're all good again…well except Elena but I kind of get where she's coming from. She did love Stefan, but sometimes I think she's more upset about losing him than me and I kind of get bitter. I mean I thought we were like sister. I would've died for, I did and now she won't even talk to me."

"She's come around," Gloria said, "And if she doesn't then she wasn't really your friend in the first place." Bonnie nodded. Gloria studied her a moment before she brought up a topic that she wasn't sure that Bonnie would want to discuss. "I know that you don't have your grandmother anymore but what about your parents."

Bonnie didn't know why it was so easy to talk to Gloria but it was. Not many people bothered asking about her parents anymore. Bonnie wondered if anyone even remembered that she had them. "My dad is out of town a lot," Bonnie said, "But I'm kind of glad you know. With everything that's been happening it makes me feel better that he's away and safe from all of this crap."

"And your mom?" Gloria pressed gently. She knew that she should be dealing with the problem at hand but the problem of Bonnie's memory loss was still prevalent in her mind.

"She left when I was little," Bonnie said with a shrug, "I don't really remember her." Bonnie thought that perhaps she would miss her if she could remember what there was to miss.

"Have you ever thought about finding her?" Gloria asked. She didn't want to press but Bonnie didn't seem to be closed off to the subject.

"Sometimes," Bonnie answered honestly, "But I don't know what I would say to her or if she would even want to see me. I wonder sometimes though if she knows that Grams is gone or if she ever gets the letters that dad sometimes writes her on her birthday or if she ever thinks about me."

Gloria saw the underlying sadness in Bonnie's eyes and decided to save the subject for another time. "Well you don't have to decide right now," Gloria said, "Besides we have other things to focus on at the moment."

"Like the ghost running around town one of which is in possession of Stefan's body," Bonnie said slightly amused. That was another things she liked about Gloria, she knew when not to push.

**:::**

There were lots of things that Matt Donovan would rather be doing, none of which included following his newly hybrid former turned present once again, best friend, Tyler Lockwood down some creepy tunnel beneath his house that they were being led through by his dead uncle. And okay, Matt liked Mason as much as the next guy, because let's face it despite his faults the guy had been pretty bad ass when he was alive, however, Matt was getting a little tired of the whole ghost thing.

They had been keeping watch over a possessed Stefan all night, and while that had been just a barrel of laughs, keeping that asshole Wilkes in line had taken a lot out of him. All he wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep until he had to start his shift the next day. But Tyler was hell bent on finding out whatever information that Mason was so determined to give them.

"Are you sure that your uncles isn't leading us to our deaths so that we can join him in the in between?" Matt asked only half joking.

Tyler rolled his eyes. "Dude if he was going to kill anyone it would Damon," Tyler said speaking slowly as if to a child.

"True but he did torture him before he found us," Matt said pointing his flashlight in Tyler's direction, "Besides why would he want to kill Damon. Then he would have to deal with him in the in between. Could you imagine having to deal with him whining for eternity about not being able to drink."

Tyler laughed. "Or about how unfair it is that Stefan get's to be alive when he isn't," he said, "Yeah Mason would probably end up killing him again."

Mason rolled his eyes as he looked at his nephew. "You idiots do realize that I can hear you, right?" He asked. He could barely make out Tyler's sheepish expression in the dark. "Dumb asses," he muttered affectionately. He continued to lead them through the underneath of the Lockwood property. "And for your information I was lucky enough not to be stuck in the in between," he said, "I'm just here because your little witch opened the portal between the land of the living and the land of the dead."

"I know you're not her biggest fan," Matt said, "But Bonnie is more than just a witch."

"He didn't mean anything by it," Tyler said. He knew it was becoming a touchy subject for Matt so he didn't comment further. "So Mason," he said changing the subject, "If you didn't go to the in between then where did you end up."

Mason smirked though he knew Tyler couldn't see him with his back turned. "Its actually not that bad," he said, "I would go into detail but I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise,"

Tyler rolled his eyes. He reached out and placed a hand on Mason's shoulder, causing his uncle to stop and turn to him. "What I mean is," Tyler said slowly, "I mean…you're okay right?" He didn't really know what else to say that wouldn't make him sound like a mushy jack ass.

"Yeah, Ty," Mason said smiling at him, "I'm okay and I'll stay okay especially as long as you don't join me anytime soon."

"You don't have to worry about that," Tyler said, "We're all looking out for each other now. Right, Matty?"

"Right," he said a little sadly as he thought about his sister, "And don't call me that."

"I hope you guys are serious," Mason said before Tyler could respond, "You're going to need each other for what's coming next. This Mikael guy is serious business."

"How serious?" Tyler asked , really considering the Mikael situation for the first time since hearing the name.

"Serious enough to piss off the living and the dead," Mason answered, "Not mention the reincarnated."

Tyler blinded and looked back at Matt who shrugged. "What do you mean reincarnated?" Tyler asked.

Mason was about to answer when they finally came to the right place. "You want to know about the Originals then this is where you going to find out," he said.

"Did you just forget to mention the fact that we hand creepy Viking caves under our property when you were alive?" Tyler asked.

Mason shrugged. "So things you don't find out until after you die," he said, "If you don't believe me then you should probably ask Bonnie."

**:::**

Gloria watched sadly as Bonnie said goodbye to her grandmother for a second time. At least this time their goodbye had been a proper one. She wondered not for the first time how much her girl would have to lose before she was able to just be happy.

Bonnie fell to her knees clutching Rebekah's necklace as her Grams disappeared. She had thought that the day couldn't get any worse, but it had gotten much worse. She had had to face Jeremy in order to get the necklace and she had gotten the brunt of Elena's outrage over Stefan's possession. She had been thinking about her mother on an off all day, and now she had had to say goodbye to the only mother figure that she had ever had, again. All that Bonnie wanted was for someone to wrap their arms around her and tell her that everything was going to be okay.

Gloria moved forward to offer Bonnie some form of comfort but she stopped when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned to face Klaus. She was wondering how long it would take him to return. She nodded at him and then she left him alone with Bonnie. While she had promised Sheila that she would take care of Bonnie, she knew that in the is instance it was Klaus that would have the greatest effect, whether she remembered their time together or not.

Klaus knelt down beside Bonnie and she turned to him her expression somewhere in between confusion and shock. "You must be here for this," Bonnie said holding out Rebekah's necklace.

Klaus shook his head. "I'm here for you," he whispered as he reached out and wiped the tears that were streaming down her face, "Only you." Bonnie allowed him to pull her into his arms and wrap himself around her. "Shhh," he said soothingly, "Everything will be alright. I'm here now. I'll protect you."

Bonnie clung to him, the sobs wracking through her body. She had never thought that she would be happy to see Klaus but her relief at having him near was palpable. "You came back from me," Bonnie whispered.

"Of course," he said placing a kiss atop her head, "I only regret that it took me so long."

Bonnie smiled as she laid her hands on his shoulder. "Actually," she said, "Your timing is a little perfect." She had been so close to breaking and now she was so calm. Her Grams had claimed that she was stronger than all of the things that were happening around her but she hadn't really believed it until she found herself in Klaus' arms.

"Glad to hear it," Klaus said. He had wanted to be back much sooner but he had had a few setbacks that had taken longer to take care of than he had expected. But he had taken care of enough to be able to stay by her side for some time.

"You'll be leaving again soon though," Bonnie said. She hated how needy her voice sounded. But she couldn't help herself. As much as she hated it, for some reason she seemed to need him.

"Not for a while yet actually," Klaus said, "My business has been taken care of." Bonnie nodded. Klaus stood and then helped Bonnie to her feet. "Let's get you home," he said.

Bonnie didn't want to go home unless he was with her but she wasn't going to say so out loud. Him being there was enough.

"Or if you prefer," Klaus said as he took her hand in his, "You could always return with me to Stefan's if you like."

"Sure," Bonnie said trying to hide her relief, "I think I left something there anyway." They both knew that she hadn't forgotten anything but neither of them felt the need to expose her lie.

**:::**

Damon Salvatore had had a shitty day. He had been tortured by Mason Lockwood. Had had to calm his brother's ex-girlfriend down after finding out that said brother had been possessed. Then he had come home to find Klaus having invaded his kitchen.

Damon watched as Klaus fumbled around his kitchen making tea of all things. Damon was about to make a snide remark but Klaus hurried out of the kitchen before he could manage to speak, he didn't even seem to realize that Damon was there.

Frowning Damon followed Klaus' path to the living room, but he stood just outside of the doorway as not to be seen. It didn't matter however, because all of Klaus' attention was focused on Bonnie as he sat down next to her on the couch. The witch was dressed in a pair of Stefan's sweatpants and a oversized shirt that Damon knew belonged to Klaus. She smiled up at Klaus as she took the offered cup of tea.

Damon was bothered by the sight of them together for a number of reasons. One being that Bonnie could barely stomach his presence and yet she seemed all too happy in Klaus' company. He watched with confusion and disdain as Bonnie rested her head on the hybrid's shoulder.

"Are you sure that you don't want to talk about what happen?" Klaus asked, almost seeming genuinely concerned but Damon knew better.

Bonnie shook her head. "Can you just read to me until Stefan and Rebekah get back?" She asked.

Damon almost laughed. He would have had he not been trying to keep attention off of himself. Like Klaus would agree to read to her. Unless he was reading from a spell book in order to teach her some spell that would benefit him in some way.

As if to prove Damon wrong, even though the hybrid couldn't have possibly heard his thoughts, Klaus picked up a book that was sitting on the coffee table. Damon recognized the worn auburn cover. It was a book of love poems that Stefan had gotten from who knew where. This had to be some sort of joke.

Klaus began to flip through the pages and Bonnie watched her eyes skimming the contents. Her hand reached out to stop him about halfway through the book. "This one," she said, "I love Pablo Neruda."

Klaus frowned a moment and Damon was sure that he was about to refuse her but after a while he nodded. "If You Forget Me," Klaus read aloud, "By Pablo Neruda." Damon blinked, any respect he had once had for Klaus as a villain going out of the window. But Bonnie seemed to be listening closely as he continued to read.

"_I want you to know one thing. _

_You know how this is:  
if I look  
at the crystal moon, at the red branch  
of the slow autumn at my window,  
if I touch  
near the fire  
the impalpable ash  
or the wrinkled body of the log,  
everything carries me to you,  
as if everything that exists,  
aromas, light, metals,  
were little boats  
that sail  
toward those isles of yours that wait for me._

_Well, now,_  
_if little by little you stop loving me_  
_I shall stop loving you little by little._

_If suddenly_  
_you forget me_  
_do not look for me,_  
_for I shall already have forgotten you._

_If you think it long and mad,_  
_the wind of banners_  
_that passes through my life,_  
_and you decide_  
_to leave me at the shore_  
_of the heart where I have roots,_  
_remember_  
_that on that day,_  
_at that hour,_  
_I shall lift my arms_  
_and my roots will set off_  
_to seek another land._

_But_  
_if each day,_  
_each hour,_  
_you feel that you are destined for me_  
_with implacable sweetness,_  
_if each day a flower_  
_climbs up to your lips to seek me,_  
_ah my love, ah my own,_  
_in me all that fire is repeated,_  
_in me nothing is extinguished or forgotten,_  
_my love feeds on your love, beloved,_  
_and as long as you live it will be in your arms_  
_without leaving mine_."

Bonnie looked to have melted by the time that it was over. "That was beautiful," she said, "Romantic. I wished that I could be loved like that." Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment at he admission and Damon could understand why. He couldn't believe the way she was acting. He had thought she of all people would be immune to Klaus' charms.

"This," Klaus said shaking the book, "Is bullshit. You deserve better." Both Bonnie and Damon frowned. Damon wondered how the hell he was going to recover from that one. "I understand that sentiment of course," Klaus said, "Love is tied to memory. If you love someone enough anything can bring them to mind. A taste, a smell, a sight, a touch; anything can provoke a memory. That I agree with."

"Then what is it that you find fault with," Bonnie asked not bothering to hide her curiosity as she sipped her tea.

"'If little by little you stop loving me, I shall stop loving you little by little'," Klaus quoted, "'If suddenly you forget me, do not look for me, for I shall already have forgotten you.' That isn't how love works Bonnie, no matter how much we may wish it to. In reality it doesn't matter whether the other person remembers, you can love someone that has already forgotten you for decades, centuries even. Whether they remember doesn't matter, that's why love can go unrequited. That is how I see you being loved, steadfastly, a love that keeps going long after you've forgotten about it, a fire repeated even if you don't return it. Even if they pray every day for you to remember, without even having a God to believe, and even if they hope to fuel your love with theirs, still that love never stops, never ceases."

Damon sighed as Bonnie blushed and looked away. "Well I've never experienced it," she said, "And obviously you've never forgotten anyone." She was studying Klaus closely. "So I'd say that someone has forgotten you." Klaus looked to be in pain, but still he nodded. "And you still love her," Bonnie pressed. Again he nodded in response. Bonnie looked to be particularly interested as she sat down her tea. "Who was she?" She asked.

Klaus gave her a pointed look though Bonnie didn't seem to be reading it well but Damon saw the meaning quite clearly. "Would it be rude of me to ask that we speak of something else?" Klaus said.

Bonnie frowned and then looked almost apologetic much to Damon's disgust. "Sorry," she said, "It's not of my business." They were quiet for a while and then Bonnie spoke again. "Can I ask you something?" Klaus nodded as if he didn't trust himself to speak. "Well," Bonnie sad, "When Matt was in touch with his sister she told him some things. She said that…Do you remember the night that we faught when you were possessing Alaric's body?" Another nod. "He said that you knew that I wasn't dead that night. Did you?"

"Of course I did," Klaus said, "I felt your power. I knew that it would take much more to take you down."  
"And the spell that I used…," Bonnie said her tone leading.

"I provided it," Klaus said without much preamble, "I wanted you alive and out of the way and so I did what I needed to do to make that happen."  
Bonnie looked as surprised as Damon felt. "That doesn't make any sense," she said, "Why would you want me alive and why pretend that you thought I was dead?"

"If your friends had known my motivation and my actions they would have wasted no time in using you against me which would have put you in danger," he said, "And as you said I wanted you alive. As for my reasons, there are many. The main one being that I thought you to valuable to be taken from the world."

Bonnie frowned seeming to draw into herself. "Because of my power?" She hedged.

Klaus shook his head. "Because of your fearlessness and your loyalty," he said, "Because of who you are Bonnie. With or without your power I would find value in that. I saw the way you were with others, the things you were willing to do for the sake of the people you care about. I couldn't have you die without knowing what it would feel like being on the receiving end of that. Selfish I know."

Damon balked. There was no way that Klaus could have known that he were there. He would have never bared himself so obviously had he known they had an audience. "I don't understand you," Bonnie said as if she were voicing Damon's thoughts, "It don't understand how you can say things like that and be completely serious. I don't understand the way you look at me. I don't understand any of this. It doesn't make sense to me that you basically told me that you were in love with someone else and yet you sit here singing my praises as if you think nothing of it."

But Bonnie was wrong. Klaus wasn't in love with someone else. He couldn't have been. There was no way. He had all but told her that she had been the one that had forgotten. He must have come to Mystic Falls at some point before, before Bonnie had come into her powers and she just didn't remember. That was the only thing that made sense Damon as he thought about not just Klaus' words and actions but the things that Jeremy had said as well.

Damon's thoughts were cut short as his brother and Rebekah returned to the Boarding House. they didn't seem to notice him even as they passed him. They went right into the living room. Klaus and Bonnie's conversation was cut short as Bonnie leapt up from her seat and rushed to hug Stefan who began to apologize to her for attacking her while he had been out of control of his own body but couldn't spare enough time to let his brother know that he was okay. Damon watched as the four of them hugged each other in turn and then piled onto the couch so close to each other that they seemed to be one person.

Damon watched them a little while longer before leaving them there. There was something going on that he had missed. He would have to seek out Jeremy and perhaps even Matt. Bonnie may have been blind to Klaus' attention but Damon knew of love well enough to know it when he saw it and Klaus hated showing vulnerability even more than Damon did. He had thought that Mikael was the best way to get to Klaus but it seemed that was wrong.

_**End Notes: Didn't really like the ending and I wanted to add more Stebekah but the length got away and this chapter annoyed me a little but what's new. A lot happened so I hope you kept up. Next chapter Gloria contacts Abby, Klonnie talk about their mommy issues. Tyler enlists Alaric's help with the cave thing. Matt encounters Katherine and Damon. Rebekah tells Stefan about Mikael. Abby tells Bonnie about her past life. Also more flashbacks. **_


	6. Part Six: Patience

**Title: **Unfinished

Rating: M

**Genre:** AU/Supernatural/Romance

**Pairing(s): **Bonnie/Klaus, Stefan/Rebekah, Bonnie/Stefan (minor), Klaus/Stefan (minor), Bonnie/Rebekah (minor), Caroline/Tyler, Matt/Katherine, etc.

_**A/N: So I had to cut the Matherine and Tyler and Alaric stuff due to length getting excessive but it will be in next chapter. Also thanks for all of the reviews, follows, and favs. This part is dedicated to gitan312 for being my inspiration in writing this part. So I have to get to class soon so no editing here as usual. Anyway love you guys and I hope that you enjoy! ^_^**_

**Part Six: Patience**

_ Stefan Salvatore loved watching Bonnie Bennett sleep. He loved it in fact, more than he liked riling Bonnie up, and he really loved riling Bonnie up. Even still, more than he loved watching Bonnie sleep he loved the moment that she awoke and smiled at him, for she always smiled. _

_ He was watching the rise and fall of her chest, its bareness covered by Nik's sheets. Nik had left a while ago with Rebekah. He had been acting odd all night, a story that Bonnie had told about meeting some creep with an accent and an interest in Bonnie that none of them liked, has gotten his panties in a twist. _

_ With the others gone and Bonnie garnering interest Stefan felt the urge to kill. It was a quiet sort of urge that was just beneath the surface. One that was born when he realized that they were all he had. Everyone else in his life was interchangeable. They could come and go and Stefan would be fine, he would live, he would go on. Even his brother was in that category as much as Stefan, loved him, he could keep living with his brother popping in and out, he didn't have a need to have him constantly by his side. The others were different. Rebekah. Nik. Bonnie. All of them were now tied to him, rooted to him, essential to his existence. But they wouldn't always be there, he was beginning to understand that and it scared him._

_ There was a chance that whoever this man was had scared Nik and Rebekah, a chance that when Nik had left Bonnie in bed and Rebekah had done the same to Stefan that they wouldn't return. There was a chance that whoever this man was, he would appeal to Bonnie more than they did. A chance that he would take her away. After all that was how they had started, a chance meeting at the club and persistent showing of interest. They could all leave Stefan and then it would be back to death, and blood, and darkness, and nothingness. _

_ "What are you thinking so hard about?"Bonnie asked upon waking. _

_ Stefan met her eyes and for the first time she wasn't smiling at him when she woke up. "You're not smiling," he said simply before looking away again. _

_ "Of course not," Bonnie said sitting up, the frown on her face deepening, "I'm worried about you." The sheet that had been covering Bonnie had fallen leaving her top half bare to him. She didn't seem to mind. She had stopped minding the first time Stefan had kissed her and hadn't really been very modest around him since then. _

_ "You're not going anywhere are you?" Stefan asked. Bonnie's frown deepened, but still she was quick to assure him, shaking her head. "Then I'm perfectly fine," he said._

_ "You're doing it again aren't you?" Bonnie asked. Stefan's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and she decided to elaborate. "You're thinking about one of us leaving you for whatever reason and it won't happen," she said seriously, "It'll always be the four us."_

_ "You don't know that," Stefan said, "If someone comes along and decides to take you away"_

_ "It won't happen," Bonnie said before he could completely finish the thought. _

_ "Fine," Stefan said pushing the thought of whatever threat that Klaus and Rebekah were hiding from them aside, "What if one day one of us does something that you can't forgive us for?"  
"I do a lot of talking and there are things that I believe and I feel are right that none of you will ever live up to," Bonnie said looking away for a moment, "But I've learned that, there isn't anything I believe or feel is right that outweighs the feelings I have for you…any of you. What I'm trying to say is…there's nothing that you can do that I wouldn't be able to forgive you for. If I have to choose between the three of you and holding on to some grudge because one of you has done something that has made me want to end your life…again…then I'll always choose the former."_

_ Stefan smiled slightly. "Then I guess I'll just have to make it easy on you and be a good boy so you'll never have to choose," he said._

_ Finally Bonnie was smiling as she threw a pillow at Stefan's head. "I'll believe that when I see it." _

Stefan stood in the door way of the kitchen and watched as Bonnie stirred her tea absently as she sat at the kitchen table. He wondered if what she had said before still held true, if she could really forgive him of anything. Perhaps being possessed by David Wilkes wasn't entirely Stefan's fault, but there was still fault to be had. After all he had killed the bastard, and would happily do so again, and in killing him Stefan had caused the asshole to come after not only him but Bonnie for revenge.

Rebekah had admonished Stefan for thinking that he was to blame but Stefan couldn't help it. He had always been a martyr, a brooder, and married to guilt. He couldn't help but think that if he had just fought just a bit harder, or been more prepared, that even if he couldn't have stopped the possession then as least he could have held onto some degree of control over his body and stopped Wilkes from touching Bonnie. Still there was nothing left for him but regret for now. He couldn't change things he could only merely hope that Bonnie wouldn't hold what happened against him.

"Would you stop standing there brooding in the doorway," Bonnie said breaking him out of his thoughts, "You're giving me a headache. You always think so much."

Stefan let out a little laugh as he stood straight and walked over to join her at the kitchen table. "After what you've been through I would think that you'd be complaining of more than just a headache," he said as he sat down across from her.

Bonnie smirked. "Nope just the headache," she said, "Okay maybe not just the headache, but I'm choosing not to dwell on anything else. I don't think I can deal with the rest right now." She stared down into her mug and chewed on her bottom lip. No, she didn't want to think about losing her Grams again, or the fact that Gloria seemed to think that she should find her mother, or the fact that she still even after being groped by a possessed Stefan had some sort of feelings for un-possessed Stefan, or the fact that she now had more respect for Rebekah that her supposed best friend Elena because the blonde had somehow managed to do the impossible by thinking about Bonnie first and Stefan later, or the fact that for some reason she was obscenely jealous of this mystery woman that Klaus had been and still was in love with, or the fact that the only time that she wasn't thinking about all the things that bothered her was when she was with Klaus. No, Bonnie didn't want to think about any of that, ever.

"About what happened with Wilkes-" Stefan began, but stopped when Bonnie cut him off with a shake of her head.

"You're not blaming yourself for this one," Bonnie said firmly. Stefan opened his mouth to object but Bonnie held up her hand. "I mean it," she said seriously, "This isn't your fault. It's not like every day the ghost of someone that you killed just happens to pop up and try and molest me. You were possessed. You couldn't control what happened any more than I could."

Stefan shook his head. "That's just it Bonnie," he said, "If I hadn't have killed Wilkes he would have had no reason to possess me and go after you." That wasn't entirely true as Wilkes had a grudge against Bonnie that went way back but Bonnie didn't know that, or rather she didn't remember that.

Bonnie sighed. "Fine," she said, "It's obvious that you're not going to let this go until you apologize even though I don't think that you have a reason to, so go ahead."

Stefan's eyes met hers and he went with a sincere apology even if she didn't think that he owed her one. "I sorry Bonnie," he said, "This shouldn't have happened to you. None of this should be happening to you."

Bonnie gave Stefan a tired sort of smile that made her look a lot older than her years as she stood. She walked around the table and stopped as she stood just at his side. "I forgive you, Stefan," she said quietly, "Not just for this but for anything else that you could've or should've apologized for and didn't."

Stefan frowned. It wasn't like before, a time when she knew him and loved him. A time when he would drop everything in a second if she needed something no matter how small. They weren't in their world anymore, their world where only they, Rebekah, and Klaus existed. It didn't make sense. "Just like that," he said, "One apology and suddenly I'm absolved? Bonnie it's okay to be mad at me; I know that you care about me but-"

"Stefan," Bonnie said her eyes sad as she looked down at him; "You carry enough guilt and regret without me piling it on. So yes, I forgive you, just like that. There isn't much of anything that you could do that I wouldn't forgive you for." Bonnie leaned down and kissed Stefan's cheek before she stood upright and began to make her way out of the kitchen.

"Thank you, Bonnie," he whispered as he listened to her footsteps. He had an understanding of something that he had never understood before. What he felt for Bonnie came to him with such clarity and it floored him that without even trying the witch had manage to gain Stefan's loyalty not once but twice, but more than that she had manage to gain Stefan's love. A new sense of guilt washed over Stefan because even though he knew that he loved her he still couldn't bring himself to tell her who she had truly been, who somewhere deep inside she still was.

**:::**

Tyler Lockwood was pretty sure that if Matt Donovan didn't stop pacing he was going to wear a hole into his floor. Not that he particularly cared as he was spending most of his nights with Caroline, and hadn't seen his own bedroom in a while. However, he was pretty sure that his mother wouldn't be too happy with him or Matt if she fell through the floor the next time she came into Tyler's room; Mayor Lockwood was a little prickly at the best of times so something like that would probably end in death. "Look Matt I get that you're worried but can you please stop pacing," Tyler sighed, "You're making me dizzy." Matt stopped long enough to give him a skeptical look. "And before you say it," Tyler huffed, "Yes, hybrids can get dizzy. Now can you please stop acting like a psycho and tell me what is going on in that messed up little head of yours."

"I can't stop thinking about what Mason said," Matt said.

Tyler winced. He had just said good bye, a real good bye, to his uncle and he didn't need a reminder. "What?" he asked quickly hoping to change the subject, "About the Originals and those creepy ass caves?"

Matt shook his head. "No you idiot," he growled in frustration, "About Bonnie. Please tell me that I'm not the only one who caught that cryptic comment about reincarnation."

Tyler blinked. What was with him and the whole Bonnie thing lately? Yes, she was their friend and she had saved his life and Tyler could kind of see where the concern for her was coming from but he had to ask, mostly because he knew first hand that Bonnie had some weird thing with Stefan and now that Klaus and possibly Rebekah were in the picture he was pretty sure that if Matt was deciding to go for the trifecta and ask Bonnie out that he was going to get hurt. "Can I ask you something without you decapitating me?" Tyler asked his tone completely serious.

Matt nodded. "Sure," he said, though he was annoyed that Tyler was getting him away from the issue at hand, namely Bonnie, "But I can't promise I won't rip your heart out of your chest."

"Fair enough," Tyler said not bothering to mention that it was highly unlikely that Matt would ever be able to manage it unless he decided to join him and the growing majority of their friends in eternal damnation. Tyler frowned at the thought, as much as he loved Matt; he didn't want this life for him. "About this whole Bonnie thing," Tyler began carefully, "This sudden concern for her is completely in a platonic sort of way right? I mean you're not…you don't have feelings for her do you?"

Matt laughed until he realized that Tyler was serious. "No you jackass," he said resisting the urge to throw something at Tyler's head, "I know this may seem like a foreign concept to you but you can actually be friends with someone of the opposite sex without secretly or not so secretly wanting to fuck them."

"Dude how many times do I have to say I'm sorry," Tyler started, but stopped when Matt rolled his eyes.

"I told you," Matt sighed, "I'm over it." And he was, but Tyler was pissing him off now for a different reason altogether. "Look man," he said, "Just listen okay." Tyler nodded. Matt let out a sigh of relief. "I've been thinking," he said, "About what Mason said and all the crazy shit that has been going on around here lately."

"What do you mean lately?" Tyler asked, "Isn't there always crazy shit going on around here?" Matt looked like he was going to break his promise and decapitate Tyler and so Tyler decided to shut the hell up. "Alright," he said defensively, "I'm listening."

"What if Mason wasn't just making some stupid joke?" Matt asked, "What if he was serious? What if our Bonnie is a reincarnation of a Bonnie from the past?"

"Please explain to me how that would make any kind of sense at all?" Tyler asked clearly skeptical.

Matt tugged at his hair. "Something has been off with her lately," he said, "She's been acting so weird, but it's like she doesn't even realize it or its natural to her or something. But it isn't natural. Our Bonnie wouldn't touch a vampire with a ten foot pole and now all of sudden she's dumping Jeremy who she loved so much that she brought him back from the fucking dead, and hanging out with Stefan, Klaus, and Rebekah. Not to mention the fact that she is staying at Stefan's house when he's acting even worse than he did when he was trying to be good and she didn't even trust him then. Not only that but those three are welcoming her with open arms."

"Okay," Tyler conceded, "All of those things are admittedly weird but come on Matt, reincarnation really?"

"I'm not done," Matt said, "Our Bonnie hates history yet if you ask her anything about the twenties she will answer you, with the right answer, without even having to think about it. Oh and who happens to have been one big happy family in the twenties; Klaus, Rebekah, and Stefan, the same three who are suddenly all about Bonnie."

"Okay I've seen Rebekah for myself," Tyler nodded, "But Klaus? I may be sired to him but I'm not an idiot. Klaus is all about Klaus."

"He saved her life Tyler," Matt pointed out, "Why would he do that when a) she tried to kill him more than once and b) as far as we know he has no reason to care about what happens to her? You didn't see what I saw. The look in his eyes, Ty. He was vulnerable and lost and he looked like if Bonnie died then he would die along with her. Not only that but Vicki said that Klaus did the sacrifice for Bonnie's sake. If that is true then the only way that it would make sense is if they had some sort of past together,"

"Okay," Tyler sighed, "Fine. Whatever. I'll give you the benefit of the doubt on the Klaus thing."

"Thank you," Matt said, continuing with his theory, "I've thought about this a lot." Tyler gave him a look that clearly said, "Obviously." Matt was about to comment but decided to bite his tongue. "Stefan decided to drop Elena and start acting a flirty with Bonnie after they came back from Chicago," Matt said, "The same time Bonnie started acting all weird. Chicago is where Klaus and the others were in the twenties; Elena said that's why Klaus brought Stefan there before he made him remember what he forced him to forget. If Bonnie had been with them then, or rather the first Bonnie, ours being the second, it's possible that going there could've triggered something in our Bonnie to make her act the way she's acting now. Maybe she was with them then and that's why she doesn't see anything wrong with being around them now and why they're all so willing to embrace her."

Tyler had to admit it made sense. "Stranger things have definitely happened here before," Tyler hedged. Elena had a doppelganger, why couldn't Bonnie be a reincarnation. "There's only one thing I can't wrap my head around," he said, "Even if Bonnie is a reincarnation, if the first Bonnie was anything like our Bonnie then there is no way in hell she would be cool with a bunch of crazy ass vampires, especially if they were really pulling the kind of shit that Elena said Klaus, Stefan, and Rebekah were pulling."

"True," Matt said with a frown, "But think about the way Bonnie was before she found out she was a witch, hell before what happened to Miss Sheila even. She was one of those people even though she was cautious she saw the good in someone before she saw the bad. Besides she's always had a soft spot for Stefan and even more than that even if past Bonnie was the same person she didn't have the same life. She didn't have us and maybe she didn't even have Bonnie's grandmother. I mean we don't know how she lived or what things were like for her….who knows in another life it could've made perfect sense that she decided to get close to Klaus and the others in whatever way she did." _Close enough for Klaus to fall in love with her_, Matt thought but didn't dare say so out loud. The more he thought about it the more he felt that it was the only way to explain Klaus' behavior.

"The only way we can find that out is to either ask Klaus, Stefan, or Rebekah; and we know that none of them would be very forthcoming with information because if they were then they would have told Bonnie already and she would've at the very least gone to Caroline about it," Tyler said, "Or we could infiltrate the Salvatore Boarding house and try to find some evidence that there was a Bonnie in the past and hope that it also tells us what she was like so we can find out more about her and try and figure what this means in terms of what Klaus wants."

"I'm voting for idea number two," Matt said, "And since you're the one with vampire hearing and speed you're going to be the one snooping around the house because you can hear if someone is coming and you can make a quicker exit."

"And just what are you going to be doing while_ I_ am dodging Klaus?" Tyler asked. He knew if Klaus asked him what he was doing then he would likely be forced to tell him.

"First of all Bonnie will be there so Klaus likely won't be paying any attention to anything else," Matt said ignoring Tyler's skeptical look at his sentiment, "Secondly, I will be distracting them. And before you ask how, I'll just call Elena and tell her that I figured out why Stefan's so in to Bonnie and Rebekah and tell her that I will go with her to check out the situation you know for 'moral support'; and if she asks then we'll just say that you will be there to protect us lowly humans just in case something goes wrong. You go it?"

"You do realize that in doing this that you'll be manipulating Elena and using her feelings for Stefan against her, right?"

Matt shrugged. "Everything's not about Elena," he said, "And considering how many times that one of us has been sacrificed for her sake I think she can take us hurting her feelings. I mean we both know she'll just cry on Damon's shoulder, and we'll have our information so who cares? Besides she'll get over it once she gets her head out her own ass long enough to realize that her best friend is going to need her."

Matt wasn't saying what he was saying to be bitter, Tyler could tell, he was simply stating the facts as he saw them. "I guess you're over that too," Tyler said referring to Matt's pining after Elena.

"I guess so," Matt said.

"So when is this lovely little plan going to take place because we still have to ask Alaric about the cave thing," he reminded Matt.

"We can ask Ric at school," he said, "As for the rest, we can do it in the morning before school starts, that way if we find anything we can approach Bonnie with it without having Klaus in the way to stop us."

"What about Stefan and Rebekah?" Tyler asked.

"They don't have lunch with us now do they?" Matt said by way of an answer, "And if not at lunch we'll have to find a way to corner Bonnie before school ends."

Tyler nodded. He wasn't exactly looking forward to, "Operation Reincarnation" (which was what he was going to call it in his head), but he had to admit he liked being trusted enough to actually be involved in things and well since Matt was actually talking to him again then he supposed he didn't really have a choice.

**:::**

_ Bonnie frowned as she looked at the picture that her Grams had sent her. Her mother and her new husband, she had wondered how long it would take after the divorce. Rolling her eyes Bonnie tossed picture onto Nik's coffee table before sitting down on the couch and curling up beside him._

_ "My mother got remarried," Bonnie sighed, "I wasn't even invited to the wedding." She laid her head on Nik's shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her. "It doesn't matter," she said quietly, "I wouldn't have gone anyway."_

_ "It does matter," Nik said firmly, "She should have invited you. Whether you wanted to go or not should have been your choice. She shouldn't have excluded you." _

_ "She never gives me a choice," Bonnie said, "That was always a part of the problem. She just does what she thinks is best for me and ignores my feelings on the matter and my father….he just let her." Nik stayed silent as this was the most she had ever revealed to him about her family outside of her grandmother. "I…when I left they were on the verge of a divorce," she said, "Too busy fighting with each other to even notice I was gone. My Grams had to tell them…she was the only one I bothered saying goodbye to. Now she's the only one I bother to stay in contact with."_

_ "Doesn't that bother you?" Nik asked, "Your grandmother being the only part of your family you have left? When I accepted the fact that my father had never been a father to me in more ways than one and that my mother hated me because I reminded her of all of her sins…I had my siblings at least."_

_ "And I have my Grams," Bonnie said, "And Gloria, and Stefan, and Rebekah, and you. That's my family. You're my family." None of them would ever leave her and if she tried to run then they wouldn't let her go._

_ "You can trust that we always will be," Nik said quietly. She didn't answer him but he knew it was because she had already known that._

Klaus watched as Bonnie glared at a picture that she had found of her and her mother before she tossed down onto the night stand next to bed in Stefan's guest room. She was sitting on the bed, her back against the head board, her arms crossed, and her eyes staring forward unseeing as he walked into the room. Silently Klaus sat down next to her and waited for her to speak, it didn't take very long.

"Gloria thinks that I should contact my mother," Bonnie said quietly. She began to pick at the threads on the comforter spread across the bed, but stopped as Klaus took her hand and laced their fingers together.

"And what do you think?" He asked his eyes on their joined hands as if he were waiting for her to pull away.

"I don't know," Bonnie stated sounding more than a little lost. She stared straight ahead again. "When I watched Grams disappear today I realized that in a lot of ways that she was the last family I had left. My dad's always gone and my mom left me. I…I wonder if she even knows Grams is dead. If she would care if she found out…" Klaus stayed silent as Bonnie collected her thoughts. "When my parents go divorced I thought that Abby was just leaving my dad, I didn't think that she was leaving us both. But there were no calls, no letters, no birthday cards, and no Christmas gifts. I don't even know where she lives, if she cares that I'm alive, or if she's still alive."

Bonnie's mouth had pinched into a thin line as she spoke and Klaus wanted to kiss her lips until they softened but settled on kissing her cheek instead. Bonnie jumped in surprise her face reddening slightly. "From my experience," he said, "Even mother's who hate their children, love their children in some way."

"Did your mother hate you?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes," Klaus said his voice void of emotion, "She's always hated me. She made me what I am and still she hates me. Even in death she hates me. She's the one who attacked you by the pool. She was using her magic to drown you from the grave. To punish me by taking you away."

Bonnie frowned, not understanding what he was saying, and not thinking he had even realized what had just left his mouth. "But that would mean that your mother is…," Bonnie trailed.

"The Original witch, yes," Klaus sighed, "Not the first of her kind but the creator of the first of our kind. She was friends with a witch in your family, though I much preferred Ayanna's company to my mother's. "  
Bonnie blinked. Her head had been doing enough spinning with thoughts of her mother and now Klaus was telling her his secrets seemingly without thought. His mother had been friends with a witch in her family? Bennett witches were well known even _that _far back? And Bonnie had been impressed with Emily. "I…um…," Bonnie said not sure what to ask next.

"I am an odd creature I know," Klaus said, "My father once said that I fell in love with a witch because I was trying to replace my mother. Bust she was better than my mother. She was someone who could never be replaced."

Bonnie's frown deepened and she felt the jealousy creeping up on her again. She didn't know why but she was saddened at the thought that he had loved another woman, not just another woman but another witch. "You said before that you'd only ever loved one woman," Bonnie said softly. Klaus nodded. "Was it Ayanna then?"

Klaus laughed softly shaking his head. "I loved and respected Ayanna but never in that way," Klaus said, "The witch I fell in love with, the one that I love still, she was more…like you."

"Is that why Rebekah said I was important to you?" Bonnie asked, "Why your mother thought that my death would somehow punish you?" She was elated and angry all at once. She had hoped somewhere deep inside that Klaus had cared for her in her own right, not because he reminded her of someone else. But if she reminded him of the witch he loved, then maybe he could love her, which wouldn't be so bad, to be loved by someone who seemed so incapable of it. Still that wouldn't be fair, it wasn't as if Bonnie could say that she loved him, then again she was becoming more afraid with each day that one day she possibly could. Already she cared about him much more than she should, she cared more for Stefan and Rebekah than she should as well. How much more would it take to love him or Stefan or Rebekah, really? Even if that love came in different forms for all of them.

"It is the reason for both," Klaus said hesitantly, "But I don't want you to think that I don't care about you for yourself….I just….there's something I should tell you. Something you should know that I should've told you a long time ago."

His tone had become solemn and serious and as Bonnie looked at him he looked as if he were about to sign his life over to the devil. "What is it?" Bonnie asked. Whatever it was it couldn't have been as bad as he was making it seem.

"It's about the woman I love…," he said carefully not knowing how to tell her or if she would believe him once he did, "She was…it was…she is y-" Bonnie jumped as Rebekah sped into the room and pounced onto the bed. Klaus glared at his sister. "What the _hell_ are you doing?" Out of all the times he had to deal with Rebekah's nonsense this was the most inopportune.

Rebekah looked up at him unaffected by his tone. "Stefan and I are crashing your bed," she said sweetly, "We wanted to have a sleepover."  
Klaus looked from Rebekah to where Stefan was standing in the doorway. It was obvious that they had been listening to his conversation with Bonnie and had realized that he was about to tell her the truth. He also realized that they didn't approve. "Get out," he said.

"Actually," Bonnie said letting go of Klaus' hand, "I want them to stay." She forced out a laugh when Rebekah gave a delighted squeal. In truth Bonnie just didn't want to hear more about this woman that Klaus had loved. She had already been as stand in for Jeremy when he had lost Anna, even if he had cared about her, they obviously hadn't felt about each other the way that Bonnie had thought they had and she didn't want that again. She wanted to be someone's first and only choice, but she wasn't aware that for Klaus that was exactly what she was.

**:::**

The next morning Gloria arose early. She wanted to cook Bonnie breakfast before she made the trip to go and see the girl's mother. Gloria put Bonnie's journal from her rebirth back into her nightstand, along with Bonnie's original journal from the twenties, the pages mentioning her that had been torn out of Stefan's journal, and the photos that Klaus had given her. She had talked to Klaus the day before and they had agreed that she was to get Abby Bennett-Wilson to Mystic Falls by any means necessary.

Gloria thought that perhaps the woman would be more keen to reverse the spell she had used if she was confronted with Bonnie's love for them all and the life she had taken from her daughter, but she would save that for when she got the woman back into town. She closed the drawer and locked it, before lifting the lamp that sat on the nightstand and hiding the key beneath it. Just as she placed the lamp back where it was she heard a knock coming from the door downstairs.

Gloria waited for either Stefan or Damon to answer it but the knocking just kept continuing. She rolled her eyes heavenward. "Idiots can't even answer their own damn door," she muttered as she walked out of the room leaving the door open as she walked toward the stairs, "Think I'm some kind of damn servant…" They were lucky that she was about to go downstairs anyway t o fix Bonnie's breakfast or one of those jack asses would've gotten woken up in rather painful manner so that they could answer the door themselves.

Gloria took the stairs two at a time and headed for the front door to the Boarding House. She was surprised to see three of Bonnie's friends standing on the other side. She smiled at the blonde boy, Matt she thought his name was, and nodded to the wolf, Tyler was it? She raised a brow when her eyes landed on the doppelganger. The other two she liked just fine, Matt in particular because Bonnie had told her about his aid of her as of late, but she also knew from Bonnie that she and the Gilbert girl were not on speaking terms, and Gloria knew that if a dame would stop speaking to a lifelong friend over pair of pretty eyes and a hot back that she wasn't worth Bonnie's time, but that wasn't her decision. "Can I help you?" Gloria asked eyeing Elena.

Elena was about to ask the witch why she was even there and why she was answering Stefan's door but Matt cleared his throat. She sighed. She had only come because Matt had told her that he had thought of a way to get Bonnie away from Stefan. She didn't want to deal with some witch who she didn't know that was yet another member of Klaus' harem.

"We came to check on Bon," Matt said quickly before Elena could ruin their plan, "Can we come in?"

Matt notice d the woman's demeanor immediately softened when she looked at him. "Of course sweetie," she said, "You're just in time for breakfast. I'm making strawberry pancakes."

"Sounds good," Matt said as Gloria stepped aside and he walked in. Tyler and Elena followed.

"Actually," Elena said, "I prefer blueberry pancakes." Matt glared at her and she glared back. What was his problem lately?

"Bonnie likes strawberry pancakes," Matt said, "Their her favorite so I'm sure that's why Miss Gloria here is making them."

"Exactly," Gloria said smiling at Matt, "And you can call me Gloria, Miss Gloria just makes me feel old."

Elena rolled her eyes. Everything just kept coming back to Bonnie lately and worse everyone was acting like Elena didn't have a reason to be upset by the fact that Bonnie and Klaus' sister had basically been responsible for the continued distance between her and Stefan, even if it was him that ended their relationship. "Stefan usually keeps some fresh blueberries in the fridge for when I come over," Elena said, "I'm sure Gloria can make both."

Both Matt and Tyler sighed. Why the hell couldn't she just let it go? "Miss Gloria," Gloria corrected with a roll of her eyes. Elena opened her mouth to object but stopped when Gloria gave her a look. "Now that you mention it there were some blueberries in there yesterday but Stefan threw them out to make room for the strawberries that he and Rebekah bought for Bonnie. Isn't that just a shame?" Gloria knew that she was being juvenile but she couldn't help it. She had watched Bonnie cry over this girl's friendship and it was all she could do not to shake her and force her to go upstairs and kiss the ground at Bonnie's feet. Bonnie had lost her grandmother coming to this girl's aid, Bonnie had died for her and was still willing to die for her, and the dame wanted to cry over spilled milk, which was all a relationship with Stefan was in Gloria's eyes. As if it was Bonnie's fault the idiot had been goofy over Rebekah since he laid eyes on her. Maybe if the girl had Bonnie's charm she could manage to do what her girl did and make the Ripper look twice.

"I'll take mine plain then," Elena said, realizing that she had lost.

"Plain," Gloria nodded, "For _you _that won't be a problem." It took all of her energy to leave it at that. However, from the look on her face Matt and Tyler knew that she thought that Elena was as about as plain as the pancakes that she had requested.

"So Gloria," Matt said trying to diffuse the situation, "Bonnie tells us that you used to be a jazz singer."

Gloria laughed and began to tell them a tale about the time she had gotten Klaus kicked out of the speak easy she had sung in the first time that he had showed up, thinking they would find the tale amusing. She didn't notice when Matt motioned to Tyler and the hybrid slipped upstairs.

**:::**

Damon Salvatore walked out of his room to the sight of Tyler Lockwood leaving the guest room that Gloria had occupied since the beginning of her stay. He looked an odd mixture of bewildered, disbelieving, overwhelmed, and excited. Damon frowned. He hoped that he hadn't walked into what he it looked like he was walking into. "What are you doing here?" Damon asked.

Tyler jumped, not having realized that Damon was there. He shifted his backpack on his back hoping that he wasn't calling any attention to it because he knew that nothing good could come of Damon seeing what was inside. "Matt, Elena, and I came to see Bonnie but I must've wandered into the wrong room," he said quickly.

Damon looked skeptical but he didn't really care enough to press the issue. "Right, well," Damon said, "The room she's in is actually in the opposite direction if you want me to show you."

Tyler shook his head. He had to get out of there before anyone became too suspicious. "Actually I just remembered I have to go meet Caroline for the homecoming planning committee," Tyler said, "The meeting was supposed to be after school but some of the people who volunteered have practice on Tuesdays so we had to move it to before school." Tyler smiled, he was getting a lot better at the whole lying thing.

"Had I asked for the details I'm sure I would've found that bit of information rather interesting," Damon commented.

Tyler rolled his eyes. "Look," he said, "Just tell Bonnie that I was here alright."

Before Damon could answer, Tyler disappeared. "Idiot," Damon muttered under his breath. He shook his head. He had more important things to worry about. He needed to test his theory about Klaus having feelings for Bonnie and he knew exactly how he wanted to do it.

"Klaus' witch hates me," a voice said from behind him.

Damon turned to face Elena. When had she come upstairs? Hell, when had she gotten there? He was usually so aware of her. "Maybe because you're calling her Klaus' witch instead of her name," Damon shrugged.

"You're one to talk," Elena said, "You call Bonnie, 'judgy' and 'witchy' all the time." Elena hated to admit it, even in her head, but seeing Damon was a relief. He was the only person left who didn't suddenly seem to be all about Bonnie.

Damon shrugged. "Those are pet names," he said, "So they don't count." Damon watched as Elena glanced longingly at Stefan's room, just beyond the one that Gloria occupied. "Speaking of judgy isn't that who you're here to see?" Damon asked, even though it was obvious that in Elena's case at least, Stefan was the intended target, "That's what Lockwood said anyway."

"Who else would I be here to see?" Elena asked. She didn't want to provoke Stefan by having Damon show her to his room. Besides he had told her to stay away. If he thought she was here to see him then he would likely disappear rather quickly.

"Well then," Damon said smiling at her winningly, "I'll show you to her room." In the back of his mind however, he was wondering how his plan was going to go over with Elena in the room.

**:::**

Bonnie was hot. She could feel the damp sheen of sweat on her skin and she didn't understand why everything felt so cramped. Frowning Bonnie attempted to move her hand, but instead of sheets, Bonnie encountered warm flesh. Bonnie's eyes shot open and she looked around. Realizing what she had done Bonnie groaned. Why was it that every time she got close to Klaus, Stefan, Rebekah, or any combination of the three her brain ceased functioning?

Bonnie couldn't believe the four of them had even managed to fit in the guest bed and sleep comfortably. Though, she had to admit in spite of her awkward position she was rather comfortable. She and Klaus were both lying on their sides facing each other and Klaus had somehow managed to wedge one of his legs in between her own so that one of her legs we thrown over his body and her arms were wrapped around his middle. Stefan had somehow managed to wedge his way underneath Bonnie so that her head as pillowed on his chest, his arms around a sleeping Rebekah who was practically laying on top of him with one arm around Stefan's neck and the other someone managing to wrap around Bonnie's waist. The whole thing was a mess and Bonnie knew that she should try harder to get out of it, but she couldn't help feel like she was where she was supposed to be.

"Stop thinking and go back to sleep," Stefan mumbled tiredly, and Bonnie felt his lips kiss the top of her head.

"But we have to go to school," she said, "And I can smell pancakes." In all honesty she simply wanted someone else to be the first to move, as she was hesitantly contemplating staying where she was all day.

"We can skip school and eat the pancakes later," Stefan said.

"Mmmm," Bonnie nodded, closing her eyes, "Okay." She didn't feel like going to school anyway. Bonnie began to relax once more but her eyes shot open again when she felt lips kiss her cheek. "Stop it, Nik," she frowned, "I want to sleep."

Klaus ignored her placing kisses on her face and then trailing them down her neck. Perhaps it was waking up with all four of them in bed, perhaps it was the fact that Bonnie had called him Nik, or perhaps he was still trapped in the dream of the past that he had been having before her awoke, but whatever the reason Klaus allowed himself to forget that Bonnie didn't remember. "That's too bad because I want you awake," he whispered.

Bonnie was completely awake by the time Klaus decided to pull her out of Rebekah's grip and into his own. With the way their legs were tangled the position was rather intimate. Bonnie could feel herself blushing, as the heat she felt upon waking only increased. "Nik," Bonnie tried again, as she felt his tongue against the skin of her shoulder. She didn't know what was happening. She was certain that he was still asleep, dreaming perhaps, why else would he be touching her. "Klaus," Bonnie said her hands gripping his shirt tightly, and he froze.

Klaus felt as if someone he dumped a bucket of ice water on his head. What the hell had he been thinking? She didn't remember him, she was just beginning to tolerate his presence, and he had to go and pull a stunt like this. He pulled away from her slightly, daring to look into her eyes. She looked embarrassed but thankfully not upset. Klaus cleared his throat. "I apologize," Klaus muttered quickly, feeling strange in doing so as he had never had to apologize for touching her before.

"It's fine," Bonnie said. She was surprised that she wasn't angry. Bonnie decided the best thing to do given the situation was get out of the bed, but his hands were still on her and she couldn't bring herself to tell him to let go. She was going insane.

"Really," Klaus said quickly, "I shouldn't have…I don't know what I was thinking."

Rebekah giggled, her eyes opening, her attempt to feign sleep given up. "I know what you were thinking , brother," she said.

Klaus sighed, though he was secretly grateful to his sister when he heard Bonnie laugh. "Shut up, Rebekah," he said, anyway for good measure.

"She's right you know," Bonnie said, "We all know what you were thinking." Klaus froze, frowning until he realized from the grin on her face that she was teasing him. "I think I'll be safer on the other side of the bed."

Bonnie found herself pulled out of Klaus' grasp. She yelped as in one fast motion she found herself on her back, Stefan looming over her. "You wouldn't have said that if you knew what I was thinking," Stefan said, his face inching closer to hers.

"Rebekah," Bonnie said, her hand reaching out blindly, "Help." Bonnie regretted the words a moment later when she found herself in the throng of limbs and laughter as they all playfully wrestled on the bed, their hands not exactly staying in areas that wouldn't me considered inappropriate much of the time.

Bonnie frowned when suddenly they all froze. "What is it?" She asked.

"Stefan," Rebekah said instead of giving Bonnie an answer, "Your buzz kill is coming." She rolled over onto her side and looked as if she were abandoning their wrestling match in favor of sleep.

"Which one?" Stefan asked as he laid back down and wrapped himself around Rebekah, "The male one or the female one?"

"Both," Klaus answered as he lay down on his back. Bonnie had no idea what they were talking about, but as Klaus pulled her down next to him she chose to curl up into his side instead of asking questions. Bonnie closed her eyes just as the door opened.

"Stefan what the hell?" Bonnie heard Elena say. She couldn't help the small bit of laughter that escaped as she peeked an eye open to see Elena and Damon standing in the doorway, and finally understood Rebekah's buzz kill joke.

"Yes, yes," Klaus muttered, "We know. Stefan is an unfaithful tart and your heart in irrevocably broken. Now can you please go away so we can go back to sleep?" Bonnie supposed at another time she would have checked Klaus' tone and defended Elena, or at the very least jump out of the bed as not to upset her but at the moment she found she didn't really care about Elena's hurt feelings.

Damon spoke before Elena could respond, ignoring the others completely as his eyes landed on Bonnie. "Hey witchy," he said, "Gloria made strawberry pancakes."

Bonnie's stomach growled and as much as she wanted to stay where she was she really was hungry. Bonnie popped up and much to Klaus' disappointment she climbed out of bed.

Damon ignored her raised eyebrow as he smiled at Bonnie. Damon walked over to her and took her hand. "Good morning, beautiful," he said smiling, "Heard you had a rough day yesterday. You must me hungry. Let's get you fed."

Bonnie frowned at him attempting to pull her hand away as he tugged her out of room. "Are you drunk?" She asked rather seriously. She ignored the feeling of Elena's eyes glaring at her on her back.

Damon pulled her into his side. "No," he said, "But I do find you to be a little intoxicating." Just as Damon thought Bonnie was about to be set him on fire he felt her being pulled away from him. He wasn't surprised to see to that it was Klaus.

"Keep your hands and your comments to yourself, Salvatore," Klaus said, "Or I'll have to assume that you would like me to kill you."

"Doesn't everyone assume that when the first meet him?" Bonnie asked jokingly, attempting to diffuse the situation, "I mean he is always _asking _for it."

Damon looked at Klaus, before he sidled up close to Bonnie again. "Are you going to give it to me, witchy?" He asked suggestively.

Bonnie was about to answer when Rebekah suddenly sat up in bed. "I am about to give you something and I can guarantee that you're not going to like it," she hissed.

Stefan sighed, sitting up as well. "Calm down Bekah," he said, "It's not like Damon could take Bonnie away from us…I mean it's Damon he can't even take a woman away from me."

Rebekah smirked but Damon ignored it and Stefan's snide remark. "Us?" he asked, "What? Is Bonnie communal property now?"

Stefan shrugged. "That sounds about right," he said. It was better than telling everyone in the room what had went on in their shared little haunt all those years ago, especially as Bonnie didn't remember. He climbed out of bed and pulled Rebekah up with him.

"I didn't know that Klaus was so big on sharing," Damon said. He waited for anyone to deny Bonnie belonging to Klaus, and when no one did then Damon had his answer. Now that he knew how to get to Klaus he would just have to bide his time.

"No one here is opposed to sharing," Rebekah said, "The only opposition lies with sharing with you." Rebekah glanced at Elena who still stood fuming and glaring at Stefan. "And her," she said, "But that kind of goes without saying."

Bonnie sighed knowing that if she didn't stop their back and forth soon that it could easily go on all day. "Doesn't anyone care that I'm hungry?" She said.

Klaus immediately began to drag her from the room. "I do," he said, "I'd rather you not starve to death."

"Because you want to be the one that kills me instead," Bonnie quipped. She was surprised when Klaus frowned, not even attempting to share in her humor.

"No," he sighed. He leaned forward and everyone in the room had to listen closely to hear his next words. "Because your death is likely the only thing that could ever kill me," he whispered. It had almost destroyed him the first time, and if it ever happened again he wouldn't stop until he found a way to end his own existence.

"Oh," Bonnie said, a tad overwhelmed by the seriousness of his tone. She bit her lips and looked away from him, unable to hold eye contact with the intensity of his stare. "I don't want you to die either," she said quietly after a moment.

Damon raised an eyebrow at her word. That was news to him. Something was definitely off with the entire situation.

**:::**

As Elena was avoiding everyone and for whatever reason, Stefan and Rebekah, had decided to skip school (though given the tension between the three at breakfast Matt suspected it had something to do with Klaus), they were able to meet in the gymnasium well before lunch during second period though Matt and Tyler had to skip class in order to do so, not that Matt minded all that much as they had done so before for reasons that were a lot less important.

They sat on the bleaches Caroline and Tyler sitting next to each other, and Matt and Bonnie next to each other on the step below them. The gym was empty, but Matt still looked around to make sure they weren't being watched before he spoke. "Did you find anything Tyler?" He asked, looking up at his friend.

Tyler nodded. "I found plenty," he said taking off his backpack and handed it over to Matt, "You guys really aren't going to believe all of this."

Bonnie frowned as she looked in between them. They had been acting weird all morning, things were worse than ever between her and Elena, and Rebekah and Stefan being absent just made Bonnie's day seem as if it would be that much longer. "What's going on you guys?" she asked, "What is this little meeting about?" Their faces suddenly became very serious and Bonnie suddenly thought that it would be preferable to sit and listen to Klaus talk about his long lost witch even if she considered the subject to be torture.

"I had been thinking about this whole thing with you, Klaus, and Rebekah," Matt said, "About what Vicki had said about you being Klaus' motivation. It didn't really make sense to me until Mason said something to me and Tyler when all the ghosts were hanging around."

"What did he say?" Bonnie asked apprehensively.

"He mentioned you," Matt said carefully, "And then he mentioned reincarnation." Matt swallowed, considering Bonnie's reaction before he continued. "Before you came down for breakfast Gloria was telling us all these stories about Klaus in the twenties," he said, "What she said was that he was in love with a witch. She didn't mean to say it but once it was out it just convinced me that what I have been theorizing is true. That witch that Klaus was in love with, we think that it was you."

Bonnie blinked at him and before she could even process the information Tyler shook his head. "No," he said, "We know that it was you." Matt gave him a questioning look and Tyler sighed. "Open the backpack man," he said.

Matt unzipped the backpack and then thinking better of it he handed it to Bonnie before pulling any of the contents out. Bonnie's hands shook as she reached into the backpack, the first thing that she pulled out were the missing pages to Stefan's journal. She scanned the first page her eyes unseeing at first until she found her name.

_Nik decided that he would teach Bonnie to drive today. It was of course a disaster, though as far as disasters went it was the most entertaining on that I ever witnessed. They were arguing before they even had the car out of park and by the end of the lesson Bonnie had set Nik on fire twice and had given up on driving all together. _

_ She still isn't talking to Nik. She shut herself in his guest room with Rebekah and locked the door about two hours ago. Nik has been pouting but he remains where he is, sitting on the couch and staring at the wall. _

_ I asked him about an hour ago why he wasn't in front of the door on his knees groveling. He said that the best thing to do when Bonnie is acting like this is to wait it out. He's right of course but that didn't really stop me from trying to get him to approach her just so I could see them go at it again._

_ "How long you willing to wait?" I asked._

_ "It takes a patient man to love any woman, Stefan," he said, "At least that is what I am told." At first I didn't really know what he was getting at but when he continued I understood. "When it comes to Bonnie," he said, "I have all the patience in the world." _

_ The sad thing is, even though we all already know how he feels, I am pretty sure that that is the closest that he'll ever get to saying that he loves her out loud._

Bonnie set the pages aside. She couldn't quite believe what she had just read. Still she was beginning to understand why they had ripped the pages out. "Just because whoever she was she had the same name doesn't mean-"

"Keep looking, Bonnie," Tyler said cutting her off, nodding toward the backpack.

She pulled out an old book, that brought Stefan's journal to mind. She opened up the cover and in scrawled black letters was her name, _Bonnie Bennett_. She closed the cover again and looked at the others. They were all looking somewhere between apprehensive and supportive. Still none of them seemed to judging her or pushing her to act in any way in particular. "If you want to know Bon then keep looking," Matt said softly, "If you don't then stop and we can forget that we ever brought this up. Whatever you want, it's your choice."

Bonnie nodded. She needed an explanation for how she had been feeling and how she had been acting and if this was it, then she had to know. Forging ahead Bonnie opened the journal in to one of the later entries and read.

_I wanted to write Nik a song today but I didn't know where to start. It wasn't that I couldn't focus on him, he's all that I think about most of the time. The trouble of thing was putting everything I feel for him down on paper. Putting all that love and hate into one song just seemed impossible, but that isn't really new, our whole relationship has been one impossible event after another. Sometimes I think that maybe I will wake up and it will be some odd sort of dream, but I don't know if I would be devastated or relieved if that ever happened._

_ Anyway I once I crumbled up my fifth piece of paper filled with notes and words that seemed inadequate and threw it at the waste basket that sits next to Lolita and missed, of course superhero had to laugh at me, he does that a lot these days._

_ "You missed…again," he commented. I wanted to hit him or maybe set him on fire but I didn't want to catch mouth from Rebekah if I ruined her precious couch. So I settled on glaring at him even though he ignored me because he was reading some book Blondie got him about the value of poetry of all things. That girl needs a new hobby._

_ "I suppose you think this is funny," I said to him._

_ He didn't even look up at me when he responded, "I find your situation right now to be highly amusing, yes." The idiot. "You're taking this way to seriously and thinking about things way too much as usual," he had said, "You are writing a song for Nik not the pope." It was easy for him to say. He had only ever written music, not lyrics._

_ "Writing a song for the pope would be a hell of a lot easier than putting a violent hybrid to music and lyrics," I told him. Which is true, I mean what kind of song do you write about a slightly but not actually reformed sociopath? I may love the man but I still think that he's insane._

_ Stefan had to agree with me even though he always tries hard not to when I am all ridiculous and pouty. "Green eyes," he said, "Yesterday on the way home it started to rain and me and Rebekah got caught in it." I of course knew as much as Nik had yelled at them for tracking mud all over his stupid Egyptian rug. I though the mud actually made the thing look better, but that's just me. "Well," Stefan said, "The reason that we were so late wasn't the rain but the fact that Rebekah being Rebekah decided that it would be a lovely idea to dance in it. I didn't think about how idiotic we would look, or the fact that she would be ruining the dress I had just bought her, or the fact that Nik would probably grumble at us about dripping mud and water on his precious hand woven carpet. I didn't really think at all, I felt. I felt the rain on my skin, I felt Rebekah in my arms, I felt whole for the first time since I became what I was. And that's what I will always remember. I might not remember the day or even the color of the damn dress I bought Rebekah in the first place but I remember how I felt. So you little Bonnie girl, need to stop thinking and feel. Then write what you feel and your problem will be solved." _

_ I hate to admit it, but of course he was right._

"You'll always remember how you felt," Bonnie said to herself as she closed the journal. She had not memories of these events. She couldn't be sure that this had really been her or some form of herself rather, not when she couldn't remember any of this actually happening. But the feelings, the feelings had been what started it all, from her odd behavior to her friends being suspicious enough about how she was acting to find out the reason behind it. Her feelings were what had been guiding her in so many ways now. First her feelings for Stefan, then Klaus, and then Rebekah, it all made so much sense.

Bonnie picked up the journal again and this time when she opened it pictures fell into her lap. Setting the journal aside once more, Bonnie looked down at one of the photos and saw her own face smiling back at her. Bonnie's hand flew over her mouth as she picked up the photo, it was of her and a much younger but still familiar Gloria standing on stage next to a black baby grand piano. Bonnie looked at the next photo and found that it was a picture of her and Stefan, she seemed to be singing as Stefan played a guitar. Yet another photo of her and Rebekah in front of what looked like an apartment building, smiling at the camera and wearing matching dresses. Bonnie didn't felt the tears sting her eyes until she came to the last photo, a picture of her and Klaus sitting cuddled together on an expensive looking couch, while Bonnie was smiling at the camera, Klaus didn't really seemed to notice that the camera was there because he was too busy looking down at her.

Bonnie placed the pictures back into the journal and added the missing pages to Stefan's inside as well. She handed Tyler his backpack back. "Can I keep these?" She asked.

Tyler shrugged as he dug through his backpack and pulled out the last item, Bonnie's childhood journal and handed it to her. "They're yours so I don't see why not," he said.

Bonnie took the small book and nodded before stuffing both books into her own bag. "Are you okay?" Caroline asked, warily, "Do you want to talk about it."

Bonnie shook her head though she didn't really look like she had even heard Caroline speak. "He was trying to tell me," she said to herself thinking of her conversation with Klaus the night before, "I have to go home."

Matt stood then, it was clear that Bonnie was still distracted and in no condition to drive. "I'll take you," he said, "You can look through the rest of the stuff while I drive." Bonnie nodded, though Matt doubted she even knew what she was agreeing to.

"Go on," Tyler said, "We'll cover for you guys." He wasn't sure what reaction he had expected from Bonnie but it was pretty sure that her shock was a valid one. He doubted he would be dealing with the situation any better were it him.

"Take care of her, Matt," Caroline said, even though with the way that Matt had been acting as of late she was sure that she really didn't need to tell him that.

Matt nodded anyway as he guided Bonnie down the bleachers. He wondered what all of this would mean in the long run. It seemed Bonnie didn't remember her past life and he wondered silently to himself if she would still want them around once she did.

**:::**

"We can't keep hiding this from her forever," Klaus said, "We have to tell her. I need to tell her. I can't lie to her anymore."

He had been begging with Stefan and Rebekah for hours and it seemed that though Stefan looked ready to budge, that Rebekah didn't want to take the risk. "It's too early," Rebekah said, "What if she doesn't believe us? Or worse, what if she reacts badly? We could lose her all over again."

Klaus glared at his sister. She was acting as if she was the only one who had something to lose. It was him that would lose everything if Bonnie didn't react the way they hoped. Yes, they loved her but in the end she belonged to Klaus and in the end if she left them then Stefan and Rebekah would still have each other. "You don't think I know that," he snarled. When Rebekah looked even more resolved he sighed. "I didn't want to tell you this," he said, "But Bonnie's belongings from that time have gone missing. Who knows who has them now, but even if they were still here that doesn't change the fact that Gloria has contacted Bonnie's mother a woman who Gloria claims was responsible for Bonnie not remembering this time around. If Bonnie has to hear about this from her mother or someone else instead of us how do you think that she will feel? We have worked so hard to regain her trust and now you both want to do something that could lose it. We would be back at square one."

Rebekah shook her head stubbornly. "You don't know that," she said.

Klaus sighed. Appealing to them was useless, besides that he didn't really need their permission. "I will tell her whether you want me to or not," he said seriously, "And if either of you know what's good for you then you won't try to stop me." Klaus turned to leave but stopped himself and turned back to face them. "Rebekah," he said, "I suggest while I am gone that you tell Stefan some truths of your own before it's too late."

They watched Klaus leave before Stefan turned to Rebekah raising an eyebrow in question. "What is he talking about Rebekah?" Stefan asked.

Rebekah sighed. "He thinks that it is time that you know exactly who Mikael is and why we fear him," she said, "In this case, I believe that he is right."

**:::**

When Gloria had discovered that Bonnie's belongings were missing she had had no choice but to contact Abby by phone and search for them herself, or if it was as she suspected she would have to figure out who exactly had taken them. However, her search was cut short when she had received a call from Abby stating that the woman was already in town, she figured either Abby was closer than she had thought or the woman had already been on her way when she called.

The two women had decided to meet at Sheila Bennett's house as they both were familiar with the location and as Bonnie was in school and neither woman suspected that they would be interrupted.

Gloria had tried to reserve judgment when it came to the woman but once Abby had told her that not only was she was responsible for Bonnie's memory loss but that she still wasn't strong enough to perform the spell that would get Bonnie's memories back, Gloria's anger toward the woman began to surface.

"She was going to give herself over to Mikael," Abby said by way explanation as she sat down next to Gloria on her mother's old couch, "I didn't have any other choice. None of you were there to protect her so you don't have the right to judge my decision as her mother."

Gloria gritted her teeth, but she kept her opinion on the matter to herself. She had already called Klaus with the news and the man was no happy. "And now?" Gloria asked.

"Now," Abby sighed, "If you would be willing to work with me on redeveloping my powers I will do anything I can to get Bonnie her memories back. I don't regret my choice but at the same time I realize now what I took from her."

Gloria gave a stiff nod. "And since you are the only one that can perform the spell," Gloria stated, "I don't really have a choice. But I have to ask, if you can't regain your power, is there no other way for her to remember?"

"One," Abby nodded, "But it isn't an option."

"What is it?" Gloria asked not wanting to rule anything out.

"Death," she said, "She would be able to remember everything in death. Like I said before, it isn't an option."

Gloria opened her mouth to speak but stopped when she heard the sound of keys and a moment later the door opened and then shut again. She and Abby exchanged a look as they heard footsteps heading toward the living room. They stood from the couch in time to see Bonnie and Matt enter.

Bonnie had wanted to go to her Grams' house because it was her sanctuary, it was somewhere she would be able to think. The last thing that she expected to find was Gloria with the woman she knew was her mother without being told. But her reunion with her mother wasn't a happy, she could had barely realized who the woman was before she took her childhood journal and shook in the woman's face.

"Is this true?" Bonnie hissed. Her mind was full of information that hadn't been there the day before. She was still crying over what she had read, her own words as a child remembering a life that she could no longer even fathom. When she was met with silence her powers flared. "Is it true?" Bonnie shouted.

Abby nodded, not able to form the words that she wanted to say all those years of her absence. The explanations that she wanted to give escaping her mind entirely in the face of the hurt look on her daughter's face.

"I remembered before," Bonnie said, ignoring Matt as he placed a hand on her shoulder, "Why can't I remember now?" Matt could vaguely recognize Bonnie's mother from his childhood. He knew he would have to keep Bonnie calm because he was sure if Bonnie hurt the woman in the state that she was in that she would end up regretting it later.

"You were going to give yourself over to Mikael for their sake," Abby said, "I did a spell that made you forget."

Bonnie let out a hollow, humorless laugh, that made the other occupants in the room flinch. "Of course you did," she said, shaking her head and feeling surprisingly bitter about the whole thing, "And let me guess, you can't reverse it?"

"I can't right now but-"

Before Abby could finish Bonnie turned to Gloria. She didn't look to pleased with Gloria as well but Gloria could understand that. "Where's Nik?"

"I don't know," Gloria said and it was the truth. All she knew was that he was somewhere looking for Bonnie. She didn't know how Bonnie had gotten a hold of her journal but as the girl's belongings were in her room this morning and gone when Bonnie and her friends left for school she suspected the visit from her friends wasn't so coincidental.

"Bon," Matt said calmly, "Look, just let me take you home okay. Gloria can call Klaus and tell him where you are and I'm sure he will be more than happy to come to you. You don't need to be hunting through town trying to find him. you need to calm down and think about what you just found out."

Bonnie turned to Matt, tears filling her eyes again. "What if he won't come once he knows I know?" she said, "What if he thinks I'll reject him and stay away?"

Matt could tell by her words that she wasn't planning on rejecting Klaus. Matt wasn't sure how he felt about that but at the same time he understood. Klaus had loved her for a long time, even if Bonnie still couldn't remember, she could feel it and he showed it to her even now. "He loves you, Bon," Matt said, even knowing later that he might regret the words, "He'll come."

**:::**

Klaus knocked on Bonnie's door even without knowing what waited for him on the other side of it. He had been right about them telling her, then again he was always right about things when it came to Bonnie. Even in this time he knew her, that's the way it was when one loved another as much as he loved Bonnie.

He hadn't wanted her to find out like she had, and he hadn't wanted her reunion with her mother to be tainted by the things that they all had kept from her, but it was too late now. Now, he would have to face her and deal with the consequences. If she wanted him out of her life because of what she now knew then he would simply have to beg, it was beneath him, but that didn't really matter, Bonnie matter.

When the door opened Bonnie didn't say anything as she stood on the other side of it. Klaus could tell she had been crying and he hated himself even more. She motioned for him to step inside as he did. When she closed the door behind him and locked it, she walked pass him and into the living room and so he followed.

Bonnie sat down on the edge of her couch and after a moment Klaus sat down next to her. She began to fiddle her hands and Klaus had the urge to run out and buy her a pack of cigarettes. "I'm the one that forgot you," Bonnie said softly breaking into his thoughts.

"Yes," he said, turning toward her slightly.

"I can't remember," she said, carefully, "I did before but there was a spell and now I won't remember until Abby get's her powers back."

"I know," Klaus said.

Bonnie looked at him then not bothering to hide her surprise. "You knew I couldn't remember and you came anyway when Gloria called you?" She asked.

Klaus shrugged. "She said that you asked for me," he said, "Though, I would have come anyway even if you hadn't."

"Because you still love her," Bonnie said. Even after reading the journals, seeing the pictures, she couldn't integrate herself with the Bonnie before without the memories, even if she had her feelings.

"Because I love you," Klaus said seriously, "I always will. Even if you never remember and even if you forget me again."

Bonnie couldn't say it back, even with how she felt about him and so she didn't. She wondered a moment if not hearing her say it hurt him. "You never told her that," she said, speaking of her former self, "She knew anyway, but you never told her out loud."

Klaus sighed wondering how much of her old journal that she had read and wishing she wasn't separating herself from who she had been in that time. "I was afraid," he said honestly.

Bonnie studied him even though he wasn't looking at her. "You're not afraid anymore?" She asked.

Klaus looked at her then, his blue eyes seeming almost haunted. "I am," he said, "But the fear is different this time. Before I was afraid of losing you, and now that I have, now that I know what that feels like…my only fear is that I will lose you again without you knowing how much I love you."

Bonnie didn't know how he could manage being this honest with her, and saying those words without them meaning to her what they would were she able to remember just how badly she had wanted to hear them. "I care about you," she said, biting her lip, "I have feelings for you but I'm not there yet…even knowing how you feel I can't say that I feel the same way." She placed her hand over his and took a deep breath. "But I do want to try with you," she whispered, "I not completely detached from all of this even though that might be how I sound. I'm little overwhelmed and I just need you to be patient with me."

Klaus smiled a little, before he wrapped his arms around her. "For you," he said, "I have all the patience in the world."

_**End Notes: My Klonnie babies are so perfect! Why stupid show why?! Anway so next chapter is the Matherine interaction I promise, and the Tyler and Alaric cave stuff. Also Bonnie talks to Caroline about her feelings for Klaus. Stefan becomes apprehensive about the Mikael situation and he and Bonnie decided to take a chance on their respective relationships before shit hits the fan. Bonnie and Abby have a real conversation without Bonnie's anger in the way. Mikael gets closer to MF. A few flashbacks and Klonnie share their first kiss, in present day anyway! LOL! Thanks for reading! **_


	7. Part Seven: Lingering Thoughts

**Title: **Unfinished

Rating: M

**Genre:** AU/Supernatural/Romance

**Pairing(s): **Bonnie/Klaus, Stefan/Rebekah, Bonnie/Stefan (minor), Klaus/Stefan (minor), Bonnie/Rebekah (minor), Caroline/Tyler, Matt/Katherine, etc.

_**Author's Note: I cut the Mikael stuff out this chapter because there was already a lot going on. I was supposed to post this yesterday but my internet just got back up. The editing sucks ass and I apologize for it. I am trying to get as many updates posted as possible on my fics before spring break next week so bear with me. I am not sure how I feel about this part though I really like the ending. Hope you all enjoy. Thanks for the feedback and the follows and favs. As always thanks for reading. Love you guys!^_^ **_

**Part Seven: Lingering Thoughts**

_Bonnie Bennett looked up and rolled her eyes when she saw Nik walk into the club. She continued to scrub the table top that she was working on and ignored him even as he sat down at the very table that she was cleaning and stared at her pointedly. It was the third time that he had shown up without Stefan and she was beginning to get annoyed by his presence and yet for some reason she was beginning to like having him around as well. It was contradictory she knew but it was the way of life. _

_ "You're a mean woman Bonnie Bennett," Nik said, as she leaned across the table. She looked up and her smirked as their eyes met, glad to finally have her attention. _

_ "A homicidal hybrid calling me mean," Bonnie said dryly, "I don't know whether to laugh or slap you with this rag." Nik narrowed his eyes at her and she sighed. Tossing the rag on the table top, Bonnie placed a hand on her hip and considered him. She had taken to wearing Stefan's old clothes, shirts that were too large for her that she had stolen from his haunt, when she cleaned at work and the button down that she had adorned today afforded a certain about of cleavage when she bent down, something that Nik could appreciate. "What have I done to displease you now?" Bonnie asked._

_ Nik raised an eyebrow at her, adjusting his tie. "Isn't it obvious?" He asked. She gave him a look that he had come to associate with flames or aneurisms, neither of which he was in the mood for. "I've been pursuing you for three whole days and still you won't give in and let me take you out on the town," he said. _

_ Bonnie huffed, letting out a bark of laughter. "Let's set aside the fact that you would be pained to find a place where would could actually be seen together without bloodshed happening for one reason or another," Bonnie said, "And I'll simply address the fact that you seem to think by pursuing me for three days is some sort of feat." _

_ Nik shrugged. "It is for me," he said, honestly, "Normally it only takes me a few minutes to get what I want, a few hours at the most, especially from a woman."_

_ Bonnie picked up her rag and moved on the next table. "Well," she said, "I'm not that easy, jack." _

_ Nik stood and walked up behind her. As she leaned over the table he placed his hands on the table surface on either side of her. When she stood upright her back was flush against his chest, and he smirked. "That's why I want you so much," he said, "You make it so hard for me."_

_ Even as Bonnie turned to face him, Nik didn't move his hands from the table, and her actions brought them closer than they had been, they would have likely been nose to nose were she not so much shorter than him. "You're wasting your time," Bonnie said, "I don't date vampires."_

_ "Good," Nik said, winningly, "I'm not a vampire, I'm a hybrid so I guess I'm still in the running." Bonnie shook her head rolling her eyes at him again. "So how's about we go dancing?" He asked. _

_ "I don't dance," Bonnie said quickly before she could catch herself. Of course she danced, it was her job to dance. _

_ It was Nik's turn to roll his eyes. "A hoofer that doesn't dance," he said, "You should really rethink your choice of occupation, doll." Bonnie glared at him, but he remained unbothered. "I can keep you occupied if you want," he suggested._

_ Bonnie bit her lip to stop from laughing as he wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Sorry, mac," she said, "As far as you're concerned the bank is permanently closed."_

_ "You wound me, love," he said, giving her his best hurt expression, "It's like you don't even care that I carry a torch for you." _

_ "That's because I don't," Bonnie said, tossing her rag back on the table and looking away from him. She didn't understand why she was even entertaining the thought that he did. She didn't even know what she was even talking to him. Perhaps when she wasn't thinking about killing them, she was simply thinking about him. _

_ "One meal," Nik said, unfazed, "One meal and you don't even have to get dolled up. I will take you to the fanciest joint this town has to offer and you can wear Stefan's hand me down shirt if you want to."_

_ Bonnie laughed, closing her eyes and letting out a long suffering sigh. She knew that he wouldn't give up, he would likely try harder which would mean that she would end getting unwanted attention from not just him but others as well. People were already starting to talk. "One meal and you'll leave me alone for good?" _

_ "One meal and you won't want me to," Nik said._

_ Bonnie looked back at him and his eyes seemed to be burning a hole through her. "Fine," she huffed, "But I won't be going out on the town in hot back's clothes. You want to take me out then you're fitting the bill for some new glad rags." _

_ Nik smiled even as she pushed him away from her. "As you wish," he said. He had manage to wear her down much sooner than he thought he would. _

_ "Now pipe down or better yet leave before my boss comes out here and you get me fired," Bonnie said. _

_ "Well if you get fired then you can leave early and we can just make a day of it," Nik pointed out, the idea to him appealing. If she did get fired like her boss kept threatening then he could simply compel the idiot to give her, her job back, or take care of her himself. _

_ The threat in Bonnie's eyes was clear and Nik decided to quit while he was ahead. "Unless you want me to bump you off before you get a chance to take me out then I suggest you scram," she ordered._

_ Nik nodded and moved to leave. They heard footsteps, likely her boss coming up from the back. Nik stopped as he walked past her, leaning down and whispering in her ear. "Until tonight," he said._

_ Nik kissed her cheek and was surprised when she pushed him away her eyes on the door that led to the back. "What are you doing?" she hissed, "I said get out of here."_

_ Nik laughed shaking his head. If she was going to say things like that and expected to be taken seriously then she would have to stop smiling when she did it. _

Bonnie Bennett closed the journal that held the memories that she couldn't remember. She was sitting in an arm chair in her living room. She placed the journal onto her coffee table. She looked over to where Klaus lay fast asleep, sprawled out on her couch. She had been in his arms only an hour before, they had been speaking to each other quietly about everything and nothing until he had fallen asleep. After Klaus had fallen asleep Bonnie had started to read the journal.

He was different than the journal portrayed him, yet the same. He was warmer, more open. It made Bonnie wish that she could remember even more. The Bonnie in the journal would be a better recipient than she was. Bonnie didn't know what to make of this Klaus, but the other Bonnie, the one that she had been, the one that she didn't remember, had longed for. She had wanted the whispered declarations of love, the warm looks and tender touches. She had gotten that to that to a certain extent, but she had never gotten the words, and she had wanted those words so much. Now Bonnie was getting the words and she couldn't appreciate them, not in the way that she would have had she remembered wanting those words.

Bonnie stood and walked over to the couch. She knelt down beside Klaus' sleeping form. He wanted to make up for what he hadn't given, and he wanted to have what he had lost. She wanted that for him, she wanted to give that to him. But she couldn't, not yet, not while her mother was still powerless.

Bonnie felt powerless. She was dealing with so many feelings, many of which she couldn't understand. With every page she had read in the journal a new feeling was ignited, a new feeling that was hard for Bonnie to process. But the more she knew of that life the more she wanted to remember. She wanted to remember listening to Rebekah read poetry. She wanted to remember writing songs with Stefan. She wanted to remember making love to Klaus, and arguing with him, and hating him and loving him all at the same time.

Bonnie reached out her hand hesitantly and ran a finger along Klaus' jaw line, then she outlined his lips with her finger tip. She leaned forward and placed a kiss on his forehead, her hand reaching around to play with the hairs at the nape of his neck. "I want to know what it's like to want your love as much as she did," she said, "And she really wanted it. She wanted those words. It makes it harder, knowing that I was her once. I wonder what I would think of you, like this, if I remembered everything. If I would look at you differently." She considered him closely; already she cared for him, she wanted him, and even in spite of everything he had done and what they had gone through she was still in need of his presence when he wasn't there. "I think there would be more," she whispered, "More of everything. More of watching you when you think I'm not looking. More wanting to be close to you just so we could share the same space. More wanting to see you happy. More wanting to wake up next to you. More staying up until you fall asleep just so that I could see you at peace. More beating myself up for loving you. I would be consumed by you, I think. I would love you until the point of distraction and even if it destroyed me I would be so happy, because it was you."  
Bonnie closed her eyes a moment. It was easier telling him the truth when he was asleep, when he couldn't hear her, when he couldn't look at her with those eyes. "I don't even know what I'm saying," she said, "I…this whole thing makes it hard for me to think. I feel like I'm me but I'm someone else at the same time. Someone that someone like you could love…or even scarier…someone that can love someone like you."

Bonnie took the blanket that was draped over the back of the couch and used it cover Klaus. She turned out the table side lamp. She moved to leave the room but then stopped. Kicking off her shoes, Bonnie walked back around to stand in front of the couch. She pulled the blanket aside and climbed in next to Klaus. Even in his sleep he wrapped his arms around her. Bonnie smiled softly as she laid her head on his chest. "I once made you promise me that for every day that I had to wake up without you," Bonnie said wrapping her arms around his middle, "There would be ten that I wouldn't have to. Even though I don't remember forcing you to make that promise, I can still hold you to it, can't I?"

Klaus' arms tightened around her, and even without being conscious, Bonnie took the gesture as an affirmative answer.

**:::**

Matt Donovan sighed as he walked out of the Salvatore Boardinghouse. He had been looking for Gloria. After dropping Bonnie off he had gone back to Sheila Bennett's house only to find Abby there but Gloria absent, off in search of some sort of book that was supposed to help Abby redevelop her powers. But Matt hadn't given up his search, though in the end it still ended up fruitless.

He had wanted to talk to Gloria about Bonnie. She was the only one who had been with Bonnie in the past that he had felt would actually give him some real insight on who she had been. Klaus was busy sorting things out with Bonnie; and Stefan and Rebekah wouldn't be very cooperative either way.

Matt didn't want to admit it but he was afraid. He loved Bonnie and he was afraid of losing his friend once her memory returned. He knew that Bonnie would never do something like that, not the way that she was now. But there was a chance that she could change once she remembered. He knew that it would help if he knew how much of her had changed and how much had stayed the same. Klaus and the others still loved her and so perhaps she was still very much the same, then again they had waited for her so long they could probably love her through anything and no matter who she became. But Matt could say the same thing and one thing that he knew for sure was that he wasn't losing another person, so if Bonnie got it into her head that she would abandon her friends from this time once she remembered the time before then he simply wouldn't let her.

Matt was so distracted by his thoughts of Bonnie that he didn't realize that someone was coming up the stairs just as he was going down them until he bumped into the person. Frowning and muttering an apology, Matt looked up and came face to face with Katherine Peirce. He could tell even without the way that her hair was curled, that it was her. She might look like Elena on the outside, but they had different ticks and different mannerism. Matt hadn't had too many one on one encounters with Katherine but he had been with Elena long enough and had known her long enough to know how she acted and how she moved, and even when imitating Elena, Katherine was still in a league all of her own.

However, Katherine seemed almost out of her element as he looked down at her. She looked out of sorts. It was odd to see someone who was always so sure and so confident look as if she were unsure. "Are you okay?" Matt asked.

Katherine looked at him seeming to notice him for the first time. When she realized who he was, she raised an eyebrow at him. "You do realize who I am right?" She asked. She knew from the concern on his face that there was no way in hell that he thought that she was anyone other than his manic depressive ex-girlfriend who just so happened to be her doppelganger.

"Yes," Matt said pointedly, "I know who you are, Katherine." He ignored the look of surprise on her face. He didn't know why he was so concerned, probably because seeing her off her game was a disturbing sight. "Are you okay?" he asked, "What's going on?"

Katherine rolled her eyes. "I don't have time for this," she said, "I need to go see, Damon."

Matt shook his head, wondering why he even bothered. "Well," he said, "Excuse me for caring." Obviously, Petrova women didn't give a damn about men that gave a damn about them. He should act like he didn't give a shit, then she would probably be all over him. Not that he wanted her to be all over him.

"Last time I checked," Katherine said, moving to walk around him, "No one asked you to."

"Well," Matt said, his worry for Bonnie and the situation with the Originals and the caves, and the threat of Mikael that no one wanted to talk about it making him on edge, "Maybe if you didn't act the way you did when someone did give a damn about you then more people would, and I am not talking about affection that you manipulate out of people. I mean real caring, stuff that last. But you wouldn't know about that would you?"

Katherine's eyes went from indifferent to lethal. She had meant what she had said. She didn't have any time to deal with any of the little children in her doppelganger's circle. She had been spending the last few days as Mikael's personal blood bag, before he had left her to die and now the psychopath was on his way to Mystic Falls. She was agitated, irritable, and she wanted to kill something. She knew she had to warn Damon but there was something about the scathing look that Matt was giving her that got under her skin.

"What the hell would you know about a lasting relationship?" Katherine asked, her tone mocking, "How many breakups have you had in the last couple of years? Now pining…that's something you know well, right?"

Matt took a step forward, partially because he needed an outlet for his frustration, and partially because the stress of everything was beginning to take its toll. "You don't know anything about me?" Matt said.

Katherine rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe the idiot was actually trying to look threatening. What the hell would he be able to do to her? "I could say the same thing about you," she said, "You know nothing about me."

"Maybe not," Matt shrugged, "But I know what I've seen. I know that instead taking your losses and learning from them, and valuing the people you have you choose to do the opposite. I know that I would never want to be like you. You survive but you're alone and you can blame Klaus or whoever else you want but it's just as much your fault as anyone else's. You want to know what I know about lasting relationships. I have friends that will die for me, and I would do the same thing for them. And ten years, twenty years, thirty years from now, we'll still be friends. I thought I knew what loneliness was but I don't, not really. You do and I would pity you for that if you weren't that way by choice."

Katherine was seconds away from sinking her teeth into his neck and ripping his throat out. Did the little shit really think that he could get away with talking to her that way? "You must have a death wish," Katherine stated, plainly.

Matt laughed sardonically, thinking about clinging to death at the pool before Bonnie breathed life back into him. He had wanted to die as to not be alone but the thought had seemed silly now. "I did once upon a time," he said, "But I figured out I wanted to live, not survive, but live. I would tell you the difference, but honestly it isn't worth it. You'll be happy to know that you got what you wanted, I no longer care."

Katherine smirked. "The question is, why would you start caring in the first place?" Katherine said.

Matt shook his head, as he walked around her and continued to walk down the stairs. "I don't know," he said, "But I bet that that's not the first time that you had to ask that question. Tell Damon that I said, hello, I didn't get to see him when I popped in just now." The last sentence he said sarcastically, as he walked toward his truck determined not to look back.

Kathrine sighed. He was supposed to the gentlemen, at least that was what everyone said. She didn't like seeing him play the part of the asshole; not only did it make her want to kill him but it didn't really suit him. But the fact that his ire was directed at her made it worse somehow. Worse than that, he was actually making her think, his words somehow cutting through her thick skin and prickly persona. "Do you really want to know what's wrong?" Katherine asked.

Matt turned around to face her, an eyebrow raised though he didn't speak.

"Just….," Katherine said, eyeing him, "Those friends of yours, the ones that would die for you, those friends that you would die for, you should probably warn them. This Mikael, he's dangerous, especially where the witch is concerned. He's on is way here so you should probably be care, you know so you don't end up alone like me."

Matt looked surprised, concerned, and then frowned looked remorseful. "Thanks," he said, "I'm sorry. I had not right to talk to that way. I'm just having a really shitty day."

"Yeah," Katherine said, letting out a humorless laugh, "I know the feeling." She studied him a moment before she spoke without thought. "You want to tell me about it?" she asked, teasingly, "It'll give me a break from my solitude."

Matt raised a brow at that. "When did you start to care?" He asked.

Katherine frowned. She was tired, had been fed on and wearing the same clothes for days. Obviously she had suffered some sort of brain damage as well.

"See you around, Katherine," Matt said, "And hey, you be careful too."

Katherine watched as Matt climbed into his truck and drove away. Her eyes followed his truck down the road. She had the passing thought that, if Matt survived this whole Mikael thing it wouldn't be so bad, even if almost everything that he said made her want to kill him.

**:::**

_ The light in Stefan's room was flickering again. It seemed that it only did that when Rebekah read Poe out loud. Stefan thought the phenomenon was rather interesting himself, but Bonnie, like many a witch, was superstitious. She believed that it was a bad omen, or perhaps a sign of a restless spirit. Nik believed that Stefan needed to change the light bulb in his lamp. _

_ Stefan lay on his bed with his head in Rebekah's lap, listening as she read from, "The Murders in the Rue Morgue," watching as the light flickered ominously. _

_ He watched a Bonnie looked at the lamp as well, a frown marring her soft features. She sat at the foot of his bed, her eyes on the lamp, though they seemed unseeing. "I feel like something is coming," she said, "Something bad." _

_ Nik was gone. She always got this way when Nik was away. Sometimes it got to the point where she would close off to them completely, wrap herself around some unknown feeling that Stefan and Rebekah couldn't understand._

_ Sighing Stefan got out of bed. He walked across the floor and into the kitchen. He dug around in the drawers until he found a new light bulb. He reentered the room and finally changed the light bulb, like Nik had told him to do long ago. But even as he finished changing it, the like continued to flicker. He gave Rebekah a look and she traded in Poe for something more romantic, in Emily Bronte. Still the lamp flickered. Stefan frowned._

_ "Something is coming," Bonnie said again, "Something that we can't stop." _

_ Stefan walked over to Bonnie and stood in front of her. He kissed her forehead and smiled down at her. "Nothing bad is going to happen, green eyes," he said. A week later Bonnie was dead._

Stefan's attention was divided in between the memory and what Rebekah was telling him about Mikael. Mikael who was her father. Mikael who had hunted them for years. Mikael who wanted not just them, but all vampires dead. Mikael whom is idiotic brother had released. But they would deal with it, they would survive, because that was what they did. Stefan told Rebekah as much, as they sat on his bed, holding hands.

"We should have told you sooner," Rebekah said, "Should have tried to make you understand. We wanted to protect you, to protect Bonnie. But I realized that after she died, we had gone about it the wrong way. If she had known who Mikael was when he approached her. If we had told her even after he had cornered her at the club the first time, because we knew then, it would all be different."

Stefan squeezed her hand. "You are telling me now," Stefan said, "There no sense in us focusing on things that we can't change. Mikael is lose thanks to my brother, we have to live for the right now. We can't focused on the past, not when the threat in the present is being thrown in our face. You heard what Damon said, just now when he interrupted us. Mikael is awake, he's free, and he is feeding off of vampires. He's coming for you and Nik, and even Bonnie. We have to protect each other this time, and we have to be honest with each other."

Rebekah nodded. She laid her head on Stefan's shoulder. "I want to be with you until he comes," she said, "We can plan and prepare and we will likely still not be ready for him. We can protect each other and be honest with each other but I want us to just be together too, like any other couple. I want to walk the halls with you even if I think high school is next to useless. I want to go to practice with Bonnie even if I hate cheerleading. I want to dance with you at homecoming, even if I am sure that the music will be terrible as well everyone's state of dress. I want to be as normal as we can for as long as we can."

"Then we will," Stefan said, "Though, I am kind of surprised that we're going to homecoming."

"We're not," Rebekah said, causing him to raise an eyebrow at her, "Not until you ask me. I know we're together but really I have standards. If half the football team can ask me then I am sure that you can bring yourself to stomach the task."

Stefan grinned. "I'll get right on it," he said seriously, "Right after I kill half the football team." Rebekah laughed. Stefan leaned forward and kissed her lips, lingering.

The moment was broken as Gloria came into the room and told them that Bonnie knew of her past life and that she had reacted badly. Stefan sighed wondering if it would ever again be the way it was, as light in his room began to flicker.

**:::**

Alaric Saltzman frowned as he looked at the walls of the cave that was hidden under the Lockwood property. Every time that he blinked, it seemed, something happened around him. Something changed. He hadn't been paying much attention to the Gilberts or their friends lately, but when both Stefan and Rebekah had missed school, and Matt and Bonnie had disappeared early, Alaric had decided to corner Tyler Lockwood for information, as he was friends with Matt and sired to Klaus, Alaric figured he would have inside information on both sides. But Tyler had beat him to it.

Alaric didn't really know what to make of everything that Tyler had told him. He knew that Bonnie had seemed rather interested in the twenties and had been doing better in his class, but the idea of her being reincarnated just seemed surreal. Then there was the Mikael issue, and lastly the caves that Tyler and he were now exploring. Just a few weeks ago, Klaus had been their biggest problem. Yeah, things changed every time Alaric blinked.

"Could you raise the light a little higher?" Alaric asked, glancing over his shoulder at Tyler.

Tyler nodded and then raised the light. "Do you think that this will actually tell us anything?" Tyler asked. He was worried about a lot of things, about protecting Caroline from the threat of Mikael, about Bonnie dealing with her past life, about surviving. He was tired of the supernatural, tired of the lack of normalcy. He just wanted to live free of threat and worry, even if it was just for one day.

"I don't know," Alaric said, "I hope so. Let's see what I can decipher."

Tyler stood behind him, hoping that his mom didn't show up home soon. He didn't like keeping things from her, they were in a better place. But just like knowledge was at times power, ignorance was sometimes safer than knowing the truth. His mother didn't have anything to protect her from the supernatural aside from him and he would be sure that he would not lose another parent, another person. His father and Mason had been more than enough.

"This couldn't be right," Alaric said, as he ran his hands over the runes that were carved into the cave's walls.

"What is it?" Tyler asked.

"If these carvings are correct," Alaric said, "Then this Mikael is the father of the Originals and the Original witch is their mother."

Tyler sighed, everything went back to Klaus and his family it seemed. He was beginning to miss the times when everything went back to him being and entitled asshole. "So what you're saying is we're going to have to talk to Klaus," he said.

"What I am saying is," Alaric said turning toward him, "Is that you are going to need to talk to Klaus. I know that it's possible for him to use the bond that you have with him to his advantage even though he hasn't yet, but maybe you should see if you can turn it around on him."

"What do you mean?" Tyler asked.

"You have no choice but to trust him," Alaric said, "In a way that means he had no choice but to trust you over anyone else. Even Stefan, because it is harder for you to go against. Hard but not impossible."

"So you want me to use the sired bond to get information?" Tyler asked. Alaric nodded. "I'll try," he said, "But honestly there is someone who he would likely tell without having any issues if they asked him anything. Someone who is loyal to all of us and wants to protect everyone,"

"Bonnie?" Alaric asked, raising an eyebrow.

Tyler nodded. "Matt said that Klaus loves her," Tyler said.

"And you believe that?" Alaric asked. It was clear that Alaric didn't. Alaric doubted the monster was capable of emotion, let alone love.

"I don't know," Tyler said, "I haven't seen them interact really, not like he has. But those journals that I found, and those pictures, all of Bonnie in her past life. When you read her words you can tell that she loved him, a lot. And those pictures. You don't look a woman the way that Klaus looks at Bonnie without there being something there."

"But you said she doesn't remember," Alaric said, "And while her personality may be the same, her experiences aren't."

"It doesn't seem to matter," Tyler said, "At least not to Klaus."

Alaric nodded. "Alright," he said, "Ask Bonnie to see what she can find out. But be prepared to be our back up. Even if she can find something out, we might need you on this,"

Tyler nodded. Normal, seemed even farther away from him than before.

**:::**

The next morning Bonnie decided that she would forgo going to school in favor of going to see Abby. She knew that she needed to have an actual conversation with her mother without her emotions running so high. She wanted answers, some sort of explanation. A reason other than what was so obviously clear from what she had read from the journal she had written this time, as a child, which was that her mother wanted a normal child, a normal child without the added burden of having another life.

Bonnie was nervous about talking to her mother, which Klaus seemed to sense. She sat at her kitchen table, picking at the breakfast that Klaus had made for her. "What if she said something that I don't want to hear?" Bonnie asked, "Something that I can't forgive her for?"

Klaus sat down next to her, placing a hand over hers. "Then at least you'll have your answers," he said, "My own mother refused to give me reasons for so many things. For her hatred of me. For lying to me about who my true father was. For making me what I am. For cursing me afterward. So many questions that have never stopped haunting me. You have the opportunity to get your answers. I suggest that you take it, you'll regret if you don't."

Bonnie studied their hands, before she twined their fingers together. "I'm not just afraid that I won't like the answers that she is going to give me," she said, "I'm afraid that I might lose my mother all over again."

Klaus scooted closer to her, bringing their clasped hand up and placing a kiss on the back of hers. "Even if it's not very comforting now," he said, "You should know that no matter who you lose, you will always have me."

Bonnie smiled at him. "It's actually more comforting than you know," she told him. She looked down at her untouched food and then back up at him again. She decided that she would be brave and be honest in the day time. "I'm not really used to having someone to talk to about this type of stuff. I'm used to dealing this type of stuff alone. I'm…grateful to you…as weird as that is to say. It's odd to me, you seem like three different people almost. The monster, the man, and then someone in between the two. You're different even…then how she…I mean how I saw you back when we were together before. You're warmer somehow, more open, then how she portrays you in her journal."

Klaus considered her words. He was more open because he felt that he would have to be. He had had so many regrets, so many things that he wished that he had done after she had died the first time. "Your death," Klaus said refusing to separate the person she was now from the first even though he knew that a part of her wanted to, "Left me empty and with regret. There were things I want to say to you, I didn't get to say. I never got to be the person that you saw in me. Even if I can only be that person with you, around you, I want you to witness it this time around. If something happens then I don't want to have any regrets."

Bonnie nodded, understanding. She was holding back, even now. She wondered if she would regret it later. "I should go," she said, "I should just bite the bullet and get it over with." Bonnie stood, letting go of Klaus' hand.

Klaus looked dejected a moment, before smiling. "If you need anything," he said, "Call me. And I know you might not be ready now but…you should talk to Stefan and Rebekah."

"I will," Bonnie said. She stood next to the table, looking down at him. She began to fumble with her fingers. Klaus looked up at her questioningly. "I don't expect for you to stay here all day, I know you have other things to do. But I…I was wondering if you would be back by later. It's just that I don't really feel comfortable staying at Stefan's right now, but I don't mind having you here."

Klaus gave her a more genuine smile. "Would you like me to stop by later?" He asked. He had been surprised to wake up with her in his arms that morning given what had happen the night before.

"I think you know the answer to that," Bonnie said, giving him a look.

"That doesn't mean I wouldn't mind hearing you say," Klaus said, with a smirk. Bonnie bit her lip drawing his attention to it, before his eyes moved back up to meet hers again.

"I'd like you to stop by later," Bonnie said in a huff, "And if I find that I can tolerate your presence then I might even allow you to spend the night."

"And if I find that I can tolerate your presence," Klaus said teasingly, "I might take you up on the offer."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and moved to leave, but stopped when Klaus grabbed her hand. She turned back to him, frowning slightly.

"Remember what I said about your mother," he said. Not that he was Abby's biggest fan, but he knew what it was like to have unresolved issues where one's parents were concerned and he didn't want that for Bonnie.

Bonnie nodded. "I'll hear her out," she said, "I promise." She leaned down and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you later."

**:::**

Abby Bennett-Wilson sat across from her daughter in her deceased mother's kitchen sipping the tea that she had made them both. It was so like the scene of the last time she had seen Bonnie. Her daughter, so headstrong, looking at her with a mixture of contempt and love that broke Abby's heart. She could remember it like it was yesterday and not twelve whole years ago. Performing the spell to protect Bonnie from herself, breaking the promise she had made to her husband to never use against their daughter.

Bonnie sipped her tea, quietly, not knowing what to say or where to start. As Bonnie looked down at her tea cup Abby could still hear a six year old Bonnie pleading with her to let her go, to understand. Abby cleared her throat, drawing Bonnie's attention.

"If you let you let me," Abby said, "I'd like to explain why I did what I did."

Bonnie took a deep breath. "Do you mean why you left?" she asked, "Or why you took away my memories?"

Abby wasn't surprised by Bonnie's animosity. She had gotten worse upon her arrival, and was expecting worse still. "Both," Abby said, without taking Bonnie's tone to heart. Abby watched as Bonnie motioned for her to tell her story and so she did. She told her about how while she hadn't liked the fact that Bonnie had memories of another life that were interfering with her present one but she had dealt with it. She told her about Mikael being the one that had come for her, when Bonnie had been expecting Klaus or Stefan or Rebekah or Gloria. She told her about how she had been willing to sacrifice herself to Mikael and how Abby had wiped her memory in order to prevent it. She then told her the consequences that Rudy made her pay for her actions. "I know that I made a mistake but I can't apologize for it," Abby said, "I was protecting you. If I hadn't had stopped you who knows what Mikael would have done to you. You're my daughter and I love you and I had to make sure that you were safe no matter what I had to take from you or what consequences that I had to pay."

Bonnie wiped away at the tears that had fallen down her cheeks. "If you loved me then why take what dad said lying down?" Bonnie asked, "I mean you never in all these years tried to see me. I know that dad can be head strong but if you had come to him after a couple months or a year even…"

"I didn't feel that I had the right to," Abby said seriously, "It wasn't just those memories that I took Bonnie. I may not have wanted to accept it at the time but…I took away people that you loved. And you did love them, sweetheart; so much that it scared me. But it wasn't only that. Your father was right, I took away who you are. Those memories were a part of you, just as much as the memories you made in this life. I didn't know how I could look you in the eye, let alone interact with you after doing something like that, no matter the reason. I knew that you would hate once you found out and so I lived my life as if you already did. But there was never a day that went by that I didn't think about you."

Bonnie didn't know what to believe. She had no trouble believing the reasons that Abby had done what she had done, what was hard to believe was the fact that Abby loved her. Thinking about all of this on top of the fact that she had had another life in the first place was weighing down on her. "I need some time to think," Bonnie said, "Is there anything that you want to tell me before I go?"

"Only that I meant what I said," Abby said, "I love you and I am going to do whatever I can to make sure that you remember what you lost."

Bonnie stood, abandoning her tea. "Thank you," she said, "But even if it works, I'm not sure that I can fully understand why you stayed away. I may have had dad and Grams but that didn't make up for losing you. I needed my mother. I read what I wrote about you in both times and I thought that you would understand that. You weren't there before and you promised to be here this time and no matter the reason you ended up breaking that promise. I don't know how I can manage to forgive you for that."

"I wouldn't expect you to," Abby said, "At least not yet. But I would like you to give me a chance Bonnie. I understand that it's hard given what we went through in both times but…you're my daughter and even when I left I couldn't let go of that."

Bonnie sighed, smiling sadly. "I've waited for you to come and be my mother for the last twelve years. I was waiting for you not even before that, in my past life; even then I lived to gain your approval. Maybe I'm tired of waiting and maybe I am starting to think that you're not worth it." Bonnie got no satisfaction from the tears that sprang into Abby's eyes. She didn't want to hurt the woman, she was merely being honest. "If there ever comes a day when I am willing to give you another chance," she said, "Be smart and don't waste it. If I put myself on the line for you again it will be the very last time. But I can't say that it will ever happen and I'm sorry for that. What you did, I know that it wasn't an easy choice to make. I know that you're probably the reason that I am still alive, but you're also the reason that I have to watch Klaus suffer knowing that somewhere inside of me is a woman that loves him that may never make it back to the surface. I can't separate the two."

Abby nodded, looking away. "If you're ever ready," she said, "Whenever you're ready, I will be here. I'm not leaving you, not this time, and not ever again."

Bonnie moved to leave but the stopped midstride. "Maybe," she said softly, "If you stick around long enough I might actually believe you."

**:::**

When Bonnie finally made it home, Klaus wasn't there but Caroline was. She was surprised to see her friend sitting on her couch, watching television and eating what was left of her Doritos. Bonnie smiled when she saw her. She needed a sounding board. Caroline was close enough to the situation that Bonnie wouldn't have to over explain things, and if Caroline saw the Bonnie was in denial then she would make her face what she was trying to ignore, and for once Bonnie welcomed it.

Bonnie walked into her living room and sat down next to Caroline on the couch. The same couch that she and Klaus had slept on together the night before.

"I used the spare key to let myself in," Caroline said as he popped another chip into her mouth, "You weren't in school so I got worried."

Bonnie took the bag out of her hands. It wasn't as if Caroline could really enjoy the food anyway. Bonnie began snacking on the chips herself. "I didn't mean to worry you," she said, "I went to go and talk to Abby."

Caroline took her eyes off of the television screen and looked at Bonnie. "How was that?" She asked, one eyebrow raised in question. The day had been weird. Stefan and Rebekah had been absent from school as well, along with Tyler who was trying to get what he could out of Klaus. Caroline had been in Matt's company for the majority of the day as Elena had expanded her silent treatment to Matt and Caroline as well as they had apparently taken Bonnie's side (though no one had told Caroline that there were sides to be taken). However, while Matt's presence was usually like a balm on a sore wound, but he had seemed distracted and distant.

"I don't know," Bonnie sighed, "Weird. I didn't really know what to say to her. I'm guessing Matt told you what she did." Caroline nodded. Bonnie took a deep breath before she continued. "The thing is, she had a good reason. When I remembered, I had been willing to give myself over to Mikael in order to protect all of you and Klaus, and Stefan, and Rebekah. She made me forget so that I wouldn't give up my life. The thing is...as much as I understood why she had done it, I was still upset about it. My dad made her leave afterward because she broke this promise she made to him to never use her powers on me but I still resent her for leaving and staying away."

"That's understandable," Caroline said, "You had to live without your mother for twelve years and she took away no just your memories but the people in your life that were tied to them. Even knowing why she did what she did won't make up for twelve years of resentment that you've built up."

Bonnie nodded. "That's true," she said, "But the thing is I was more upset for Klaus' sake."

Caroline raised a brow at her. "What do you mean?" She asked. Still she was glad that Bonnie was actually opening up about her feelings.

"What she did," Bonnie said, setting the bag of chips aside, "Taking my memories. She is the reason that he is in pain now. The reason that he has to look at me and know that I may not ever remember the life that we shared together. He loves me so much and I can't help but think that if I were able to remember then I would be more than willing to return it."

Caroline frowned. It was hard for her to believe that Klaus loved anyone, least of all Bonnie, but both Matt and Bonnie seemed to believe that he did, so she wouldn't challenge that even if she wanted to. "What makes you so sure that you could only return his feelings if you are able to remember the life you have before?" Bonnie's only response was a shrug. "Fine," Caroline said, "I will ask you something simpler. How do you feel about Klaus?"

Bonnie bit her lip. That wasn't exactly simpler. Bonnie didn't know where to start. "It's hard to explain," Bonnie said softly, "Wringing her hands." She closed her eyes a moment, as she thought. "It isn't like with Jeremy," Bonnie said, "I don't like to compare the two but I don't have anything else to go by. The best way I can think to explain it is…when I was with Jeremy, there were times when I would think about something else. No matter how much I liked being with him, there was always something else that my mind would wonder to. Someone being in danger. Someone who needed me. Someone who had left me. A threat. Little things, big things. I mean even a lot of our relationship was based on him being there for me as I learned to use my magic, as I tried to find a way to save everyone, or just Elena."

"And with Klaus?" Caroline pressed gently.

"It's just the opposite," Bonnie said, "Whether or not I'm with him, he's pretty much all that I can think about. When I try to focus on something else, it always come back to him in some way. Just like today when I was with Abby, I kept thinking about how what she had done had hurt him. But it isn't just when I'm doing something important. Sometimes it's just day to day things. Like yesterday when I was brushing my teeth I just randomly started thinking about how blue his eyes are. Then there is the times I really shouldn't be thinking about him; like when I was hanging out with you guys the other day and we were supposed to be focusing on being normal and I just kept thinking about how it felt to be in his arms when I danced with him. It's just everything all the time. Even when I try not to think about him I think about him. His smile. The way he looks at me. How soft his hair is. The way that he smirks with one side of his both. That little line that appears between his eyebrows when he's confused or angry. The way his jaw ticks and his fists clinch when he doesn't get his way. The sound of his laughter. The way his face softens whenever he listens to jazz, like he's not just listening to the music, it's like he is the music. The way…" Bonnie trailed suddenly falling silent.

Caroline was somewhere between awe and dumbstruck but still she managed to smile reassuringly at Bonnie. "Go on," she said.

"That's just it," Bonnie sighed, "I could go on and on and on and never run out of things to say or think about and it doesn't make any sense. With Stefan and Rebekah it isn't as bad but it is close."

"It makes perfect sense Bonnie," Caroline said gently, "That's just how it is when you…love someone."

"But I don't…," Bonnie trailed. She was about to deny it, the way that she had been. She had told Klaus that she didn't love him. She had meant it then. It wasn't just her fear talking. But even still her heart hammered in her chest with the thought that something had changed without her realizing it.

Bonnie looked at where the journal that she had written in the twenties sat on her coffee table. She frowned as the book flew open, the pages flipping rapidly and then stopping. Caroline jumped but Bonnie moved forward and placed the book on her lap. Both girl's read over the page that book had stopped on.

_ Everything that I think about is Nik. I looked up at the sky today and I didn't think about how pretty the clouds were, I thought about how the sky could never compete with the blue of Nik's eyes. I supposed to be writing Gloria a song for her birthday yesterday and ended up writing a song about Nik's hands; and putting it in the drawer in my nightstand with the one had wrote about his lips and the one that I had wrote about his skin, and the one that I had written about his smile, and the one that I had written about his charm… Gloria says that I am goofy over him but this ain't no crush. This is something much more dangerous. Something that makes me dream about him even after I fall asleep in his arms. Something that makes me watch him in his sleep, and when he's awake and thinks that I'm not looking. Something that I can't stop no matter how hard I try. I am in love with him…there is no cure for it. As insane as it is even though I know it'll likely kill me one of these days, I don't want it to stop…I never want it to stop…_

Bonnie shut the journal and stood. "I have to go," she said.

Caroline stood as well, clearly concerned. "Bonnie?" She asked. She placed a hesitant hand on Bonnie's shoulder and searched her best friend's eyes.

"I just need to talk to Stefan," Bonnie said, "There's something that I have to do."

"Are you okay?" Caroline asked, "It isn't anything bad is it?" Bonnie's expression gave nothing away which made it all the more troubling to witness.

"I don't think it's bad," Bonnie said, "Stupid maybe…but I can't tell you. I have to do this and I can't let anyone talk me out of it."

"You're going to tell Klaus that you love him?" Caroline asked, clearly shocked even given the recent revelation.

Bonnie shook her head. "I'm not even ready to say that to myself let alone him," she said, "But I'm going for the next best thing."

**:::**

Rebekah frowned as she followed the trail of books to Stefan's room. All of them classics, all by her favorite authors, all of them newly purchased. It was clear that Stefan was up to something but Rebekah was too excited about the books to try and figure out what it was as she walked from the front door of the Boardinghouse to Stefan's room, picking up books as she went.

When she finally reached Stefan's room the books fell from her hands, the stack hitting the floor. Candles filled the room and rose petals littered the floor. Stefan sat on the edge of his bead in the middle of it all his guitar in hand, strumming the chords of Rebekah's favorite song.

Stefan smirked as Rebekah walked into the room, stepping over her precious books as she did so. "What is all this?" She asked.

"You did ask me to ask you properly to homecoming," Stefan shrugged, "That's what I'm doing." He sat his guitar on the bed and then knelt down on one knee. Stretching his arms out theatrically and clearing his throat, Stefan spoke, "Rebekah Mikaelson," he said, "Will you do me the great honor of being my date to homecoming?"

Rebekah laughed, shaking her head. One the inside she was dancing however. A part of her hadn't believe that Stefan was serious about giving them another try, but the way that he was acting in the moment reminded her so much of the Stefan that she had fallen in love with, the Stefan that had dotted on her without thought, that she couldn't bring herself to doubt his sincerity. "I will," she said, smiling.

Stefan smiled too as she rushed over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She covered his smile with her lips, kissing him in a way that reminded him of why he had fallen so hard for her so long ago.

The moment was broken by a soft knock on the door. They broke apart, turning and both ready to stake Damon, but stopping their eyes softening when they realized that it wasn't Damon standing in the open doorway but Bonnie.

Bonnie gave them a weak smile. "Hey guys," she said, "I didn't mean to interrupt."

"It's fine," Stefan said, as he stood to his feet, "We were actually hoping that you would stop by. Gloria told us that you found out about…your life before. Look, green eyes, we wanted to tell you…really we did…but we didn't know how you would react or if you would believe us."

Rebekah nodded in agreement. "We didn't want to lose you all over again," she said, "We know you must be angry-"

"It's okay," Bonnie said interrupting her, "I get it. I'm a little confused and a lot overwhelmed but I understand why you didn't tell me. I kind of wish you would have but I get it. It's a lot and…even though I understand my behavior more now…I don't remember any of you and it just makes things more confusing." She sighed as she looked in between them. "But I've decided to learn about who I was then even if I can't remember and Abby…my mom is going to work on developing her powers so she can reverse the spell that took my memories away in the first place."

"So we're good?" Stefan asked.

Bonnie nodded. "We're good," she said.

"Is that why you came by?" Rebekah asked, "To ask us what you were like before?" She couldn't hide the hope in her voice. She was getting Stefan back but she was greedy and she wanted Bonnie back too.

Bonnie shook her head. "I have my journals for that," she said, "Though I might have some questions later on." Both Stefan and Rebekah nodded and looked at her expectantly. "I'm here because I need your help with something," she said.

"Whatever it is," Stefan said without thought, "Consider it done." Bonnie smiled and he smiled in return.

"What do you need help with?" Rebekah asked, "You're not in trouble are you?"

Bonnie laughed. "No," she said, "Well not any more so than usual." She took a deep breath and when she let out her request it was in a rush of nervous word that the two vampires were just barely able to understand. "I want to give Nik my opening night," Bonnie said quickly before she lost her nerve.

When Bonnie's words finally sank in Stefan smiled wider and Rebekah looked like she was about to cry. "Now," Stefan said, "We definitely want to help."

**:::**

Klaus had no idea what the hell was going on. His sister had called him and told him to meet her at some abandon bar on the edge of Mystic Falls that hadn't seen booze or patron for about ten years, to discuss who the hell knew what. It was getting to be late in the day and he wanted to keep his promise to Bonnie and be there for her when she got home. However, Rebekah hadn't taken no for an answer.

Klaus could hear no sign of his sister, or anyone else for that matter, as he walked into the bar. The place was dark, and though it had been left to rot over a decade ago, it seemed as if someone had cleaned the place up.

Klaus frowned in confusion as suddenly the place was illuminated by lateens and twinkling lights, strung up from the ceiling and hung from the bar. A spotlight drew Klaus' eyes to the stage at the center, the old crimson curtains beginning to part.

"And now," Rebekah's voice said from somewhere that Klaus couldn't see, "Introducing Miss Bonnie Bennett."

Klaus swallowed hard as the curtain finally parted fully and Bonnie stood center stage in front of a microphone. She was wearing the beaded green dress that Rebekah had bought her so long ago now, a pair of black pumps, a long string of black pearls, her lips painted red, and her hair done up in shingles. She looked exactly like he remembered her, and he wanted to go to her but he stood frozen to the spot.

Klaus didn't notice Stefan sitting on stool off to the side, until the guitar began to play, the microphone by Stefan pointing down at the instrument that he was strumming. Klaus' eyes left Stefan however, as Bonnie began to sing, Billie Holiday's rendition of, "I Can't Believe That You're In Love with Me."

"_Your eyes are blue your kisses too  
I never knew what they could do  
I can't believe that you're in love with me  
You're telling everyone I know  
I'm on your mind each place you go  
They can't believe that you're in love with me._

_I have always placed you far above me  
I just can't imagine that you love me  
And after all is said and done  
To think that I'm the lucky one  
I can't believe that you're in love with me_

I have always placed you far above me  
I just can't imagine that you love me  
And after all is said and done  
To think that I'm the lucky one  
I can't believe that you're in love  
Can't believe that you're in love  
Can't believe that you're in love with me."

Bonnie smiled, tears threatening to spill from her eyes as she took her bow. She hadn't meant to cry but, really it was Klaus' fault for looking at her the way that he was looking at her. She waited for him to applaud, to speak, anything but the staring.

Klaus could tell from the look in her eyes that she didn't remember, not yet. But for the first time, he truly didn't give a damn. The only thing he cared about was that she was there and she was pouring her heart out him, and memory or no memory, he wouldn't have it any other way.

Bonnie watched as Klaus walked up to the stage, his eye never leaving hers as he took the steps up on to the platform on which she stood. He didn't stop until he was right in front of her. She heard Stefan walk off stage but she didn't turn around. "Hi," she whispered.

"Hi," Klaus said as his hand reached out and cupped the side of her face.

"I was," Bonnie said, clearing her throat as a tear fell in spite of her inner protest, "I was hoping….maybe…that you would take me to homecoming."

Klaus laughed, leaning forward until his forehead rested against hers. "Is that what this was about?" He asked.

Bonnie nodded. Perhaps he was too old to take her to a school dance but that was nothing a little compulsion wouldn't take care of, and since she might maybe be falling in love with him it only seemed right that they should go on at least one date even it was a dance. "Sort of," she said, grinning, "And I might have had other motives as well."

"Such as?" Klaus asked. He couldn't help but marvel at how beautiful she was, in any time she would always be beauty and grace personified.

"I kind of thought you might want to help me make my performance more authentic," she said, looking down slightly and the back up at him again, "I mean it makes sense to sing about your kisses when I've yet to receive one, in this time anyway. I only going off of what I wrote. I thought what maybe you wouldn't be opposed to giving me some practical hands on experience to draw from."

"Yes," Klaus said.

"To homecoming of the kiss?" Bonnie asked. She would accept either one though she was not so secretly hoping for both.

"Both," Klaus said, as if he had known what she had been thinking.

Bonnie closed her eyes as Klaus leaned forward. She sighed happily the moment that their lips touched. Klaus applied only the tiniest amount of pressure at first as if he were afraid, which he probably was. Afraid that the moment wasn't real, afraid that she would pull away. But soon his lips became desperate as they sought hers. As his tongue swept into her mouth and he kissed her hard and deep, Bonnie could feel how much their separation had worn on him, the years they had been a part, the years he had been waiting, bleeding into the kiss.

Klaus pulled back slowly, reluctantly. Bonnie looked up at him, out of breath and panting. "You definitely have some song worthy lips, hybrid," Bonnie grinned.

Klaus responded by kissing her again.

_**End Notes: So I found that Billie Holiday song at the last minute but it was so perfect I had to put it in. If you haven't heard it then listen to it. Anyway, next chapter Mikael spies on Bonnie because he is a creep. Bonnie, Rebekah, and Caroline shop for homecoming dresses. Matt has a conversation with Klaus and Stefan about Bonnie, and more importantly about love; which Katherine overhears. Jeremy isn't pleased with the idea of Klaus and Bonnie and his behavior causes Elena to reflect on her own. **_


End file.
